Chuck vs The Evil Twin
by Ronnie1958
Summary: "Someone sent me a comic… I mean a graphic novel I think it was Colin Davis. Anyway there was a machine that the comic… graphic novel was written around a machine called a DNA re-sequencer where people could have their DNA modified to become other people. You go in Morgan and come out... I don't know looking like Obama," Chuck remembered saying. Now Beckman was acting strange.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Chuck_

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback

Normally Devon woke up to the sound of birds chirping but today it was the sound of Ellie cleaning. She was in a frantic mess making sure everything was ready for Chuck and Sarah. She had Clara all dressed, fed and lunch box in hand when Devon walked into the kitchen from his shower. He looked around the kitchen and it shined so bright it hurt the eyes as clean as it was.

"Don't you think you're taking this cleaning a little overboard," said Devon as he look at Clara who nodded her head. "I think when we visit them he has agency cleaners come in. I never thought about it before but those are the same people that clean up after..." Ellie cut him off and looked over at Clara who was listening intently.

"Oh maybe you're right but I'm just a little nervous and we Bartowskis clean when we're nervous. I told you Gwen, Sarah's OBGyn, is coming in this morning to examine Sarah. There's got to be something going on there but both Gwen and Sarah were vague on the phone and while that's going on I'm examining Casey. I got his X-rays and I have to say I'm a little interested in how this last blow brought back his memory. I think he had pressure built up in his right temporal lobe but without an EEG from before I don't know if I'm going to have enough data to support any conclusions."

"To me it sounds like something you could turn into a paper," said Devon as he went about making his morning power shake. "You could point to possible conclusions but note that there was insufficient data to draw anything definitive. I'm sure someone out there will publish it."

"I guess you're right it's always good to publish and the editor can decide if it's worth the journal's time. I know you're going to clean up after yourself. You're making a mess on my clean counter top."

"Don't worry about it I've got this," said Devon as he sipped his green drink that looked like something that was left in the crisper too long. "You should try kale in the morning. Take my word for it your bowels will thank you."

"Get that thing out of my face," said Ellie. "I'd have to get it down first and I'm not sure if it wouldn't come right back up. The last time I saw something like that was when Clara was a baby and she did a number two. Come on Clara let's go before your father tries to get you to try it too."

"Phew, no way," said Clara as she held her nose. "Is Sam going to join them here? Molly wrote me and said she was in Montenegro with her. You know she's got a rabbit called Plat du Jour."

"What an appropriate name I'm sure there's a story there. My understanding is Emma is supposed to bring Sam here in a few days but that's all I know. We can ask them more when they get here this evening."

"Well you guys are going to have to do without me I couldn't get out of my turn in the E.R. so I'll be there all afternoon and late. I already know I'll probably have to pull a double shift. The guy who's supposed to relieve me warned me that he was going to have the flu and call in sick."

"How can you know ahead of time you're going to have the flu?" said Ellie as Clara smiled. Ellie saw the little wheels turning in Clara's head. "Don't even think about it. This won't fly for school and it shouldn't fly at the hospital either."

"He's going to come down with Cub fever. He got tickets for the game and asked me a while back to cover for him. I completely forgot then he reminded me, so if you guys want to start supper without me, go ahead just keep me something warm."

"Sure a nice bowel of Kale," said Clara. "Your bowels will thank us." Ellie chuckled while Devon gave her a frown.

"We'll see how everything works out. They're getting in late evening and I've got everyone scheduled for tomorrow morning. Gwen can do whatever she wants she's independent..."

"But I'm sure you'll drop in," said Devon smiling. "I can't see you letting an opportunity to look over Gwen's shoulder slip by."

"You'd look more serious if you didn't have that green moustache but yes. Anyway Chuck asked me to look over Gwen's findings so there you go. I'm not sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I'm going to do a full work up on John whether he likes it or not."

"It'd be worth the risk to get a photo of him in a hospital gown," said Devon as he and Clara laughed. "That'd be one to post on Facebook."

"First, I think he'd track you down and kill you then secondly the hospital administration would frown on that type of activity. It would land someone in hot water very quickly."

"Just talking out loud," said Devon as he finished his drink then rinsed everything out leaving the dishes in the sink to dry.

"And let's leave it as just talk. Well, I'll see you for lunch in the cafeteria," said Ellie as she took Clara by the hand. "Come on Sweet Pea we don't want you to be late."

"You know Sam is a lot younger than I am and she's got a rabbit. You said animals are a big responsibility and that we'd talk about one when I'm older..." Clara started to say as they went out to get in the car.

"I think I know the direction this is going but we don't have room for a horse. I guess you could keep it in your bedroom but you'll have to walk it and clean up after it."

"No, I never said anything about a horse," said Clara as Ellie continued making fun of her which aggravated Clara.

"Okay, no horse then. Oh I know what about an elephant? No, that's not a good idea either everyone would be afraid to talk about the elephant in the room."

"You see now you're just being silly. I was serious. It just so happens that Betty the girl in my class her dog had puppies and they're the cutest things."

"Yeah it just so happened I'm sure. What kind of dog are we talking about?" asked Ellie sooner or later another Peaches was going to come into her life this she was sure of. She just hoped it wouldn't meet the same end.

"They're really small and cuddly. They like to lick you and their tongue tickles and makes you laugh. You really need to hold one."

"You still haven't told me what kind of dog they are," Ellie reminded her as she got near to Clara's school.

"I think she said they were Saint Bernards."

"Why don't we revisit the idea of the elephant? If I say yes it has to be something smaller much smaller than a Saint Bernard," said Ellie as Clara started laughing. That was when she realized she'd been played. "Miss, we'll talk more about this later after our guests leave. I love you," said Ellie as she pulled up in front of Clara's school then reached over and hugged her. "Have a nice day and maybe if we cut a hole in the ceiling you could get a giraffe?"

"I love you too Mom," said Clara as she got out. "Maybe I could get a turtle that way he'd eat up all of Dad's kale but his bowels would hate us."

"Not us the turtle but that would be cruelty but I'm not sure to whom." They waved as Ellie drove away glancing back at Clara in the mirror thinking her little girl was growing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly before Chuck and Sarah departed Alice Springs the Antonov AN-10 departed ahead of them they were heading for Guam while Chuck and Sarah were heading off on the first leg of their journey home. Their first stop being Hawaii to refuel. They maintain radar contact with Antonov until they both were close to their destinations. There was a big difference in their respective passenger manifest; the Lear was full of paxs while the Antonov had only one.

"Can I get a glass of water," asked Kim sitting chained to a chair. "I'm thirsty or do we start the torture already?"

"When we get to Guam you'll get all the water you want and then some," said the Guard sitting across from him.

"It's the air conditioning you know… It dries the air out and you feel it in your throat," said Kim. The guard went over got a bottle then opened it putting the bottle in front of him. "Drink up prisoner."

"Could I get a straw or can you unchain a hand," said Kim as he tried to raise his hands but couldn't get at the bottle.

"Wrap your lips around it because the irons aren't coming off. Don't worry we'll be down soon and then the fun really begins."

"I hear Guam is a lovely island with pristine waters. Someone told me it was a scuba diver's paradise," said Kim sitting in chains. "I guess I won't get to see much of that."

"You'll get to see all the water you want when you're waterboarded and it'll be like scuba diving gone wrong."

"Funny," said Kim as he lean forward and grabbed the bottle with his mouth locking his teeth around the top then turning it up. The water gushed in and he began to cough and gag."

"Oh crap, what have you done? Slow down there," said the guard. He could see himself being prosecuted for criminal negligence in the services of his duty. "Come on breathe buddy."

Kim was immobile with his head tilted backwards and his mouth full of water. What do I do thought the guard, then he thought about his first aid training so he unchained Kim laid him out on the deck. Kim's heart was still beating so it wasn't too late for mouth to mouth. He checked his airways turned his head to make sure the water was out then tilted his head back.

"Here goes nothing," said the guard but what the man didn't see was Kim reaching over for the chain. As the guard knelt over him to try to revive him Kim pushed the guard off then wrapped the chain around the man's neck and held it tight until the guard went limp. Kim quickly swapped out clothes with the man then left him chained to the seat with his head down so no one looking in could tell it wasn't him.

Over Guam a warn light came on in the cabin telling the pilot that the tailgate had been lowered. He immediately raised it back up from the cockpit then sent the co-pilot back to investigate it. The co-pilot grabbed a man to follow with him to their prisoner.

"Crap our man's gone," radioed up the co-pilot. "I'm going to go count parachutes." As he thought he discovered one was missing. The pilot radioed the incident into the base giving them the coordinates where the hatch opened up. Then the base sent out a search team but as they were doing this the Antonov landed. The aircrew and personnel on board were taken off for questioning to see if this had been an inside job but what no one saw was Kim. He emerged from his hiding place then walked off the plane and on to freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah flew on to Hawaii oblivious to what was happening on the Antonov. Chuck and Sarah were flying the Lear even though Casey had been begging a turn at the yoke since they left Alice Springs. He needed relief and if nothing else time in the pilot's seat would get him away from his female problem. Kat and Gertrude confined in a tight space with him.

However, at the moment he just wanted to strangle Chuck. Because Chuck realized what was going on but he was trying to force John to deal with his situation.

"I'm sorry but no you can't fly not until you've been given a clean bill of health. What would happen if you passed out up here at the controls? I know you've got lady problems but I can't help you by keeping you up here."

"What about her, she was down for the count too so she shouldn't be flying either," said John as he pointed to Sarah. Sounding more like the little fat kid with every breath but Chuck couldn't tell him that.

"John, I can see you're having troubles with your ladies but Sarah's just keeping me company. When and if I need relief I'll call Alex but for now we're okay. Take the bull by the horns and go back there and talk to them they won't bite."

"Sweetie you're forgetting Gertrude is back there. I wouldn't put it past her she just might take a hunk out," said Sarah as she smiled at John.

"Funny you two, a regular couple of comedians I've got to work with. Well then if there's nothing up here to do I'll go back to the lion's den but if anything happens it will be your fault."

Chuck got permission from Tower Control Honolulu to land. But they were in Hawaii just long enough to refuel take on a few supplies then up again. After Honolulu they were on the second leg of their adventure heading this time for Travis AFB. When they got to Travis Gertrude had to deplane for a new gig that just came in.

"Johnny, I'm sorry if I've got to jump ship but business calls. Do me a favor for now on and try not to fall out of any more planes. I expect to hear what Ward's sister says and if we don't like it we can get a second opinion and even a third one if necessary."

"I'll be in touch," he said as she got off. But with her, Morgan and Alex deplaned too. "What's this? Is everyone abandoning me?"

"Never Dad you know better but you've got Mom to look out for you and Morgan needs to go back to work at the Buy More. I think Big Mike said something about landing a big fish so Morgan wants to see what kind of sell he made."

"Idiot knows as well as I do when Big Mike talks about landing a big fish he's talking about a big fish literally. He took time off again and went fishing... so Grimes is right he needs to rein in his workers."

"Did I hear John Casey agree to something I said... It almost sounded like a compliment," said Morgan as he came up behind John.

"Even a stopped clock is right twice a day so it figures sooner or later you'd do something right now we just have to wait another half a lifetime for the next time."

"Call me," said Alex as she kissed him on the cheek. "I want to know what Ellie says too and watch out for Mom."

"I always do," said John. They bid their farewells then they were off again.

When the Lear left Travis it was now heading over the Rockies towards their final destination, Chicago. The weather was perfect for flying there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Chuck turn to Sarah smiling she looked back at him with a look that wondered what he was smiling about then finally she had to say something.

"Okay you've got that look. Spit it out, you want to tell me or ask me something," said Sarah as she let out a yawn. "Listen I don't know what you've got in mind but I just want to go to sleep."

"No that's not it… Well maybe but I'm beat to so no... Oh, no not that but why don't we have Emma and Jack bring Sam to Chicago. We can all spend some time together."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him. "You're the best."

"Yuck," said Casey. "Best idiot maybe. Beckman wants to see us in the field office when we land. She's not too happy with the solution you came up with so she's flying into Chicago before we get there."

"Considering we weren't there officially I think it was a good plan and the town voted for it so we weren't interfering in local affairs either which were one of her edicts."

"You don't have to justify anything to me," said John. "I agreed with you but that doesn't mean Beckman will see it our way. As a matter of fact I'm almost sure she won't."

"Whatever one problem at a time, Love call Emma tell her I'll have Margo install a video camera over Plat du Jour's home like Big Brother so Sam can check up on him every day."

"That's a good idea."

"Just like Beckman does on us, we live Big Brother or little sister as the case may be. You call Emma then I'll call Ellie to tell her what we're doing. John, I've got you and Kat a room at the Waldron."

"That had better be rooms."

"Sorry John, I got the last one. They said they were all booked up because of some convention that's being held in town."

"I'm sure there is," said John as he growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that Evening in the ER at Chicago Memorial.

"Doctor Woodcomb, we've got a petit female patient," said a paramedic as she was going over the vitals of a patient being brought it. "She was involved in a single car collision. She was riding in the back seat when her driver lost control of their vehicle and ran head on into the guard railing. We stabilize her and brought her straight to you. There was nothing that could be done for the driver and he was pronounced dead on scene.

"Well let me look at her. Is she conscious," Devon asked as walked around the stretcher. The paramedic nodded. "Don't worry you're in good hands with us," he said then his mouth dropped open when he say who it was. "Geez, I know her. General Beckman just lay still. Nurse, call my wife and tell her to get down here on the double. Paramedic, don't go away... Paramedic, did anyone see where the Paramedic went? Oh never mind, don't worry General we'll do everything we can for you."

"Do we know each other," said the General as she looked up at him glancing at his name tag. "Oh Dr. Woodcomb of course we do. Where am I? And how did I get here?"

"Just stay calm you were involved in a traffic accident. I've ordered a complete work up," said Devon as Ellie walked in.

"What's the matter? I was about to run out to the airport to meet Chuck and Sarah," said Ellie when she saw the General lying on the examination table. "Oh no, General Beckman what happened?"

"She was involved in a single car accident and the paramedics brought her here. I've ordered a complete work up."

"I feel fine I don't think all that is necessary. Can't I check myself out or something? You can use this bed for someone who's really sick."

"Add an EEG to the work up and we should also do a complete CAT scan. I'll go get Chuck then swing by back here to look over the read outs with you."

"Excuse me, I'm speaking English let me make it clearer I want to be released. None of this is necessary."

"Sorry General, but you could walk out the front doors then collapse whose fault would it be? I have to run tests it's the hospital's policy."

"I'll sign a waiver or anything else you need just give me a pen and paper. I just want you to let me out of here. This is absolutely ridiculous." As the General was ranting Devon nodded to his nurse she filled a syringe then injected it into the General's IV.

"Sorry until the neurologist clears you I don't know if you're mentally competent," said Devon as the General's eyes became heavy.

"What did you do? I'm going to have your….." She never finished her head dropped back on the pillow and she began to snore.

"Well she certainly sounds like…. Well okay. I'd say normal but that would be stretching it on a good day."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah notified Casey and Kat that they had permission to land and would be making their approach soon. Chuck wondered what was going on back in the cabin but Sarah refused to let him peek. As she pointed out it was none of their business and he should be concentrating on landing instead.

"Come on aren't you a little curious to know what's going on back there? Just a little peek you can watch the controls while I have a look."

"No, absolutely not remember what you told John about him not being able to fly. How do you think he'll feel if he catches you 'peeking' as you call it? I know I wouldn't be happy. Besides they deserve their privacy."

"Privacy, what about all the times Casey spied on us... on me. I felt like I was doing a floor show every time I took a shower. You know one day I actually found a dollar bill near the sink."

"Oh I left that," she said as she smiled.

"I feel so violated," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her but tower control at Midway International broke them up by calling to him in his head set. "Roger tower control," replied Chuck as he confirmed their permission to land. He put on the fasten seat belt sign as Sarah made the announcement.

"I just hope this thing with Beckman doesn't drag on I may not be as tired as I thought," said Sarah as she looked at him. "I think I might need a shower and someone to scrub my back. I wonder if Maurice is available."

"For you Maurice is always available," said Chuck. She caught him reaching over turning on the intercom in the cabin so he could eavesdrop.

"What did I tell you?" said Sarah. "Or weren't you listening? You need to land not listening into what's none of your business."

"I was listening and you said no peeking. Listening isn't peeking so technically it wasn't ruled out and besides you want to know as much as I do what's going on."

"As good partners we need to make sure John is... is mentally stable and not distracted before our next mission. Distractions can get you killed."

"I'll agree so I can listen but there are two things wrong with what you just said. The first being mentally stable and John don't always go hand in hand. The second thing has to do with distractions... well I... we need a break. It would nice to have some home time with my family."

"Me too," said Sarah. "Now concentrate on landing."

"Yuck," said Casey. "Bartowski, you idiot when you switched on the intercom it's two way communication so we can hear everything back here. I'm about to have a fit of mental instability come on. Don't make me come up there."

"We'll be in the hangar in less than half an hour," said Chuck. "It's strange though Beckman hasn't yelled at us telling us we're keeping her waiting."

"I know this is highly unlikely but maybe we've caught a break and she's too busy screaming at someone else for a change." Chuck glanced over at her. "I said it was highly unlikely."

"Okay here we go setting flaps," said Chuck as he came down lining up the runway then all of a sudden his phone started ringing. "Crap it's in my jacket pocket. See who it is then switch it off." Sarah reached over getting his phone.

"It's Ellie I'm going to answer it. It could be important you worry about landing," said Sarah. "Ellie Chuck's busy what is it? ... When? ... Okay there are protocols that need to be followed. Is the area Station Chief there? ... No, why not? ... I know I was just thinking out loud. We'll handle everything. I need to know how she is. ... Naturally," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. She felt a jolt when they hit the runway. "Chuck, eyes and ears in front of you."

"You realize that's physically impossible to do. Sorry for the landing," said Chuck as they taxied over to the hangar.

"What kind of landing do you call that," said Casey as he walked forward into the Cockpit. "It's a good thing no one's eaten anything or you'd have a mess." Sarah held up her hand to tell Casey to pipe down.

"Ellie, I've got to go we just landed. We'll handle the protocols just put her in a room under Jane Doe. Leave everything else up to us," said Sarah as she hung up handing Chuck his phone. "There's been an accident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was busy getting his evening plans ready for Diane's return. He made the reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in town, Chez Roan. Although given it wasn't that exclusive, but no customer was ever turned away unsatisfied. He got a nice floral arrangement for his dining table and picked up fresh squab he stuffed with wild rice and mushrooms. But he was going to start the meal off right and set the mood with a nice pasta dish with white truffles.

"Diane is going to love this," said Roan to himself as he looked over the table. "Roan you need a desert," he said then he smiled. In the refrigerator he had a Mars bar. He looked at it and remembered.

He was young and stupid... Diane wanted to make her career... they were station together in Prague out of the embassy. She talked him into coming with her to meet an asset and she wanted his opinion. Immediately he had a bad feeling about this met when they pulled up in a taxi outside a set of dilapidated row houses, the socialist's dream. They went up to a third floor apartment in one of rundown buildings. There they entered an apartment and inside they found their asset dead tied to a chair shot twice in the head.

"A bit of over kill if you ask me," said Roan as he went to the window that was when he spotted it for what it was... a trap.

"I've got secret police coming down the street in unmarked cars we need to get out of here," said Roan as whisked Diane out before the police came busting down the door.

"Follow me," he said as they climbed up to the roof already they heard voices below them. "Do you trust me?"

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice," she said as she watched him take down a section of clothes line. He made a lasso and roped a pipe on the build next to theirs.

"Do you think that will hold both of us?" said Diane as she looked up at Roan's eyes. That was the first time he noticed they sparkled when she looked at him. He smiled.

"It doesn't have to," he said. He took off one of his shoes and threw it through a window across the street then tossed the line. "Come on now we hide."

Roan didn't have to wait long before a group of Russian speaking men busted out on the roof. They ran to the railing only to be hurled insults at in Czechoslovakian but a man in a tee-shirt across the way waving Roan's shoe at them. They saw the line and figured he swung across into an open window but lost his shoe on the way.

"Our man's over there," they heard one yell in Russian. "Everyone pull out and surround that building. I don't have to tell you Comrade Trotski will be mad if we let him escape."

The men disappeared running back down the stairs they'd come up on. Roan sat there in the dark with Diane waiting for the coast to clear when her stomach started growling. He couldn't help himself he laughed.

"I don't know which is worse we getting caught because of my stomach or your laughing," said Diane. "If you have to know I didn't have time for breakfast or lunch arranging this fiasco."

"I wouldn't call it a fiasco more a crossing of swords. Igor knows I'm in town and is sending me a message. Here eat this," said Roan as he handed her a Mars bar. "It's pure sugar but sometimes you need the energy burst to get you through."

"Thanks but why does the KGB station chief have it in for you?" asked Diane as she ate. Roan was right pure sugar but it was what she needed.

"He doesn't have it out for me. I think if you ever get a chance to meet him you might even find you like him. If things were different I would even go so far to say we could be friends."

He was still reminiscing when the sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his stroll down memory lane. He closed the refrigerator door then went hunting for the pesky device.

"I hear you," said Roan. "I'm coming just hold your horses." He just hoped it wasn't Diane calling to say she was going to be late or cancel. Then when he checked caller I.D. he saw it was Charles. He answered the phone as he pulled out a bottle of gin and put it on speaker while he was mixing.

"Charles, how's my favorite spy couple? Give my love to Sarah," he said as he took off the top and poured it in a cocktail shaker measuring by eye. "Did Diane tell you to call me to remind me about our diner date? If she did you can tell her I've got everything under control."

"Roan, I don't know how to tell you this," said Chuck. Roan sat the bottle down he didn't need to be a spy to hear recognize the tone in Chuck's voice. "Roan there's been an accident and the General is in the hospital here in Chicago. We're on our way there now. Ellie told me Diane was screaming that she wanted out so they sedated her but if you want to come I've chartered you a plane. It's on standby at Dulles you can be here in under an hour."

"I appreciate it... Yes, I'm on my way and I plan on having a talk with the Station Chief there when I get in. There are protocols that are supposed to go in place."

"It seems he was unaware of her visit and didn't know anything about her being here until Sarah called him. He's meeting us at the hospital with a team."

"You can't rule out that this wasn't an attempt on her life," said Roan as he finished making his Martini. "Do we know the dynamics of the accident?"

"We're thinking the same thing. Ellie said she was told by Devon that it was a single car accident and the General's driver was killed. The weather here is clear and sunny so how does a driver lose control. I'm going to try and get accident photos and look over her vehicle. I also want to pay a visit to the morgue to look at the driver."

"I agree you can let me know what you've found out when I get there," said Roan as he hung up and took his Martini to go. No use in wasting good alcohol was his motto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman woke up with a splitting headache her eyelids even ached. She looked up at the ceiling from her bed and felt the room oscillating side to side. Getting up slowly, things started to come in focus. She was in a white room sitting on what looked like a hospital bed. That's when she realized she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Geez, what happened," she said to herself as she sat back down on the bed. Her head was spinning and there was smell of salt air even with the air conditioning. That made sense since Chicago was on Lake Michigan. There was a knock on the door then a man in a white coat came in with a woman. She assumed he was a doctor and the woman his nurse.

"How did I get here and where are my clothes," said the General. "I need to contact my office right away. People will be looking for me."

"I'm sorry but you were in a serious automobile accident and you need to lay back down and rest. Your office has already been contacted and they are sending someone but for now just relax. Nurse," said the woman. The General got the people backwards. The male nurse stepped forward grabbed her arm and injected her with a syringe.

"That will make it easier for you to rest," said the woman as the man helped her back in bed but the General fought against the drug. However, she could tell it was a losing battle.

"Doc, tell my people they have to get word to Roan he was expecting me and I want to speak to Agents Carmichael. Tell them to stand..." said Diane as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah pulled up to the hospital with Casey and Kat they grabbed a cab at the airport. As they entered the hospital they were met by the area Station Chief and ten of his men. They had just arrived in two black escalades parking out front. The Chief walked in with the team deploying his men to secure the hospital entrances. It wasn't long before the head of security showed up to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me, but you can't come in here and boss my people around. They work for me not for you so can you tell me what's going on?"

"Colonel Casey, NSA," said John as he showed the man his credentials. "What we can tell you is you've got a high profile patient being treated here."

"You're Chuck Bartowski," said the security officer recognizing Chuck. "We met when you were being treated here. I see congratulations are in order." He shook everyone's hand.

"Scott right? I'm sorry if seems we're running over you but we are. What my friend said is true so we're going to have to install some safeguards and beef up your security for the time being."

"That's all right. I've already been warned that this could happen and know we'll cooperate in whatever way we can."

"Good, well Chief I'll going on up while you coordinate everything down here with the Colonel," said Chuck as Ellie and Devon stepped off the elevator.

"Guys you're already here," said Devon. "We're holding the General overnight but from the results we've gotten back so far doesn't seem to indicate there's anything wrong with her. The General had a close call and was miraculously unscathed."

"Can I talk to her," said Chuck. "She was coming here to talk with me and I'd like to get this over with. I'd also like to know a little more about this accident."

"I've got her sedated but I don't see why not. Just try not to agitate her or better try not to agitate her too much." Devon gave Chuck her room number then Chuck went up with an agent to post outside her door.

Ellie grabbed Sarah pulling her off to the side while Devon was finishing his brief. She wanted to know what was going on. But Sarah was concerned about Kat; she looked like a fish out of water.

"I'll tell you everything but we need to do something with Kathleen," said Sarah. "Kat stay close to me the boys are going to be a little busy. Let's go in the cafeteria I could use a cup of tea."

Chuck and the agent rode the elevator up then they walked down the corridor to the General's room. Chuck posted the man before he knocked then went in. The lighting in the room was dim to help the patient sleep.

"General, are you asleep," said Chuck realizing his question was stupid. If she was she wouldn't be now. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"What? I'm still here," said Beckman looking around. "Geez, I told that Doctor I wanted out of here. What's he trying to do pad his bill? Get me out of here."

"General, you'll be released tomorrow so for now you need to make the best of it. I called Roan and he should be here within the hour."

"Why did you do that? I don't want anyone seeing me here," said Beckman as she tried to raise the bed but was fumbling with the controls.

"Here let me help you," said Chuck as he took them from her and raised the back. "How's that or do you want it raised higher."

"No that's fine. Carmichael we need to talk, what's this about you turning that silver mine over to those farmers? That should be ours and ours alone."

"Except for a few things such as it's in a foreign sovereign nation that happens to be our friend and those farmers own the mineral rights under their ranches. Like this everything is public and no one can take it from them."

"I have to question where your loyalties lie with your country or with those backward…" Chuck cut her off before she said too much.

"I'm going to let you slide on that last remark. This has to be the sedative Devon gave you talking," said Chuck. "You were the one who told us to keep a low profile and officially we were never there."

"It wasn't your idea to have them form a cooperative? Let me be clear I want that silver. Talk to the farmers and have them sell directly to us."

"Let me be equally clear, no. If you want it have State negotiate with the Australian government. I'm sure something can be arranged."

"And what if I told you, you were fired?"

"Before I would've thanked you but now I'd remind you that you can't. I have a document signed by the President that says that. Or don't you remember you gave me that after the last time you fired me then begged me to come back. I'd remind you also the numerous times I saved your job for you and if you're there now it's thanks to me. However, the more I think about it the more I'm willing to take a suspension. We'll be in Chicago for a few days you know where to find us when you need us."

With that Chuck turned and left. He hoped it was the medicine because the woman he talked with he couldn't and wouldn't work with.

"I'm sorry Agent Carmichael," said the man in black posted outside the door. "She's just out of it. Tomorrow things will be back the way they were."

"I hope you're right. I'll remind your Chief that he'll need to send a relief for you." With that Chuck took the elevator down to the lobby to find Sarah.

Sarah in the meantime was in the cafeteria with Ellie and Kat…..

"Okay I want to know what's going on," said Ellie. "Why did Chuck fly Gwen out here to examine you and don't tell me it's nothing."

"But that's it. I think the problem was to either have Gwen come here or have you come to us and seeing that Sam will be flying in with Emma this shortens her flight time. I told you about her rabbit. Well she's really attached. So one of our ideas was that if she's with everyone it might help her forget how much she misses him."

"Casey seems to be his old self," said Ellie. "Kat you're the closest to John have you noticed any mood swings? How would you say he's acting?"

"Mood swings no, I don't think so and as far as acting. He's a little different but not in a bad way. How can I explain this? John is acting more like my John or Alex. He seems to be more the man who asked me to marry him."

"Because he is," said Sarah. "You don't know do you. John proposed to her."

"Wow, congratulations," said Ellie but then she noticed Kat wasn't wearing an engagement ring. "Oh, I'm sorry. But you're here together?"

"I told him I needed time. And you're not telling Ellie everything," said Kat. "Sarah left out the part where she passed out in a shootout."

"It wasn't a shootout… Well not like what you're thinking. We were making our escape from a gunship that was shooting at us but Chuck shot it down."

"I'm not sure I want to know the details. Why did you pass out? You never suffered from fainting spells before," said Ellie as she started ruling out causes in her head. Then it hit her she looked at Sarah in the eyes. "You didn't?"

"I'm afraid I did," said Sarah. There wasn't anything I could do and it wasn't like I asked for it, it just happened."

"I'm going to need an EEG and I want to be there for the ultrasound," said Ellie adamantly. They saw the way Kat was looking at the two of them. "Oh it's nothing just a condition that Chuck and Sarah share."

As they were talking Chuck walked in Sarah waved to him to come over but first he went and got himself a cup of coffee. After he paid for the cup he walked over and sat down.

"Well are we about done?" asked Chuck as he took a sip. "Do we know where Casey is? If we had him here we could go?"

"We left him with Devon, the hospital security officer and the Station Chief. I think they went to talk with the hospital administrator."

"Well we probably ought to wait for Roan. I have a feeling Beckman's going to kick him out of her room. Ellie you might tell Devon to up her Meds. I'm afraid she got a little agitated anyway."

"I take it things didn't go well," said Sarah as she took his coffee and just smelt the aroma. How she wanted to take a sip.

"You drink that and Walnut will keep you up all night. Hum, how to explain what happened… Well she started out trying to threaten me then she said she was going to fire me. But I pointed out she couldn't so I took a suspension instead."

"This has to do with Alice Springs, doesn't it?" said Sarah. Chuck nodded his head. "I knew she wasn't going to be happy but I never thought she'd go that far. What is it?"

"I don't know maybe it was just the drugs she's on but talking to her she seemed like... well I was talking to another person. Ellie you had a CAT scan done and an EEG right?"

"Sweetie she was just in an accident. It's only natural that she be a little shook up."

"We're talking about Beckman here. The woman has ice water running through her veins. But that's just it. I'd like to see her file," said Chuck wondering if they missed something.

"I'd like to show you but your Doctor came by and took everything."

"Where'd he come from? And who called him? I hope you had him sign for them."

"If he was an impostor the signature will be false."

"Yes but it will give me an idea about what time he came in the hospital so I can check out the CCTV footage for facial recognition. Something isn't right here."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Kim left Andresen AFB as quickly as possible while the search teams were out looking for the decoy he tossed off the plane. But once off the base he needed a change of clothes to blend in then he needed to contact Mr. Y for extraction. But first things first he needed a change of clothes. He made his way to a public park then hung around the bathroom trying to look nervous. It wasn't long before his fish took the bait.

"Hey man," said a guy dressed like a rapper complete with gold chains followed by another guy. The second man was much bigger and judging from his build and looks Kim guessed Samoan. This wasn't going to be easy the second man was built like a mountain. "I said hey man."

"Hey," said Kim. "I just got transferred here and well back where I was I had a guy who'd hook me up to keep me going if you know what I mean. Working on the flight line you got to keep things moving 24/7 and well sometimes a person could get tired."

"Where'd you transfer in from Bro the DMZ? Have you ever tried Red Bull that crap is supposed to get you up and running? But you look like the type that needs high octane to keep his motor running."

"Yeah and I just ran out then I get told we've got to work double shifts this weekend. I need something to help me get by if you know what I mean."

"Something like that I've been told could cost you around twenty dollars a hit. But if the individual became a reliable customer the price could be cut by half."

"Twenty is kind of high for me but what do I have to do to get in the second category," asked Kim keeping an eye on the big guy.

"We'd have to go into my office first," said the man as he waved for Kim to walk into the bathroom. Once inside the dealer motioned for Kim to keep quiet while the big guy checked the stalls making sure they were alone. Then the big guy frisked him nodding to the dealer that Kim was clean.

"Okay I'll give you the boys in blue discount at ten a pop. What do you want? Name your illness and I've got the pill for it."

"We'll see about that," said Kim as he pulled out the wallet he lifted from the man whose uniform he was wearing. He took out the man's I.D. card. It looked like it would do.

"I don't need to see your I.D. mister and we don't use names here," said the drug dealer as he looked over at his muscle both were wondering if Kim hadn't sniffed too much jet fumes. Kim held the card between his fingers then in a flash he ran it across the Big Guys throat holding it stiff. The man went wild eyed and held his neck as blood started gushing. Kim had cut the man's carotid artery using the I.D. card like a razor.

"Stand back," said the dealer as he pulled a knife waving it at Kim. "I'll cut you if you come neat me. I swear I will you don't know who I work for."

"And you don't know who I work for. I need your clothes," said Kim. "Take them off now and I'll go in peace."

"What? Are you some kind of pervert?" said the man as he lunged at Kim. Kim side stepped the stab blocking the arm. He then seized it and with his other hand putting pressure on the shoulder then using the man's forward momentum he lock the arm then twisted.

"Augh! Let go," screamed the man but that wasn't Kim's intention. There was a loud 'pop' then he dropped the knife. "You fricken crazy man you broke my arm."

"Technically I just dislocated it but you could've made this so much easier," said Kim as the grabbed the back of the man's head with one hand then reached around with the other grabbing his chin. In one quick move making a torching motion there was a loud crack. The world had one less drug dealer in it.

Kim searched the bodies coming up with a wad of cash, a Glock 9 and a cell phone. Afterwards he flushed the pills then he pulled the Big Guy's pants down to throw people off what really happened. When he left he looked like a Korean rapper. He took out the cell phone and dialed a number

"This is Mr. Smith from Alice Springs," he said as he looked around. "I need to confirm my travel plans from Guam. I'll call back in an hour to re-confirm. Thank you." He hung up then took the SIM card out of the phone. He broke the SIM then tossed the phone.

"Taxi," he yelled hailing down a cab. The driver seemed reluctant to pick him up but he stopped then took him to the Micronesia Mall. There he bought clothes and changed again. This time he looked like a Korean Tourist. In the Mall he bought a burner phone then grabbed a bit to eat with a group of Oriental tourists knowing that if there were cameras this would make him harder to spot. Looking at the knock off Rolex he took off the dealer it was time to call in.

"This is Mr. Smith I called before about confirming my itinerary from Guam. ... Midnight at the Marina sure no problem I just wished it could be sooner. If you need to contact me you can use this number. ... Very well I'll be there. Do you have any word on Mr. Jones? We got separated and I was wondering if he made it out? ... I realize that you can't comment on the movements of other employees. I was just wondering as a kind of favor. ... I know protocol. ... Okay, okay I don't need chapter and verse. I get it. Okay Marina at Midnight," said Kim as he hung up. She could use a little time out of her office and try on some field work he thought to himself.

"Can I get you something else?" said a waitress. He was deep in his thoughts about his phone call and what to do until midnight.

"What? Oh sorry I was just thinking. You know jetlag and everything. Yeah, I'll have another beer, please. Do you have Hite Stout?"

"Certainly, I'll bring it over to you," said the girl as she wrote it down on a pad then walked off glancing back at him. He smiled at her. Suddenly he knew what he was going to do until midnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in the cafeteria with Kat and Ellie when Devon and Casey came in along with the Station Chief. Chuck waved for them to come over once everyone was seated Devon offered to make a coffee and chamomile tea run. Everyone gave them their orders then he was gone.

"So Chuck I heard you couldn't keep your mouth shut again," said John. "Is it true you managed to get yourself suspended?"

"Actually I suspended myself but I think her meds must have her wrapped around the axel. The person I just talked to was short tempered, bossy and rude."

"Sounds normal to me," said Casey as Devon brought everyone their drink. He put Sarah her chamomile tea in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you switched from coffee to herbal teas. They're much better for the baby," said Devon. "I bet it's been hard."

"A little, especially when my husband sits next to me with his coffee and I have to watch him drink it when I could kill for a sip."

"Oh so not cool bro, you need to be in this together. Chuck, you need to give up coffee for the baby," said Devon as he reached over and took Chuck's coffee from him.

"Here try some of my tea," said Sarah as she passed him her cup. He took a sip and made a face of disgust. "It takes some getting used to. Devon, give Chuck back his coffee he needs it."

"Devon did they bring the body of Beckman's driver here to your morgue," asked Chuck as he locked hold of the cup and wasn't going to let it go.

"I don't know I suppose so. But there's no reason they'd tell me. Why? Are you thinking someone is trying to whack the General?"

"Devon keep your voice down," said Chuck as people in the cafeteria turned to look.. "No one is whacking anyone."

"We don't know and accidents do happen," said Sarah. "Chief, have one of your men discreetly check the morgue and secure the body then take it to your facility. We'll need a complete screening done for all known toxins or anything that would've impaired the man's ability to drive. Sweetie you ought to reach out to your police contacts and see if we can find the vehicle he was driving."

"I don't understand why she brought her own driver with her and rented a vehicle. I've got cars and drivers," said the Chief. "Did she think my station has been compromised? But her being in the hospital now begs the question."

"If I were you I'd ask her tomorrow but just be careful how you ask it. Maybe she'll be in a better mood once her meds wear off. Oh here's Roan he looks like he went up and saw her."

"Charles, Sarah, Colonel Frankenstein," said Roan as Casey growled. "I can't believe I came all the way here from D.C. to check on Diane and she kicks me out of her room. I had a nice romantic dinner planned at my place then I get here and get the ice bucket challenge."

"Don't complain too much Roan I got suspended," said Chuck. "I'm hungry. Chief you're more than welcome to come with us if you want."

"No I need to stay here and coordinate efforts and I want to do a little investigating too. I agree there's something else going on here that we're not seeing. I'll take a rain check."

"Sure another time no problem," said Chuck. "Ellie, what are we doing with my niece? We should bring her along."

"I didn't know how late it would get so she's at home with a sitter. Tomorrow is a school day even if the flu bug is going around."

"The flu? What flu? This isn't the flu season," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd like to go with you guys but I'm still on duty until midnight so have fun without me and be kind, get a takeaway for a poor tired physician who's busy saving lives."

"I hate to bale on you too but Kat and I are bushed," said John. "Chief can you have a vehicle dropped off at the Waldron for me tomorrow morning?" The Chief nodded as he wrote it down then disappeared to check on his men.

"John, I expect you here by nine sharp. We've got a whole series of tests to run and that means no eating or drinking after midnight."

"Yes ma'am," said John as he a Kat started to go grab a cab for the hotel.

"Hold up," said Roan. "I'm not much in the mood to go out to eat either. I'll ride with you and grab a room in the Waldron too. They've got a good bar piano bar and the bartender makes me doubles for free."

"You may have trouble finding a room in the inn Roan. Chuck told me they were all booked up," said John as he looked at Chuck but Chuck looked away. "Hum, someone told us we got the last room."

"That's funny because I just check their online reservation desk," said Roan as he held up his phone. "It says they're practically empty."

"They must've had a lot of cancellations," said Chuck as he raised his shoulders. "That convention was probably cancelled, right Love?"

"Yes, that's probably what happened."

"I'm sure," said Casey as he grunted. Then he took Kat away looking back at Chuck with a look that said he wanted to kill him. But Chuck just waved as Roan disappeared with them.

"Man Roan's liver has to look like camouflage. So it's us," said Chuck as he was left with just Sarah and Ellie. "What do you guys want to eat? I'm flexible I can go for anything… well almost anything."

"I don't want to sound like a party pooper but I could go for pizza and a hot shower at home. If we go home we can also call Sam before she and Emma board their plane."

"Then pizza it is," said Ellie. "We can order extra for the poor tired physician who's saving humanity. Funny he took your coffee when I was pregnant with Clara he still drank that awful kale drink he has every morning that made me want to barf."

"Thanks for telling me maybe I can disappear around the time Devon has his breakfast," said Sarah as Ellie laughed.

"Sure that's probably a good idea. I just wish I could," said Ellie. "Let's go take my car it's in the parking garage next to the hospital.

In the parking garage across the street two men in black were sitting in a car on the top floor of the garage across from Chicago Memorial. One was sitting with binoculars observing people coming and going from the hospital while the other was just sitting there observing everything that was taking place around them. The elevator rang then he noticed another man in black walk out and over to their car. The man opened the back door then got in.

"I just got word from the Boss and the word is Carmichael has to go. He's become a road block for our plans and needs to be eliminated as quickly as possible."

"He's still inside and I haven't seen him leave yet. What do you want to do? We can't walk into the hospital and whack him it's filled with security now but maybe we could get a shot off from here?"

"No it needs to look like an accident. Maybe a mugging that went wrong or a hit and run something like that."

"Whatever it is, you need to think fast because I have him he's leaving the hospital now with two other women and they're headed this way."

"Let me see," said the man. "That's one of the doctors from the hospital. I recognize her for the E.R. when I walked through. She's got to have her car down on the third floor that's where hospital staff park at. I'll drive down to the ground floor you two go make it look like a mugger and if the women get in the way..."

"We get it, no witnesses," said the one. They got out of the car then rode the elevator down to the third floor. The problem was they had no idea where this doctor parked. Her car could be anywhere on the floor so they had to split up. One man took one wing while the other one took the other but they stayed close enough so one could run to help out the other. Then they found places in the shadows to hide and so the trap was set or so they thought.

"You guys go on up to the car I'll wait for you down here," said Chuck. "I want to call my contact in Chicago's finest and I'm not sure what kind of cell reception I can get inside the garage."

"Okay," said Sarah as she kissed him then she whispered, "Ellie's already grilled me about what happened in Australia so there's no need to come up with excuses."

"Who me?" said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "Well maybe but she needs to know you flashed and this will give you some time alone."

"I love you," she said as she kissed him again then went with Ellie to the elevator. He waved to them as they got in and the doors closed.

"Yes, is this the Precinct Commander's Office?" asked Chuck. "… Good my name is Charles Carmichael and I need to talk to Lieutenant Maurine Webster. … Yes, I'll hold." As he was on hold he took out an earbud from his pocket and put it in."

When Ellie and Sarah got off the elevator the two men realized Chuck wasn't with them so they regrouped and called their leader to find out what to do.

"He's not with the women anymore," said the one. "They got off the elevator but he wasn't with them. He's got to be down with you."

"Crap you're right, I see him he's standing near the exit. New plan you guys make it out behind the garage on the street I'll pick you up there. If I'm not there then you need to make it to the safe house on your own. I'm about to become involved in a hit and run."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan got off his flight long flight in Dulles from Moscow. It had been a long flight with a long layover in London. But it enabled him to start the ball rolling. His passport caused some heads to turn when it came back that he was foreign intelligence agent. But this visit had been cleared through State so after some phone calls he was on his way.

"Agent Metrohken," said a man in a pinstriped suit and black fedora on his head. "The Embassy sent me to pick you up."

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like a stereotype," said Stefan as he shook the man's hand. "Please call me Stefan."

"My name's Boris," said the man as he shook his hand. Stefan bit his tongue he so wanted to say certainly or ask him how Rocky was but he didn't.

"Did you get me a room at the Continental like I asked," said Stefan as they walked out of the airport and into an Embassy car.

"Yes, but that isn't the hotel we usually use. Some people at the Embassy raised their eyebrows when they heard and were talking about how expensive your visit was costing us."

"Well they can talk to the Directorate himself and one of the first people I want to see is your Cultural Attaché. Igor wanted me to personally twist his ear."

"You mean her ear," said Boris as he drove back into the city down the George Washington Parkway. "We've got a new Cultural Attaché, Natasha Romanov." Meeting Rocky and Bullwinkle became more and more plausible thought Stefan.

"Just drop me off out front I can handle my own luggage and get myself checked in. Have the Embassy drop a car off at the hotel. They can leave the keys at the front desk. I'll coordinate everyone I need to see in the Embassy tomorrow. You got all that?"

The man nodded his head and drove Stefan to his hotel. He got out grabbed his bag then sent the driver on. The hotel was really nice with an old world flair when traveling was a privilege. Stefan walked up to the reception desk and was immediately greeted with a smile.

"May I help you Sir," said the woman on the other side. Stefan pulled out his passport and laid it on the desk.

"Metrohken …. I should have a reservation," said Stefan as he slid the passport to her. She took it and checked her computer.

"Yes, you're booked with an indefinite stay," said the woman. "Oh I see your reservation was book by…" She started to say Russian Embassy but then she noticed the passport was marked Russian diplomat. "Sorry, your Embassy."

"I'll be here until my business is done. I guess I missed out on the caviar tasting. A friend of mine went and said it was sensational. You wouldn't happen to have anything like that coming up again."

"I'm sorry no that was a one time deal and it was by invitation only so if your friend got an invitation he should consider himself lucky."

"You wouldn't happen to have any publicity on the event. I'd like to contact them and see about the possibility of sponsoring an event in our Embassy."

"Let me see what I can find out in the meantime here's your room card. Just one minute and let me ask my manager." Stefan watched as the woman went to the back talked with a man in a hotel uniform. He saw the man's face turned pale as he started shaking his head. Shortly afterwards the manager and the receptionist came back together.

"I'm sorry you were given erroneous information but we've never held an event like that here. If some said we did they were mistaken."

"Are you sure about that? I'm only questioning because my friend was certain and even told me that I should see if I could attend."

"I'm sorry but if he participated in a caviar tasting event it wasn't here."

"Well he does like to drink. It's probably just one big mistake I'm sorry for troubling you... Mr. Marshall," said Stefan as he read the man's name tag. "Would it be possible to get a bell hop to help me with my bags? I'd do it myself but I'm a bit tired. You know long flight."

"Yes, I'll get you one right away just one moment," said the woman as the manager walked back to his office but Stefan was sure he was still watching them.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. It probably would be better for you if you forgot about the event. Don't ask why just take my word for it," said Stefan. He saw the manager walk out to check why he was still at reception. But just then the bell hop arrived and they left so Marshall went back into his off. Stefan knew then that he and Mr. Marshall needed to have a heart to heart in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked around the exit ramp waiting for Ellie to come down as he made his phone call to Lieutenant Maurine Webster. She helped him out when he was recovering his eyesight after a flash explosion blinded him. He tried to stay in touch with her but with his schedule it was difficult. However, she was good people and Chuck never forgot the help she gave him when he really needed it. He just hoped she was still in the office.

"Maurine, it's Chuck. I know it's been a while," said Chuck trying to justify why he hadn't call in such a long time.

"I know," she said. "It's hard to pick up the phone when you're out saving the world. How is everything with you and your family?"

"Thanks for asking everyone is fine. We have another baby on the way. Sarah's five months pregnant and Sam is growing like a weed. How is everything with you? I did congratulate you on your promotion to district commander?"

"Yes and I still have some scotch from the case you sent. Congratulations to you and to your wife, I hope it's a girl."

"I know Sarah and Sam both want it to be a girl but me I'll take whatever comes our way. I really don't have a preference. Speaking of preferences, you know if you ever what to make that leap I know a long list of federal agencies that would like to have someone like you."

"I appreciate it but I love my city and I can't me see being anywhere else so I'm sorry I'm going to have to turn you down again."

"I figured you'd say something like that I know Chicago's your town. I'm just saying the offers there and if ever you change your mind…"

"Get behind me Satan," said Maurine as they both laughed. "Well I figure this isn't just a courtesy call what do you need?"

"Well, yes I need something. There was a one car accident earlier today outside Midway International with one fatality the driver and the passenger was transported to Chicago Memorial. I'd like to find out what happened to the vehicle and get whatever copies of photos or incident reports you can provide."

"Are you looking into it as a crime? This really is our bailiwick not yours. I assume there's something that ties this to national security?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure if there was any foul play at all that's why I need to look at whatever you have. I can tell you this but this is for you only my director was the passenger."

"Oh, I see that makes it different," said Maurine. "But technically if I don't get the nod from above this is still our case. But I understand all right I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks I knew I could count on you. Oh and to let you know Deputy Marshal O'Brien is doing good work for the Marshal Service."

"That's another one who doesn't know how to pick up a phone and you can tell him that for me the next time you run into him. Man puts on a star and lets it go to his head."

"He's got a big area to cover but I'll relay the message. If you can please e-mail me that material or call me and I'll swing by and pick it up tomorrow. Thanks I appreciate it."

"Hold up, you're getting ahead of yourself. Why don't you drop by in the morning and we can look through the files together. That way if you get left in the copier room with an open file folder who knows what can happen."

"I hear what you're saying. Okay, I'll give you a call before I come over. Until tomorrow bye," said Chuck as he hung up.

Up in the elevator Sarah and Ellie went to get the car…...

"Okay will you tell me what really happened," asked Ellie. "I get it that you flashed but then what happened? You passed out but what did Gwen say?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to her. We were in this small town in the middle of nowhere when it happened. I was driving trying to get away from some bad guys and I flashed. I evaded the bad guys Chuck showed up then I'm waking up in the Doctor's office with everyone telling me to stay calm and relaxed. I'll give you a hint if a bunch of people stand over the top of you and they all tell you to stay calm and relaxed you can't."

"So what did you do?' asked Ellie as they got in her car. "Don't forget your seat belt and make sure it's snug."

"Yes Mom," said Sarah as Ellie gave her a look. "Okay you asked what I did, well I tranq'd Morgan then I snuck out to help Chuck and John. I did apologize to Morgan before I tranq'd him."

"I bet he appreciated that. Did the doctor do an ultrasound on you? I assume he did some blood work too? I'd like to see the results."

"The blood tests he did and they were sent to Gwen but the ultrasound… well he had only a portable machine but the vet borrowed to use on a couple of ewes that were expecting lambs. I had some objections about using a machine on me that was used for livestock."

"I can understand so how did it feel when you flashed," asked Ellie as she pulled out and started driving down the exit ramp to pick Chuck up.

"I don't know it wasn't like a light switch more like when you pull the pin on a hand grenade and the lever flies off. You know you've got ten seconds to get rid of it but you can't."

"Well you'll see Gwen tomorrow and I'll be dropping by to check on you in between the work up I've got planned to do on John. There's Chuck," said Ellie as they came down the ramp.

"Look out," yelled Sarah as this other car came out of nowhere cutting them off heading straight for Chuck. Ellie honked her horn to get Chuck's attention.

"What the…" said Sarah as she took a deep breath.

[Right after Chuck finished his phone call]…..

He was putting his phone in his pocket after his talk with Maurine when he heard a car horn honk and he looked up to see a car come around the corner driving fast with bright lights on heading straight for him. He flashed as the car about to run him over. Springing off the hood like an Olympic gymnast, he did a 360 in mid-air then as the car passed under him he sprang again off the roof landing on the ground.

"Geez, buddy watch where you're going," yelled Chuck as he landed feet together with his arms outstretched and the Russian give him 9.9. The car came to a screeching halt and for a second Chuck thought the man put the car in reverse with its back up lights on but then Ellie drove down the ramp so the vehicle sped off out of the parking garage. "You could've at least apologized."

"What just happened? Apologize for what," said Sarah as Chuck got in the car. "Did we miss something or did that car just try to run you down?"

"No I don't think so it was nothing just an idiot driving without looking. People need to be more carefully inside parking garages. You know that's how accidents happen."

"And some of them are accidents," added Sarah. "I don't know maybe I'm overthinking this but it's strange that Beckman gets into an accident then you almost 'accidentally' get run over. Did you get the license plate number?"

"No, I was too busy trying to get out of the way but we can get that from the CCTV feeds when we get home. They should have it on video."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan rode up to his room with the bell hop chatting on along the way about the weather and sports. He asked the boy about the Reds how they were doing this season but the kid was a White Socks fan. Then the elevator arrived at his floor and they went to Stefan's room.

"White Socks, hum well I won't hold it against you," said Stefan. "If I need extra towels or a blanket what do I do?"

"You can get them yourself from the maid's closet," said the boy as he pointed it out. "Or you can call down to the front desk and they'll send someone up."

"Thanks," said Stefan as he handed the boy his room card and they went inside. Stefan tipped the boy then sent him on his way. Going to his bags he dumped the content on the bed the removed the false bottom. From it he took out a syringe and filled it then he took a code cracking device and went down to one of the other rooms. He picked one that was unoccupied then once inside he took out his tablet and connected to the Wi-Fi

"Okay now we hack the hotel's online reservations and backdoor us into the room reservations. He placed a Mr. Tom Jones in the room he was in then called the front desk.

"I need to see the manager right now," he said. "This is Mr. Jones, I checked in this morning… well I just got around to getting to my room and…. Oh it's so disgusting but it looks like someone sleep in my bed and not alone if you know what I mean. I want him here now."

"Sir we can move you to another room or I can send housekeeping up there straight away?" said the woman. As she ran through what she was supposed to do.

"My dear you aren't listening to me I want the manager. I want to talk to him vis-à-vis right now do you understand English?"

"Yes, Sir I'll sent him up right away" said the woman. She went into the office and told the manager what happened. Then the manager checked the computer.

"Is that Tom Jones, the Tom Jones," he said but he woman shrugged her shoulders. The man didn't remember being told about any VIPs that had arrived.

"If it is he didn't check in during my turn but he was adamant he wanted you and you alone," she said and underlined it. Today she was happy being the lonely peon in the Continental hotel food chain. "You need to take care of it before upper management hears about it."

"I don't need you telling me how to run my job," said Marshall as he grabbed the master key then took off. "When I get back we'll have a talk about our place."

"Great," she mumbled. He was mad now and was going to take it out on her but she needed this job so she had to put up with him. But sometimes she wished he'd just go away.

Marshall did a lot of fidgeting as he took the elevator up to the floor. Going over in his head what to say and do.

"What do you do?" he asked himself in the mirror in the elevator. "Well, the first thing is to make sure this guy wasn't the Tom Jones then the second was to offer him something."

"Champagne usually works nicely," he said to himself. "The hotel has a reserve stash for incidents like this."

"You're right and I could also give him a discount on the room or even give the first night free," said Marshall talking to the mirror.

"But what if it was the real person? That will change everything and there were no protocols for a star melt down and you know it. No, there's only one thing to do and you know what it is."

"Fire someone like the receptionist, for instance tie this around her head. I'm certainly not going to fall on my sword over this."

"On that we can both agree on," said Marshall as the elevator came to a stop. The people that were waiting look at Marshall strange when only one person got off.

Marshall walked straight down to the room. He took a deep breath outside then knocked on the door before using his master key card.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones you called for the manager? Mr. Jones," said Marshall then he heard the sound of a toilet flush. "Mr. Jones this is Mr. Marshall I'm the manager you called for."

"I'll be out in a minute just go look at the bed. You'll see what I mean just go have a look I'll be right out," yelled the man from the bathroom.

"We here at the Continental as extremely sorry," said Marshall. "We'd like to offer you a complimentary bottle of champagne."

"I appreciate that but I'd prefer caviar," said Stefan as he crept up behind Marshall jabbing the syringe in his neck. For Marshall it was lights out as he dropped on top of the bed. Stefan wrapped him the bed covers then went to the door checked the hall after seeing it was clear he dragged him back to his room. Once inside he took out his phone and called his Embassy giving them his authorization code.

"I have a package that needs to be picked up and placed in safe keeping for me," said Stefan then he went to the mini bar. "Mr. Marshall you'd think with what the room costs you'd stock the bar better." He had to settle of Johnny Walker Red he mixed with soda and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man sped out of the parking garage and around the corner where he stopped taking on his two accomplishes before speeding away. They didn't have to ask if he was successful the lack of damage to the front end told them he missed. The question was what were they going to do now?

"I suppose none of you thought to get that Doctor's license plate number," asked their leader but the silence from the back was answer enough. "Geez, do I have to do all the thinking."

"It wasn't our fault we didn't know where she parked or which car was hers until they got in it and afterwards you know what happened."

"That's right then you said you'd take care of him and we were supposed to wait for you where you picked us up."

"So you two are saying this is my fault," said the driver as he looked back at them in the mirror. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Why do we have to say it was anyone's fault? It just happened and Carmichael got away. If we go back to the garage we could get her license plate number off CCTV."

"Idiot, don't you remember we took care of the cameras earlier so no one would see us. We screwed ourselves but if we hang around the hospital tomorrow he'll come back then we'll get him. But this time no more screw ups."

The men in the back looked at each other and wondered if that order applied to the person giving it or didn't he include himself with the rest of the team.

[Later at Ellie and Devon's]…..

They pulled into the drive and as soon as they got out Clara came running up to them. Chuck picked her up and carried her in even though she was getting to heavy to carry around but neither cared. Sarah walked with Ellie but as she got out of the car she noticed the curtains move in the kitchen window next door.

"I see your sentry's still post. How's Gladys doing? I see her flowerbeds are still the prettiest in the neighborhood."

"They still haven't found her last husband if that's what you're hinting at," said Ellie as they walked in. "Devon is sure Mrs. Kravitz is a black widow."

"Well there's a simple test for that. If he thinks there's something buried under her flowers what he needs is a LABRADOR. LABRADOR isn't the dog, but it's a light-weight analyser for buried remains and decomposition odor recognition system."

"How does it work?" asked Clara as she watched Chuck digging around in a bag. "I've seen things like that on television.

"It's simple when something goes into decomposition it gives off gases like methane, ammonia and other chemical markers so there's a device that measures it. You find a high reading and presto…"

"There's something rotten in Denmark," said Ellie as she looked at Chuck then at Clara. "Little brother maybe we should leave the science lesson for school."

"Oh sorry," said Chuck as he pulled out a stuff kangaroo. "I grabbed three one for you, Molly and Sam."

"Gee thanks Uncle Chuck," said Clara as she looked at it. But it was the way she said thanks that let everyone understand the way she really felt.

"Clara, come here," said Sarah. Clara sat the kangaroo down then went over to Sarah. "Here these are for you but you've got to wait until your mother tells you that you can pierce your ears to wear them." Sarah gave Clara a set of sapphire earrings she picked up in Alice Springs.

"Oh thank you," said Clara as she hugged Sarah. Then she showed them to Ellie and as Clara was showing them to Ellie Sarah went to Chuck.

"I personally liked the kangaroos," said Sarah as she picked Clara's up and looked at it. "But Clara's growing up and you can't treat her like she's still a little child."

"Speaking of children I'm ready to try to get connected with Montenegro," said Chuck as he pulled out his tablet then open an app. He typed in a string of code then connected with Margo via a spy sat that was in gyosync over her head. The screen flickered then they were connected.

"Chuck, Sarah I'm glad you called we had a small tragedy here today. Plat du Jour had to be taken to the vet and well Sam thinks he had a stomach ache and went home to be with his mother."

"What happened?" Sarah asked. "He was fine the other day?" Chuck put his arm around her. "How's Sam taking this?"

"As well as someone her age can I guess? It was Jack's desk the rabbit gnawed on. It turns out the wood it was made from was treated with arsenic against termites."

"The rabbit saved Jack's life that type of wood has been banned in the U.S. He needs to get rid of it as soon as possible and he needs to be careful how it's disposed."

"I've got a cleanup crew lined up but I'm waiting for Sam and Emma to leave so she won't associate the rabbit's 'stomach ache' with the desk. For now Jack's office is locked and the windows are open to air."

"Thanks Margo we appreciate everything," said Sarah. "Can we talk to Sam?" Margo naturally said yes then left leaving the monitor connected.

"Oh Chuck what do we do?" asked Sarah. "I don't know what to do in a situation like this. I've never lost a pet. There are no protocols for this."

"Don't worry we'll invent one. Just let me start," said Chuck. Soon Emma and Sam came in the room. Sarah felt her heart in her throat when she saw Sam's little red eyes. She'd obviously been crying.

"Margo told us about Plat du Jour," said Chuck. They saw Sam had a bout of the sniffles but she refused to cry. Sarah recognized herself in her and all the bad memories she associated with what Sam was doing.

"The dumb rabbit went home and left me alone," said Sam. "No more bunnies… I don't like them anymore."

"Hold on, let me tell you a story. When I was a little older than you I had a dog, Peaches. Well one day Peaches ran away and I never saw him again. I worried a long time if he was okay and if someone was taking care of him. But you don't have to worry about that because Plat du Jour is with his mother the same way you'll be with yours when you get here. Don't you think he has a right to be with his mother now that he feels bad?"

"I guess maybe," she said as she started oscillating in place. "But I could've taken care of him. I could tuck him in bed, take his temperature, and bring him juice."

"But you're not his mother, there are just somethings only a mother can do," said Chuck. "Think about what your mother does for you. Can anyone else do them for you?"

Sarah looked at Chuck then took a deep breath and squeezed Chuck's hand. She wasn't sure what Sam would answer.

"No, I've got the best Mommy in the world. Okay, I like bunnies again." They talked some more then they had to close so she and Emma could catch their flight.

"That was an impressive talk," said Ellie as she handed Chuck a glass of wine and Sarah a sparkling water with lemon.

"Yes and thank you," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Where did that come from?"

"Ellie, don't you remember? That was the speech you gave me when Peaches ran away. I had to adapt it a bit but most of that were your words. What can I say we're a family of articulate schnooks?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At midnight a beat up Nissan pull into the Boat Marina parking lot and Kim got out with girl that was the waitress in the restaurant in the mall. They went home together and spent the afternoon and evening. She walked around the car and kissed him goodbye.

"I don't normally do this I want you to know but there was something about you. I guess that's what the moth says about the flame. Look me up when you're back in town."

"I'll be sure to do that," said Kim as he kissed her back then watched her get back into her car and drive away. Once she was gone he took the pistol he had and shoved it into his sock then he went to look for the fishing boat he was supposed to hitch a ride on.

He walked down the pier looking for his transport and almost at the end of the pier he found it, a charter boat that looked like the Minnow. He was waiting for Gilligan or the Skipper to answer when he yelled if he could come on board. Much to his surprise a familiar voice told him to board.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Beckman woke up feeling groggy and with a headache that screamed for aspirin but was still in the same white room. She was lying on what still looked like a hospital bed but now she had her arms strapped down. Something wasn't right she knew people had visited her but she couldn't remember faces everything was a blur she only knew she had to get out of there. Then she heard noise outside her door coming closer so she pretended to be asleep.

"Let me get these vitals," said the male nurse. "Then I'll be with you. I wonder what they're serving tonight. I'm getting tired of white rice and mystery meat. You ever wonder why you never see a rat around. I'm telling you that's what you're eating."

"There are no rats here and he's calling it Swiss steak tonight so stop your complaining. It's just a hamburger with brown gravy thrown over the top. They're doing the best they can with what they've got."

"I'm really thinking about becoming a vegetarian," said the nurse as he took her pulse then adjusted her IV. Afterwards he undid one of her arms to take her blood pressure. "I'm done here lets go eat. I'll give the Swiss steak a go but if I get the urge for Swiss cheese afterwards we'll know why."

"Wait, aren't you going to give her more sedative," asked the man at the door. "She's supposed to stay asleep. The doctor wants her to stay calm and relaxed"

"If I give her too much she'll be really relaxed and resting in peace for eternity. Besides didn't I tell you I only need three more classes before I can get my doctor's certificate and practise medicine? I've been taking online classes."

"Practising being the operative word, you keep up practising and maybe someday you'll get it right. But until them I'll stick with the female Doc."

"Yeah I'm sure you will and I know what you want examined," said the nurse as he and the other guy left. They were doing so much bantering back and forth that the nurse forgot to strap her arm back down.

Beckman waited until she was sure the two had left before she got up. She remover the IV then slowly felt the floor under her feet. The floor was icy cold but she couldn't worry about that now this was her chance and she intended on taking it. She felt a little light headed but she fought that off.

"Okay Diane," she said to herself now to find out what's going on and get out of Dodge." She snuck out of the room and was amazed at find what she found outside her door. But a little bit aways the nurse remembered he left his clipboard.

"Crap I left my clipboard back in the room," said the nurse as he already started to line up with the rest.

"Forget it, you can go get after we're done eating," said his friend. "It's not like someone is going to steal it. You can get it after dinner."

"No I can't the Doc will string me up and leave me out to dry if anything happens to it. You go ahead I'll catch up with you the worst thing that can happen is they'll run out of Swiss steak."

"Don't worry I'll hook you up I'll get double portions and save you one," said the nurse's friend smiling.

"Gee and I thought you were my friend," he said as they both laughed. "Okay I should be right back why don't you find us a seat too."

He was still laughing when he walked into the General's room got the clipboard and was about to leave when he almost slipped on the wet floor.

"What the…," he said as he almost fell slipping in the saline solution. He looked over to where the water was coming from. The IV that used to be in the General's arm was dripping on the floor but her bed was empty and she was gone.

"Oh double crap," he said as he immediately punched a red button on the wall. Alarms started sounding and red lights flashed.

Beckman knew she'd been discovered so she had to hurry and climbed as fast as she could until she came to a steel door.

"Oh no, now what?" she said as she threw it open and saw outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim walked down a dark pier in the Marina at midnight to find his safe passage off the island. By now there had to be a bolo out on him and the island police had to have been notified to keep a look out for him. However, he managed to make it this far and with a little luck he'd be out to sea soon and on his way back home. He walked down the Marina and found the boat he was supposed to take so he quietly climbed on board.

"Hey is there anyone home," yelled Kim in a low voice trying not to attract attention from the pier but loud enough so someone could hear him on board. "Hey is…" Kim started to yell again but a gruff voice came out from below decks.

"Will you pipe down or you'll wake the wrong people," said a man as he came topside. "Take those shoes off on my deck before I toss you overboard. Your man is here we can shove off now," yelled the man back down below deck. Kim assumed he just had the pleasure of meeting the captain.

"Kim come down here and get out of sight," said a voice he recognized but could it be. He walked past the man who was busy getting his crew up and to their stations. "Watch your head on the overhead as you come down the ladder."

"Park is that you? You got away? But how? I was worried you got taken out when that Range Rover barrelled through the front doors."

"Actually I have to thank you for helping me get away. I got thrown over to the side and landed under some hay but everyone was so interested in taking you that they didn't think to look for me. I guess they just assumed I was a goner and by rights I should've been but I guess it just wasn't my time. So you escaped? That was some trick I heard the chatter over the secure net they found the unopened chute."

"I was lucky but I guess not as lucky as you. So Mr. Y sent you to bring me home is that it? I asked the operator about you but I got protocol quoted to me. So what are we doing? Are we going back to Alice Springs?"

"No all that's on hold right now. Mr. Y has another operation in motion that could land us the mines and all the CIA's dirty little secrets. I have to say the play is brilliant," said Park as Kim felt the boat pull away from the pier. He got up and looked out of the porthole.

"What's your crazy captain doing? We're drifting is that our way out of the Marina then once we clear the mouth he'll kick in the engines and haul butt out to international waters."

"Something like that we don't want to attract too much attention and risk having the Coast Guard board us first. How's your leg doing?"

"Better it still hurts a little bit but I'll be able to work out soon to whip it back in shape. You were lucky you didn't get anything broken when that Rover hit you."

"Yes I was really lucky. I could've ended up under it but then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Blanchard on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was taken out by those farmers before he could make that phone call."

"Well you said someday he'd get what he deserved, but too bad he was starting to grow on me," said Kim as Park reached under a table and pulled out a bottle of Suntory whiskey then a couple of glasses.

"If they hadn't taken him out Mr. Y would've. We found out later that the government never approved our mining request," said Park as he handed Kim a drink.

"I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time understanding how that's possible," said Kim as he took the glass from Park.

"That's right the whole thing was illegal and if the government ever got wind of what we were doing they'd have shut us down. That is not that we had plans on hanging around for long."

"And you're telling me no one knew anything back in the Home Office? Or no one wanted to admit they knew that's different. Crap, is that the Coast Guard," said Kim. Park turned and looked out the porthole. "No my bust I must've been mistake. But holy crap I bet some heads rolled and probably literally."

"Yeah I heard there was a real massacre when Mr. Y was done. How do you like the whiskey? I thought this was one of your favorites?"

"Yes, it's smooth but I guess I'm more tired than I thought," said Kim as he started yawning and fighting to keep from closing his eyes. "You should've seen the girl I was with this afternoon."

"It's good you had one last hurray," said Park as he gulped his drink down. "I'm sorry that it has to end like this but Mr. Y isn't happy with us so he gave me an option. He could off both of us or I could off you so you can see I had no choice. Don't worry; the poison won't kick in until you're well asleep. You can dream about the girl you were with then pass on," Park said as he yawned. "See your yawning is contagious now you've got me doing it."

"Not really," said Kim as he reached over grabbed the bottle then drank from it. "I'm feeling a new wind coming on. Here's to you," he said as he took a hit.

"How can… I saw you drink from the glass? I put the poison in it myself then I air dried it. You couldn't have…" said Park then he remembered. "Oh you bastard."

"That's right when I said 'is that the Coast Guard' I switched glasses. So you should just sit back and have pleasant dreams before eternity kicks in. You were lucky once and maybe you used up all your luck then," said Kim as Park slumped over. "You can't be lucky all the time."

"We're out far enough and the currents are right," said the Captain as he came down below to find Park out and Kim sitting with a nickel plated revolver pointed at him. "I see there's been a change of plans."

"Tell me and think carefully before you answer does this change things for you? And like I said think before you answer," said Kim as he cocked the hammer back.

"Not really, I don't care one way or the other I've already been paid to take a passenger to Tahiti. You, him it's all the same to me."

"What were you supposed to do now, throw me over board?" asked Kim. The Captain nodded his head. "Well I hate to disappoint the poor starving fishes. You can take out the trash then resume course," said Kim then he thought. "Wait isn't Hawaii closer?"

"Yes and I know how to get us in Pearl City without attracting attention. If you want I've got a coz who operates charter flights. He can get you on to the mainland without asking any questions."

"Then lay in a new course for Oahu," said Kim as he passed the Captain the bottle. He took the bottle looked at the label smiled then took a big swallow. Afterwards he had some of his men go down and removed Park. Kim heard a loud splash then lifted his glass to toast.

"To all the fishes in the ocean bon appetite. Now you've got to disappear," said Kim looking at his reflection in the porthole. "This isn't going to be easy but you've really got no other choice now." But he had a couple of days to decide what to do as they sailed across the pacific.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Chuck and Sarah were talking with Sam, Ellie sent her sitter home and ordered the pizzas. Once they got off the video chat they sat around and talked with Ellie and Clara until the pizzas arrived. Chuck insisted and paid the man at the door that was when he noticed Gladys outside watering her flowers near Ellie and Devon's. He waved at her and she waved back then he went back inside.

"Who waters plants this late at night," said Chuck as he brought the pizzas in and put them on the table. "Does your neighbor always water her flowerbeds this late at night?"

"Only when we've got house guests and if you wait a little bit she'll take her dog for a walk and have to pass in front of the house a couple of times. I think she has the poor thing trained to pooh on command. She'll have to stop and clean in up right in front of our living room window so she can look in," said Ellie as she got out the napkins and refilled everyone's drink.

"I wonder if she'd be interested in serving her country. She'd make a good field agent and who'd ever suspect her. If what you said before is true she's already passed her red test."

"Her red what?" asked Clara. "Is that a test you have to take to become a secret agent? Did you have to pass it? Is it hard? Can you tell me what you have to do?"

"Well we can't really talk about it because it's classified but we don't do it anymore," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a kick under the table. "Chuck was actually the last one to have to pass it but it was decided that other tests could be given to substitute it…"

"That's right… the test results weren't always accurate and so they moved the testing into a laboratory environment to control the results better."

"So it was a psychological test I take it," said Ellie as she handed Sarah a slice of her favorite vegetarian with no olives. "So you had to take it?"

"Yes and I'm glad they did away with it. That test still haunts me today," said Sarah. Chuck reached over stole a bite of her pizza. "Hey! Get your own buster; remember I'm your poor pregnant wife who's eating for two."

"But yours tastes better," said Chuck as he tried to steal another bite but she pulled it away. Clara and Ellie started to laugh.

"How'd you like to wear this?" she said with an impish smile. "You know that can be arranged. Come on say something I dare you." Clara was rolling laughing so hard her sides hurt.

As Sarah held the slice in her hand up in front of him taunting him with should I or shouldn't I Chuck's phone rang. He held up his hand as he checked who it was.

"This is Maurine," said Chuck. He saw the look he got from all three women at the table and before he wore all the pizza he clarified. "Lieutenant Webster, from the Chicago Police Department I need to take this. Just save me a bit," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah.

"Sure," said Sarah then she smeared pizza sauce on his cheek. "That's for before."

"Maurine, I didn't expect you to call this late at night. We're still on for tomorrow? … What? How? … Okay I'll still drop by and we can have that coffee. .. Sure if you want to meet outside your office I'll be at Chicago Memorial tomorrow morning. The coffee isn't bad in the cafeteria. … Oh no not for me, my wife is being seen and then there's that other patient. … Yeah it might be better if we see each other away from your office. Okay see you tomorrow and thanks for the phone call," said Chuck as he hung up. He looked up to see Gladys looking straight at him as her dog was doing his business on the sidewalk.

"What is it Sweetie," asked Sarah. She tried to follow the conversation at the table while listening in on his phone call. "Is something wrong?" She might not have picked up on everything but she understood something was wrong.

"I hope she cleans that mess up. What? Oh yes, I don't know if you heard," said Chuck as he walked back to the table. "Maurine called to say Beckman's accident report is missing. Everything is gone forms, photos and reports along with the computer backup so she doesn't have anything."

"Well did she find the car in the impound lot? We could learn something from it and then we could check the video from the road from the airport. There should be some traffic cam footage."

"Maybe we can find something from CCTV but the car was 'accidentally' put in the lot for scrapping and it is now a metal cube. Maurine wants to meet me in the cafeteria at the hospital there is something else she wants to tell me but away from her office. Sarah, what's going?"

"What's going on here is supper," said Ellie as she looked over at Clara who was listening with both ears to every word he said."

"Is there any pizza left?"

"I don't know there might be a slice left depending how you act," said Sarah as she got up and sat on his lap then fed him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George Marshall came to tied to a chair with a hood over his head and a gag in his mouth. He tried to remember how he got there but couldn't. George tested his bonds by trying to pull free but he quickly realized he wasn't going anywhere. Someone had tied him tight even the chair seemed to be bolted to the floor. Suddenly the hood came off and he was hit by a bright light shined in his face then the gag came off.

"What's going on?" he said as he oped and closed his mouth. The muscles in his jaws ached. George tried to turn his face from the bright light but he felt a hand grab him by the chin then he heard a mechanical voice in his ear.

"We know you talked," said the masked voice. "We warned you there would be consequences." Marshall broke out in a sweat and felt himself start to shake.

"Wait, wait there's been a big mistake I swear I never said a word... a word to that Russian guy. I'll admit he came asking. He said his friend was invited to your party but I told his friend must've been confused. I swear he came looking but I turned him away. You've got to believe me. Come on you've got to trust me."

"I've got to and why should we trust you? It seems to me we need to eradicate the problem at the root before it gets spreads," said the same voice. The man on the other side of the light made sure Marshall could see him take out a pistol then racking the first round.

"Hold up, just wait I'll do anything to prove to you what I told you is true. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Anything please I know we can work something out. I've done everything you've asked so far haven't I? That should mean something."

"I don't know why I'm doing this but if you want to live this is what you've got to do. You will be taken back to your hotel there you will get everything together you've got on us and don't insult my intelligence by telling me you don't have anything. You look like a smart boy who knows how cover what needs to be covered by squirreling things away for a rainy day. Well it's pouring on you now."

"When you say everything do you really mean everything? I mean everything, everything?" said Marshall as the bag went back over his head. Stefan turned off the light.

"Is English your first language?" said Stefan. "When you wake up you will find instructions on you that will explain how you're to deliver what we want. It would be better if you forgot this conversation took place and remember we've got people everywhere."

Before Marshall could say anything he felt the prick of a needle then was out. He slumped forward out cold. Stefan took an envelope and put it inside his jacket pocket then went to the door. He waved for two men outside to come in and take Marshall away.

"Do you really think he'll be able to give you any real intel?" asked a dark headed woman who walked in wearing a black trench coat.

"You should change your last name to Fatale," said Stefan. He saw the puzzled look on her face. "Never mind, I just have one question for you how could you let something like this happen under your nose?"

"I don't have to answer you. I don't work for you," said the woman clamming up thinking by not answering Stefan it would save her. She was gravely mistaken.

"Wrong answer there's a gentleman waiting outside the door to escort you to the airport. There's someone in Lubyanka Square who will ask you the same question and for him you'd better have a good answer or you're going to see how far you can see from there."

Stefan had her removed just like that. No messing around which sent a shock wave through the Embassy. It wasn't long before the Ambassador called him in to talk with him.

"Can you tell me what's going on? You arrested my Cultural Attaché then shipped her off to Lubyanka without talking to me. This is my mission and you know…."

"Just hold up before we get into a name dropping contest. I was sent to investigate a possible black flag op against us. As Cultural Attaché, Natasha should've known about the event so either she was involved or incompetent. I asked her she refused to talk so she was sent home. No one else will dare question my authority. In matters of national security… well your political friends won't risk their positions for you."

"Well I never…" The Ambassador started to protest but Stefan cut him off again.

"Ambassador you know my directorate and as much as things have changed somethings haven't. People disappear all the time and some of them on their own volition. I don't expect you to like me just don't get in my way."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Sarah woke up to find Chuck's side of the bed was empty. She got up and put on her house shoes then went searching for him. It didn't take her long to find him sitting at the kitchen table in the dark with a cup of coffee. She flipped on the light switch and he squinted shielding his eyes from the sudden bright light. Making her wonder how long he'd been sitting there so she walked over and sat on his lap.

"If I'm too heavy I'll get up," she said. "Sometimes I think I can actually see myself getting larger and larger. I forgot how long nine months were."

"No stay where you are," he said as she bent down and kissed him. "I woke up early so I got up and made coffee. If you want I can make you your tea?"

"No, but thanks I don't know if I'm supposed to starve for these tests or not and at this point I just want to get them over with. Ellie's nice and I know we just got here but I'll be happy to get home."

"Me too," said Chuck as he looked up at her putting his arms around her. Sarah looked back down at him then kissed him.

"You know you can disagree with me it's all right. Although I do have the option to ignore you but you can disagree with me so do we want to try this again? I said I'll be happy to get home and you say me too but."

"Okay, you're right and it's part of the reason I'm up. I kept lying in bed thinking about Beckman's accident. I can't help wondering if maybe this wasn't an attempt on her life."

"I hate to point this out to you but aren't you technically suspended. However, I agree with you too many things have happened but this is also the responsibility of the area Station Chief. You realize you're walking all over him."

"I know but we also know that on the totem pole at Langley he's below us but you're right and I'm playing nicely keeping him looped in. I hope he's got something for us when we make it into the hospital."

It wasn't long after that that Ellie and Devon got up with a very sleepy Clara. She'd stayed up past her bedtime to listen to Chuck and Sarah and now she was paying the price. She dragged in the kitchen and both Sarah and Ellie caressed her and gave her kisses but it still didn't make up for lost sleep.

"El I'm getting a car delivered today at the hospital so you won't have to chauffer us around. We need to pick Sam and Emma up at the airport then I was thinking about us checking into a hotel. I don't want to put you guys out."

"Don't be crazy we can make room here," said Ellie as she saw Devon going for the fridge. "Sarah if you're going to take that shower before we go in you should go now," she said as she gestured for Sarah to look back at Devon.

"Oh... Oh right," she said as she caught on. "I'll be as fast as I can." Then she started to beat feet but before she could leave Devon caught her.

"Sarah, you know with the baby coming you should try a healthier life style. Let me fix you a kale shake your bowels will thank me for it."

"Sounds awesome, Awesome but you know I'm not sure if I like another guy messing around with my wife's bowels. No cool dude so not cool and in front of my sister and my poor innocent niece," said Chuck giving Sarah enough time to escape. He saw Devon's look. "I'm just messing with you."

"Chuck, I'm serious," said Ellie. "Sarah and Emma can take the bed. Sam can sleep with Clara in her room and you can take the couch. It's not like you haven't ever slept on it before."

"I just don't want us to be in your way," said Chuck as made a disgusting face watching Devon make his ungodly mixture. Then he drank half putting the other half aside for Sarah.

"Okay I'm ready," said Sarah as she came out thinking she'd dodged the bullet but that was when Devon held out the glass.

"Here I saved you a portion. Drink up, take my word for it you'll feel better," said Devon as he tried to hand her the glass.

"I would but I can't because...," Sarah had to think fact then it hit her. "Because I'm going to have to do labs and I should go in with an empty stomach." And she really would if she tried to drink that it was only missing eye of newt she thought.

"No, I talked with Gwen when she dropped by the hospital and she told me about what tests she wants to do and you really need to go in with a full bladder for the ultrasound. So there's no reason not to once you start you won't want to stop."

"Sweetie if it's too much I'll drink some then you can finish the rest," said Chuck as he took the bullet for her. "Boy does this look... yes it definitely does look. Devon, is this the consistency it's supposed to have? It reminds me of something else."

"I know I told him that the other day," said Ellie. She watched Chuck fight back the gag reflect as he downed the whole glass.

"Hey Dude, you were supposed to save some for your wife. So not cool Chuck now I'm going to have to make more for her. It won't take long."

"Oh no you don't," said Ellie, "I mean you can't there's not enough time and we need to get to the hospital to start her testing and I've got John waiting for me. Everyone who's driving with me let's load up the car."

"Can I go with Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah to the airport to meet Sam and Emma, please? I should be out of school by then and I can do my homework when we get back."

"You have to ask them," said Ellie. "They're going to have to swing back by to pick you up. You're making them go out of their way."

"It's no problem," said Sarah. "Sam may be down a little because of what happened with her rabbit so it might be good for her to have you to talk with. We'll swing by around four can you be ready?" Clara nodded her head and Sarah kissed on the forehead.

"If I survive," said Chuck from the back of the car. They got in and as they backed out of their drive Chuck went on. "That has to be the vilest thing I've ever had to swallow in my live. Worse than that cod liver oil we had to take when Dad thought we had worms."

"Now that was true love," said Sarah as she kissed him on the cheek then made a face. "Sweetie, I hate to tell you but you need to brush your teeth before I can kiss you. I'm sorry I really am I can't even go near you."

"Gee thanks," said Chuck as his bowels were doing anything but thank him and the rest of intestinal track wasn't happy either.

"My poor, poor baby," said Sarah as she caressed his face. After they dropped Clara off the three of them headed straight into the hospital to find Casey pacing the floor.

"It's about time you guys show up for work," said John as he greeted them. "It's bad enough to have to wear a dress that exposes your lower forty to the sun but to have to stand around and wait all day to get it done is a little too much."

"And good morning to you," said Chuck as he looked around. "Where did you stash Kat? Don't tell me you two had a fight or better another misunderstanding."

"No moron, I didn't see any reason to keep her hanging around the hospital all day so I gave her the keys to the car. She wanted to look for somethings for Alex and Morgan. I suggested a nice marble rolling pin. It makes a nice ping when swung properly and can be easily cleaned to remove all trace evidence."

"Makes me want to run right down to Bed Bath & Beyond and get one," said Chuck as he felt Sarah walked up and put her arm around him.

"You don't have to I already have one," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a look. "It comes in handy sometimes. John, what happened to all the security I don't see any of our men around."

"Because you got here late, the General checked herself out. She lit out of here like a bat out of hell. But not before she ripped into the Chief. She tore into him about wasting government resources looking into accidents. She threated to post him on guard duty watching the North Pole."

"Do you know where she went?" asked Chuck. "And where was Roan when all this was taking place? He and her Major are the voices of reason that calm her down, General whispers."

"Yeah whispers, well not this time, Roan was here and he tried to reason with her be she shut him down too. In the end Roan tagged along with her when she left but she didn't seem to be too happy he was coming along. I assume by now they're on a plane back to D.C. Can we get these tests over with?"

"Yes John, come along," said Ellie. "Sarah, Chuck you two come with me. Gwen is using my office from there she'll take you to Obstetrics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman ran away from her captures trying to make good her escape. She raced up the metal ladders climbing as fast as she could but then she heard the alarm go off and she knew she didn't have much time. Already she heard voices behind her so she knew there was no turning back now. Finally she reached the last landing and opened a metal door to find it was a hatch. She opened the door only to find she was onboard a ship at sea with no signs of land in sight.

"Crap, now what?" she said to herself. She knew she couldn't allow herself to be taken. "Everyone talks in the end," played in her head. There was only one thing left to do she started to lean over the life lines.

"Go ahead," she heard a voice behind her. She turned and standing there was the female doctor with the male nurse and a couple of other men. "Go ahead and jump I won't stop you. One last heroic gesture for your country seems only fitting don't you think? But it won't change things not one bit Diane; I hope you don't mind me calling you Diane. My name is Dee and may I say it is a pleasure to finally meet you I've been studying you for some time."

"I wish it were the same," said Beckman as she leaned farther overboard when Dee's men advance suddenly.

"Hold up everyone just back up and take a deep breath," said Dee. "You see I've substitute a look-a-like for you and she seems to be working out fine."

"Cosmetic surgery, she might have some of the people fooled now but she won't get past the DNA test when she reaches Langley."

"Oh but she will my dear General. You see I've perfected it I made the world's first DNA re-sequencer and you were my first test subject."

"What you're talking about is impossible. Even if you could re-sequence DNA and I'm not saying you can you could never re-sequence the DNA of a living organism."

"In part you're right if you come down off those stanchions I'll take you down to my lab and show you. I think you'll be impressed but if you want to jump go for it. I'll have everything I wanted anyway."

The General thought for a second. She's heard about some super-secret research the Russians had done but with limited success and always ending in a fatality. But what was the name of the Russian scientist?

"Wait, your name isn't Dee. Your name is Irene Denova. Yes, I know you and I've read about your research."

"Finally someone who isn't getting me confused with that other Irene. She spells her last name differently and people still get us confused. You go to a science lecture and have a colleague ask you to sign his video... well it gets embarrassing. I had to do something to show the world who I am."

"A stark raving lunatic," said Beckman as she climbed down. "Okay let's say I'm a little curious. Take me to your lab Dr. Frankenstein." Dee's men immediately grabbed her hands and cuffed them then they went down below

"This way," said Dee as she led them down the ladder. "We're almost there just a little further and you'll see. What you said before about doing this procedure on a living organism was correct. Here we go," she said as she stopped in front of a door.

"Is this it?" asked Beckman as they waited for the Doctor to key in then the door opened. "You were talking about living organism," said Beckman but as she looked the joke about Dr. Frankenstein didn't fall too short of the mark.

"Yes well to perform the procedure the patient has to be clinically dead and well we had to do a few test runs before we perfected the process."

"Translated you killed off a few test subjects before you finally got it right and please refrain from telling me you have to break a few eggs if you want to make an omelet."

"Knowledge comes with a price and everyone who went into the program knew that but even still everything you see here is fried. To perfect the transition I had go over the safety levels of our processors and they melted down..." Beckman cut her off.

"You were the people in Australia after that silver. You need it to make these devices work that's what's going on isn't it?"

"Yes in partial. Your twin was one of the test runs so I can prove to Mr. 'Y' the validity of my project. Your people put a monkey wrench in my works and 'Y' wants to see our test run before he'll invest any more money."

"And just how is your evil me doing?" asked Beckman. She noted a pause of silence. "You're having trouble with either Chuck or Roan," she said and again silence. "Oh, I see you're having trouble with both."

"Roan, we anticipated like I said I've been studying you for some time and you weren't our only twin as far as this Chuck, he'll be taken care of soon or I've been told by you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck met Gwen in Ellie's office where she asked Sarah a series of questions then afterwards they went up to Obstetrics where Gwen had Sarah change into a hospital gown. Chuck helped her to changed and get as comfortable as she could on the examination table.

"I've warmed up the gel so you should feel a soothing warm sensation on your stomach," said Gwen as she turned the monitor around so she and Chuck could see.

"I want to see too," said Sarah as she felt Gwen start to rub the wand over her stomach. "This isn't fair I'm the one carrying the football here."

"Just hold on a moment and I'll turn the monitor so you can see too. How are you doing? Remember there should be some discomfort but I need to know immediately if you feel pain."

"No I'm fine I just want to know about my baby how is... walnut doing?" said Sarah. She still didn't know what to call their baby. "Sweetie, we've got to come up with a name."

"Wow," said Gwen as she got up and went to the hospital phone. "I need Doctor Woodcomb, Ellie in Obstetrics right away. Just tell her that." Both Chuck and Sarah were looking at her. Chuck thought about flashing but he didn't want to he just took Sarah's hand.

"Doc, that 'wow' was that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'? I don't think I'll find 'wow' in the physician's handbook under acceptable exclamations to make around prospective parents."

"Sorry, actually it's neither. Let's just call it a remark of astonishment if you like. Here look at this." she said turning the monitor but as she was about to explain the door opened. Both Ellie and Casey came in.

"Excuse me but do I need to sell tickets here," said Gwen as she looked at John. He saw Sarah on the table with her stomach exposed.

"Oh... oh no I'll wait outside," John said as he started to go but Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand.

"John wait, you're going to stand outside in the hallway in Obstetrics and Gynecology in a hospital gown? I don't know if they have a fertility clinic here. Just chill out here and wait or your liable to end up on the ninth floor especially with that beanie helmet on."

"Leave him alone," said Ellie. "It's for his fracture. Gwen, what is it? Why did you call me down here in such a hurry?"

"I wanted to show you this. Look at the cerebral development it's amazing, especially if you look at previous ultrasounds. Just look at all those folds. It's like she got a sudden jump start that affected her brain."

"You said she so that means we're expecting another girl," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah but he felt her cold hands. She was worried. "Okay Gwen, what does this mean?"

"I wish I could tell you I hoped Ellie could tell us more. This moves into her field of study but for mine the baby is fine just her brain seems to be more advanced than normal."

"There's nothing to worry about there could be a lot of reasons for this not just what you're thinking about. Let me to a little research and we'll talk about it tonight at dinner. Come on John I'm almost finished with you but you're going to have to wear that helmet for a couple of weeks. Now let's move it so we can both go for lunch."

"So Gwen, are we done," asked Chuck as he got towels to clean Sarah with. "You just lay there and let me take care of this."

"Yes, I think so and can you please make your scheduled appointments. I like traveling like the next person but I have to rearrange my schedule every time I've got to do a fly away for you guys."

"We'll do our best," said Sarah. "Give me those. Don't you have a meeting with your police friend in the cafeteria?"

"Yes but I want to make sure you're taken care of first," said Chuck as Sarah took the paper towels from him. "Maurine will understand if I'm a little late."

"No, I'm fine and I can get dressed by myself so go. I don't want you to be late. Remember we need to run back home to pick Clara up before we go to the airport. So you need to be on time."

"Okay I'll have a tea waiting for you," said Chuck then he turned to Gwen. "Thanks Gwen and so long until next time... I mean next time in L.A." He could've sworn she sounded like John as she grunted.

Sarah cleaned herself then turned and got off the table. Chuck had just let and was out the door so she felt now was the time to do it.

"Okay Gwen, what's the rest of the story. There's something you're not telling us what is it? I've been at this game too long not to notice when someone is telling me only half the story."

"Nothing just... well when I was consulting on the phone with that Doctor in Australia he noticed that your baby was going through a lot of stress and luckily she rode it out well this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" asked Sarah thinking how could she stop something she had no control over.

"I mean we don't want to but her through this again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode the elevator down to the ground floor thinking that they had dodged a bullet on this one and he needed to think about what to do so that it wouldn't repeat itself. But he was coming up a blank short of them both quitting the agency but that never went well when they tried doing it before. Getting off the elevator he saw Maurine standing in the lobby of the hospital in civilian attire.

"Wow you look different... let me finish in a nice way in civilian clothes. I didn't think you owned anything but uniforms."

"I'll take that as a compliment but I didn't want to attract attention if any of your people were still floating around. I heard your boss left early this morning for Dulles."

"You know more about what's going on with her than I do. Let's go in the cafeteria so I can treat you to that coffee I promised you."

"No thanks maybe another day. I'm not sure I'm not being watched. Listen yesterday we got visited by a group of you Feds then your boss' files went missing then I did some investigating and I got called by my boss, the commissioner who told me to let it go."

"Geez I'm sorry I had no idea. Yeah, I don't want you to get into trouble over this so just let it go I'll take it over."

"Well this is a little bit of information I dug up before I got shut down," said Maurine as she handed Chuck a thumb drive. "That's traffic cam footage of your General in her car but the problem is she was heading from the city to the airport minutes before the accident. Chuck, she was headed in the wrong direction or was already here in the city and wanted to make it look like she'd just arrived."

"Leave everything up to me and for your own good forget about this. I'll take it from here."

"Chuck, I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"I think you just did."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

The drive to the airport was long and quiet. The General sat in the back with Roan while the Chief sat in the front riding shotgun. She just had him for breakfast so he decided his best policy was to just sit there in silence and only answer what he was asked. However, this wouldn't fly for Roan.

"You know you should've hung around long enough to see what the Doctor had to say about Sarah. I can see ignoring Casey, the man's got a head as hard as a rock but Sarah and Chuck are different."

"I can't play favorites with my agents besides Chuck was insubordinate. I would've fired him but I was told I couldn't and that's why he's suspended."

"Which was a…. well not a well thought out move. You need him or have you forgotten how vital he is to our national interests."

"How can one agent be more important than another? He's suspended and that's it. You just like him and if you keep this up you could be joining him."

"And who's going to keep you out of trouble? You sure you're feeling okay. You realize you just suspended your only active intersect," whispered Roan. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"Intersect? Yes… I mean of course I do," said the General. She took out her phone and typed a quick message then put it away. "But I can't let him think he's special."

"Well I think that's obvious to everyone since he's the only one now," said Roan as they pulled into the airport and drove straight up to the plane. "We need him more than he needs us. Have you forgotten how many times the poor boy has tried to walk away and you pulled him back. Now you've given him walking papers."

"So there were others?" she said then she caught Roan's look. "Of course there were but now there's only Chuck. I know that but he needs to be... well he just needs to be and that's that." Their conversation was interrupted by the Chief.

"Ma'am we're here at the plane," said the Chief. They pulled up and the Chief got out and opened the door for her. She got out and went straight on board.

Roan got out and watched Diane walk up the ladder. He had this sinking feeling in his stomach that he didn't know this woman anymore. Then he brushed it off telling himself it was the accident and within a few days she'd be back the way she used to be. It would be funny watching her try to get Chuck back. Little did he know then what was in store.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come onboard? We can leave you here if you want," she yelled back at him from the plane.

"You know I was thinking," said Roan. "We could have that dinner this evening we were supposed to have last night. Don't you remember you asked me to make reservations?"

"Reservations, right but we'd need to see if they have any tables available for tonight. It might be hard getting one after cancelling like you did last night."

"Not at our special place, Chez Moi. I was thinking about starting with pasta and white truffles then I have squab with mushrooms and wild rice in the fridge I can warm up then a Mars bar for desert. You remember our Mars bar?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget something like that, something so important... our first time," she said. She looked at Roan to see if she got it right but he looked perplexed. Crap, she thought she missed it.

"Well I guess you could call it our first. The first time we almost got caught and where you learned not to go charging in."

"Yes that's what I meant," said the General. "Sure let's meet after work. I need to contact my aide to get caught up on what I missed. You know if you let me hurry up and tie things up the more time well have together."

"I'm all for that," said Roan but a little voice in the back of his head told him he was in serious danger. Later he'd wished he'd listened to it. "Let me see what's in the bar and make us a Martini."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah asked Chuck what Maurine had to say but he told her that the police commissioner had told her to leave it alone. Then Devon and Ellie showed up and they had lunch in the cafeteria. Chuck got them both cheeseburgers and fries with extra pickles on the side while Ellie and Devon went healthy with a salad. Sitting down Chuck slid the extra pickles close to Sarah.

"Thank you," said Sarah as she helped herself to Chuck's pickles. "Just for the record I liked pickles before I got pregnant."

"You know research has been done in cravings during pregnancy and there seems to some correlation with mineral and vitamin deficiency and the food that's craved."

"Devon, don't take me wrong. I just like pickles the same way I like to eat my salad not drink it," said Sarah as bit into a pickle.

"Amen sister tell me more," said Ellie as they all laughed. Devon shook his head and accused them all of being Philistines.

"Come on Bro," said Devon. "What about the bro code Chuck? The women are ganging up on me you're supposed to help your bro out."

"After what you made me drink this morning I'm not only throwing you under the bus but I'm driving it too and I'm going to back up to make sure the job is done."

"So not cool," said Devon but everyone stopped talking when Casey and Kat walked in. Sarah put her hand over Chuck's mouth before he could say anything.

"Some on let me have it out. I dare you. Come on Chuck I know you want to say something to piss me off," said Casey as he sat down with what looked like a beanie on his head. "You have to ask your sister if it comes with a propeller like in Beany and Cecil."

"No John, the reason you have to wear the helmet is to protect your head. You have a hairline fracture that cause pressure on the temporal lobe which resulted in your amnesia. The second blow you took relieved that pressure. But until the bone heals you're at risk."

"Way to go bro I don't think Ellie could've explained it better," said Captain Awesome. "That was impressive."

"Besides a propeller would have Casey airborne along with Sally Field. Come to think of it you both sing," said Chuck as John growled.

"Come on we need to run home then out to the airport. You did remember to get a booster seat with the car you had delivered?"

"Oh no I'm sorry," said Chuck. Sarah's look was not happy. "I kind of forgot but we can buy one in the airport."

"Way to go genius," said Casey as he grunted. He was enjoying his moment of revenge. "Maybe you're the one who needs the beanie hat."

"You don't have to we've still got the one you guys used the last time you were in town. It's in the closet next to the front door so I guess it's good you guys planned on swing by the house first."

"Yes, it is," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. She looked at her watch then motioned they should go. "Well we'll see everyone back home. I was thinking we could eat all go out to eat or we could order Chinese tonight."

"Sweetie, I think we need to play it by ear. I don't know how Emma and Sam are going to feel after their trip here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan and the General were met by her Major at Dulles. He went over the current situation of the operations as they drove back to Langley. He tried to be as detailed as possible because that was the way the General liked it. Finishing his last sitrep he handed her the folder then sat back in his chair and waited. He knew something had to have gone wrong so he was prepared for heavy seas as well as he could borrowing terminology from the Navy. But he got a question he never expected to hear asked, at least not by Beckman?

"Major you've worked for me for a long time now and I must seem ungrateful at all the good work you've done for me?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far ma'am," the Major started to say but Roan coughed loudly. "Oh that was a rhetorical question."

"Yes, well I want you to pick out the job you want and I'm going to recommend you for immediate promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. It's about time I recognize your service."

"I don't know what to say," said the Major as he looked over at Roan. He was tongue tied and flabbergasted. He still had his railroad tracks in his desk waiting to be demoted now this.

"Well I think you should start by saying thank you," said Roan. "I guess you'll have to find a replacement but if you want I could fill in for a little while. I don't think it's that difficult." The Major gave him a look. "Well I don't but congratulations," said Roan as he raised his Martini glass.

"You know it's funny but I was thinking the same thing," said the General as they pulled into the subterranean parking lot at Langley. The Major gave her a look. "Oh I don't mean the job is easy, but that Ron could sub for a bit. Roan, you go on home and get dinner ready and I'll finish everything up here."

Roan agreed and grabbed his car driving to his Georgetown brownstone while the General went upstairs to her office with the Major.

"Major, you can go spread the good word while I work in my office," said the General as she walked past her secretary. "Oh I want you to hold all my calls and under no circumstances are you to let anyone in. I'll be busy for a while." With that she closed her door then the impostor put her ear to it listening to the Major as he told her secretary what had just happened. The impostor went to her new desk sat down then took out her phone and made a call as she kicked off her heels propping her feet up.

In the middle of the ocean where the real Beckman was being held it was time for Breakfast. She was sitting with Dr. Dee about to enjoy poached eggs on toast with a hollandaise sauce. The General waited for her warden to start eating before she's started just to be on the safe side. As they were beginning their meal a man came in carrying a speaker box he sat in the middle of the table then whispered into the Doctor's ear.

"Oh this should be interesting for you," said Dee. "This is our Beckman calling from Langley. You might like to listen in." said the woman as she pressed a button on the top. "Diane, tell me how everything is proceeding?" said the Doctor to get Beckman's goat.

"Everything is going as planned. Roan needs to be taken care of this evening. I neutralized the Major so he's out of the picture..."

"You'd better not have hurt him or so help me I'll invent ways to cause you pain," snapped the General.

"Oh, so you've let her out but I thought the plan was to keep her sedated and in bed until you hit landfall," said the impostor.

"Things changed and well this became necessary. But we're in the middle of the ocean where can she go and we're having the most stimulating conversation."

"I bet you are just remember who cuts your paycheck. Well my dear twin I didn't have to touch a hair on his head I just promoted him and sent him to another office. I'm going to have to do something with your secretary too but promoting is much easier than killing and it doesn't raise as much suspicion. I've got a question for you since you're up and about what's an intersect?"

"That's a title of our highest level operatives. You're talking about Chuck I assume. I'd leave him alone if I were you. He might not look like much but he will sniff you out so I'd stay away."

"We've already had a run in when I tried to fire him," said the impostor. The real Beckman began to laugh.

"I'm sorry you tried what? How'd that go for you? I bet he told you that you couldn't? He's been assigned to work with us as long as he wants and he's one of the few agents... well the only one who can pick his own missions."

"Then I made the right move when I put out a kill order on him," said the impostor wanting to get back at Beckman for laughing at her.

"Let's see how that goes. I know of at least five or six times Chuck's had kill orders put on him and he's still alive. I probably shouldn't say this but you know when he takes out your assassins and believe me he will. When he interrogates them will they roll on you? Oh did I say he's also one of the best interrogators we have. He knows how to crawl up inside a person's head so it sounds like your days there are numbered. You know suddenly my appetite came back could I get another egg."

"You're in Langley and he's in Chicago right?" said the Doctor more a statement of fact than a question. There was a moment of silence. "I want you to turn off the kill order. Leave Carmichael alone for now. The only thing you can do by following through on this is to cause Chuck to look deep and that's something we can't afford. Do you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you," said the impostor. "But I don't work for you. I need to go. I'll call you after our Roan makes contact and we know the swap has been made." With that the line went dead.

"I see so I'm going to have company soon," said Beckman as she finished her Breakfast. I just hope you've got a good supply of gin and vermouth.

The impostor hung up the phone and put it away. She had no intention of pulling the kill order on Chuck. What was done was done and she didn't like his attitude. But she had to act quickly the Doctor would be calling Mr. Y soon then he'd call her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the street in the parking building next to the hospital the three man hit team was waiting for Chuck. Their leader posted himself on the roof as a look out while the other two stayed down below close to Ellie's car. This time they planted a tracking device on it so they'd be able to follow at a safe distance if that were necessary.

"Stand by," radioed the Leader. "I've got Carmichael coming out of the hospital with that blond pregnant woman. He should be coming your way soon take them both out."

"Roger that we've got activity in the elevator," radioed back one of his men as they stood by with weapons pointed at the doors. "Crap he went past us he's getting off on the fifth floor."

"I'm heading down now meet me at the exit ramp. I've got a bad feeling about this stand by and see if you see our target leave."

It didn't take them long before they saw a Toyota drive by with their target and the blonde inside. Their leader slowed up and the two men jumped inside.

"Keep on going they're right in front of you in that Sienna. If you push it you can catch up to them maybe we can run them off the road then we can take care of them."

"I don't think so we're headed towards the suburbs at this time of day everyone and their brother will be out getting their kids from school. We can't afford witnesses we still need this to look like... well not what it is. We'll follow and see where they take us then make the hit the first chance we get."

"I don't really like taking out one of our own," said one man in the back. "But I guess he must've done something to get the order put out on him."

"It's better if you don't think about that. It's just another contract and that's that. You start second guessing yourself and you'll find someone hanging a piece of paper on you. I don't like it any better but it's what it is."

They eased across the street from Ellie and Devon's to watch Chuck get out and run inside the house then come right back out with a girl in arm and a booster seat in the other. They started to pull out to tail Chuck when they heard a woman yell and they had to stop or run her over.

"You trying to kill me or something," yelled the woman as she walked past their car. "It's a wonder you people don't all fall over with heart attacks like my poor late husband Ernie. Always it a hurry he was. Stress that's what done him in and stress is what's going to kill you too."

"Lady, will you please move along. We're in kind of a hurry," said their leader. But he looked down to see her dog was marking their car. "Come on Lady."

"You can't hurry Mr. Edision," said the woman and ten minutes later. "Now tell me again why are you in this neighbor?"

"I didn't because it's none of your business and is that mutt all bladder," said the man as the dog's ears raised and he started growling. "Move it or lose it," said the man as he pulled out. The woman jumped back and picked up her dog who barked at them.

"Crap we lost them again," said the leader as he pulled off to the side of the road. "Geez, I'm just ready to get this over with."

"Hold up that Doctor lady's car just arrived in the neighborhood," said the man in the back following the tracker they'd planted. They drove back to the house they were at before. "There it is in the driveway so they must be staying together."

"Finally a little piece of luck, let's park down a little ways away and we'll take turns walking by until our target shows up but be careful that woman with the dog doesn't see you. If she gets in the way ice her and that mongrel too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was at home preparing the evening's delights. He had water boiling for the pasta a small linguine that he picked up at a place where they still make it by hand then air dry it. Opening the jar of truffles he fanned the smell up so he could savor the moment. He just hoped they tasted as good as they smelt. The squab he pulled out of the fridge he would warm then with a little pinot bianco to keep from drying out. Poor little pigeons but they gave their lives for a good cause. He was setting the bottle of gin next to the shaker when his doorbell rang.

"It's open come on in Diane," he yelled. "You're a little early I was about to make myself a Martini care to join," he said as he bent down under the bar to get the Vermouth.

"Actually I'm a day late," said a familiar male voice. Roan looked up to find himself holding a Walther PPK at him from the other side of the bar.

"I thought the voice sounded familiar. You know this is just tacky I'm sorry but I don't have enough food to sit another plate so you'll have to leave."

"Oh one of us is going to leave but it won't be me. You see we were supposed to make this swap last night but you left in a hurry so you can see I'm not early but twenty-four hours late."

"Right and I don't suppose there's a scenario where we both walk out of my apartment alive is there," asked Roan. His double was silent. "I didn't think so. Well you know this little charade you've got going won't work. The first time you have to mix a Martini everyone will know."

"What's there to know, a little gin and some vermouth in shaker with ice then serve with olives. Although I've had to grow accustom to the drink."

"Barbarian," said Roan. "Like I said you'll be found out the first time you make one... But well I don't know if you're the bargaining kind... but say I show you how to make one then let's say you let me die the way I've always wanted to go."

"Okay what've I got to lose," said his twin. "But remember I've got the gun so no funny business or you'll regret it."

"Threats, threats, what has this world come to. First of all this is your most important tool," said Roan as he held up a long spoon.

"What does a spoon have to do with anything?" asked the twin as he kept the pistol trained on Roan. "It sounds kind of stupid. Are you trying to buy time?"

"Oh, what family of wolves raised you? No my dashing companion although obvious ignorant of the art of bartending. This is a bartender's spoon a good Martini is stirred not shaken. If you shake it you get cold water with a little gin and vermouth. The reason you use this spoon is not to chip the ice," said Roan as he made the perfect Martini. He poured two then put one in front of his look-a-like.

"No you go first and sip from my glass first," said the man. Roan did.

"Oh my Roan you've out done yourself," he said as he took his and turned it up. "If you don't want it I'll drink it but you'll never really appreciate the drink this way."

"No, no give it to me," said the man.

"Oh wait I almost forgot," said Roan he reached under the counter and brought up a jar of olives and tooth picked. "I like three," he said as he put them in the man's drink. He caught the look of apprehension. "Oh really you've got to be kidding," said Roan as he reached into the olive jar and ate one.

"Okay I'll try now." The man took a sip and Roan was right it was excellent. He finished his drink then ate the olives. "I'm going to hate killing you. Okay what is the way you want to go?"

"Old age," said Roan as they both laughed.

"Well we both know that's not happening."

"Probably not," said Roan as he looked over his look-a-like. "I have to say I do look dashing, don't we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah picked up Clara then they drove to the airport to pick Sam and Emma. At the airport they parked out front showing the TSA officer their badges before they went in. They did the same thing walking ahead through the security line. There was a little head turning and murmuring with Clara tagging along behind.

"Shush," said Chuck to the agent at the body scanner when he questioned Chuck if they were there on official business. "She's one of our youngest agents. You wouldn't believe how easy it is for her to infiltrate. No one gives a second look at a kid would you believe it if I told you she was almost forty."

The man scratched his head then gave Clara a second once over. She smiled back at him looked around then put her finger up to her mouth.

"Shush, that's a secret don't tell anyone," Clara said as Sarah grabbed both of them and moved them along.

"I swear I don't know which one of you is the most juvenile sometimes. Come along their flight is here and they should be coming through customs now," said Sarah but Chuck could tell there was more to the way Sarah was acting than what she was saying.

"I know you're worried about Sam so am I. It'll be all right just wait and see," said Chuck as Clara yelled. She saw them first through the crowd of tired travel worn passengers.

"There they are," yelled Clara as she pointed to them. Sam saw them too she broke free from Emma and came running. Emma looked to see where Sam was running to as she was being interviewed by a customs officer when Chuck stepped up.

"It's okay officer, said Chuck as he showed the man his I.D. "I'll take responsibility for them. You can let them through."

"Then the only thing I can say is welcome home ma'am," said the officer as he motioned Emma through. Sarah walked over with Sam in her arms and Clara following along.

"Welcome home mom," said Sarah then they hugged her. "I missed you two. Let's get everyone in the minivan then let's drive back to Ellie's. I bet you two are beat.

"Your sleeping in my room," said Clara. "Mom is letting me stay home tomorrow so we can do whatever you want."

"That sounds like fun," said Chuck as he glanced back at Sam who was yawning. "I've got an idea lets all go to the Navy pier and spend the day there."

"Can I ride the Ferris wheel a hundred times in a row and eat a ton of cotton candy?" said Sam. The idea of the cotton candy seemed to perk her up. Chuck looked back at her in the mirror.

"Okay for the joy of your dentist but I'd just eat the cotton candy after the hundred times round the Ferris wheel or someone's tummy will be a rumbly." Everyone one laughed.

"Hold on a moment," said Sarah. "I've got something to say about this plan. We do the first trip round the Ferris Wheel together me, you and Clara. Then we can eat cotton candy after that we'll decide. That's tomorrow what are we going to do this evening."

"I'm sorry if you guys made plans but we're a little tired and the flight was long. I think we'd like to eat something at home then go to sleep." To underline how tired they were Sam fell asleep while Emma was speaking resting her head against Sarah's shoulder holding onto her hand.

"No problem we can always order something but where are her rabbits," asked Chuck. That was one of the first things he noticed that she wasn't holding them. "Don't tell me she left them?"

"No but she put them in her bag. I don't know what she's understood but she's changed," said Emma as she looked back at Sarah. "I'm sorry."

They drove back to Ellie and Devon's parking the minivan on the street. One of the men who had been tailing Chuck before saw them pull up. He started walking by to get some intel but then he saw the same lady as before come out of her house with that mutt on a leash. There was a moment of panic then he crossed the street to get away from her. The last thing he needed was a verbal conflict near his target.

"Hey you guys are already home? I thought you had work to get done," said Chuck. Ellie and Devon were already at home and came out to greet Emma and Sam.

"Of course we'd be here Little Brother that's what families do." said Ellie. But Devon joined in to correct her.

"Welcome, come on in Ellie wanted to run home and make sure all the rooms were made up for you guys and the place sparkling," said Devon as Ellie elbowed him to be quiet.

"What Captain Awesome meant was I wanted to make sure everything was hospitable for you guys. Oh the poor thing," said Ellie as she went over to Sarah with Sam. Sam looked like a baby monkey clinging to her mother fast asleep with her face buried in Sarah's shoulder.

"Why don't you guys go on inside and get comfortable," said Chuck. "There's no reason to stand around in the front yard. I'll bring the bags right in."

"Let me help you with those Bro," said Devon. "So you went with the awesome minivan. The Toyota Sienna, safest family auto in its class."

"I liked yours so I figured why not. When I called about renting a car I asked the company if they had one and they did so I went with it."

"You have to look out for your family bro. You don't want to think about having a traffic accident but they happen. I bet the General didn't expect when she got up yesterday she'd be in one yet it happened. Just goes to prove you never know."

"I guess you're right Devon, said Chuck as they walked in the house. "The paramedics that bring your patients to the E.R. are they always the same ones? You know do they have a certain area they cover and anything happening in that area they bring the patient automatically to you."

"Yeah it's pretty much like that. Working in the E.R., I've gotten to know most of them. We talk about our families, sports and things."

"Did you know the paramedic that brought in Beckman? If you do, do you know where I can find him at? I've got a few questions I'd like answered."

"You know that's a funny thing first of all the paramedic was a she and secondly I'd never seen her before. I guess she could've been a new hire which would explain the way she acted."

"The way she acted? Did she do something she strange or odd?"

"Well nothing major just a question of protocol," said Devon as they sat the bags down in the living room. "The paramedic is supposed to wait around until the E.R. doctor tells them they can go. That's in case the Doctor needs some clarification about what was done with the patient before they arrived in the hospital. Like I said protocol I asked the nurse to have the paramedic hang around in case you people wanted to talk to her but she disappeared."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" said Chuck. He was beginning to feel he had a lot of pieces to a puzzle but no idea what it was supposed to look like when it was put together.

"I didn't think anything about it to tell you the truth. Why is it important?" But before Devon could say anything Sarah appeared with her phone in her hand.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Sarah as she looked at the two of them. They both shook their heads no. "Sweetie, can you run to the Sizzling Shrimp down the street and pick up our orders? All their delivery boys are out which means it will be over a couple of hours before we can get ours. Mom and Sam are dragging they really need to get to bed."

"Okay no problem," said Chuck as he kissed her. She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him back whispering in his ear. "I want to hear about what you and Devon weren't talking about when I interrupted."

"Devon," said Ellie. "Why don't you go with Chuck and help him pick up the orders. You guys might want to take an umbrella it looks like it's clouding up. Don't worry about the luggage we can take care of the luggage from here."

[Across and down the street…]

"Okay the target is getting out of the house with that other Doctor. Let's follow them this could be with the opportunity we've been waiting for."

"Hey you inside," they heard a voice say then a pecking on the window. It was the lady with her mutt. "What are you doing back here again? Do I need to call the police?"

"Lady, we're with Animal Control and we got a report from some of your neighbors that someone was walking their dog at all hours of the day letting it do its business everywhere. I hate to put Mr. Edison down so if I were you I'd take him inside and lock my door. This is just a friendly warning you never saw us and we never had this conversation."

"Well I never, I always clean up…" She started to say but the man cut her off. He opened his jacket to show his Glock 9.

"Don't make me go with plan B I like little mangy mongrel mutts but you've been warned now let's go." They pulled away and as they left Gladys ran to her house with Mr. Edison under her arm like a football. Ellie saw Gladys through her living room window run into her house with her dog tucked under her arm looking like a wide receiver going for a touchdown.

"I wonder what's gotten her all fired up," she said then she went back to the task at hand. She wheeled Sam's bag back to Clara's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was standing with his look-a-like next to his bar. The man had a Walther PPK pointed at him and was about to shoot when his throat started to tighten breathing became hard. He felt dizzy and started seeing two of Roan then his vision went out of focus. Suddenly the gun in his hand became very heavy he could barely hold it up.

"Here let me take that from you," said Roan as he took the pistol from the man and tucked it in his waist. "You want to know how I did it?"

"You bastard you," hissed the man as he dropped to his knees fighting again some sort of neurotoxin that was rapidly taking hold.

"I answer to that too," said Roan. "Well, it's rather simple the toxin is composed of two components, one part being in the olives and the other part in the toothpick. Each by themselves is innocuous but put the two together and you've got a deadly toxin that will drop a raging rhino." The man dropped down to the floor and started to groan. "I'm sorry mean me but you left me very little choice and let's face it there can only be one me."

Roan pulled out his phone as made himself another Martini placing the call on speaker. He was stirring the shaker when Diane picked up. She seemed somehow hesitant when she answered but he didn't pay any attention he poured himself his drink.

"Diane, you're still in your office? I thought you were going to try and get off early to come over to my place… well it doesn't matter. I understand things came up but talking about coming up you'll never guess what just happened to me? This other me showed up and tried to kill me."

"Roan, what are you talking about? This other you I don't understand? Roan, how many Martinis have you had?" The impostor felt sweat break out on her forehead and run down her face she had to think fast or this was it.

"Not nearly enough, I'm telling you what happened and if you don't believe me you can come over here and see for yourself. I've got the body lying on the floor in front on me."

"Are you sure he's dead? I mean he could be faking it. Are you sure someone isn't playing some sort of practical joke on you?"

"Well if they are the jokes on them because this guy drank enough neurotoxin that would drop a herd of elephants," said Roan as he nudged the corpse with his foot. "No he's gone. I'm going to need cleaners and someone down in the labs is going to have to explain to me how this guy was put together. I mean if it's plastic surgery it's some of the best nip and tuck work I've seen."

"Just wait there and I'll put a team together and be right over. Don't go anywhere stay where you're at maybe the guy has a partner so you need to lock yourself in."

"Hurry my love I only have a half a bottle of gin. I'll be waiting," he said as he hung up the phone then picked up his glass. There was a knock at his door. "I've heard of fast service but this is ridiculous. What if it's this guy's partner?" said Roan as he looked down at the body. "What am I thinking if he's me how's this guy going to tell us apart?" The knock became more insistent.

"Okay hold your horses I'm coming," said Roan. He opened the door and a Makarov pistol was shoved in his face as he was pushed back in the room. "Geez Stefan put that thing away. If I need my sinuses cleaned I'll use a neti pot."

"Roan, how do I know you are you and he's him and not vice versa?" said Stefan as he held him against the wall.

"I dare you to try to say that fast three times," said Roan. "Please, you're making me spill my Martini and believe me this isn't some cheap wall paper remover.

"What's your favorite fruit?" asked Stefan. "Come on answer the question. What's your favorite fruit?"

"Olives of course and I'm kind of partial to the Spanish ones but I've found the Italian ones good too but that's a trick question."

"What time is you drinking time?" asked Stefan. Roan smiled at him then took a sip of his Martini and laughed.

"From the time I wake up until the time I go to sleep, although I have been known to dream I was drinking with some of the most beautiful women in the world."

"Other than drinking what are some of your other pastimes?" asked Stefan. He was already sure he was the real Roan Montgomery but he asked anyway.

"There is only one other sport worthy of playing and that is the hunt, pursuit and capture of the female of our species. Alas I fear mine is a dying art."

"Okay you're the real Roan. Did you call this into Langley?" Roan hesitated before answering Stefan's question. "Roan, quick man, did you call this in?"

"Yes of course I did. I just got off the phone with Diane and she told me to stay put. She said she was going to put a team together and be right over."

"Then we really need to hurry," said Stefan as he set up bugs around the apartment and hidden video cameras. "Here make yourself useful and set these up in the kitchen and bathroom."

"Why do you want to see what goes on in my bathroom?" asked Roan as he looked at the camera. Small wireless and battery operated. "What goes on in there is nobody's business."

"Just do it and hurry up," said Stefan. They got all the bugs planted then they left Roan's apartment. They went down a dark alley where a surveillance van was parked and they got in. Inside they could see the camera feeds playing on the monitors.

"I should've stayed in my apartment like Diane ordered me. I should go back," said Roan as he started for the door but Stefan blocked him.

"You go back up there and that guy on the floor will have company. Just sit and wait, I promise you soon you'll understand everything. But for now you've got to be patient and please don't spill Martini on my equipment."

"That only happened once and it wasn't my fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon and Chuck drove down to Sizzling Shrimp it wasn't that far away but just far enough that it was inconvenient to walk especially if you had to lug a number of different orders back. Chuck was quiet the trip down thinking about what Devon had told him. He couldn't understand what was going on with Beckman.

"Dude, slow down we're here," said Devon. As Chuck looked up to see the sign and had to brake abruptly making a U-turn in the middle of the road.

"Sorry I was just thinking and I guess I was driving on autopilot," said Chuck as he noticed the government car drive past. He flashed on the license plate.

"You okay? You want me to drive back? I've seen enough automobile accidents in the E.R. that were caused by people who were distracted. Chuck you're about to be a Dad again. You need to concentrate on that and put that as your number one priority."

"You're absolutely right Devon. Beckman has other agents I'm not the only one she's got to do her bidding. It doesn't have to be me all the time saving the world."

"Now you're talking bro, you do what you can do and that's all that you do," said Devon as they pulled into the parking lot next to the restaurant.

"Did you get that from Popeye?" said Chuck as he looked over at Devon who smiled back. "Let's get in and get out." Chuck put the minivan in park then they both got out.

"The man eats spinach three meals a day and also for a snack. I bet his bowels love him."

They had just gone inside when the black government sedan pulled into the parking lot. The Sienna was the only other vehicle in the lot. Looking around they noticed the lot had no video surveillance so what happened in the lot stayed in the lot.

"Okay this is it. This is the place I want you guys to fan out and find a spot. We'll take him before he reaches the car. Let me go up to him and you two come up from behind. I'll distract them then you two tap them in the back of the head. This will be fast and painless, at least for us."

The men took up their places as they waited for Chuck and Devon to come out but it seemed to take forever. Then they heard movement inside the restaurant it sound like people were laughing. Then Chuck and Devon walked out both had chopsticks in their hands.

"Okay Chuck I'm just saying I think the joke got lost in the translation. It was amazing to hear you speak Cantonese but I still don't understand why was the Shanghai chicken happy because he wasn't a Peking duck. Come on you made that up."

"Okay maybe but you're doing a lot better with your chopsticks. You've almost got them mastered and with a little practise you'll be eating like a native."

"You really think so… I mean yeah they were hard at first but once you get use to them they're not difficult. I think from a medical stand point they're more hygienic than a fork."

"I don't think you're going to be able to talk Ellie out of using her tableware," said Chuck. As they were talking Chuck noticed a man in black walking up to them. He flashed. G-man assassin went through his head along with various disguises and a large scar running down one side of his face.

"Bro are you all right? I really think I ought to drive back and you just sit back on the passenger's side and relax."

"No I'm fine. Give me your chopsticks and go back inside the restaurant. I forgot to get fortune cookies. Sarah will want them. Just go Devon and take the bags with you."

"No we got them. I remember him putting them in the bag right before we left so Sarah will be happy."

"No she won't, Devon, just go in the restaurant and stay there," said Chuck but it was too late the man was already standing in front of them.

"My dear Doctor, Agent Carmichael was trying to get you out of harm's way but you didn't understand and now it's too late."

"Scar face; leave my brother-in-law out of this. This is between me and you let him walk then we can settle this quietly."

"I'm glad you know me it makes me feel better…. your brother-in-law hum, well that explains things. Well I'm sorry but this is supposed to look like a mugging gone wrong so we can't have any witnesses."

"Why is he called scar face? He doesn't have any scar," said Devon as he looked at the man's face side to side. Chuck took Devon's chopsticks. "Oh plastic surgery, I see now. Boy work like that is expensive."

"I have to say it was worth every dime but people still call me scar face. Now to conclude our business," said Scar face as he turned to Chuck.

"Oh this is fine you're supposed to make this look like a mugging. Yet I bet your boys who are coming up behind us are all carry Government Issue Glock 9s. What's your plan tap us then break a fortune cookie? One I'll open for you is this story won't fly. Come on we're both shot with the same caliber of weapon. If it was a gang or some street thugs they'd have different calibers and certainly they'd ruff us up a bit beforehand. Oh something else you should know I have friends in the police department so when they investigate this you know what their reports will read, professional hit. This will cause an avalanche of government agencies looking into this. Why do you think you were told this was supposed to look like a mugging?"

"Crap could he be right," said one of the men behind them. "The kill order said that specifically. What do we do now?"

"We're here and things change," said the other guy. "Let's get this over then dump them in the lake. Once the fish feed no one will know what happened."

"Yes, let's get this over with," said Chuck. He had all he needed he got a sense of where the men were behind him when they spoke. He looked at the chopsticks and flashed. "Time to dance."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Roan waited in the van with Stefan sipping on his Martini. The two men with Stefan looked back at Roan in his white dinner jacket and black bow tie then at Stefan. He just shrugged his shoulders then they turned back around operating their stations. It didn't take long before they got called from their look out in the apartment across the way.

"Okay we've got activity on the street," said Stefan as he took up position behind his men. "Roan come over here and watch," he said. "I think this will help you understand what kind of trouble you're in."

"Trouble yes; I just finished the last of my gin. What am I looking at anyway?" said Roan as he watched men in black go up the elevator to his floor. "Those are probably the men... wait why are they picking my lock and drawing weapons? Who are these people?"

"Just watch and see," said Stefan. They watched as the men went in hot sweeping the apartment but not finding anyone. "Turn up the gain on the bugs," said Stefan. "I want to hear what they're saying." One man on camera in Roan's apartment pulled out a phone and called.

"We've got the body here but our target has flown the coop. ... Okay we're proceeding with the plan," said the man as he hung up. "The Boss said to start seeding the place."

"Hey what are they doing in my apartment," said Road as he watched them start planning evidence. One went into the bathroom opened the back of the toilet dropping what looked like a plastic bag inside.

"My guess Roan they just planted evidence that proves you're a traitor. Probably enough to get you arrested and sent to a dark site somewhere. But my other guess is you'll never make it there before you try to escape and get shot in the back."

"Whose laptop is that? It's not mine," said Roan as he watched one of the men in his apartment open it up with gloves on.

"Shush that guy with the phone is getting a call," said Stefan as he put on a pair of headsets to hear better then reach up to adjust the volume.

"You want me to login and do what? ... Okay, I can do that," said the man. He hung up then got behind the computer and started typing with gloves on.

"I need to see that screen," said Stefan. "Isolate the camera in the bookcase and zoom in on the mirror there," he said as he pointed to the mirror he was talking about on the monitor.

"I got it," said the operator as he zoomed in tight. "I've got to be careful or it will go out of focus but here... I think you can see it now."

"Good job, yes there we go. Roan do you see what he's doing? He's pulling up a kill order that was issued on Chuck. He's changing the issuing officer to you."

"But that's ridiculous how can they get away with this? It takes two senior agents to issue a kill order. Who's the second one?" said Roan as he put on reading glasses then got up close to read the monitor better. "He's putting Diane down as the second officer."

"No Roan, he switched out the names. Beckman was the original issuing officer with you being her second. Now it looks like you issued the kill order and falsified her signature. That added to the evidence they've planted in your apartment you're being served up like the Christmas goose."

"But why? I don't understand what's going on and what game everyone is playing but I know I don't like it. Stefan, why are you helping me?"

"Roan, I don't want our countries to go to war. Don't you see? The same as the man on the floor in your apartment, that tried to take your place. The woman in charge at Langley isn't Diane Beckman but an impostor. I can only guess the real Beckman was taken in Chicago and this one took her place after the accident."

"Crap, and what do we do now? Do you think the real Diane is still alive?"

"I don't know but we, my friend, need to go to Chicago then get you out of country," said Stefan. "I want a copy of all this and a copy sent to the Directorate. He's waiting for this then forget what you just saw. Take my word for it; it's for your own good."

Soon Stefan was whisking Roan out of Washington before the manhunt for him began in earnest. They drove to Dulles then grabbed an Embassy plane for Milwaukee. There they chartered a plane to fly to Toronto with both their names on the manifest. Then they grabbed a cab and drove to the Lake Express terminal were they booked a charter boat for Chicago.

"This will give us enough time to get to Chicago meet Chuck then leave before anyone is the wiser. Or at least I hope. The area Station Chief will be tracking the plane we sent to Toronto and you can be sure he'll make sure he and his men intercepts it in the airport. But the surprise will be on him when Canadian Intelligence shows up at the same time."

"I get it," said Roan. "They'll both stand around outside the plane arguing jurisdiction without letting the other board and by the time they do we'll already have had our meet with Charles. There's only one small problem with your plan. Do you think Charles will believe us when we tell him what's going on?"

"I hope so because a lot hinges on that but I hate to do this to him," said Stefan as he went on to explain. "If the impostor knows we talked with him she'll figure out we told him which puts him with an even bigger bull's eye on his back and anyone else around him."

"Then do we have to bring him into our circle? Can't we deal with this on our own without getting him involved?"

"No, not with you being compromised and no one in your country is going to take the word of a SVR agent not even with all the proof we have. They'll just think I created it. I know if I were them I'd think the same thing. No, the only person who'll listen to us is Chuck. I think I need to call him though and make the appointment," said Stefan as he took out his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the parking lot outside Sizzling Shrimp Chicago...]

A gentle rain started falling lightly as Chuck tried to talk down his attackers but he could tell he was only partially successful. They faced off like in one of those Shaw Brother films. Chuck's senses were heightened he could hear the heart beats of his aggressors around him while his seemed to slow down. He knew talking to people like this was useless but he did it to make them pause; pause long enough to give the window needed. Holding the chopsticks between his fingers he flashed then in in one a blur he threw them behind him like darts.

"Oh my God," said Devon but Chuck didn't need to look to know he'd hit his targets the sounds of their hearts stopped beating in his ears.

"Augh," he heard then the sound of the two men dropping on the wet asphalt. That left only scar face. He reached for his gun but Chuck was on him knocking it from his hand with an inward crescent kick then sending him to the asphalt with an outward.

"Give it up and tell me who put the contract out on me," said Chuck but Scar face pulled a knife from his ankle sheath and slashed out at Chuck. Chuck jumped back out of reach then stepped in blocking the arm and delivered a palm strike to the chin making Scar face bite his own tongue. He staggered back wiping his blood on his sleeve.

"You're going to pay for that," said the man but he sounded like he had a mouth full of cotton as he hurled threats and curses.

"I'm sorry but can you speak a little clearer you're kind of hard to understand," said Chuck. The man lunged at him with the knife trying the stab him but Chuck sidestepped grabbed the wrist then delivered a forearm blow to the outstretched arm dislocating it at the elbow. There was a loud crack as the arm bent backwards.

"Augh," screamed the man as he dropped the knife and he fell to his knees. Chuck walked up and picked it up.

"Devon get in the van and get out of here," said Chuck. Devon had stood off to the side frozen not knowing what to do. But even now he wasn't sure what he ought to do."

"Oh Dude I should... I should look at these guys. I'm a Doctor maybe there's something I can do? Bro this is so not cool," said Devon still holding the takeaway in his hand.

"The two behind you can't be helped anymore and this one... well he and I are going to have a chat which given his tongue might be a problem."

"Go to hell," said the man then he reached for his other ankle and pulled a stub nose .38 but he had to fumble around with his left hand. Chuck had no choice but throw the knife. Scar face dropped over going still as his blood mixed with the rain running off down a drain in the middle of the lot. "Devon, you need to go."

"You're going to stay? Why don't you come with me? What am I supposed to tell Sarah and the others? Sam and Sarah are waiting for you."

"And that's why I can't go home. I'll call Sarah but I can't come with you as long as there's a kill order hanging over my head. Don't you see it's the only way I can keep you guys safe. There will be others like Mr. Scar face coming for now tell everyone I got called away on a sudden mission. Don't worry I'll call Langley and sort this out, just go now"

[Back at Ellie's...]

The women were sitting around the table talking. Clara and Sam went into her bedroom. Clara wanted time alone with her cousin to hear about Montenegro and to get caught up on the latest news with what was going on with Molly and Razhib without parental discretion.

"Emma, why didn't you bring Molly with you," asked Sarah. "You realize by the time you get home Jack will have her dealing at one of the tables."

"He knows if he does he'd better be digging himself a grave too. No Molly and Razhib have tests to take. It's a part of homeschooling to verify their grade levels and since the tester rides a circuit if she misses taking it now she risks the school year."

"I thought the idea of homeschooling was supposed to be flexible? To me it sounds awfully rigid," said Ellie as she looked up at the clock on the wall. "Is it just me or have the guys been gone for a long time."

"Maybe the orders weren't ready," said Emma as she yawned. "Jack wanted to come but we decided it would be best if he stayed with Molly and I brought Sam."

"I remember him helping me with my math homework. He used a deck of cards as a calculator that was how I learned to card count," said Sarah. Emma reached over and took her hand but as they were talking Devon walked in through the front door.

"Hun, what took so long," asked Ellie she looked him over. "Where's the food and why are you all wet?"

"Wet, food, right" was all Devon could say as he looked at the three women staring at him. They wanted answers but he didn't know what to say. He just stood there looking at them.

"Devon, where's Chuck," said Sarah. She went to the door and looked out but he wasn't in the van. "I think you need to tell me what happened."

"He hasn't called you? No of course not or you wouldn't be asking… right where's Chuck," he said and they all looked at him.

"I think that's what Sarah asked. You left with me Little Brother to go get takeaway. He was in the Toyota with you and now you're back but he's not here. What happened?"

"Toyota Sienna, right the safest car in its class. Chuck well... Chuck got called away on a sudden mission. That's right three guys showed up for him and he had to go."

"But he's on suspension or supposed to be," said Sarah. "I'm going to kill him this time if he went off on a mission on his own."

Said by anyone else what she said would've been over looked but said by Sarah Ellie had to give her a look. But Sarah was too busy trying to call Chuck to notice. She pulled out her phone and called but his number was busy.

"Emma, go get Devon a glass of water. Ellie you should grab some towels before he catches something like the flu," said Sarah. She waited until they were gone then she push Devon against the door. His head made a loud bang as it hit then she planted her finger in his chest. "I want to know everything and now."

"Geez for a pregnant woman you can be scary. It was terrible I saw Chuck waste three guys. They came at us in the parking lot outside of Sizzling Shrimp. They said something about having a kill order for Chuck."

"That's why he didn't come back with you," said Sarah. Devon nodded his head. "He didn't want to drag trouble home. But trouble will find him when I get a hold of him. I need to call John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck searched the bodies and gathered their I.D.s, weapons and phones. He threw them in their car then drove off heading downtown to the first back alley he could find to stop in. The rain was coming down harder now making loud pinging noises off the roof. He needed to ditch it because it had to have a tracking device so soon people would come knocking and he needed to be ready.

"How the heck did you get here," he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled out his phone and was about to call Sarah.

"If you call her she'll want to know where you are and will come. Can you be that selfish she's pregnant with your little girl and Sam needs her mother. No call Langley first... talk to the General Chuck then if you have to put a bullet in her head." There were only so many people who could put out a kill order and she was one.

"Call Langley first," he repeated to himself. "At least you'll have more to tell Sarah than three guys tried to kill you. Geez what have I done I killed them," he said. He didn't like what he had to do but he repeated to himself he had no choice. What scared him the most was the ease he had in doing it. He shook it off then called the General.

"Connie, are you screening the General's calls now?" said Chuck as he put the call on speaker so he could try and calm down. "I need to talk to her right now it's important."

"I'm sorry but she's behind closed doors in her office and left word she's not to be bothered under any circumstances whatsoever."

"You put me through right now or I swear I'll come down there and kick down that door. I just had three of our own try to kill me. One of them told me there was a kill order out on me and that can only come from a handful of people she being one of them. You can tell her this is courtesy call the next one will be up close and personal."

"Chuck, we don't know of any kill order," said the Major as he broke into the conversation. Connie had her phone on speaker too. "Are you sure they are our people?"

"Major, who are you asking? Of course I know they are ours and I have their I.D.s. I'm sorry but it was either them or me and they jumped me when I had my brother-in-law with me. What if Sarah or Sam had been with me? Do I need to come down there? Because I will and believe me no one will like it."

"One minute I'm going in," said the Major. He knocked on the General's door then went in. The impostor was on the phone with the team that was looking for Roan but he was nowhere to be found.

"Major, I left word I wasn't to be disturbed under any conditions. I guess I need a new secretary and why are you barging in or are you trying to get me to rethink your promotion?"

"General it's urgent, Agent Carmichael is on the phone and he was just attacked by three of our own. He says they said there's a kill order out on him. I told him we didn't know anything about it... well you need to hear it from him." The Major put Chuck on the horn.

"What's going on down there in Langley," yelled Chuck. "You people need your meds adjusted because they aren't working or do I need to come there and straighten you guys out?"

"Calm down the Major briefed me. One second and let me check the computer," said the impostor as she played it up making sure the Major saw the message board first.

"Oh no," he said falling for her ploy. "There it is," he said as he pointed it out. "Agent Carmichael you're right there's a kill order out and if we page down. Oh my General, Agent Montgomery issued it but look it says you signed off on it."

"That's preposterous," said the impostor playing it up even more. "I never signed that. Here the order is rescinded just give it a few hours to get out. Major send a team over to Agent Montgomery's place and have him brought in. I want to get to the bottom of this... Wait on second thought I want you to head up the team. You go and bring him in."

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on it," said the Major as he left her office. He was happy he was finally out in the field maybe that was where he wanted to be assigned next somewhere where he'd be doing field work. She motion for him to close the door as he left.

"I'll be in touch Agent Carmichael and if Agent Montgomery should contact you, you should contact me immediately. I need to know where Roan stands and we need to get some answers but remember he could be dangerous." With that she hung up then she called her other team she had to be sure everything was in place.

"The CIA team is heading out now. Is everything out in the open where they can find it? The Major that's heading the team is a little slow. … Good now we just have to find Roan and everything will fall back into place. As soon as the Langley team answers back I'll be able to but a kill order out on him to have Roan shot on sight then we'll have to find another way to deal with Carmichael. He seems attached to his family we could try to get at his wife. Too bad Roan can't take care of him for us we'd kill two Agents with one stone."

Chuck sat in the car looking at the phone. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard the General say. Roan dangerous... well he was or is a good agent but he'd always been his friend. He wished he could talk to Roan to find out what was going on. Something didn't add up and if this were Hamlet he'd be saying something was rotten in Denmark.

"Well you might as well call home," said Chuck as he tried to call Sarah but her phone was busy. "Crap Devon's made it back by now and she knows. She's probably on the phone with Langley or Casey either way she's going to be pissed with you."

He sat the phone down and took a deep breath the windows were fogging up like his brain. Then his phone rang. Grabbing it he answered without looking to see who it was.

"Sarah, I can explain everything if you give me the chance," said Chuck. He heard the pause on the other side then he heard Stefan speaking Russian to him. He flashed.

"Pree-vyet, I'm not Sarah but you can talk to me if you want. However, first things first as you people like to say. Chuck, Roan is with me and before you say anything he's being set up. Listen, I don't want to talk about this on the phone. Let's meet tomorrow noon on the Navy Pier."

"Langley's looking for Roan so you need to be careful," said Chuck as he paused to think. "Okay I'll be there. I need answers. You know they're saying Roan put out a contract on me."

"I know but like I said it isn't what it seems. We need to meet but I have to warn you that there could be consequences. You need to come alone and when I say alone I mean without Sarah or Casey. It's in their best interest Dasvidaniya." Stefan hung up and Chuck was left looking at his phone as the rain danced on the roof of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

John was in the middle of a romantic dinner with Kat. He had to pull in some favors with some of his friends from the Corps but he got the table in one of the nicest and most exclusive restaurants in town. Normally there was a six month waiting list but he was able to get right in.

"John, this is really nice and not necessary. This has got to cost you at least a month's pay. Remember when we could barely afford the rent to keep a roof over our head?"

"Yes, First Lieutenant pay wasn't much back then," said Casey as he held the chair for her to sit down. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've had to put up with a lot lately and I just wanted to say thanks for not giving up on me."

"Good evening," said the waiter as he came over to take their orders. "Would you like to see our Kosher menu? We also have a good selection of Kosher wines if you'd like to see the list."

"Kosher menu? Kosher wines? Why would I want to see them? I didn't bring my date here to drink mad dog out of a brown paper bag. Now go and get us the regular menu before you and I have a problem," said John as Kat started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your hat... helmet, beanie thing that's on your head that's what got the poor waiter confused," said Kat as she pointed at it. He felt it with his hand.

"Oh I completely forgot about it," said John as his phone started to ring. People sitting at tables next to theirs gave him the evil eye. He quickly refused the call then put it on vibrate only he sat it on the table without looking to see who was calling.

"You could've answered it I understand you're an important man John Casey. You've got the weight of the world resting on your shoulders," she said as the phone began to vibrate walking across the table.

"I might have the weight of the world on my shoulders but I've got these pains in the neck that keep calling. It's Sarah," said John as he looked at the screen then up at Kat.

"What are you waiting for the woman is pregnant? It might be important answer the call or you could regret it later on. I don't care."

"You are the best," said John as he answered. "This had better be important. ... Hold up slow down how do you know there's a kill order on him?" said John. People turned and stared. "I mean I thought as important as he is with the company they wouldn't sack him. Generally I'm the one who gets told to sack people and no one's called me. ... Okay tell me everything," he said as he listened to her explain what she knew. "Okay Just stay put where you're at and let me look into it. I know some people I can call. ... Yes I'll let you know as soon as I know something but he's doing the right thing staying away. He's a big boy and I'm sure he can take care of himself."

That's what he told her but as he hung up he wasn't sure he could. Chuck had some of the best and nastiest assassins in the world gunning for him. Chuck would need everything bit of his skills he'd learned to survive until sunrise. John found himself a little angry that he didn't get the call about the hit.

"Excuse me Kat I need to make a quick phone call," said John as he got up and walked to the restroom. He put the out of order sign outside the door then went in.

"Okay everyone out," said Casey as he banged on the stall doors. "Pull it up and zip it up public health emergency everyone needs to vacate here right now. Move it people or you're going to risk having to go to the hospital for an unpleasant invasive examination. Move it," he yelled. The men inside quickly ran out leaving John inside to make his call in private. He put an earbud in then dialed an unsavory friend he knew in black ops

"Pete, this is John Casey I need some information," said John as he leaned against the sinks. "I need to know if there's a contract out on a guy."

"John Casey, wow, a voice from the past... Some of my worst nightmares had you coming for me. I haven't heard from you in ages. I thought someone finally took you out."

"That will be the day and keep on dreaming one day it could come true. No just joking I stopped doing wet work for a while. Yeah it's been some time I was thinking about picking up a little extra cash. I heard there might be out one a guy I just met. The name is Charles Irving Bartowski, alias Charles Carmichael."

"John just a little advice first this is what we were meant to be. Some guys are doctors and lawyers. Well this is what we do and there's no escaping it. So you've got easy pickings you can't pass up. Sure why not, one second let me check on the dark net. Do you know if he's from Burbank?"

"Yeah Burbank that's what he said so there's paper hanging on him?" said John. It seemed Chuck was in trouble after all.

"Sorry John you were a little too slow on this one. Old age must be catching up with you," said Pete as Casey grunted. "The orders been rescinded so you're out of luck."

"Rescinded? When was it rescinded?" asked Casey. Maybe Chuck had pulled his bacon out of the fire by himself which went to prove he taught him well.

"A little over an hour ago by Langley, the General herself," said Pete. Casey had an idea that Chuck lit a fire back there.

"Well good for him… I mean good for him but bad for me. Thanks Pete… Wait, can you tell me who the issuing officer was?" Decker was dead so who else could be gunning for him but Chuck had pissed off quite a few.

"Sure one moment let me pull it up again. Here it is? The issuing officer was an Agent Roan Montgomery."

"Roan Montgomery, are you sure?" Casey couldn't believe what he was told. Roan was a functional alcoholic but not a killer. "I'm just having trouble with this. The only kill order Roan's ever issued was on a bottle of gin."

"I'm just reading you what the order says and if you need the cash I just got another kill order in on Roan Montgomery. What can I say I guess the people in Langley didn't like him issuing kill orders on his own.

"Who's the issuing officer on that?" asked Casey. John wondered if there wasn't some sort of collective insanity taking place back at Langley. Had the inmates taken over the asylum?

"I've got Beckman down as the issuing officer and get this they're not going by the two agent rule anymore on kill orders. Langley seems to have moved to Dodge City. John we all need to watch our backs."

"I hear you and thanks for the intel," said John. He had no soon hung up then his phone rang again. He looked at the caller I.D. and grunted before answering.

"Somehow I figured you'd be calling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah finished talking with Casey on the phone standing outside under the front awning. She looked at everyone through the window and thought to herself what could she tell them that they'd understand? That like Chuck's father the agency was looking for him. What was she supposed to tell Sam? She'd come home only to have her father leave?0 Finally she had to go back inside and as she feared all eyes were on her as soon as she walked in through the door.

"John is going to look into it. He says there must be some mistake," said Sarah. "Let's feed the girls then get them ready for bed."

"I'm sorry for asking but how long do these things usually take," asked Ellie as they walked back to Clara's room together.

"John will call as soon as he knows something and Chuck hasn't been answering his phone. I could call Langley but I want to wait on John first. Please don't say anything in front of the girls."

"Of course not maybe our parents were right to raise us oblivious to their work at least we didn't worry," said Ellie. Sarah wondered if she wasn't dropping parental advice but she didn't have time for hints.

"Okay deep breath and game face on," said Sarah as she and Ellie walked in. The first thing she noticed in Clara's room nothing had really changed since their last visit. Sarah took note that Clara had a collection of Nancy Drew novels and a good selection of works by Agatha Christie.

"Dinner is here so you girls need to go wash your hands and get ready to eat," said Ellie. "After we eat it's straight to bed."

"Because Chuck's taking us to ride the Ferris wheel tomorrow and we're going to eat a ton of cotton candy. That's what he promised. Where is Chuck?" asked Sam noticing her father wasn't there.

"About your father," said Sarah. "I'm sorry but he got called away but we're going to take you guys and we'll ride the Ferris wheel a thousand times until the wheel falls off."

"Can the wheel fall off?" asked Sam. "Maybe we shouldn't ride it that much or bring a wrench," said Sam. Sarah picked Sam up and hugged her. Her eyes were watering up when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. she couldn't believe it was Chuck.

"Chuck is that you? I've heard of husbands going out for cigarettes and not coming home. Others promise their kids pancakes… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

[Across town in a no-tell-motel Chuck had checked in a room for the night….]

"No you're angry and I understand but there was nothing I could do. I called the General and the orders been rescinded but the whole thing isn't clear. She told me Roan had it issued."

"Roan? That's crazy did she know why but there has to be a mistake. Roan would never put a hit out on you."

"Stefan says there's more going on than we know and he's asked for a sit down with him tomorrow at noon. Roan is supposed to be there too."

"Excuse me where did Stefan sprout from and how'd he get involved in this? Did you even know he was in country?"

"No, I don't know but I'm going to find out. For tonight I need to stay where I am I need to let twenty-four hours pass before everyone gets the word the hit's off. How's Devon doing? I'm sorry he saw what he saw but it couldn't be helped."

"Devon maybe in a little shock but what I want to know is how's my Chuck? You sure you got out of there unharmed you sound a little... well I don't know?"

"Physically I'm fine... well I'm alive and they're not... you know those guys that attacked us. I keep telling myself I did what had to be done. But isn't that always the excuse."

"Listen I'm happy and content with the outcome. Devon came home wet don't tell me you've been going around in wet clothes."

"Are you afraid I'll catch the flu? I'd say more humid that wet. Listen, Stefan wants me to meet him alone..."

"And I want my husband home. Chuck, I know you're doing what you think you have to do but don't expect me to go along with it. I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Dee walked into the holding cell they had Beckman locked up in to keep her company. She brought with her the General's breakfast a personal touch she hoped the General appreciated. Knocking first she had the guard unlock the door then she went in carrying the tray to find the General already up looking out a porthole at the rising sun.

"So you're up that's good I brought you your breakfast. Today is eggs and bacon I hope the eggs aren't to overdone our Cook isn't the greatest. I told him over easy but well you be the judge. Tell me how you like them."

"What's this some sort of last meal? I'm no fool I realize once you've gotten your mole in place I become a liability. And to answer your question the eggs are too overdone," said Beckman as she finished her breakfast.

"That may be true but you could also prove useful to our cause. We could use someone to interpret the information we get out of your deep database."

"If you have a kite onboard I suggest you go fly it," said Beckman over the top of her coffee. Before Dr. Dee could answer the male nurse came in whispered something in the Doctor's ear. The Doctor's physical appearance changed.

"Did something go wrong I hope," said the General. "Don't tell me your mole got discovered? Tricky thing assets you give them too much rein and they get themselves in trouble. You pull back and you risk cutting off the information flow to the point they're useless."

"You'd better hope Matilda didn't get burned because without her there's really not need for us to hold you."

"Veiled threat, you're learning but my dear your boss will find a use for me. He might cut his losses and ask for a ransom. But you and your people will become assets he no longer needs and we all know in your organization what happens to them."

"I hope you liked your fresh eggs because tomorrow you're getting powdered," said Dr. Dee then she left with her man. Diane heard the door lock and as soon as she knew the coast was clear she went back to the window. She took the aluminum foil off chewing gum she had with her and lined a cup. Using her invention she tried to flash Morse code for help at passing ships but so far with no success.

The Doctor went straight to the lab where the Beckman look-a-like was waiting on the monitor. The first thing Dee noticed was she was sitting behind Beckman's desk looking more and more like she was the real Beckman then her attitude came.

"Why did you man keep me on hold for so long?" was the first thing Matilda hit her with. "I'm busy here and I have things to do not have breakfast and chat with our prisoner."

"Listen Mattie you might have her face and are sitting in her chair but you're not her. Now what's this about our Roan being killed?"

"Yes he went over to take the original's place and somehow the original got the upper hand. But I'm handling it as we speak."

"Why did he go over without backup? Was he that cocky that he thought Roan would be a push over? Why did you let him? Mr. Y's relying on you to handle things at your end."

"My end is a little more complicated than deciding what's on the menu. I dealt with both Roans. I hung the Carmichael kill order on him then I planted evidence in Roan's apartment that linked him with Moscow. Now I've just issued a kill order on him."

"Moscow? What's going on with Moscow? Did you clear this with Mr. Y? You know how he feels about personal initiative.

"I don't need to call him over every little detail. We lost one of our people in the Embassy. She disappeared after an Agent from SVR was sent by the Trotski himself. I'm in the middle of a manhunt for Roan he seems to have skipped town."

"He's onto you isn't he? You need to silence him."

"No one is going to believe him after I show them what compromising material we found in his apartment. I just need to set up a numbered account in the Caymans with deposits for a bank in Moscow and the deal is done. I also found out the Russian Agent that's here knows Roan."

"Do you think Roan could've called him for help? You should check Roan's phone logs," said the Doctor. This was serious but manageable.

"A contact reported Roan boarded a plane for Milwaukee and I checked he booked a charter plane from Milwaukee to Toronto. I have men standing by to seize the plane when it lands."

"Hum, Milwaukee is an hour's drive to Chicago where Carmichael and his team are. I think you might be chasing a blue herring. Roan is going to need help clearing himself and the only person who might give him the time of day is in Chicago."

"What you think Roan made a run to the person who thinks Roan tried to have him killed? I don't know it sounds farfetched to me."

"No when I was talking to Beckman she said that Chuck would never believe Roan was out to kill him. Roan was the first person Chuck called when he found out Beckman; you were in the hospital so they have a relationship... a friendship."

"We're calling him Chuck now?" said Matilda as she started toying with one of the pens on her desk. "Something tells me you're spending too much time with Beckman."

"Use the turncoat team you've got in Chicago. They were tailing Carmichael so it should be relatively easy for them to pick up the trail." The Doctor heard silence. "What is it? Oh don't tell me you didn't pull the team like I told you."

"I don't work for you and it was too late. They were getting ready to make the hit so they were in radio silence but they haven't checked in. I can only assume Carmichael took them out."

"Do they know anything that can harm us? On second thought I don't want to know that's your responsibility like getting down to the vault and start sending us intel."

"I can't for now. My aide just briefed me there will have to be an audit to see what if anything Roan might've compromised or taken and until it is over the deep database is down."

"I'll let you explain that one to Mr. Y; I think we're done here. I'll let you take care of you own mess. We'll be pulling into port tomorrow then set off for the base via caravan." With that Dr. Dee signed off.

Leaning back in Beckman's chair there was a knock on her door. She yelled of them to come in and her Major entered carrying a stack of folders for her to read and sign off on. He put them in her in box adding to the heap that was already there then he noticed there was nothing in her out box.

"General are you okay," said the Major. "I've never seen your in box get so backed up. I know Roan was a friend and... well none of us expected this from him."

"What? Roan right," said the General as if she'd just seen him. Major, who would you say is our most cold hearted ruthless killer?"

"I don't know for sure now but a few years back it would've been a toss-up between Colonel Casey or Agent Walk, now Carmichael, Sarah not Chuck. You know her history Langston Graham's enforcer. His go to girl when he wanted to make a statement."

"They're both in Chicago," said the General and the Major nodded. "Get me the Colonel on the horn. I want to talk to him now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was standing the bathroom in a restaurant he really couldn't afford but he wanted to do something nice for Kat. However, that wasn't working out too well for him. She was sitting at their table and he was stuck in the men's restroom dealing with... well dealing with something that belonged in the room he was in. He'd just hung up and was about to make one last call then finally the evening he planned when his phone rang.

"Somehow I figured you'd be calling," said the Colonel after checking caller I.D. He put the call on speaker and leaned back against the sink.

"Then you know why I'm calling. Roan has got to be stopped before he can do any more damage to the agency."

"I'm just having a hard time getting my head around this. You've known Roan for years and you never suspected anything? I'm just saying he wouldn't be the last person to set up."

"Colonel, this is not the time for the club to wonder if it's a part of the tree or not. Roan had us all fooled but the proof we found in his apartment was irrefutable. It looks like he was a deep mole for the KGB and now with the SVR. He's even purportedly traveling with a SVR agent trying to get him out of country. I'm calling you because there is the possibility he might be in Chicago."

"Chuck," said Casey thinking out loud. "Do we know the name of the Russian that's traveling with Roan ma'am?"

"Yes, his name is Stefan Metrohken Directorate S and Igor Trotski's right hand man," said the General but something was off in the way she said it. It was like she didn't know him when they all knew Stefan. John might not like Commies but for Stefan he was willing to make an exception.

"Stefan Metrohken you say, well if he's the guard dog then Roan might not be that easy to take."

"I don't care if you what to terminate the whole breed. Roan must go."

"Roger that and for the record I said not easy-not impossible. Casey out," said John. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was.

"Is everything out of order in here," asked a guy who came in. "I need to go badly and I can't stand to use the servicemen's restroom... it's so popular if you know what I mean."

"Yeah but you're out of luck use the Ladies you should feel at home," said John. "Sorry Kat," as he made one more phone call but the number was busy. "This needs to be done in person, so much for the fancy restaurant."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was trying to think of what she could tell everyone after she hung up with Chunk. She could've kicked herself for not putting Sam on to talk with him. But she didn't know if that would've been good for either of them. Sam would've asked him to come home and he would've had to tell her he couldn't. Maybe Stephen and Mary were right to raise their kids in the dark there were less awkward situations but too many people knew now.

"What are you thinking," said Sarah looking in the bathroom mirror. "Look what secrets did to Chuck's family. But it made Ellie and him stronger. I should call Casey and tell him to forget about calling his friend."

"Do you really need to make that call or are you're trying to run away from the question," she said to herself in the mirror. Was she doing like Jack taught her if the heat gets too hot in a town it was time to move along. She was a conman's daughter but was she conning herself now.

"Crap it's busy," she said as she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "One second I'll be right out, she said then she heard Emma's voice.

"It's your mother," said Emma as she came in. "I just wanted to check up on my little girl and make sure you're okay. Everyone in the kitchen is concerned."

"How is Sam holding up? I bet she has questions I'm sorry I should be out there with them but I just got off the phone with Chuck."

"That's good. Sam is probably doing the best I heard her talking to Clara about Chuck being some sort of prince and you being like Fiona but the pretty version. What's with that?" Sarah laughed.

"It was something I told her to try to explain what Chuck and I do. I didn't want her growing up hating us or us having to invent lies to explain why we were gone. I guess I just didn't want what happened to Chuck and his parents to happen to us."

"The way you raise your children is your business but I wouldn't look at Jack or myself as role models to choose from. But I have to point out that you might not want to tell Sam and Baby Walnut a lie but you already have with that story."

"Did I? If you look at what we do I don't think it's that far from the truth. Maybe before I was... let's say reckless without saying what I really was but Chuck has shown me a new path. Mom, I never knew I could love someone so much and well this life we have together for me is like living a fairy tale."

"Just be careful," said Emma as she kissed Sarah on the forehead. "In every fairy tale there's usually a wicked witch or an evil stepmother. Come on you need to eat something," said Emma as she put her hand on Sarah's stomach. "Baby Walnut is hungry."

They walked out to find everyone sitting around the table eating. They all stopped and turned when they came in.

"I'm sorry we all started eating because we didn't know how long you'd be," said Ellie. She was obviously worried Sarah could tell by tone but she didn't want to say anything.

"I'm glad you started I'd hate to think I was keeping you guys waiting. Well let's just get this out of the way. I talked with Chuck and he's trying to get everything sorted out. However, the misunderstanding he took care of but he still has to talk to people tomorrow and that's that. Are there any Spring Rolls left?"

"You can eat Spring Rolls," said Ellie trying to help Sarah change the topic to the mundane. "When I was pregnant with Clara she wouldn't let me go near anything with cabbage in it without dancing inside."

"Yuck, mom do you have to be so gross while we're trying to eat," said Clara as she made a face. "Please Mom you're embarrassing me." Clara buried her head in her plate.

"Sweetie when I was pregnant with Sarah," said Emma. "I couldn't look at an olive without feeling nauseous but pickles I used to eat them by the jar."

"I guess I knew what I liked from the very beginning," said Sarah as she took a bite of an egg roll. "Sam sweetie you're being awfully quiet." Sarah looked over to find Sam had fallen asleep in the chair with her head tilted back.

"Oh my poor baby," said Sarah as she kissed her on the forehead. Sam woke up in a start and looked around.

"Chuck's not home yet," she said looking around still half asleep. Sarah hugged her hard then kissed her as her little arms tried to break free.

"No Daddy's not home yet let's go put you to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a big day in the amusement park," said Sarah.

"Let me do this so you can finish eating," said Emma. But Sarah refused so in the end they both took and put Sam to bed.

"Goodnight princess," said Sarah as she kissed Sam on the forehead, pulled up the covers, and then tucked her in. "Pleasant dreams," said Sarah as she stood near the door waiting for Sam to nod off.

"Chuck was right," said Sam as she started to drift off back to sleep. "Somethings mommies do better..." Sarah went back over and kissed her but this time she was too tired to wake up.

"Come on," said Emma as she pulled Sarah away. "You need to finish eating then I need to tuck my little girl in for the night."

"Chuck was right," said Sarah as she let Emma lead her back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Kat pulled up outside Ellie and Devon's. John's plans for a romantic dinner in an exclusive restaurant went up in smoke like the rest of his evening. He didn't like what he was about to do but it needed to be handled with the maximum amount discretion and he couldn't put Kat in harm's way.

"Kat, I'm sorry this evening was a bust. I had other plans it just seems every time we try to do something together something comes up."

"Don't worry about it," said Kat. "John, you should know me by now. I don't need fancy places or any other thing to make me love you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she got out. "There's no such thing as a perfect moment or perfect spot. So forget about the restaurant, John. All you need is the right guy. You be careful."

"She said love, she said she loves me," John repeated in his head as he drove off. He watched her in the mirror walk up to the front door then went inside.

"Oh Bartowski I could strangle you right now. Wait until I get a hold of you," said John as he turned his attention to tracking down Chuck. He activated Chuck's emergency beacon remotely then followed the signal.

Inside Sarah and Emma were sitting around the table while Devon went to put Clara in bed. Devon was slowly getting over his shock but wasn't there yet. Emma and Sarah offered to help but Ellie refused. However as Ellie was washing what few dishes they'd used the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Gladys wanting to borrow a cup full of my husband," said Ellie as she dried her hands. Sarah instinctively got up grabbed her purse then covered her. Ellie opened the door and there stood Kat.

"Kathleen what are you doing here come on in and get out of the rain. Where's John at," asked Ellie as she looked out the door but there wasn't a car in sight. Did John just drop you off and leave?"

"Yes, but it's not what it sounds like. John said he needed to get some answers and that I should stay her with you until he comes for me."

[In a dark alley down a side street on the wrong side of the tracks]

John pulled up looking at the motel. Certainly no one would ever think of finding Chuck here he thought but this is where his tracker brought him. John walked inside and went up to the cage with a man sitting behind it. Dancing with the Stars was blaring.

"Read the sign above and leave your money on the counter. No checks and no credit cards. In God we trust everyone else pays in cash," said the Clerk as he watched the couple on TV do the quick step. "Come on my grandmother can dance better than that before she had her hip replacement."

"Listen buddy I'm looking for a friend…," said John as he pulled out a picture of Chuck but the man behind the counter cut him off after giving Casey a quick glance.

"Aren't we all? But this isn't a synagogue and I ain't your Rabbi. However, if you want a good deal on mad dog there's a liquor store down on the corner. Rooms go by the hour or the night cash up front no credit like the sign says. Now you're interrupting my entertainment."

"I hope your job comes with a dental plan," said Casey as reach inside the cage grabbed the unsuspecting clerk by the collar and yanked him into the bars. His head made a metallic ping when he hit.

"Augh, let go of me," yelled the man as he tried to break free but John held him fast banging his head a second time.

"Now let's try this again or do I have to fit a round head in a square hole," said John as he let go of the man. He placed Chuck's picture on the counter then slid it towards him with his Glock.

"Come to think of it he looks like a guy who checked in earlier for the night. Listen we don't want any trouble in here it's bad for our regular customers to have cops snooping around."

"How about I make a call to Public Health and Safety and have them do an inspection on you," said John as he flashed the clerk a badge. "If anyone comes asking I was never here." John dropped a C-note and picked up Chuck's photo.

"Room number," said John. The man grabbed the hundred dollar bill but was hesitant to answer. "Don't make me kick in every door to find him because I will if I have to."

"Okay, okay 219 off on the left of the second floor landing. Please don't bother the working girls they pay me good money to keep things quiet."

"I bet they do," said John. He headed to the elevator but had to take the steps up. The elevator had a faded sign hanging on it that could barely be read anymore that said 'out of order'.

John made his way up the stairs then down the dimly lit hall. It wasn't dimly lit on purpose but half of the lightbulbs had burnt out and management hadn't gotten around to replacing them. The musty smell of sandalwood didn't quite mask all the odors. But as a hideout for Charles Carmichael… well no one would ever think to look for Chuck in this dive.

"Easy as one, two, three," said John as he took out his lock picking tools. However, when he tried the door he found the lock was broken and the door unlocked.

"Geez, Chuck you could've made this a little more difficult," grunted Casey as he held his Glock down then entered quietly into a darkened room.

"I don't think it's that easy," said Chuck as John felt a cold barrel rest against the back of his neck. "So John, are you here to pick up some quick cash or do you want to talk."

"At least you've finally gotten up the nerve to threaten me with a real gun but if you don't move it soon you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Oh this I got it off one of the three guys who tried to kill me earlier. Their I.D.s are on the night stand," said Chuck as he turned on the light. Casey went over and opened them up looking at the names. "I sorry if you knew them…"

"I knew their reputations and if I wasn't sure you took them out by pure luck I'd be impressed. Why are walking around in your underwear?"

"My clothes are wet and I need them dry by tomorrow when I meet Stefan and Roan," said Chuck testing Casey's reaction or the lack thereof. "I take it you know he's in town."

"Beckman told me Stefan was in town. I hate to tell you but there's a kill order out on Roan. Seems he's been working for your commie friends for years. He's the one who but the hit on you. I take it you straightened that out mess with Langley I was told the hit's been lifted."

"Yeah the General told me about the kill order but I'm having a hard time figuring out what Roan would've hoped to gain by it. It just doesn't make sense, none of it does. Stefan hinted that there was more going on and I hope to find out what when I meet them tomorrow... alone."

"Well you need to rethink that because I'm going to be there. I understand you cutting Sarah out in her condition but you aren't going anywhere without me."

"Well if you come let me make the initial contact then we can go from there. Everyone is going to be nervous tomorrow and I need answers before guns start blazing."

"How about this, when Beckman gave me the task of taking out Roan she talked about your commie friend like she don't know him."

"We can talk later about your orders but she acted like she didn't know him, are you sure? You know she was just in a car accident. Do you think that could be affecting her still?"

"I know and that's what I told myself but the more I think about it the more I don't know and now she's cowboying kill orders shooting them out from the hip. I'd think she'd want Roan taken alive to find out what intel he passed on. If nothing else so she could get some satisfaction with a little extreme rendition."

"I think you've just given me the piece of the puzzle I was missing. Do you have your tablet with you in your car?" John nodded his head. "Good let's go get it," said Chuck as he headed for the door.

"Hold up a second there Tarzan, I'll give you that in a place like this they wouldn't give you a second look walking around like that but if you go outside you might catch a cold."

"Or the flu," said Chuck as Casey gave him a look. "Nothing Beanie if you go down and get it I'll tell you about a graphic novel I got in the mail."

"I'll get the tablet but I don't know if I want to hear about a comic book."

"They're called graphic novels and this one believe me you'll want to hear about. If I'm right someone sent me a warning about what's happened."

Casey went down to his car then came back upstairs. The clerk watched Casey leave then watched as he went back up stairs. John could almost hear him breathe a sigh of relief when he didn't ask him anything.

"Here you go now tell me a bedtime story," said John as he stretched out on Chuck's bed. "Reminds me of the stinking slimy hell holes of Central and South America... I almost feel at home." Suddenly the next door neighbors started getting a little rambunctious and they heard the sounds in Chuck's room. "Yep just like what I used to call home. So tell me about this comic book you received in the mail to start out who sent it to you?"

"It came without a name but I think it was Colin Davis. I've run into him from time to time on the dark net and he's provided me good intel..." said Chuck as Casey interrupted.

"The man's a criminal with a Ph.D. in nerd. We can't allow people like him to range freely there's no telling what kind of trouble he could cause."

"Well with him I'd take a step back because as I said he's given me some good leads and it's good to have someone like him scouring the dark net for us. The man just wants to help and to make amends so I say let him have at it."

"We're getting off the topic here. Let's get back to what he sent. What is it that you read that has your panties all in a bunch?"

"You may have a hard time believing this. I did at first," said Chuck as he explained Casey the story plot and how it centered around a machine called a DNA re-sequencer. Then he told him what the machine did and how it worked. All the time he was explaining he was working on the tablet typing in code and cutting through fire walls.

"So you think some egghead out there has perfected this device and is what using it to mass produce Beckmans? But why substitute Beckman? Why not the President or a Senator someone like that?"

"Mass producing I don't think so but to answer your other question because they are too public and if they start to act funny... well it wouldn't take long for someone to notice and start looking into it. Besides they're elected officials. They screw up and the next election they're gone. Whereas Beckman is in for the long haul plus she has the unique position as being the keeper of our national secrets all locked away in the deep database or the one stop spy shop."

"My God if you're right then all our secrets including you are at risk. What do we do? I could walk in and cap her that would end that."

"And you along with the real Beckman too. John, I think they might be holding Beckman alive. I don't know where but I think they might. As far as being able to get into the deep database... well I think I've taken care of that. We should try to get some rest tomorrow is going to be long day."

"Okay, good night," said John as he turned out the light. "If you start snoring I'm going to kick you out of bed."

"John, what are you doing? This would be your cue to leave and go to your hotel room. Isn't Kat waiting for you some place?"

"Yeah like I can trust you and tomorrow you go to the meet without me. Who do you take me for the little fat kid who always gets picked last? Dream again."

"Okay but I usually sleep on the other side."

"If you don't shut up you'll be sleeping in the bathtub with the other roaches."

"Good night John boy," said Chuck. There was a loud thud as Chuck got pushed out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan and Roan stepped off the ferry and were met by two men in a dark alley. Stefan apologized to Roan as he put a hood over his head. Then they got in a car and drove around the city. Roan could hear the sounds outside the car and when they came to a stop he was sure they were in the heart of little Russia. He felt the car drive down a ramp and suddenly everything was silent. They were off the street.

"Watch your head," said Stefan as he helped Roan out. "Put your arm on my shoulder and follow me." Roan walked like he was blind through a series of turns. Then they got on the elevator. Roan counted in his head so he knew they were on the fifth floor when they got out. Stefan took him down the hall into an apartment.

"Okay you can take the hood off," said Stefan. "Welcome to a SVR safe house. I used to run my assets under the S directorate out of here not too long ago."

"Nice place," said Roan as he walked around the living room. The only lighting in the apartment was from the ceiling because all the windows were bricked up.

"This is our home for the next eighteen hours so you're going to have to make the best of it. There's food in the refrigerator and I'm afraid the guys were able to get you Vermouth but instead of gin they..."

"Got Vodka," said Roan as he found the bottle in the freezer when he went looking for ice. "I guess a Vodka Martini will have to do. Please don't tell me this is a ploy to get me to defect. The climate in Moscow just doesn't agree with me."

"We've had an exceptionally warm summer this year," said Stefan as he started looking at the changes in the apartment since the time he worked out of there.

"I wasn't taking about temperature when I talked about climate. I was talking about it still being too Red for me. I think on this Colonel shoot'em up and I can agree. It's nothing personal but I've vested too much of my live in fighting... well I don't want to sound like I'm biting the hand that's feeding me but you or better Igor."

"I think he feels the same way and to tell you the truth. It's been hard straddling the old and new ways. The old ways were quick but sometimes well not very nice. You were either in or out and you could wake up in the morning on the fast track to a good career but by evening on your way to Siberia. However, the new system has added a whole new level of oversights and bureaucracy."

"We've got our bureaucracy too," said Roan as he mixed two Vodka Martinis and handed Stefan one. He looked at it. "Don't worry there's no poison in this other than the vodka. They could've gotten a better brand. We were talking about bean counters," he said as he took a sip. "Hum not bad here's to mud in your eye."

"Thanks," said Stefan as he raised his glass. "I've never understood that toast but what were you saying about bean counters?"

"Oh that's right," said Roan as he took another sip. "Well you know how to keep a bean counter happy? You open a box of paper clips and dump it in front of him and tell him to count them."

"I think you Americans say happier than a pig in..." Stefan said but Roan cut him off before he could finish.

"Yes well enough with the idioms so what are we going to do if Charles doesn't believe you... us. There ought to be a plan B."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Roan looked around the drab apartment box in by four walls. He couldn't believe this had suddenly become his future, his new life. No he thought... he wanted scream. No there had to be a plan B and this... well this wouldn't work for him. They saw there are some things worse than death this was certainly one of them.

"Plan B, there has to be a plan B in case Charles doesn't believe you or us. Where do we go from there and don't tell me back here."

"The only thing I can do is continue to try to unmask this Beckman impostor. However, my chances of doing that before she does some permanent damage are slim."

"And what am I supposed to be doing in the meantime? You can't expect me to sit around on my hands and wait?" said Roan as he looked around the bleak apartment.

"I'm afraid at that point you'll have a choice turn yourself in and risk getting shot on sight or coming and living either in the Consulate in Toronto, or if we can get you out, living in Moscow."

"Defecting? No never but if I had to pick a spot to live I'd choose Cuba. Havana I think. I could open something on the beach in Havana and call it Roan's Place. Maybe a bar slash casino put a piano out front and every evening sit around it with a drink."

"Well you're dressed for the part," said Stefan as he pointed out Roan's his white dinner coat and black bow tie. "What are you going to tell your pianist, 'play it Sam... you played it for her you can play it for me."

"Her," said Roan as if someone had turned on a light in his head. "We're forgetting the most important thing. If the Diane in Langley is an impostor then where's the real Diane. If those bastards hurt her they're going to answer to me I can promise you that. No, I can't go into exile. I need to find Diane but to do that I need to free my hands."

"Now that's the spirit. We need to talk to Chuck about this tomorrow. Roan he has to believe us because without him my friend we're lost."

"No it might not be easy but I will find her and when I do her captors had better find a place to hide. I will give them no quarter and they'll be mine."

"We'll let see what tomorrow brings for now let' eat something the get some sleep. I think the guys said there was some cold borscht in the fridge and bread on the table."

"Borscht," said Roan as he shook his head. "To think last week I was eating blinis with caviar now this… well there's a little difference."

"I guess as a last meal it wouldn't be that bad. I heard there was Sterlet and Beluga," said Stefan as he checked the fridge.

"Last meal? I hadn't thought of it like that but the Sterlet was to die for," said Roan as Stefan looked over at him.

"Look in the cupboard and find us another bowel. I know where they got this and it may not be to die for but it is good if you like borscht."

"I took some of the Beluga back to Langley and ate it with Diane in her office. We didn't have blinis but a package of saltines. She liked it. I don't want to think of that as our last meal together."

"Come on drink vodka with me like a Russian," said Stefan as he poured two glasses drank his then threw the glass against the wall breaking it then he handed Roan his glass. "It might not help but it will dull the pain. Then we can eat our supper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Langley the impostor wasn't sitting around. She had all her assets out looking for Roan, the unsuspecting agents from the agency as well as her employer's people. So with all that manpower one person was bound to get lucky and that was how one of the company's field agents discovered Roan and Stefan had boarded a ferry for Chicago from Milwaukee. The impostor immediately recalled the Station Chief from Toronto and set him on their trail.

"I don't want to hear excuses I want results Chief. If you can't do your job I'll send someone to replace you who can. Do you understand your orders, shoot on sight and aim to kill."

"I understand ma'am but this goes outside our mandate. General, you're ordering us to hit a U.S. Citizen in country. There will be repercussions from this," said the Chief. He wanted to tell her he wanted the order in writing but he didn't know if he dared. But if crap hits the fan would she remember this conversation or would it just be him heading for Supermax.

"I think I'm more than justified but it's not your place to question me. You follow my orders and if you can't or won't I'll find someone who will." With that the impostor broke off communications so even if the Chief had gotten up the courage it was too late now.

"You heard the General let's pack it up here and head out. Where going home sort of. When we get back have feelers put out in Little Russia that would be where they'd go to hide."

[Meanwhile back at Langley]

"But General," said the Major. "Don't you think you should call Colonel Casey and let him know you're bringing the Chicago people back across the border?" The Major was cut off as the General snapped back.

"Why? The Colonel can't stand a little competition? The more people that join in the hunt the more likely we'll get lucky and the last thing we want is for them to skip across the border then disappear."

"And the more likely our agents will get caught up in crossfire. Besides General you don't want to risk taking out that Russian under any circumstance. It would be better if we took him then gave him back as a good will gesture. We could cash in on it later."

"Like I just told the Chicago Chief I'm in charge and I make the decisions. I don't see your name on the door. Major, you're making me have second thoughts about your promotion."

"General if you take him out you will break an unwritten agreement we have with the Russians. You kill one of ours we kill one of yours. Mayhem will result from your decision as we spiral trying to balance the death toll. If you're insistent in this you should at least pick up your direct line with Director Trotski and give him a head's up. He might even be willing to recall his agent on his own."

"I don't need you telling me what I ought or ought not to do. Major, you're dismissed and I don't want to hear another word. You can leave now."

The Major turned and was about to leave when he was almost run over by Dr. Fitzroy who came barreling past him into the General's office. Connie even tried to stop him but he charged by her like a linemen at the snap.

"I need to talk to the General now it's urgent," said Stanley. General, I need to talk to you it's an emergency we've been hacked."

"What?" said the Major as he did an about face. "How's that even possible? How'd they breach all our firewalls?"

"I don't know but they did. As of right now it seems he's scrambled our DNA data base which means we're all locked out of the deep database until we can reenter everyone's DNA in the master computer."

"No one can get at the database, does that include me," asked the General. "Not that I need at it right in this moment now... anyway this is unacceptable. I want this taken care of and corrected right away. You said 'he' like you know who did this."

"A hacker that goes by the name Piranha," said Stanley. "He was active on the net some years ago and did some pretty impressive things," he said as the Major and the General looked at him. "No that I was that impressed but you know."

"No I don't but if I were you I'd continue with your explanation before you get yourself in trouble or more trouble than your in right now for letting this happen."

"Right the Piranha well he seems to be back. I don't know what brought him out of retirement but he's got something against you General."

"What do you mean? I don't even know any Piranha," said the impostor. Trying to think how this was going to wash with Mr. Y.

"Well you need to see this then," said Harvey as he brought up the security mask for the computer network. "Watch this," he said as tried to enter changes into the system. A video clip played traffic cam footage of the General in a black sedan driving out of Chicago heading for Midway International airport with a running banner below that read, ' _When is a general not a general? Ask Beckman_ '.

"Any idea what he's talking about," said the Major as he tried to figure out what the message meant. "If we did maybe it would help us track him down."

"It's just the work of some nutjob looking for his fifteen minutes of glory. It's not worth our time to look into and that would just give him what he wants attention. I want it taken down now and deleted. No copies are to be save I want it erased completely."

"But if we study the clip maybe we can figure out where it was taken and that would help us figure out who this Piranha guy is," said Stanley as the Major nodded his head.

"You've got your orders I expect them to be followed out. What's everyone's problem lately with following orders? Do I need to clear house? Everyone dismissed that means out if you need a translation."

The impostor waited for everyone to clear out then she went to her door and told Connie she didn't want to be distributed. She disappeared back inside closing the door after her. She dreaded making this phone call. Mr. Y had already told her to hurry up and now she was going to have to try to explain yet another delay.

"Wait maybe you don't," she said to herself. "At least not yet you can still call Dee and have her ask the real Beckman about this Piranha. It might be a long shot but it was worth it." She took out her phone and dialed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Love boat with the General onboard was sitting off the coast of Africa. The General had a rough idea where she was at but she wasn't exactly sure. Tensions were high now between her and Dr. Dee after their last run in and she hadn't come back to visit with her since. So when the door opened and the Doctor walked in the General expect one of two things. The Doctor was going to try to get more information out of her or execute her either way she was prepared.

"My dear General I'm sorry if I've neglected you these past few days but I've been rather busy so I set aside time for you today," said the Doctor. The General knew at least she wasn't about to be executed and it looked like they were about to begin a new game of cat and mouse.

"Exploiting the oppressed and spreading world tyranny is a very busy occupation. I don't want to take you away from your evil plans for world domination so can we cut to the chase and you tell me what you want."

"Simple and direct as always, very well Mattie, the woman who replaced you, called and asked me to find out what you knew about a hacker that goes by the name 'the Piranha.'"

"The Piranha? I remember there was something about him some years back but I don't know why I'm telling you this. Why? What's happened? Oh I see he's back and he's targeted your operation. Well if he has then more power to him."

"You said you knew of him a few years back. What kind of hacker was he and why do you think he's been in hiatus all these years then suddenly picks now to come out."

"I think you know why but now you want something for me so let's play a game of deal or no deal. You offer me something and we go from there. If I like it then I'll tell you what I know but if you don't or hold back well needless to say any subsequent request for information will be met with a request that you go pound sand so what will it be Irene?" The Doctor paused and walked around the room thinking then went to the porthole.

"Do you see the land mass? We're anchored off the coast of Sierra Leone," said Doctor Dee but General Beckman interrupted her.

"I'd have to be blind not to but yes. Actually to be more specific we're off the coast of Freetown an ironic name for the city if you considering my position on board this ship, don't you think?"

"Okay let's do this I was going to give you a sedative before taking you off the ship. We were going to put you back in the box you came on board in then transport you with us via caravan to our final destination."

"'Final', I don't know if I like that but where do you plan on going? Maybe to Mali then on to Timbuktu," asked the General. "I'm only guessing but that war torn area would be a no man's land where people like you could operate undisturbed."

"Very good Diane now that's the reason you're the Director or used to be. Okay the deal is we won't use the sedative but you will be handcuffed during the trip."

"Can I get a window seat in the nonsmoking section too? Oh and you might throw in a free headset and a bag of peanuts also. I hope the inflight movie is something I haven't seen yet."

"I'm being serious. This is a onetime offer and I'm about to take it off the table if you don't stop. So what will it be General in a box or a nice ride into the desert?"

"Okay, what I know about the Piranha was he was a mercenary hacker looking for information... any information he could use for profit. The only thing I can tell you is that he's put a bull's eye on your operation. He's made the first contact and is now waiting for you to offer him something. I suggest you offer him something to make him go away because if he's locked on to your scheme then he won't let it go. Like the fish he calls himself he can smell blood in the water and he'll keep attacking until he gets what he wants."

"Which is what exactly," said Dr. Dee wondering if she had to keep her word considering the General wasn't giving her much to work with just some vague threats.

"The Piranha swims in the digital stream and is looking for information and intel to feed on. I guess you could try cash but he never took any money we offered him. He just up and quit one day that was the last I heard of him but now you say he's back. You could just wait and call his bluff to see if he really knows anything or you can try to offer him something. My guess is if you don't try and contact him he'll fire another volley soon."

"Thanks we'll be entering port soon so you'll need to be ready to pull out. I'd say get your things together but you don't have any," said Dr. Dee as she turned around and left.

"Chuck what are you up to," said the General looking out the porthole. She saw land coming nearer and nearer but all the time she was thinking about Chuck. It was funny that the Piranha stopped hacking around the time Chuck was being kicked out of Stanford. She even had an IP address traced back to the campus computer lab but the user log was missing along with all the video from the campus for that day.

"Chuck, does this mean you're coming for me?" Diane asked herself. "Geez you're never going to let me live this down are you?" The one thing that made her feel better was someone presumably Chuck knew she was she and the woman in Langley wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah tossed and turned most of the night she just couldn't find the position and sleeping with Emma didn't help. It just wasn't the same being in bed without Chuck and his quirky little habits like watching her sleep. She woke up many mornings to find him lying in bed staring at her. When she asked him why he said he just wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. At first it bothered her but after a while she began to like it and now it made her feel safe. She had someone watching out for her. Finally she just got up and went to the kitchen only to find Kat sitting in the dark with a cup of coffee.

"Why are you doing up," said Sarah as she flicked on the light switch then got a pot of water going. "I take it you couldn't sleep."

"I laid on the couch and tried but when it became apparent that the effort was futile I got up. That's my excuse now what's yours?"

"I'm pregnant I don't need an excuse. No I guess if I had to tell you the truth I'm a little worried about Chuck," said Sarah. But she could tell Kat was worried about John. "Hey, I said a little. John and Chuck are together so I'm not that worried. I guess I'm a little jealous that I'm not with them but you'll see everything with work out today. "I'm taking the kids to the Navy pier today why don't you tag along. You can help me deal with the humongous belly ache Sam is going to have if she eats all the cotton candy she intends to eat."

"You just can't tell her 'no' can you? You know you're her mother and it's your responsibility to set boundaries. I look at Alex and wonder what I did right. But what am I telling you, I could never tell Alex 'no'. She takes after John in that when she wants something she'll do whatever it takes to get it," said Kat as Sarah made herself a tea.

"From what I've seen," said Sarah as she took a sip. "John isn't the only one with that trait in Alex's family." Kat laughed.

"I guess me being here proves your theory. But Sarah why am I here? I'm a civilian as John has pointed out do I really belong here?"

"You belong where you feel at home. It took me a long time to figure that out. I used to watch over Chuck and see him with his family through the window. I wondered what it would be like to be on the other side of that glass... if I belonged there, if I was worthy. But now that I am I don't know how to explain what I feel other than loved.

As they were talking they heard the sound of little feet getting up going into the guest bedroom. Then they heard Emma say something afterwards the little feet came running towards them.

"Here you are," said Sam as she ran up to Sarah hugged her. "We're still going to the park, aren't we? Please, please say yes."

"Yes we are Sweet Pea," said Sarah as he kissed her. "Here put your hand here." Sarah put her hand on her stomach so Sam could feel baby Walnut moving around. "Your sister wants to go too."

"Sister, I'm going to have a sister," said Sam as it set in that they finally knew for sure. She stomped her feet in joy then ran back to Clara screaming. "I'm going to have a sister."

"Well if everyone wasn't awake before they are now. I should've waited for Chuck but it must come out," said Sarah as Sam dragged a sleepy Clara into the kitchen. "Sweetie you shouldn't drag people out of bed."

"No I didn't… Well maybe I did a little but Clara wants to feel Baby Walnut move. Can she please," said Sam and she took Clara's hand and put it on Sarah's stomach.

"Love this isn't show and tell," said Sarah as she took Clara's hand from Sam and held it. "She's saying hi to you. Can you feel her?"

"And it's a she?" said Clara as she nodded her head.

"What's going on here," said Ellie as she walked out in her housecoat. "Girls let's give Sarah some air. Clara why don't you help me make pancakes."

Devon came out yawning already changed to go running. Sarah, do you mind if I make you mother a power shake? I don't have enough Kale for three."

"No not today hun," said Ellie as she kissed him. "Clara and I are making pancakes for everyone."

"Maybe we can put kale with them. Our bowels will thank us."

"No one else will," said Ellie as Sarah excused herself then disappeared into the bathroom. Emma met her in the hall and followed her in.

"What's the matter," asked Emma. "Don't tell and nothing you have the same face you used to have when Jack disappeared."

"Everyone is so happy… I can't help but wonder where Chuck is and if he's okay."

"Come here," said Emma as she hugged her"


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was dreaming that Sarah was standing in front of him. Her golden hair shimmered in the sunlight. He gently moved her hair back caressing her soft face with his hand and was about to take her in his arms to kiss her when he had a rude awakening by Casey kicking him out of bed. He landed on the floor making a thud and low groan after he hit. There was a loud bang on the wall from the room next door and a voice yelled telling them to hold down the noise.

"Will you hold it down over there," yelled a muffled male voice through the wall. "People are trying to sleep. Don't make me come over there."

"I'd like to see you try," yelled Casey back as Chuck got up off the floor. "If you expect me to dye my hair blond and wear high heels you've got another thing coming."

"You never know what the mission may require John," said Chuck as he dusted himself off. "Geez John no telling how many bacteria and germs are floating around on the floor in here. I'm going to have to get a battery of shots for the battery of shots I'm going to have to take not to mention a flea dusting and that's just to start with."

"And if you followed through you'd have to add dentures to your list. It's time we go anyway and get into place. One of the cardinal rules for a met is you always show up early to get yourself setup."

"John, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit I mean it's Roan and Stefan we're meeting not Alexei Volkoff or the Director of the Ring."

"No this is worse than that. Every gun for hire, cowboy type will be looking to make some quick cash and a name for himself. They won't bat an eye at any collateral and judging from your past you make a pretty good bullet magnet. I think only the bearded wonder does a better job."

"I'd like to say you're wrong but I'm afraid you're right," said Chuck as he went to the bathroom to get ready. "I can't help but keep thinking I'm forgetting something but I can't for the life of me remember what it is."

"Well I've got vests in the Escalade down below. I suggest you wear one just in case. You realize after your little trick at Langley the General will be up in arms."

"First of all that woman isn't the General and secondly I thought about that my dear Casey the angrier she gets with the Piranha the more she'll think she needs me. Something makes me think my suspension will be lifted soon."

"You've got something else planned don't you? Well, all I have to say is don't break too many of Beckman's toys before she gets back. That is the goal isn't it to find and bring her back? That is if she's still alive."

"Certainly, and I think we'll figure out soon if she is. I've sent her a covert message to tell her we know what's going on so she should know we'll be looking for her. It might give her a little hope and something to hold on to."

"I don't want to bust your bubble there Chuck but by now she could be anywhere in the world. For all we know she could be in at the North Pole or Timbuktu. I hope you've thought up a way to find her."

"Maybe but there are only so many means to get a person out of Chicago but I think our impostor might help us out with finding Beckman. We just have to be cunning. Combine that with a little patience and deceit and we'll find her soon enough. You can take my word on that to the bank."

"What's taking you so long? Are you done in there? I'd like to take a shower too before we go," said John as Chuck came out.

"Go ahead John but I think we just ran out of hot water," said Chuck. Casey grunted and growled at the same time.

"Maybe I'll shoot you before I give you the vest. I mean why get it soiled with your blood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanley worked through most of the night with Ginger his assistant trying to repair the damage done by the Piranha. They made little headway because every time they thought the virus was beat it metamorphosed. Finally they thought they had it beat when they got called up the General's office.

"That was Beckman's secretary she wants an update in person and for you to take her DNA to replace what's in the database."

"We won't have to replace the database if this works. Let's see if what we've done so far has worked," said Stanley. He handed Ginger the swab and opened his mouth. She wiped the inside of both cheeks then put the swab in the receptacle. A yellow light came on and a wheel started to turn on the screen. His image came on the screen as the light turned green.

"Welcome back Dr. Fitzroy, full access granted what is your pleasure Doctor?" said a sultry female voice. Ginger just shook her head.

"Okay so I haven't had a chance to do anything about the voice yet but I'll get around to it eventually."

"I'm sure Stanley. You might work on what she says as well as the way she says it. Okay your sample worked do you want to check mine too before you venture into the lion's den?"

"One more can't hurt and you're right calling it the lion's den. Okay, let's do this. Open wide," said Stanley. He pulled out a swab and took her DNA sample. The test worked perfectly with Ginger's sample and like his she was given access for her security level.

"We've done it," said Ginger excited at what they accomplished together and in her exuberance she hugged Stanley then kissed him. "Oh I'm sorry I got carried away in the moment."

"No… No please get carried away more often," said Stanley with his steamed up glasses and a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Just shut up and go see the General, but first let's remove this," she said as she wiped her lipstick off his cheek. "Now go knock them dead tiger."

Stanley rode the elevator up to General Beckman's office carrying with him a small case. He walked in to find the General's secretary busy making coffee and the General's door closed.

"I hope you've got good news Doctor because she's been impossible to deal with since she got back from Chicago. I don't know what's gotten into her but she's like a different person. God only knows what she does all day in there with the door closed. Sorry for my ranting I just hope what you've got works."

"We were up all night working on this. I don't mind telling you this was one hard nut to crack but at the same time it was some of the finest programming code I've had to the pleasure to work with. It was a work of art. I think if we ever catch this Piranha we should offer him a job…" said Stanley as Beckman came out of her office.

"Maybe we ought to offer him yours. I hope you brought the solution in that box," said the General. "Otherwise I'm going to have to start looking elsewhere."

"I can tell you Ma'am that this worked on my assistant and me so it should work on you," said Stanley as he walked in her office and began to set up his equipment. He connected the DNA recognition device to her computer then he took out a swab. "Now just lean back and open wide."

"Excuse me Dr. Fitzroy, what exactly do you want?" asked the General as Stanley stood in front of her armed with cotton q-tip pushing her back in her chair.

"Open your mouth General I need a DNA sample for the machine. It will make a comparison with the one on file then correct the database. So open wide this won't hurt," said Stanley. As he had the swab in her mouth her Major came in.

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting," said the Major as he turned quickly then headed for the door beet red and embarrassed.

"Where are you going? Come back here I want to know what's going on in Chicago," said the General as Stanley took the sample placing it in the receptacle. The light turn yellow and the wheel began to turn.

"How long is this supposed to take," said the General as she held up her hand for the Major to wait a moment. "I thought this was supposed to be a quick progress?"

"Normally it is," said Stanley scratching his head. "I don't understand what's taking so long," he said as the wheel of death continued to turn and turn and turn.

"Major, I hope you've got some good news for me because I'm beginning to think I'm surrounded by incompetency. So much for the word intelligence in the company title."

"It's Roan, General. He's been sighted in Chicago. I've notified the team and the Colonel. They're converging on the target as we speak. Ma'am if you're going to have a change of heart now would be the time because you're not going to get a second chance."

"And why would I have that? My orders stand I want you to make sure our people in Chicago carry through with their duty. Failure will not be tolerated, am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am crystal clear," said the Major as he stood behind Stanley to see what was taking so long. The wheel just kept on turning without any signs of it stopping.

"Dr. Fitzroy, your machine seems defective and Major, don't you have some place to be," said the General as the wheel finally stopped but the light turned to red instead of green. The screen went black then two pictures of Beckman came on the screen side by side with text below that read. 'What's wrong with this picture?'

"No, no, crap where did he hide that," said Stanley as he realized he was back to square one. A hidden polymorphic virus came active crashing the system again.

"I don't know that's your job to figure out. Dr. Fitzroy I'm not impressed is there someone else you can call in to help fix this… well mess so I won't say what I really think. This has bound to have happened before."

"Well yes it has but don't you remember ma'am," said Stanley as he looked back at the Major. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Humor me and remind me what did we do?" said the General as this Piranha person kept putting her in a mine field. She knew sooner or later she'd blow up.

"We called Chuck. I mean Agent Carmichael but you should really remember that was when the twins came trying to kill you. They almost killed me but Chuck saved you and me. And to think the whole thing originated over a misunderstanding."

"Yes of course I remember how could I forget? I was... well I was testing you. That's it I was testing you to see if you would admit you needed help."

"But General what did he mean with the two pictures and why did he say what's wrong with this picture not these pictures?"

"Major, why are you still here? I thought I told you that you were dismissed. If those clowns in Chicago screw this up I'm holding you responsible. Am I clear? I suggest you leave now."

"Yes ma'am," said the Major but he couldn't help but feel that this Piranha person was playing a game of cat and mouse with the General but he couldn't understand why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey got into his Escalade and started heading down for the met. The sun was out and true to its name the windy city had blown away the clouds and rain from the night before. Only the streets remained a little wet as they drove down to the Navy Pier. As they got up close Chuck saw the Ferris wheel and he remembered what he forgot.

"Oh crap John, I promised the girls to bring them here to ride on that," said Chuck as he pointed at the Ferris wheel. "And we were supposed to eat cotton candy."

"Well unless you can be in two places at once you're not going to be able to keep that promise. You can take them this evening. Sarah wouldn't bring them here knowing that the meet is going down anyway. She's got better sense than you," said John as he glanced over at Chuck. "Geez you did tell her the meet was going down here, right Einstein."

"Well actually no, I know what you're going to say and you're right," said Chuck. "But I didn't want her to show up on her own so I left that detail out."

"And that's exactly what she's going to do. So Mr. Genius let's recap you didn't tell her because you didn't want her to show up on her own which is exactly what she's going to do now but with the whole Partridge family. Oh you're so lucky I'm driving or I'd have to strangle you. I left Kat at Ellie's last night I bet your wife brings her along thinking she'll cheer her up. This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Let's just go meet Stefan and Roan get this over with them then find them the guys. That way we can move this along and we can get Sarah and company out of harm's way."

They were walking onto the pier cutting through the family pavilion when Chuck heard his name called. He turned around in time to catch Sam on the fly as she jumped on him with cotton candy in in hand.

"Way to go Moron," said John as he broke off. "Put in your earbud and try to get rid of everyone before things go down. I don't think you want your family caught in the middle."

"You came," yelled Sam. "I knew you would. You want a bite," she said as she shoved the cotton candy in his face. "It tastes great you have to try it."

"Thanks, but not right now maybe later," said Chuck as he sat her down. He looked up to see running after her was the rest of the family. He reached in his pocket quickly taking out an earbud and was putting it in right before Sarah showed up with Kat and Clara.

"Sam you shouldn't run off like that," said Sarah then she realized Sam was with Chuck. "Why are you doing here?" she said as she started looking around. "Oh sorry for the way that sounded, but wait, where's Casey? Please don't tell me he's gone to the nest."

"Not yet," said Chuck as John started talking to him he touched his ear to hear better. "John, what is it?"

"Moron, you need to hold everyone on station I just got word Roan's been sighted here and the Chicago team is pulling up outside right now looking for both of them."

"Chuck, don't tell me it's going down now," said Sarah as she grabbed up Sam. "Kat grab Clara we've got to go. Chuck, get us out of here."

"Sure," said Chuck. "Okay girls we need to run to the car I forgot something. John," said Chuck, "I'm pulling the plug, the mission is scrubbed. Let's regroup back at the Escalade. I'm sending Stefan a warning to stay away if he's not already here."

Chuck got everyone back to the Escalade leading them through the family pavilion and the Children's museum. However as they made their way out Chuck noticed agents had already set up net trapping Roan at the end of the pier. Once Chuck was sure everyone was safely back at their Escalade he turned and kissed Sarah then looked her in the eye. He didn't have to say anything she knew.

"You're going back aren't you," said Sarah as she kissed him back. "I understand leave no man behind. But remember that goes for family too. Be safe and make sure you know what you're doing. I love you please don't take any unnecessary chances and come back to me that's an order."

Chuck made it back on the pier as quickly as he could. Once on the pier he slowly made his way up to where the agents were posted. They weren't expecting to be taken from the rear that was why his plan was so simple and successful. He grabbed a newspaper from the trash folding it over using it to hide his dart pistol from public view. Systematically he went about taking one man in black after another clearing a path for Roan and Stefan to retreat.

"You know Beckman will have your head if you get caught doing what you're doing on CCTV," radioed Casey in Chuck's ear.

"First of all she isn't Beckman and if I didn't care what the real Beckman would do I care even less about this one. Secondly I thought I told you to abort the mission."

"Semper Fi," radioed Casey. "I see you didn't follow your own order Chuck. I'm moving forward on the starboard of the pier that would be your right.

"I think I know that let's find our people and get out of here. I don't like this. Wait I think I see them near the Dock Street café but crap so does the Station Chief. Why is he here and not in the van?"

"He's probably trying to put a feather in his cap. I'm out of position and I don't think I'm going to be able to reach you in time. Chuck this is up to you."

"Like I didn't know that," mumbled Chuck. He saw the Station Chief ahead of him moving in for the kill and he knew he had to do something.

"There you go Chuck," he said to himself. Next to the Chief was an old gumball machine with gumballs. Chuck took out a JFK fifty cent piece then looked at it and flashed. He threw the coin like a shuriken death star shattering the globe causing the gumballs to roll out everywhere. Kids scrambled to pick up the gumballs around the Chief's feet. The next thing he knew his feet were up in the air and he was on his back moaning in pain. Chuck ran over to help him but looking around tranq'd he as he was getting up. The man dropped back down out cold.

"I think this guy is having a heart attack. We need a medic," yelled Chuck as people started crowding around. "Can someone check to see if there's a doctor on the pier?" said Chuck as he slipped out quietly through the crowd that gathered.

"Chuck, I got your message," said Stefan. "But we were already here. Did anyone ever teach you that you always show up early to a meet? So we were already here when you sent your message. Geez, I told you to come alone," he said as he saw Sarah appeared then Casey.

"Let's make it down to the ballroom at the end and talk. I think I already know what you want to tell me and Roan, I think I know a scenario where you get to walk away from this. But there's just one catch I'm going to have to shoot you."

[Back in the General's Office in Langley]

The impostor was sitting at Beckman's desk feeling nervous. Nothing had gone the way it was supposed to. She was to have the aid of the false Roan to help her but he was now in a landfill somewhere while the real Roan was out and by now knew the truth. She needed urgently to get into the deep database to start stealing nation's secrets but that wasn't possible. This Piranha person somehow knew what was going on and cut her off. She had to do something Mr. Y was not noted for patience or for his understanding when things went sideways.

"General, I'm sorry for barging in like this," said the Major as he broke into her office. "But you've got to see this."

"Major have you forgotten how to knock before you come in a room. I could've been in a meeting with someone or on the phone. This had better be good."

"Here we go," said the Major as he pull up live camera feed from the CCTV on the Navy Pier in Chicago. "There he is, there's Roan."

"I can see that but where are our men from Chicago? I don't see anyone moving in to take him and where's the Russian?"

"Stefan I don't know I've looked over the pier and can't find him. Roan seems to have taken down our Chicago people but before you yell look in the bottom corner."

"Is that Agent Carmichael? What's he doing there? I thought I told him he was suspended," said the General as she watched events play out.

"Well Chuck isn't one who follows orders too well."

"Let's hope for his sake he does this time," she said as she watched Chuck herd Roan over to the railing where there was no escape.

"He's got him," said the Major as he acted like a sports caster at a boxing match give a blow for blow account. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Roan throw up his hands.

"Good, he can take him alive... no Chuck," said the Major as they watched him empty a clip into Roan then he fell off the pier into the lake. Chuck walked over to the railing looked down then walked away in a hurry. "There was no need for that."

"He followed orders, which is more than I can say for the rest of you. I want to thank Chuck in person send for him. I have another job I want to give him. I'll be gone for the rest of the morning I have a meeting with the Secretary of State about a silver mine. I want Chuck here waiting by the time I get back."

"And his suspension."

"What suspension? Make it happen."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Chuck knew the only way for Roan to survive was for him to go dark so he had to stage his end carefully. In the ballroom Chuck tasked Casey with making blanks. John grunted something about wasting good bullets but he set about it removing the lead from a clip's worth of bullets then using wax from table candles to fill the ends. Sarah set about making blood packs by rounded up catsup packets from one of the food concessionaires then combining them with a box of poppers for a novelty vendor.

"Roan, I'm sorry," said Chuck. "But you're going to have to sacrifice your shirt to make this work. Are you sure you know what you have to do?"

"I've got this just make sure Colonel shoot 'em up doesn't leave any live ammunition in the clip," said Roan. Chuck looked at him as he and Sarah arranged the improvised blood packed inside his shirt.

"Don't tempt me Roan," said Casey. "Let's just go over this one more time. So Stefan is down below the pier with a boat. Roan just remember when you do your swan dive make sure you don't dive into the boat or this could get real really quick."

"Roan come on one more time with me," said Chuck. "Just humor me. Okay I come out we make sure we're in the camera's angle of vision. The surveillance van is out front they'll run facial recognition as soon as they see you we'll have an audience for our show. You'll look around see you've got nowhere to go then you'll try to surrender."

"I don't understand why you have to shoot him. Why don't you let me or Casey do it? It would look more realistic I think."

"She's right Chuck you wasting Roan is… well to put it politely is a little out of character. I wouldn't mind putting a few rounds in him especially one between the eyes."

"No it has to be me take my word for it. You'll see why once this is over. But for right now we don't have time. Tell Stefan we'll keep in touch to coordinate out efforts. Well if there's nothing else it's show time. Sarah, go back with the others and tell Sam I'm sorry. If this works I may not be able to come home for a while."

"I don't like this plan," said Sarah as she kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her close "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"I'm sorry but we've got to make this look realistic if it's to work and this is a part of it," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I don't like it either and I really do wish there was another way but this is the best I could come up with to keep you guys safe."

"Yuck, geez I think I'm going to be sick. Come on we need to get this moving. The guys in the van are going to start radio checks and when their people don't answer back they're going to call in backup agents. Then we'll have a fun time when real bullets begin to fly and Roan won't be covered in just catsup."

"I don't think I like that scenario too much," said Roan as he inspected the work Chuck and Sarah had done to his shirt. "Does anyone have any gin or vermouth?"

"Oh crap, if we don't go now I'll shoot him right now myself then go for pancakes," said Casey as he drew his Sig. "Let's go folks and that goes for you too Bartowski both of you."

"You know Colonel, you'd look more threatening without the beanie," said Roan. Casey growled then went for Roan but Chuck stepped in between.

"Come on guys it's time to get this over with," said Chuck as he herded everyone out. John, Sarah you know what you've got to do and John, please no friendly fire."

"Now where's the fun in that can't I just wing him. I'm not asking for much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the surveillance van located in Gateway Park]

In the van things were going crazy. The team inside was trying to contact their agents on the pier but they weren't getting any response. They'd tapped into the CCTV feeds on the pier and were getting video live but they couldn't find their people anywhere. Until all of a sudden they saw paramedics run out the back of an ambulance and over to the Dock Street café there was a man lying on the pier with a small crowd standing around.

"Wait zoom in there," said the one man as he pointed to the man down. "Crap that's the Chief. Get the ambulance number and have someone head it off. Boy is he going to be in a foul mood when he gets back."

"You mean if he gets back. You know what that does, you're in charge now. Hey, look there at the end of the pier isn't that our target. I'm pulling up facial recognition. Geez it's him I've got a ninety-nine percent match. What do we do now we've got no one to send?"

"We need to keep an eye on him and call in the backup team that's on standby," said the assistant Chief. "Backup team this is home plate. First string down not responding you guys are up. Confirm orders received."

"Roger we're up and orders are to knock it out of the ball park. Keep an eye on the target we'll be there in ten. What is his current location?"

"Roger that the target is currently at the end of the pier near the beer garden. You can access the pier by driving down the trolley lane," said the new man in charge. He signalled over to his partner to shut down the trolley. The man answered back with a thumbs up. "The lane will be cleared by the time you arrive so you should have no trouble moving in quickly."

"Hey what's going on," said the other man monitor what Roan was doing. "Look we've got another player in the field. I know him that's Agent Carmichael what's he doing here?"

"He must've gotten tapped for this mission too. Langley didn't want to take any chances and considering our people aren't answering it's a good thing they did. Let's try to see if we can get sound to go with our picture," said the man as he called back at Langley.

"Here let me take over," said the acting Chief doing two things at once. "Langley wants us to send them live fee. Here we can listen now," said the man as he worked the controls. He knew his job depended on not dropping the signal so he sent Langley only visual which made the feed more stable and less likely to cut out. If that happened his career in the company was over.

"Are you hearing this? Is he really going to do what I think he's going to do?"

"Those were our orders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[On the Pier]

Roan walked around the beer garden area of the pier where Chuck told him he'd be picked up on CCTV. He climbed over the railing so he'd be close to the edge then looked up and down below like he was searching for a boat. Chuck then slipped up behind him and drew a Glock 9 pointing it at him. The actors were on the stage now they had to play out the tragedy.

"It's over Roan turn around and be prepared to meet your maker," yelled Chuck. "I should shoot you for trying to have me killed. But the truth is that I could overlook."

"Good because there's something I need to tell you if you'll give me a moment," said Roan as he held his hands out where Chuck could see them then turned around slowly.

"Why so you can lie to me like you've lied all these years to the General. The lies you've told inside the Agency. I used to look up to you as a role model now I find out that was all a lie."

"I can explain if you let me," said Roan. "Look I'll surrender to you. I'll let you take me in but only you. I'm your prisoner."

"You're that whether you want to be or not. I see you don't think I'll do my duty," said Chuck as he raised the Glock. "There's no taking in here. This is where the lie ends."

"Charles we both know you're no killer unlike your friend, the Colonel. Here my hands are up and I'm unarmed so what are you going to do now."

"What I was ordered to do," said Chuck as he fired. Roan slapped the catsup pack under his shirt and bang snap made a popping sound then the bag broke causing a red stain to appear on his shirt. Chuck fired again and again until Roan dropped into the lake. Chuck went over to the railing looked down then walked off. What no one saw away from the camera was Roan being fished out of the lake by Stefan in a boat below.

Chuck holstered the piece then walked down the pier only to be met by Sarah and Casey coming from the opposite direction. This was going to be hard for both Sarah and him but it had to be done to sell the act. Sure Sarah had been used to selling a con but that was years ago and with Jack before Chuck came into her life turning it upside down.

"Chuck what did you do? Roan was turning himself in and you just gunned him down. My God what kind of monster have you become?"

"We don't let the bad guys get away remember? We let Quinn get away and look what happened. The orders said shoot on sight and that's what I did," he said as he tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"No get away from me... Don't touch me I don't recognize the man I used to love in you anymore. You've hurt me more than Quinn ever did because if you're here now like this it's my fault."

"It's no one's fault. This was my destiny from the time I was born. My parents were spies and they may not have wanted this for me but it was in my DNA. I'm tired of fighting it this was what I was meant to be."

"If I follow you line of reasoning both our children are destined for this life too. Is that what you're saying?" said Sarah as she seemed to be taking the act to heart.

"Would that be such a bad thing," said Chuck. He didn't have to wait long for Sarah to reach. She slapped him hard, almost knocking him down.

"Ouch, okay I deserved that but I thought this was what you wanted for us to live our spy lives together."

"I wanted to live with the man I grew to love and now I don't see him anymore," said Sarah. Chuck turn away looking out into the lake.

"Then where do we go from here," said Chuck as he white knuckled the railing looking into the dark waters. He realized they were only acting but it hurt just the same. Each word cut like a razor and by now he felt he was bleeding to death.

"I don't know if there's a 'we' in this Chuck. I'm going back to Ellie's pack Sam up then returning to Burbank. We'll move into the empty apartment in Echo Park I need peace and tranquility to have this baby. Chuck, can you promise me to give me that?"

"I can try," said Chuck but as they we talking his phone rang it was the General's office. "It's Beckman I have to take this."

"Yes sure you do, your master is calling just don't expect me to wait," said Sarah then she turned and walked away. His heart was breaking and he almost threw the whole act in the ditch to run after her but Casey understood what was going on in his head. He knew he had to act fast.

"You answer the call and I'll handle her. I'll make sure she stays safe," said John. "Remember Semper Fi."

"That's easy for you to say," snapped Chuck. "I'm sorry. Yes, please go after her. Yes, General," he said as he answered. "Oh it's you Major. … She wants me in Langley now. Okay I'll grab a charter and be right there. You can tell her I've wrapped up things here. ... Oh you saw on video feeds. Well I hope she liked what she saw. ... I'll look for them."

Chuck walked off the pier to be greeted by a van. The side open and a man in black waved for him to get inside. Looking across the Gateway Park he saw Sarah with the rest watching him. He wanted to wave or shout but the only thing he could do was get inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim landed in Peking the transferred to a South Chinese flight that took him to a North Korean landing in Pyongyang There he tried to grabbed a taxi. But as he was about to get in when he heard over the driver's radio to take caution the police had road blocks set up checking the papers of all arriving passengers. He excused himself saying he'd just gotten a message from a friend who was coming to pick him up and he told him to wait.

"Okay now what to do," he said. His papers were good but he wasn't sure they were that good. Not good enough to pass close scrutiny. There were city buses that pulled up and took off in rapid succession. He stood there watching them then he had an idea. When one of the buses was about to leave he hung around behind then when it started to move he quickly climbed up the back then on up to the roof. Lying down he rode the bus to the road block.

"Out, out," he heard the military man yell waving a Type 56 assault rifle. "Everyone line up for identification have your papers ready for inspection." They had military men standing at the entrance of the bus checking the papers as people filed back on one by one.

Kim slipped off the top of the bus then made his was to one of the buses that had already been cleared to leave. The guards were all concentrating on the passengers they had lined up on the one side of the bus so no one was watching the other side. Slipping underneath a departing bus this time Kim wedging himself in behind the back axel. The bus took off and soon he was past the road block. He held on underneath the bus into the outskirts of town then when the bus had to slow down for a small hill he dropped out. Quickly he got out of open view cutting through a field then he made it into town on foot.

His first night in the capital he spent sleeping in the park with other homeless vagrants then in the morning he moved out. He had one goal in mind and he knew he'd never have any peace unless he could pull this off no matter how hard it was going to be.

"I'll take a bowl," said Kim as he stopped at an early morning noodle stand. He took his bowl then went and sat next to a man who was sitting on one of the benches the noodle stand guy had set up for his customers. Kim sat down next to a man in a black overcoat eating a bowl with steam coming off.

"Not bad noodles wouldn't you agree comrade," said Kim as slurped down a mouthful. The man looked over at him for a second.

"Why are you talking to me? You must be new around here or you'd know who I am? Listen you need to take your bowl and go away," said the man as he showed Kim his pistol under his coat.

"Comrade Leung," said Kim as he took a chopstick shoved it between the third and fourth rib into the man's heart. Kim patted the man on the cheek as he slumped forward wheezing.

"I know who you are, you're the guy who's getting me in the Home Office. Thanks for being so cooperative," said Kim as he took the man's gun and security badge.

Kim had a plan. It was foolhardy and reckless but it was the only way he could live without having to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life. Home Office was out to eliminate him so he'd just have to eliminate them first.

The poor noodle cook cowered in the stand trying to hide as Kim took care of Leung. Then Kim came back to the stand.

"Wait, wait," begged the man. "I've got a family and five children that depend on me. Please… I didn't see anything really I didn't just don't hurt me. Take whatever you want just let me live."

"I'll take another bowl of noodles to start with and a plastic bag," said Kim as he reached behind the counter and took a cleaver. As the man made Kim a bowl he almost jumped through the roof when he heard a loud whack.

"Geez what was that," said the man then he had second thought. "No I don't want to know. When he looked up Kim was standing there waiting. "Here you go just don't hurt me," said the man as he timidly slid Kim his bowl.

"You know I have to hand it to you these are some of the best noodles I've ever eaten. They almost taste like the ones my mother made by hand," said Kim as he waved Leung's hand around. "Oh sorry can I have that bag now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got off the plane in Dulles and there waiting was a black Escalade with escort. He was whisked off taken straight to Langley. On the way he noticed the other agents were giving him the cold shoulder. Before they were talkative and jocular around him now they were all business speaking only when spoken to. He figured the word was out about what he'd done. At Langley it wasn't much better with people in the hallways turning and disappearing as he walked by but the real chill was in the General's office.

"Good morning Connie," said Chuck as he walked in but she pretended not to hear him. "I believe your boss called me here," he said so she had to address him.

"I wouldn't know she doesn't talk to me much lately. Do you think that means she's going to have you shoot me in the back?"

"You'll have to ask her… wait are you serious," asked Chuck but he got no answer just another cold shoulder. Before he could say anymore the door opened to her office and the Major came out.

"Agent Carmichael the General went over to State but called saying she's on her way back now. She said that you should pull up a chair and wait."

"Very well," said Chuck as he started to get himself a cup of coffee but Connie got up and took the cup from his hand.

"The coffee mess here is for office staff and invited guests. None of which you qualify as so if you want coffee you'll have to go down to the cafeteria and get it."

"Yes ma'am," said Chuck as he surrendered his cup. The Major and Connie were bickering back and forth over where Chuck should wait for the General when she returned.

"Oh good you're here," said the General as she walked in. "Follow me into my office and Connie call down to Dr. Fitzroy and have him come up to my office on the double."

They walked into her office and when they did Chuck did a quick glance of her desk to see if anything was moved or missing. However at a glance he didn't see anything.

"I wanted to thank you personally for taking care of my Roan problem for me. I realize that this wasn't easy and I'm glad to see that I can count on you. Can I offer you anything? A drink maybe?"

"A Scotch would be nice," said Chuck. "Yes well if you watched the video feed you know the rest of my team didn't take it too well."

"Yes I didn't want to bring it up but it seems your wife didn't appreciate your following orders. I understand she's on her way back to Burbank. Do you plan on joining her?"

"I don't know if that will do any good at this point. She was quite clear when she slapped me. So if you have something I can throw myself in I'm telling you I'm available."

As they were talking there was a knock at her door then her Major entered bringing with him Stanley Fitzroy.

"Okay I've got you both here to talk about this virus that was unleashed on us by the Piranha. Dr. Fitzroy, are you any closer to eliminating it for our system?"

"I'm sorry no it has embedded itself in various machines and mutates itself in everything I try to attack it. It's the perfect computer virus Chuck. It's polymorphic and I just don't know what to do anymore."

There's nothing you can do. I'm familiar with the Piranha's work. I first saw it when I was a student at Stanford where he caused havoc. No there's only one way to deal with this virus we have to find him and persuade him to give up his deactivation code."

"How do you plan on doing that," said Stanley. "I tried to recover his headers and footers but nothing I got zero."

"That's because you're looking at his latest work, work he's had time to prefect. What we need to do is to look at some of his old work before he had time to polish his skills that will point us to him. Let me show you," said Chuck as he moved the impostor away from her desk and fired up her computer. He placed a thumb drive it and a warning came on that the thumb drive was infected.

"Wait, are you infecting my computer?" said the impostor as she grabbed hold of Chuck's chair. Stanley didn't look too convinced either.

"Don't worry I'll clean it afterwards but this is the bug he used on Stanford. See with a little skill I've learned since Stanford I've recovered the header and look we've got a student number of the man who wrote this. Here's your Piranha."

"Wait this can't be," said the Major. "General you know this can't be true."

"Why not it's in black and white?"

"Because Bryce Larkin is dead. Ma'am we were all at his funeral."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck dropped the bomb then watch stepped back to watch it explode. Chuck had built the trap, laid the bait, now he was about to snare his prey. Everyone stood behind him as he did some show and tell. He overlaid the source codes from Stanford with the one used in in the current attack and they matched perfectly meaning the same hand wrote both codes. There was little doubt that the person who wrote the Stanford code was the same person who wrote the current code.

"I can't believe it," said the Major. "General, Chuck we were both at his funeral. We watched them bury him."

"Which time," said Chuck. "I've been to his funeral twice. Bryce had me kicked out of Stanford on a lie. He planted evidence then said I cheated and now I know why. I was too close to his secret so he needed to get rid of me."

"Major, I want that body exhumed and examined pronto..." Chuck cut her off before she could continue.

"It won't do any good. Don't you remember General both Sarah and I argued against your decision but you ordered his body cremated and had his ashes dispersed at sea. You said there would be too many questions if there was a second body interred in the same grave."

"That's right," said the Major. "We flew out to the Teddy Roosevelt they had a small ceremony with his urn being dropped in the ocean. Roan was there too."

"Well of course I remember I'm not senile yet," said the General. "Agent Carmichael you seem to be the resident expert here what do you suggest we do?"

"If you'll give me free reins to go down to the Situation Room to use of all our Echelon arrays I'm sure I can find one hacker. As a matter of fact I feel I'm close to him now. I just need your authority to do what has to be done."

"Well you've proven to me that you can do that after Chicago. I'm willing to give you a little wiggle room but I need updates. Okay but I want to be kept informed. Whatever happened to that Russian that was running with Roan?"

"He disappeared in Chicago. I believe he was supposed to meet Roan at the Navy Pier with a boat to ferry him into Canada but he never showed. He probably cut his losses and left Roan out to dry or that's my theory. By now he's on a chartered flight heading back to Russia. I would guess he's flying out of Toronto."

"Go get this computer mess taken care of. This is ridiculous our deep database is down until we find this hacker terrorist Larkin. I want his head on a platter. Now everyone out I need to make some phone calls."

"How'd your visit with State go," asked Chuck. "I can only guess it had to do with the silver mine in Australia. I'm glad you decided to take my advice and go through the proper channels."

"Agent Carmichael I just had a change of heart giving you what you asked for. Don't make me regret it. You wouldn't like the consequences."

"Sorry... Oh I almost walked off with your pen. We can't have that it would be a Federal offense to remove government property. No matter what government we're talking about."

"Everyone dismissed and that means get out if you're having a hard time understanding," said the impostor clearing the room. She needed Chuck for this mission but she found his constant questioning of her authority insufferable.

"Time to check in Diane," she said to herself. She stopped calling herself her real name now that she was undercover she couldn't afford to make a slip up but that thing with the funeral was almost a monumental one. She needed more intel on Larkin to keep from making the same error.

"Personnel files," she thought. "There has to be something in the computer." She tried to pull it up. "Okay here we are crap ' _folder archived to the deep databased by orders of Diane Beckman, General, USAF_ '." At that point she had no choice but to pull out her phone and try to call Dr. Dee. Maybe she could get intel from her twin.

[In the elevator heading down to the Situation Room]

Chuck was in the elevator heading down with the Major. The thermostat on the air conditioning for the building must either have been on the fritz or a new ice age was setting in. The Major looked off in the distance without saying a word. Chuck thought he saw ice sickles hanging down from the ceiling.

"Okay Major enough is enough am I going to find this same treatment when I get to the Situation Room," said Chuck. The Major pretended not to understand.

"I don't know what you mean about treatment? We're all professionals here and we do our duty the same as you even if we don't like it sometimes."

"Let's cut the crap," said Chuck as he stopped the elevator. "You're mad at me over Chicago. Everyone is and I understand that but can you tell me what else I was supposed to do? Maybe I should've let him go?"

"Chuck he was surrendering and you shot him down like a dog or are you going to deny that? I never thought you'd go that far. It would've been better if it had been the Colonel. Everyone could accept it if he'd done what you did but not you."

"Why? Why would it have been so different? Roan had his hands up and was trying to talk me into getting me to drop my guard. Whether I pulled the trigger or Casey the order was shoot on sight or am I wrong? The problem was with the order. What ever happened to the two agent rule?"

"The General changed it," said the Major. Things are happening that I don't understand and she's acting strange. You're acting strange and I don't know if I can continue working like this. The General offered me a promotion and a transfer, maybe I ought to have her expedite the later."

"Major, you're right there is something going on here but I can't tell you what it is. If I did it would just put you at risk and I consider you a friend. Just hang in there and in time you'll understand but for right now we never had this conversation."

"Agent Carmichael... Chuck you're not making sense. What's going on?" asked the Major as Chuck reached over and started the elevator again.

"I can't tell you but there's a lot of smoke and mirrors going on. I've already told you too much. Tell the people in the Situation Room I'll be accessing their computers externally from my brownstone so not to get alarmed."

"You know you're not supposed to access the Langley computer system off campus," said the Major as the doors opened up in the lobby.

"I know but the Piranha already has," said Chuck as he stepped out then turned back around. "Oh Major one last thing keep the faith.

Chuck left the building to get a taxi to run him to his brownstone in Georgetown. While in the taxi he typed a quick text message on his phone. ' _Program set up, package delivered_.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Chicago Roan was sitting in Stefan's safe house with a blanket wrapped around him. His clothes were dripping wet and Stefan had his men searching for dry ones. They didn't have anything there because they hadn't used it for... well since Stefan was running illegals out of there.

"Here eat this," said Stefan as he put a bowel in front of him with a piece of bread. "It's warm and will make you feel better."

"It's borscht," said Roan as he sneezed. "I don't want to sound ungrateful but Stefan this is the same thing we ate it last night."

"No it's not, that was cold borscht this is hot borscht see it's entirely different. Let me see if there's any vodka left in the freezer."

"Now you're talking my language," said Roan as he sneezed again. As they were talking Roan's phone started to ring telling him he had a text message. He pulled out the burner phone that Chuck had given him in a plastic bag. Opening it he read the message.

"What is it," asked Stefan as he came back with the bottle. He poured out the last glass for Roan and handed it to him.

" _Program set up, package delivered_ ," read Roan to Stefan then he downed the glass and threw it. But instead of breaking it bounced.

"Roan, the glass was plastic," said Stefan as he went over to the Microsoft Surface tablet Chuck had given him and typed in the code that came along with the tablet.

"You know when this is all over that goes back to Langley," said Roan as he dipped his bread in the borscht and ate it. "Hum not bad I'm not a big fan of beets but this is good. Is it working?"

"Yes it is and you're right about the borscht. It tastes like what my grandmother used to make when I was little. We called it Friday borscht," said Stefan as he worked through the instructions Chuck gave him in his head.

"Friday borscht? What was so special about Friday," asked Roan as he dripped across the floor to where Stefan was working.

"She called it Friday because that was the day she clean out her ice box and threw all her vegetables into one pot. Be careful and don't drip on the tablet. She had an ice box instead of a refrigerator electricity hadn't reached her yet."

"What's the impostor doing?" asked Roan as he looked over Stefan's shoulder. "Can you tilt the tablet a little I can't see."

"She's trying to access a service jacket, Bryce Larkin. I wish I'd thought of this trick years ago to set up a remote terminal through her computer. We see everything she does. Okay that was a dead end. She's on the phone now," said Stefan as an app opened automatically and a number appeared.

"We need to run a trace," said Roan but Stefan was already on it. He called Anatoly back in Lubyanka to have him run the trace remotely. If they got caught it would look like FSB was running a covert op that the impostor could not bring to light without being discovered.

"Now we have to hope she stays on the line long enough to finish the trace. But even if she doesn't we have her phone monitored now so sooner or later as long as she uses the same phone we'll find her base."

"We just have to hope Diane is there," said Roan as he sneezed on the tablet. "Sorry but how long does it take to find a white tuxedo."

"Maybe if you'd settled for something else they'd have less trouble finding something for you to wear."

"I've seen what you call haute couture over there and well there's a reason you're exporting oil and not fashion. What you call a fashion statement I call dull, dismal and dreary," said Roan as he sneezed again.

"Maybe but you wouldn't be risking pneumonia," said Stefan as he wiped the screen with an alcohol solution to kill Roan's germs. "Okay we got a time out… She's off the phone." Stefan's phone rang and he answered. "Were we lucky? … Humm okay maybe next time," said Stefan as he hung up.

"My Russian isn't all that good so I take it we're a no go," said Roan. Hearing what Stefan said and tone with which he spoke it.

"Not yet she bounced her call all over the globe but they were able to narrow it down in the end to West Africa. I'll text Chuck to see what he can do. Cheer up Roan, we're closer now that we were just a few minutes before."

"Yes but we're not there yet."

The taxi dropped Chuck off in front of his brownstone apartment. He paid the man got out and was about to go in when his phone notified him he had a message. He went inside then pulled out his phone and read the text. It simply said 'West Africa'. Well, he thought, they were on their way and the plan he had put together seemed to be working. But the fallout it would bring he had no idea how bad it would be but that was something he didn't want to think about now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah did as she threatened to do on the pier. She went home to Ellie's rounded up Sam and Emma's things then headed for the airport. Ellie and Devon tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen she just wanted to go. In the end they had no other choice but to let her go. What was supposed to be pleasant day in the park became a nightmare.

"Listen you shouldn't go like this," said Ellie. "I'm sure there's a logical reason for this. This isn't my little brother."

"Ellie, what can I say he's changed. I should've seen it coming but I guess I didn't want to. I just need to go home and surround myself with my things. I need peace for my baby. I'm sorry this is the way it has to be."

"Well I'm going to call Chuck and get to the bottom of this. He's at least going to know that I think he's making a colossal mistake."

"Don't do that, Beckman has him on mission and he needs his head in it. Please just hold off for a while and let him work. He can't afford distractions right now."

"Is there something else going on here that you're not telling me?" asked Ellie firing point blank. Sarah was about to lie when Emma stepped in.

"We really need to go if we're going to get to Burbank at a descent hour. I called Jack and told him I might be staying a little bit longer."

"You really didn't have to but I appreciate it if you do," said Sarah. That left only one person to say goodbye to and the one person she really worried about how this was affecting. "Ellie, I'd like to say bye to Clara if that's all right."

"Sure she's in her room with Sam," said Ellie. "I'll let you say what you have to say alone. Remember whatever happens we're still sisters."

"Thanks, that means a lot," said Sarah. She kept repeating to herself this was in everyone's best interest but that didn't make the con any easier to sell.

"Sam sweetie, we have to go," said Sarah. "Clara, I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer but we have to go home now." Sarah didn't know what to say or what to do so she decided to avoid talking about why they had to go.

"It's all right you don't have to pretend with me I know what's going on," said Clara. She walked to the door and looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was around. "We figured it out." Sam nodded her little head with Clara's. "Uncle Chuck needed a diversion to work himself into the organization."

"Where do you girls come up with these ideas? Sometimes I think you watch too much television," said Sarah. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to them by denying it.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone," said Clara as she crossed her heart. "Shush, Mum's the word, right partner." Sam nodded her head.

"Well Agent 007 and a half tell Agent 007 and three fourths goodbye."

A few hours later they were at the airport boarding the Lear. Getting on board Sarah found John already in the pilot's seat with Emma standing behind him. He had there pre-flights done and permission to take off.

"John, I appreciate you being here but wouldn't you prefer to be on mission with Chuck? I can take care of everything back home."

"I promised Chuck I'd look out for you and that's what I plan on doing. So go take a seat in the back we'll be in the air soon. And by the way I brought Kat in the loop."

Sarah walked in the cabin to find the girls all huddled together whispering. She shook her head as she sat down next to Sam. "Ladies the idea of being a secret agent is to keep it a secret."

The plane took off heading west across the Rockies then descending into the L.A. basin when Sarah's phone rang. She answered it in a hurry without checking caller I.D. she'd expected to hear Chuck's voice but instead it was Morgan.

"Oh Morgan it's you. … I'm sorry for the way that came out but I was expecting someone else. We should be in L.A. soon so if it isn't urgent. … What are you talking about Bryce? Bryce is dead we all know that. … The Piranha? Morgan, don't say anymore. We'll talk when I get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Dee took her caravan from the port in Freetown then continued on through Sierra Leone. From there they had to cut across Guinea before entering Mali. There their train was met by a group of Tuareg guides that led the through the desert. Pitching camp for the night the Tuaregs were a little curious about the female prisoner.

"What's going on there," said the Doctor as she watched one of her guides go up to the0 General and offer her a glass of gunpowder mint tea. She wasn't sure if she liked this but as she was about to say something her phone rang.

"How is life in civilization? I take it you haven't gotten into the deep database yet," said Dr. Dee as she put the call on speaker so she could observe what was going on better with the General and her guides.

"I need for to know what there is to know about an Agent by the name of Bryce Larkin. It seems he might be the guy who sent us the virus. I need to talk to Beckman."

"Sure hold on she's sitting near me. We've pitched camp for the night and we should be entering our compound tomorrow," said the Doctor as she walked over to the General. "One moment I'll put her on. General, your twin needs information," said the Doctor as she passed the General the phone. But the General held out her handcuffed hands.

"Okay but only for a little while," said the Doctor as she uncuffed her. "Don't make me regret this. Now talk while I make things clear with your new friends."

"So evil me, life as the General isn't as grand as you thought it would be. Actually I'm having the first real vacation I've had in years. I should really thank you."

"Well, you're welcome. To let you know I've got the name of the Piranha if you're interested. I've got a man hunt going on right now to find him and to think he operated for years under your very nose."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say years. So you know who he is, do you? Then why do you need to talk to me? It seems to me you've got all the cards now."

"I will soon when Agent Carmichael finds him for me." Beckman thought Chuck got caught and she almost gave up his name but now she knew Chuck was playing her twin.

"Chuck is? Well the Piranha is a slippery fish to catch so it may not be that easy for him. You said he worked for me can you tell me his name?"

"Carmichael found it hidden in an old header. How does Bryce Larkin sound," said the twin. "I know you're going to say he's dead but… Well I was told he was already resurrected once."

"By Fulcrum who was trying to get information from him and so Chuck thinks Bryce Larkin is still alive… Well he should know I guess. Bryce was his arch enemy and kept him from entering the agency by getting him expelled from Stanford. I understand he also stole Chuck's girlfriend at the time, Jill Roberts. She too was recruited but later fired. Bryce was recruited out of Stanford and went on a number of missions. What we thought got him killed was his last when Fulcrum offed him. But now you're telling me that was staged, well I can't say I'm surprised."

"I guess I should say thank you but one last bit of trivia. You should know Roan Montgomery was eliminated this afternoon in Chicago... by Agent Carmichael."

"By Chuck? My oh my he's been a busy little boy. I'm sorry if I don't believe you but that's so out of character for Chuck."

"That's what everyone one is saying and he's taken a lot of heat for it. His wife walked out on him and here in the building everyone has been giving him the cold shoulder."

"I suppose you're happy knowing you're to blame. Roan was well liked throughout the agency and no matter what you try to hang on him people will always remember that."

"I need to run we keep these calls under two minutes to avoid being traced," said the evil twin as she started to hang up but Dr. Dee grabbed the phone.

"Hold on one quick question, have you been able to contact Mr. Y? He missed our regular check-in time and I've tried him but the call never goes through."

"No but I haven't tried to contact him today. I was waiting until later when I had more to report before calling. Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Is there any way you can move a satellite overhead and take a look?"

"Not without raising suspicion," said the twin. "I've got an idea but I won't be able to do it until four in the morning my time. I'll let you know something tomorrow." With that they hung up.

Beckman heard everything and began to put pieces of the puzzle together. The Doctor and her evil twin worked for a mysterious Mr. Y. She wondered if that saved money on name plates but when she said she had to wait until four something clicked in her head because that was when a certain spy satellite passed over the capital of North Korea. So whatever's was going on it was coming from there or she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

The capital of North Korea Pyongyang translates in something like 'flat land'. It extends over a five hundred square mile plain about thirty one miles east of the bay of Korea constructed next to the Taedong river. The flat surface makes cycling the perfect means of transportation. Kim handed a worker two months' worth of salary for his beat-up bike. Riding through town he acquired off an unattended clothes line a Mao jacket and hat then made his way to complex on the outskirts of town.

"Here we go," said Kim as he rode past once to get the lay of the land. The Home Office compound was actually a small only two buildings located on the bank of the river with a high wall that extended around them. On top of the two buildings he saw what looked like a sophisticated array of antennas and satellite dishes.

"There's something off here," he told himself. To be the Home Office the compound seemed awfully small and lacking in security. There were cameras on the wall surveilling the streets below but he didn't see any patrols.

"Maybe everything is inside," said Kim. The compound was located in North Korea so Mr. Y and the rest of his colleagues might not feel the need for external patrols when they had a police state to protect them. If he had his way about it he was going to teach them how wrong that assumption was.

For the rest of the day Kim made plans for his incursion. He gathered a bucket of Styrofoam then added gasoline. The gooey product he put in bottles then corked the tops with rags soaked in gas. While he was riding around the outside of the wall he saw a small electrical substation that was providing the compound with electricity. To be two office buildings they were using an enormous amount of electricity he thought.

"Smile for the camera," he told himself as he lit and tossed the first napalm Molotov into the substation. He heard the bottle break and an alarm sound but didn't hang around to see the reaction. There was a black cloud that rose from the power station and he could smell the stench of as the fire began to spread among to components. Quickly he went to the front gate as the lights flicker switching to emergency lighting. As he had anticipated the place had to drop back to emergency generators which had to be brought on line and a contingent of people ran out of the compound to deal with the substation.

"I'm sorry we have a small emergency going on," said the guard challenging Kim as he rode his bike up to the gate.

"But I was told to bring this here," said Kim as he pulled out the pack he had with him. But the man continued to wave him away.

"I told you that you have to go," said the man as he grabbed Kim but as he did Kim shoved a knife in his throat. The second man in the shack was distracted by the alarms and didn't understand what was going on until it was too late. Kim shot through the man he'd stabbed using him as a human silencer. Taking the guard's Type 56 rifle he was in. He made his way quickly over to the main building where he placed Leung's badge in the slot then his severed hand on the scanner. The door opened and he was inside.

"Hurry up," he told himself people would be coming soon. Inside three men were standing near a scanner one looked up at Kim realized, he didn't belong here, and reached for his weapon. Kim dropped him on the spot with a head shot.

"You two, one wrong move and you're dead. In the elevator now," ordered Kim as they all got in. "Okay I want Home Office, Mr. Y push the button now." One man started to push but Kim shot him before he could touch the panel blood splattered everywhere.

"Now let's push the right one," said Kim. The man that was left reached for a different button and pushed it. "Turn around and face the doors. If you made the right choice you shouldn't be afraid to be the first man off." The bell rang and the doors opened. "I believe this is your floor," said Kim as he stepped over the other man's body put his gun in the man's back.

"Wait, wait don't shoot but there's something you should know first," said the man as he held his hands out and started to turn around.

"Eyes front, you don't need to look at me to talk. I'm listening and you'd better have a good story because you've seen what the consequences will be if I don't like what you have to say."

"It's not a question of like or dislike just what is," said the man as he stepped out. "Come and look for yourself."

Kim stepped off and the first thing that hit him was the room as cold as an ice box and secondly was the almost deafening hum of the thousands of computers running at the same time.

"What the heck is this? Is this some sort of trick? I ought to kill you right here and I will if you don't start explaining. Where's the Home Office and everyone I talked to when I called in?"

"You're standing in the middle of it. This is a relay and the people that operate and run the Home Office work from home or other offices around the world. They come together virtually while they are thousands of miles apart. This system was put in place by Mr. Y and people like me we're just here as caretakers."

"So you've got no clue who you're really working for do you?" The man nodded his head. Suddenly Kim realized why they needed the antennas on the roof. I want to see the master terminal."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked the man frightened of Kim but also frightened of what the people he worked for would do to him if they knew he helped Kim.

"Do you really care or do you care more that I don't put a bullet in your head?" The man took Kim immediately to the master terminal.

"I want Mr. Y's coordinates, show me now," said Kim as he put his pistol barrel to the man' head. "I said now."

"I can't… Listen it won't work… The machine... I need my Security Chief's badge and hand scan or the machine won't work."

"Why didn't you say so before," said Kim as he threw the man a plastic bag with Leung's badge and hand. "I think that's what you need. After we're done, I want you to shut down the air conditioning."

"But the system generates tremendous amounts of heat. If I shut the A/C off the whole place will melt down."

"That's the idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck spent most of the evening writing a program to take into Langley. When this was done he'd have a job getting rid of all the viruses he was introducing. But each one was important and necessary for him to pull this off. However, it wasn't easy to work with Ellie calling him every half hour. He chose to let it ring because he didn't want to have to lie. He just about had everything ready when his phone rang for the thousandth time.

"El, I really don't want to talk to you about Sarah," said Chuck. But he heard the silence on the other end and knew who it was by her breathing. "Sarah is that you?"

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't but well I'm using your father's encrypted phone so we should be okay. I just couldn't leave the things the way we did fake or not."

"I'm glad you called. Let me put you on speaker I'm almost done writing my 'Where's Waldo' virus. I hate fake arguing with you... I mean not that I like to argue for real with you which I don't it's just..."

"I understand Sweetie and I feel the same. I think the only person who bought the con was Ellie and Devon. Oh and Morgan, Ellie called him. I don't know I must be slipping."

"I don't know about that I just know I didn't like it," said Chuck. "Sarah, I need you to tell me this is all worth it and this will work out in the end."

"The smartest person I know is working on it. What's this about Bryce being the Piranha? Was it necessary to drag up his ghost?"

"It threw the fake Beckman off and I was able to infect her computer. Now what she sees we see. When she was alone she tried to access Bryce's service jacket which I knew was archived in the deep database out of her reach. After she found she couldn't get at it she called West Africa…"

"West Africa? You think the real Beckman is being held there. That's a big place she could be anywhere."

"True but I was looking for confirmation Beckman was alive. Roan and Stefan will be leaving Chicago for Freetown," said Chuck as he looked at his watch. "Well they've already left."

"Is it safe for Roan to be showing his face around so soon after Chicago," said Sarah as she yawned. "I'm sorry but with everything going on and Walnut acting up I'm a little tired."

"I'm sorry for I'm putting you through this. You asked about Roan. Well he once asked me is she worth dying for and I said yes. I think he's found the woman he's willing to die for."

"I know I've found that man," said Sarah. "What can we do from here and don't say there's nothing. Casey has an itchy finger and you know how he gets."

"I'm sorry for right now there's nothing. I hate to drop this on you like this but I'm going to have to leave the country for a bit."

"You're going to join Roan on his hunt aren't you," said Sarah. There was silence on the other end. "Sweetie, promise me one thing... you'll be careful."

"If everything goes the way it's supposed to I'll be flying out tomorrow or the latest the day after tomorrow. I need to go now I have to run back to Langley. I love you."

"And I love you. Just hurry home soon I miss you already. I agreed to wait here for Walnut but if you don't come back I'm coming looking."

"Nothing is going to keep me away from you. I've really got to run. I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fake Beckman sent Connie and the Major home but she stayed behind telling them she wanted to catch up on some paper work. After she was sure they were gone she started trying to call the Home office but nothing. She tried a couple more times to reach the mysterious Mr. Y but each time her call failed so she tried to phone up all the people she knew in the Home Office getting the same message. _Your call cannot be completed as dialed please check your number and tray again_.

"Geez what's going on back there," she said looking at her phone. Her only option at the that point was to wait.

[That was sometime before now.]

Looking at her watch it was finally almost four so she made her way to the elevator and rode it down to the situation room.

"General on deck," yelled the Watch Officer as people in the room stood up. The General looked around then went over to the monitor to check the feeds basically ignoring everyone standing around her.

"As you were," said the Watch Officer. He wondered why the General hadn't said it herself instead of leaving everyone hanging.

"Watch Officer, that's North Korea up there isn't it?" The man nodded his head. "Good I want you to zoom in on the capital," she said as the man nodded to the tech seated behind them.

"Do you have any particular area you want to look at?" said the Watch Officer. "We can zoom in and do facial recognition if you're looking for someone in particular."

"No follow the Taedong river go up through the city," said the General. "There we go keep on going. Wait what's that? Is that a column of smoke coming from the industrial park?"

"Good eye General," said the man. "Zoom in on the General's fire." The Watch Officer had the tech zoomed in on what looked like a huge fire. The fire seemed out of control engulfing both buildings and still spreading.

"There General those are first responders arriving on scene. I hope they brought what they need because this fire is bad one. It's spreading through their new business center. If those firetrucks don't get there soon there won't be anything to save. Do we know what's in that building?" yelled the Watch Officer back to his tech.

"Some sort of technologies company or at least it used to be," said the tech. The Watch Officer turned around to find the General gone.

"When did the General leave?" said the Watch Officer as Chuck walked in carrying his messenger bag. "Oh it's you I was told you might be coming in. You've got the work station over there," said the man as he pointed to a desk in the far corner.

"Boy winter has set in here early. Hey wasn't that the General who just left? What were you looking for at? " asked Chuck looking at the zoomed in aerial view of Pyongyang.

"If you're looking for her you just missed her," said the Watch Officer. He was determined to be polite but that was it.

"Was she the one who ordered you to zoom in on the capital of North Korea?" asked Chuck. He suddenly wondered if they were looking in the right spot for Beckman.

"Yes," said the tech. "She picked up that fire before any of us. The woman's go excellent eyesight I guess that's what it takes..." The tech was cut off by the Watch Officer's grunt.

"We would've eventually seen it. If nothing else this is the time our bird flies over North Korea and we compile data to send up the chain like you're supposed to be doing now or do you want to hang around after we're relieved to finish your reports?"

"I'm sorry," said Chuck as he went over to the terminal in the corner to work. He started working in his virus but at the same time he kept looking up at the monitor wondering what the fake Beckman was looking at.

It was good that the Watch Officer gave him the cold shoulder because like that he didn't come by to check and see what he was really up to. He opened the search perimeters and modified them a little inserting Bryce's photo around the world at different times and locations a sort of breadcrumb trail he laid down. At the same time he set up another search perimeter for the General excluding her evil twin and having the results sent straight to himself and Roan. Once he closed the hood he just had to wait for the first photo to pop after that it would be one after another.

"Hey we got a hit on Bryce Larkin. This is an old one but a year ago he was in Mexico City," said the tech. The Watch Officer came over and verified.

"Yeah we got a ninety-nine off of facial recognition," said the Watch Officer as Chuck walked over pretending to be surprised.

"Hey there it goes again. Isn't that in the Azores," said Chuck as the tech nodded his head as he looked over at his Watch Officer. "Guys this is only three months old. I don't want to tell you your job but it might be time to notify the General. There's another hit Casablanca and it's only a few days old. If you don't call the General I will. Oh never mind I'll go up and get her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General raced back up to her office taking the elevator to her floor wishing it would go faster. What was going on? She had a small group of men with her but if they found there was no one in charge then the whole plan would crumble. No she had to sell this as an accident, a temporary setback to her men. Each location now was independent until the communications array could be brought back on line. She poured herself a drink then sat in Beckman's chair and made a call putting it on speaker.

"Dee this is Mattie we have a problem. I was able to take that look like we talked about and the compound was up in flames."

"What are you talking about? Home office is gone? How can that be? It was located in North Korea who could've gotten at it?"

"I don't know I was thinking that maybe my hacker who wanted to show he could get to us. If I get my hands on him he'll wish he'd never been born."

"Any idea what we should do now? I just entered our base here and I've got guys unpacking as we speak. I dismissed the Tuareg scouts a little while ago. Now that we're here, I need that silver and those components."

"Well good news about that I talked with the Secretary of State and he's going to intercede with the Australian government for the company I nominated. I told him it was one of our shell companies."

"Well technically it is… just not a U.S. shell company. You don't think he won't figure that out eventually?"

"If he does we'll be long gone by then so there's nothing to worry about. I think this is the way we need to operate for now. We just keep everything thing going like normal. Who really cares as long as the money still comes in and salaries are paid."

"True we just run on autopilot until Y contacts us with new instructions. But what do we do if Y was taken out there should've been some back up plan that would kick in."

"I think there is, it's us we keep the ball rolling until we're contacted to do otherwise. You know once this is over Y will have to recognize the good work we did in the face of adversity," said the General but before Dee could answer anything there was a knock at Beckman's door then Chuck came it.

"I thought you were with someone," said Chuck. "I could've sworn I heard voices. You haven't taken up talking to yourself again have you?"

"Funny, normal people wait to be told to enter after knocking. But if you have to know I was on the phone with an operative. Is there a reason for your barging into my office at this hour or would you like another suspension?"

"Now you're trying to be funny," said Chuck but then he caught her look. "Or maybe not anyway we caught him. Well not caught, caught but we know where he is."

"Chuck, slow down you're not making any sense," said the General as she palmed her phone and slipped it in her desk drawer. "We caught who? We know where who's at?"

"Bryce Larkin of course, we've got a hundred percent recognition on him in Casablanca a few hours ago. I'm grabbing a plane and heading there now to apprehend him that is with your permission of course."

"Hold up I want to come with you. You can arrange for a Lear then we'll ride to the airport together. I'll have a team standing by and we can all fly together. It is imperative we don't let him slip through our fingers."

"Yes General, I'll meet you in the parking garage in ten," said Chuck as he left for the situation room to lay on logistics. The General waited until she was sure Chuck was gone before she pulled out her phone.

"Did you hear that? It looks like things are looking up. I'm grabbing my team and taking them with me to handle Larkin and Chuck."

"Larkin knows who you're not and could use that against you. Chuck and Larkin can never speak to each other or you're finished."

"I know that and wouldn't it be too bad if Larkin took Chuck out before he got taken but naturally after he gives me the codes to stop his virus."

"Naturally, but we've gone over the two minutes allotted. However, I feel much better about the whole situation. Be careful and let me know how things go.

"Roger that I should have word on that silver soon once they start manufacturing it will be only a matter of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan and Stefan were on the first part of their flight from Chicago to Casablanca. They had inside seats in the coach section of the plane. Sitting next to Roan was a man with a bladder problem because every fifteen minutes he was asking to get by to go use the lavatory.

"Can I see your pen," asked Roan. Stefan handed it to him and Roan waited for the man to get up again. While he was gone Roan injected a strong tranquilizer into the man's drink using Stefan's KGB-model tranq pen.

"Sorry about that," said the man as he squeezed past Roan then sat back down in his seat. He took two sips from his drink and it was lights out."

"I hate flying coach. It's so… so… well it's just so. I don't know why we couldn't upgrade and move up to first. This flight is going to last forever."

"No as long as a bullet to the head if you were recognized in first. We stick to the plan and keep a low profile," said Stefan. As they were talking Stefan's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He looked around and the flight attendants were all busy so he pulled out an earbud then answered.

"Anatoly, I take it there's news," said Stefan as he pretended to talk to Roan so the attendants wouldn't get angry.

"Yeah your friend used her phone again. This time she stayed on the line longer and we were ready for her. I'm sending you the GPS coordinates where she called. I think this is the spot."

"Good we'll be looking forward to it. Oh no I've got incoming. I need to go I'll talk to you later," said Stefan as he quickly hung up. But the attendant walked past him to help a passenger with the overhead bin."

"So what's the story," asked Roan as he leaned over.

"We're in luck the Evil Beckman made a longer call and we got them… the coordinates. You can breathe easier now."

"Only when we have her," said Roan. "Until then we need another Martini."

"You know in couch you pay for your drinks."

"Phlistines."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Sarah got off the phone with Chuck then walked in Sam's room she was lying there asleep looking like a little golden-haired cherub. How someone so small and little could enter her life and turned in upside down she didn't know. Now it was about to happen again and the truth was she liked it. She turned and left going to back to her bedroom. The bed seemed so big now that Chuck was away. She had just gotten in and turned off the light when she heard the patter of little feet then a whisper from the door.

"Mommy, are you still awake?" said Sam in a low voice. Sarah turned the light back on. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh you can't sleep," said Sarah. She was going to ask her who'd been sleeping in her bed before but instead Sarah pulled the covers back.

"Come on I'm having trouble sleeping too. I talked with your father a little while ago and everything is going according to plan so he should be home soon."

"Good you're happier when Chuck's here," said Sam as she climbed into bed. Sarah pulled her close and hugged her.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could run to the petting zoo so you can see the rabbits if you want to? We can even make a day out of it that is if you want?"

"No I'd just like to go to the park if that's okay by you," said Sam. "I just want to spend the day with you if you don't have to go away too."

"What's wrong Sweetie you can tell me? You used to love going to see the rabbits. Are you still upset over Plat du Jour?"

"No he went home to be with his mommy. But while he was with me he was away from her. I was mean to keep them apart. His mommy probably doesn't like me but I didn't know..."

"I'm sure she understands and you kept him good company. He's happy now I'm sure. Are you happy now you're home?"

"With you of course I'm happy but I'd be happier if Chuck were here too," said Sam. Sarah hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I would be too but he'll be home soon and when he comes home we'll make a picnic basket then go to the beach just the three of us all day."

"Don't you mean the four of us," said Sam putting her head on Sarah's stomach. "Don't worry we want you to come along too."

"What's going on back here," said Emma who had been sleeping on the sofa. "I heard voices and thought there were thieves. Is there room for one more in there?"

"Always," said Sarah as she tickled Sam who laughed. "Let's make room for your granny. It's a good thing this is a king size bed."

"I hope you're not calling me fat," said Emma. Sam laughed and giggled. "Well I never," said Emma which made Sam laugh even more.

"Here," said Sam as she pulled back the covers. "You can sleep here and I'll sleep in the middle. Just don't snore."

"If we all don't keep quiet and go to sleep it will be daylight soon," said Sarah as she turned out the light. She wondered if Chuck had been able to catch any sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck made the arrangements in the Situation Room with the Duty Logistics Officer. They arranged for a government Learjet be gassed up and ready to roll. Chuck double checked their flight plan making sure everything was good to go. The whole time he was planning the Watch Officer hovered over his shoulder then when he got up the man called him.

"Aren't you forgetting one thing," said the Watch Officer. "Aren't you going to notify the area Station Chief that the General will be travelling through his AOR? He'll want to meet you at the airport if nothing else out of common curtesy."

"And that's why I don't want to notify him. If he brings people that will just bring attention to our arrival. If Larkin has survived this long under the radar it's because he's got help. Don't you see the more people that know we're onto him the more likely he'll find out and run going even deeper underground? This is our one time opportunity to grab him we can't screw this up so no one notifies the people over there we're coming or that we suspect Larkin's there, do you understand?"

"And does that order come from the General?" said the Watch Officer openly questioning Chuck's authority. The room became silent as heads turned.

"If you want I can put her on the phone with you or have her come down. But right now you're making me late to meet her in the parking garage. We can play this little turf war if you like but personally I like you so I'm going to pretend you said yes Agent Carmichael I understand. That is what you meant, right?"

"Yes Agent Carmichael that's what I meant and have a safe flight," said the Watch Officer just wanting Chuck to go.

"Good," said Chuck as he started to leave but stopped then went over to the Tech operator. "Here's a secure thumb drive download for me everything you got about that fire in Pyongyang. Did you pick up any chatter about it?"

"The audio files were sent out for interpreting and haven't come back yet. I can give you the raw feed if you can understand Korean?"

"Give me everything I'm just a little curious," said Chuck the Tech looked over at his Watch Officer who nodded his head.

"Here you go," said the man as he handed Chuck back the drive. "That's everything we've got plus the chatter we intercepted over their comms."

"Thanks," said Chuck. He looked at his watch and he was really late. He ran out of the Situation Room took the elevator to the lobby then took the service elevator to the garage to find the General already sitting in the back of her limo waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late but things took longer than I thought with the flight plans," said Chuck trying to justify why it had taken him so long but the General just raise her eyebrow. He wanted to tell her she looked just like the real thing but he bit his tongue.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to leave without you. I have a team coming with us they're meeting us at the airport."

"How large of team are you talking about? I'm asking because the Learjet 85 holds eight plus a two man crew," asked Chuck as the driver left Langley heading for the airport.

"That's going to be tight because the team is an eight man team then with us that's ten. But two men from the team are former Air Force pilots..."

"General if you don't mind I'll fly and one of your men can be my co-pilot. I'm used to making these long hauls and flying into foreign airports can by sticky at times. I'd just feel better if I'm behind the yoke."

"Sure just as long as we hurry up and get there," said the General. Chuck had a bad feeling about her bringing her own team and his feelings were confirmed when he met her team at the airport. He flashed on most of them, a group of unsavory cutthroats and assassins dressed in Arman suits. They gave the term dressed to kill a whole different meaning.

"So have you guys been working together long? I don't think we've met before," said Chuck as he put out his hand. "The name's Charles Carmichael." They looked at his hand then at him and laughed. "Right the new kid on the block. Well who's my co-pilot?"

"That would be me," said one of the men. "But I think you've got that turned around. I'm the pilot and you can sit and watch."

"Well that depends if you can answer some questions for me? What's the service ceiling for a Learjet 85?"

"I don't know I guess 50,000 feet and some wiggle room," said the man looking over at his friends who were laughing at him.

"Wiggle room, right this is a Learjet not an F-16. The service ceiling is 15,000 feet you try you go to fifty and we're all dead. What's the slowest speed you can fly the plane before it stalls?"

"How am I supposed to know that or why would I? I think your questions are stupid," said the man as he started to get pissed at Chuck.

"The correct answer is aircraft don't stall due to airspeed, they stall because they exceed their critical angle of attack. The critical angle of attack for a given airfoil is the same regardless of speed, weight, altitude, power, etc. Are you sure you've got a pilot's license? I'm flying! You're sitting in the back. Let me see the next so-called pilot up here."

"Why you," said the man as he swung at Chuck with haymaker punch. Chuck flashed. He stepped in with a left outward block then C-stepped around him at the same time grabbing his throat with his right. He spread eagled him over this thigh.

"Don't move or I'll rip your throat out," said Chuck. "I'll take that punch as an over expression of emotion because the next time this could have a very different ending."

"Agent Carmichael," yelled the General. "Let my man up. Okay you're flying and here's the other pilot. We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves." But after Chuck's demonstration no one was laughing at him anymore.

They all boarded and everyone got their seat. Then Chuck got them in the air and soon they were crossing the Atlantic. The man Chuck had the run in with was rubbing his throat the whole time as he sat in his seat.

"That Carmichael guy got lucky," said the man with a raspy voice now. "I'm going to get even just wait and see. He's going to pay for this."

"You'll get your chance," said the Beckman look-a-like, "but for now we need him so hands off. Once we get the Piranha Chuck's usefulness to us is over. I just need to make sure the intel we get from the Piranha is enough then you can do whatever you want." In that moment Chuck came walking back in the cabin.

"It's nice to see you mixing with the troops General. You normally don't do that," said Chuck. "Oh and I'm sorry if we had that disagreement. I know I have a way of getting on people's nerves or that's what Casey's accused me of on more than a few occasions. What I'm trying to say is no hard feelings." Chuck held out his hand. The man looked up at the fake Beckman she nodded to go ahead.

"Sure no hard feelings," said the guy with his coarse voice. "You just caught me off guard. Who would think someone with a scrawny chicken neck like yours had all that in him."

"Colonel Casey has made mention of that too."

"Agent Carmichael, if you're back here who's flying the plane? I thought you didn't want anyone to fly this plane but yourself?"

"No the other guy knew all the right answers plus he knew the air-speed velocity of an unladen sparrow."

"African or European," asked the fake General.

"You see that's why you're the General because you know the right questions to ask. I'm going to get a cup of coffee then run back up front. We've got time before we get there so relax. Oh, and there's ice in the minibar," said Chuck to the man. "If you suck on an ice cube it'll sooth your throat. Well I've got to go." Chuck got his coffee then left.

"I'll give him something to suck on," said the man as he patted his Sig in his shoulder holster.

"Remember what I said. Not until we're done with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Royal Air Maroc Boeing 737 touched down in Mohammed V International Airport from Moscow. Among the passengers getting off was Anatoly Mikhailovich with his own team of FSB agents he had handpicked. They proceeded through the airport and past customs. Anatoly's luggage got the once over by an overzealous customs agent

"I need to look in your bags, please," said the customs officer as Anatoly went through the line. He immediately knew what was going on. He looked at the agent over the top of his sunglasses.

"Go ahead I've got nothing to hide but if something is found in there that wasn't there before... well can the CIA Chief that paid you to stop me protect you twenty-four hours a day. Look around you my people are already in your wonderful country Youssef. Now do your job then let me through then forget you ever saw me."

"Is there a problem here," asked the man's supervisor seeing Anatoly's inspection was taking too long. "Close this up your line is backing up."

"Yes Sir," said Youssef to his boss then he turned to Anatoly. "Welcome to Morocco and have a nice vacation."

"I plan to," said Anatoly as he looked around then spotted the CIA team that was in the airport trying to look inconspicuous. One was pretending to take photos of the other man but what he was really doing was taking photos of Anatoly and his men.

"Officer," said Anatoly speaking French. "Could you take a photo of me? I'd like to send a picture home to my sister in France. She's always wanted to come but couldn't so I want to make her feel jealous."

"I can understand I've got six sisters," said the man. "My father had three wives but sisters are sisters and well I can understand. However, I'm sorry no photography is allowed inside the airport."

"Really, I just saw those men up there taking photos," said Anatoly. "See them up there on the balcony with the camera."

"Yeah and I'm going to have to have a talk to them. Thanks and bienvenue au Morocco," said the officer as he hurried off after the two men in the CIA team. Anatoly knew he had them if they ran the Moroccans would probably open fire on them thinking they were terrorists and if they didn't run their camera would be confiscated. They could argue it was diplomatic property until they were blue in the face but it wasn't going to fly, not this time.

"Agent Mikhailovich," said a man in Russian who came up and shook his hand then handed him a sealed package. Our Embassy sent me over with a Mercedes and told me I was to assist you in any way you needed."

"Very good, I hope you know how to lose a tail," said Anatoly as they strolled past the two Americans that were being taken away by the Moroccan police.

Anatoly got his men together then they got in the Embassy vehicle. They drove around the city until they were sure they weren't being followed then they dropped a man off by a garage then processed. Later the man met up with them in a clean vehicle.

"Okay everyone out time to switch out," said Anatoly. "Okay you can take this back to the Embassy and tell them we'll be in contact."

"Wait don't you want me to come with you? I know this city like the back of my hand I can help if you let me," said the man a little too insistently. But Anatoly told him no. Someone had to take the vehicle back because the imbedded anti-theft device would give their position away. The man shook Anatoly's hand hard then got in the Mercedes and left.

"Hey you forget a box in the back," said one of his men as the vehicle pulled away. "Weren't you supposed to get that?"

"No, I left that on purpose and I hoped I wouldn't have to use it but it looks like I'm going to have to," said Anatoly. He held up a tracking device he found in his pocket that the man had planted on him when they shook hands.

"Too bad I was getting to like the guy," said one of Anatoly's men as he opened up another box and handed Anatoly something that looked like a remote control.

[In the Mercedes]

Now out of sight the man glanced up in his mirror just to make sure then he pulled out a phone and dialed a number. The phone rang for a long time then finally it was answered. A woman's voice came on the line at first angry he called.

"You know better than call me on this number. I thought you were lined up to be the guide for the FSB team that just arrived?"

"I was but their boss sent me away. They've got a storeroom or deposit around here somewhere. One of them showed up with another vehicle. Before you blame me for blowing my cover this was what happened they changed vehicles because the Embassy vehicles all have GPS antitheft alarms. Agent Mikhailovich was concerned that would give their position away."

"Okay they have a depot near your location. You said you dropped a guy off close to a garage? Tell me where that was. Hello can you hear me? Hello, hello," said the voice but nothing the connection was gone.

Anatoly and his men looked in the distance as they saw a black smoke cloud rise over the roofs of the houses. Anatoly put the detonator away as he received a text message. He pulled out his phone it was from Chuck the message was short and sweet _. 'On track for arrival time, I've got the target plus eight passengers on board.'_

"Okay let's go to the depot and gather supplies from there we setup. Half will take care of the target and entourage the other half will get our safe house ready. Just remember if we get into a firefight Chuck is a friend and try not to shoot him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan and Stefan arrived in Freetown International Airport they had no bags so they walked straight through. Once out of the airport Stefan hailed a taxi that took them to a rundown hotel in the city center. Walking in they were greet by a toothless old man behind the reception desk swatting flies with a fly-whisk. The man dropped a room key on the desk top as soon as they came up to him. Then he pointed to the stairs.

"Your room's already been taken care of," said the old man in creole. It wasn't that his English was bad but without teeth he was hard to understand.

Stefan took the key then led Roan upstairs to the room. Once they got there Stefan had Roan wait then he went inside to clear the room. After he was sure it was clear he waved Roan inside.

"There's a note for you on the bed," said Stefan as he went to the window to look down on the street below. "It's from Chuck he said to check the minibar."

"Don't tell me he remember his friend," said Roan as he opened it. "Oh come to papa." Inside was a bottle of vermouth and a bottle of gin but there was another note. ' _Roan, don't use the ice. There's a thermal pack in the shaker activate it then wrap it around the shaker to cool it down_.' "Now that's my lad he thinks of everything. No olives but I can rough it."

"Well it looks like you're taken care of so I can leave you for a little while. I'm going to run down to our embassy and arrange for transportation. Stay in the room with the door locked, don't let anyone in that isn't me. Oh Roan by the way there's a high rate of AIDs in the African women here not to mention this was where the last big cases of Ebola were so do as I say and stay inside."

"I hear you and I'll do my best," said Roan as he began mixing before taking a shower."

"No Roan you have to better than your best. If someone sees you and recognizes you Chuck's plans go out the window and you risk the whole operation," said Stefan as he was having second thoughts about leaving.

"I hear you and I understand," said Roan as he poured his first Martini.

"Oh I forgot Chuck left another card," said Stefan as be began to read it. _'Oh by the way Roan there's a jar of olives and toothpicks in the nightstand drawer.'_

"I knew he'd thought of everything," said Roan as he sat his glass down then recovered the olives and put them in his Martini. "My dear Stefan, watch and learn. First the proper way to drink a Martini, hold by stem then nod to mark. Slowly tilt back. Hum yes, a moment to learn, a lifetime to perfect," said Roan as he dropped unconscious. Stefan helped him up and put him on the bed.

"Sorry I couldn't take the chance," said Stefan as he put his KGB-pen away. He left Roan the note Chuck had left. In addition to what he read there was more. _'Stefan if Roan acts up when he goes for the olives drug his drink. It will be better for both of you in the long run. Sorry Roan.'_

Stefan left locking the door behind him then he went over to the embassy where he got them a Range Rover, weapons, and some field rations all before Roan woke up.

"Where are we," asked Roan as he looked over at Stefan driving. "We're in a car? How'd we… Oh you drugged me," said Roan as he tried to sit upright to fast his head hurt.

"It was for your own good. In the glove box is a thermos with your Martini and in the back is your bottle of gin and vermouth. Right now we are leaving Sierra Leone crossing into Guinea then onto Mali. We should reach Bamako by nightfall."

"Good and maybe we can get this nightmare over with once and for all."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

When Casey pulled into the Buy More parking lot with his Crown Vic the sun was already up and hot as he stepped out with his Ray Ban aviators on. Getting out he looked over at the sliding doors and suddenly had second thoughts. He didn't know if this was such a good idea after all. Someone was going to have to die was all he could think of. He took a deep breath then glanced over at Morgan and Alex as they got out the other side.

"Come on Dad," said Alex. "No one is even going to notice the helmet. Besides it's not like you've got a choice. Ellie told you that you had to wear it for another two weeks."

"Yeah Big Guy, come on where's the fearless John Casey that we all know and fear. Let's go get 'em Sugar Bear."

"Grimes, today isn't the day to provoke me. I'm only here because I need to get down into Castle to check what's going on."

"Yeah about that I think as Chuck's best friend I ought to try and talk some sense into him. I was wondering if the intersect was melting his brain like it did mine..."

"Not a great loss there, if there was anything to melt down to begin with" said John as the sliding doors opened and they got hit by the smell of the Buy More.

"Breath that in folks, because you won't smell anything like that anywhere else... it smells like... You know what that is?" said Morgan.

"Yeah," said Big Mike as he walked in behind them. "Skip and Fernando are short on cash again so they're living on bean burritos. Where are those two lamebrains? Oh nice yarmulke but don't think it's going to get you out of work on Fridays. I'll talk to you guys later I got to go find me some idiots and put them to work before I can go on break." Casey just shook his head as Big Mike disappeared heading off to the storeroom.

"Okay we split up you two go to your office. I'm going to make to the breakroom then access Castle from there. You two can do whatever you want."

"Just a small clarification there Big Guy does whatever we want mean whatever we want or does it mean whatever you want?"

"I mean you two go to your office you talk she leaves. Any deviation from that scenario could result is your death due to asphyxiation. For clarification I'll strangle you to death."

"Well I think that's pretty clear," said Morgan as they split up. Morgan and Alex went into his office and closed the door behind them. John started to make his way towards the breakroom but heard someone call him from being a row of shelving.

"Pst, pst, is he gone," asked Skip. He and Fernando came out from behind a row of printers. "Hey we want you to know we're with you man."

"What do you mean with me?" said John then he noticed they both had skullcaps on. "Geez don't tell me."

"Yeah we want Friday evenings and Saturdays off. It's our constitutional rights and the man isn't going to take it away from us. We're converting too."

"Really, we'll first of all you're going to have to give up pork so no more bacon, pork rings and the like. Then no more cheeseburgers, it has to do with the milk and the calf..."

"Hey wait a minute you never said I couldn't have any more bacon cheeseburgers," said Fernando. "Beside bean burritos that's my stable food groups. I don't know if I like this plan."

"Shush think about it we can stay at home and do everything we want to do and the man can't boss us around."

"Wait a minute," said Casey. "What do you do at home? Nothing and what do you do here practically the same thing. And don't you live with your mother? So instead of the man bossing you around you've got the woman bossing you around makes sense to me. Okay so you want to covert well there's one small detail that has to be taken care of. You need a Mohel."

"What's that?" asked Fernando. Casey leaned over and whispered into his ear. Fernando eyes got big as saucers. "Oh no way," he said as he punched Skip in the stomach then when he bent over Fernando whispered in his ear.

"We changed our minds," said Skip as they took off their yarmulkes and handed them to Casey. "But you... well you... you know you used the pencil sharpener?"

"What are you two idiots talking about? The helmet? I have to wear this because during my last off-site a refrigerator fell on my head. The doctor told me I have to wear it for two weeks but I totaled the fridge."

"But Morgan told us..." said Skip but got cut off when Big Mike showed up. John made a mental note that today was dirty sock day and the day to kill Morgan.

[In Morgan's office Alex and Morgan were talking...]

"We need to come up with a strategy to bring Chuck and Sarah back together. I'll go down to castle and try to raise him on the comms. I tried to call him on his phone but he wasn't picking up. I'm going to tell him to come to his senses and admit he was wrong then have him beg Sarah to take him back."

"Wait a minute I thought you were Chuck's best friend. I don't see that he did anything to apologize for. He followed orders and she got upset over it. If anybody ought to be calling it's Sarah. She's taking Sam to the park today so I thought I'd drop by and have a nice heart to heart. Chuck loves her and she's not liable to find anyone else that will love her as much as he loves her."

"Oh so it's all right to shoot friends in the face because the General orders you to? Roan was a friend and to waste him like that was..."

"Was humane. He didn't suffer and it was over quickly with no pain. Headshots are the best shots because it's like pulling the plug or throwing a switch. Besides if half of what I heard is true Roan has been selling us out for decades and with his clearance level the Russians know everything about us."

"Now you sound like your father," said Morgan. He noticed that she didn't appreciate the comparison. "I'm just saying. You're taking about headshots and commies. What I don't understand is this is so out of character. Chuck doesn't even like guns."

"Morgan, I don't want to argue with over this," said Alex as she got near him. "You talk to Chuck and I'll talk to Sarah and hopefully we can get them to meet in the middle. Morgan kiss me."

"Kiss you right here, right now with the monitors on. Are you sure you want me to kiss you here with John down in Castle?"

"Yes, don't you see if this can happen to Chuck and Sarah it could happen to us too. One of these days you could get up and tell me you don't love me anymore. I'd kill you but you could."

"Well I'd never do that if nothing else because I realized that and if it wasn't you killing me it would be John. Oh what the hell you've got to go sooner or later I just wish it wasn't today," said Morgan as he put his arms around Alex and he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Approaching the coast of Morocco the government Lear was still a few hours out. The flight had been long and tiring especially for Chuck. He let out a few yawns and placed the plane on autopilot so he could stretch a bit. His co-pilot looked over at him wondering if Chuck was alert enough to make the landing.

"Do you mind taking over for a bit while I go back get a cup of coffee and stretch my legs?" said Chuck. The man took the yoke and switch autopilot off which Chuck interpreted as go ahead. "Boy you guys act like words cost money."

Chuck walked back in the darkened cabin feeling his way around until his eyes got used to the lack of light. He'd dimmed the lighting after they took off and had them pull the shades down so they could get some rest before they landed. He was making himself a cup of coffee when his phone rang. It was Morgan.

"Morgan this isn't a good time to call me. I'm kind of busy right now. ... No, I don't want to talk to you about Sarah. No, she needs to call me first and right now I'm busy," said Chuck. He noticed the General was trying to listen in on his conversation. "Ma'am, what do you do with people who want to give you marital advice and none of them are married. Well except Ellie... Oh Morgan I know you can hear me. This isn't the time I'm busy. Hold and let me go somewhere where I won't bother people."

Chuck went forward then closed the curtain. He peeked back to see the General went back to trying to go to sleep. He went inside the lavatory closing the door behind him. Outside the light came on above and the occupied sign appeared on the door.

"I hear you just hold on," said Chuck. "Morgan, get off the phone and put Casey on. I don't have much time just do it."

[Back in Castle...]

"Chuck, Casey is the wrong person you should be asking love advice from take my word for it. Listen you're making a colossal mistake here. You need to snap out of it. Sarah's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You said that not me and believe me you were right. You two splitting is like batman divorcing Robin or Superman dumping Lois Lane. Chuck you need to come back from the dark side before it's too late. Don't become a Sith."

"What are you doing on my equipment?" yelled Casey as he walked in on Morgan talking to Chuck about Sarah. "Get out of there before I drop kick you into orbit. NASA will have to put you in contact with Alex."

"I was just giving Chuck some friendly advice. Telling him he's making the most colossal mistake of his life."

"No his most colossal mistake was picking you as his best friend. Now move before you get him killed," said Casey as he yanked Morgan's chair away from the monitor sending him rolling across the room. "Chuck, can you talk?"

"For a little while, listen I sent you some sat images from Langley I'd like you to look at them. Don't worry about the audio files I'll translate them later but the General was interested in them."

"Then so should we," said Casey as he brought them up. "I got them and... Hey wait a minute this is Pyongyang, the commie capital of North Korea. Chuck I don't like this."

"I don't care much for it either. Listen, I told... well I told you know who last night that I was going out of country and I'm currently flying over the Atlantic heading for Casablanca. Bryce Larkin popped up there and the General has organized a snatch and grab with her own men."

"With her own men you said? I definitely don't like that you need to watch your back. You've got no one there to watch your six you can rely on."

"Well that's not necessarily true but it's better for you if you don't know about who's waiting for me. It gives you deniability."

"Oh I know I'm not going to like this," said John as Morgan butted in.

"Dude if Bryce Larkin is still around you need to get your head in the game or he's going to come in here swoop up your woman and your family. Remember Sarah has a certain history with Bryce."

"I've got to go," said Chuck as the line dropped.

"Grimes now that we're alone can you tell to me what you told everyone about my head gear?" said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

" _Shabbat shalom?"_

[On the Learjet...]

Chuck was in the lavatory talking with Casey speaking as softly as he could when there was a knock on the door. He quickly hung up then walked out to find the General standing there.

"Sorry, but everyone wants to stick their noses in something they have no right to get involved in. I don't know why people have to be like that."

"Let's think about the mission at hand and leave our personal matters out of it. Your co-pilot just called back looking for you. Tower Control in Casablanca wants to give us flight instructions."

"Thanks but he should've been able to take the instructions," said Chuck then he realized why she was standing in front of the lavatory. "Oh you need... I'm sorry. Well I'll go back into to cockpit." Chuck disappeared quickly the look-a-like went inside and closed the door.

"Okay I'm alone now we can talk," said the fake General as she pulled out her phone. "What do you mean the Russians are coming?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the southern edge of the Sahara desert under an abandoned French Foreign Legion fortress near the city of Timbuktu about twelve miles north of the Niger River Dr. Dee set up her new laboratory. She was busy making sure everything was ready for the new equipment she'd been promised. Her work had come to a standstill until this new machinery arrived. She made contact with their moles in in Embassies in Morocco when Mattie told her she was coming to let her know of any unusual activity.

It was their mole in the Russian Embassy that contacted her first. She was a little upset with him when he violated protocol by calling her outside their prescribed time on her private number. However as he was telling her about the delegation that arrived the line dropped and she couldn't get him back after that.

"Listen I'm calling to tell you that our mole in the Russian embassy has gone dark. I'm afraid he's been compromised. I got word from our mole in the American Embassy that a Russian Embassy vehicle was found burning in the streets of Casablanca. No word on the number of fatalities but local authorities are blaming it on terrorists."

"I take it you're not buying what they're selling," said the evil twin. "I don't much either they might have found out Larkin was in town or he might even have contacted them."

"That makes sense but you need to keep your eyes open if they are on the same trail. This could be a trap organized by Larkin to get you in a firefight with the Russians."

"I don't think so first he'd have to know I was coming secondly if anything he's got something going on with them. But this is all conjecture we won't know anything for certain until we have him," said the General as the fasten seat belt sign came on. "I need to go we're landing. I'll call you later."

The General left the lavatory then headed back to her seat. The head of her mercenary squad got up and sat down next to her.

"Is everything all right you were gone for a long time," asked the man as Chuck announced they had permission to land.

"No but everything is on track. It seems we might have a little competition I was informed the Russians fielded a team in the city too. Is that a problem for you?"

"Not really they die like everyone else when you put a bullet in their head. If we knew where they were we could let them do our work for us and take the prize from them. Then we wouldn't need our pilot friend."

"True and we just might go with that plan but first we need to see how things pan out. Chuck seems resourceful and he just might beat the Russians to Larkin in which case they'll be trying to take him from us but either way in the end we won't need Chuck so for now... patience."

"Yes Ma'am you're the boss." She smiled back at him then brought her seat back up thinking that she wished she were but the real boss the mysterious Mr. Y was now silent. They were doing the best they could but there was no head giving orders. They were a snake wiggling with its head chopped off. But even then the head could still bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Sam and Emma got ready heading out to the park early. They had plans to spend most of the day out and stopping off at Lou's for sandwiches for lunch then maybe going ice cream afterwards. Sam loved playing the park she could scream and run about. There were other kids she could play with her age. Sarah liked the fact that Sam seemed to be able to make friends fast.

"She reminds me of you at her age," said Emma. Sarah and Emma sat on a park bench where they could watch Sam play. "She's a wild little thing but she has a good heart."

"I don't remember you ever taking me to the park. Actually the only person I remember taking me to the park was Jack and that was so I could help him get close to a mark."

"You don't remember me taking you to the park and you trying to swing as high as you could. Once you even fell out and skinned up your knees but you refused to cry."

"I kind of remember that but I remember Jack being with me and I was supposed to show my bloody knees to him. Then he told his mark that I suffered from a rare neurodegenerative disease where I didn't feel pain. He told the man I needed an operation he couldn't afford and before long the mark was making a contribution to the cause... that is to Jack."

"I'm sorry, I really am I wish I could do something," said Emma as she took Sarah's hand but Sarah pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Well the past is the past as Chuck tells me all the time. What we do now is build a better future," said Sarah. "Where's Sam?"

"She was right over there on the slides just moments ago," said Emma as the two women started to panic but found her with a group of new friends standing in front of a man. Sarah immediately went over to see what was going on. The man was trying to rip off the kids playing the shell game or he thought he was.

"Sam, you shouldn't run off like that without telling me where you're going," said Sarah. "What are you doing here with this man?"

"He took Pete's birthday money and won't give it back so I'm winning it back for him," said Sam. "Mister, turn the cup over."

"Just some innocent fun," said the man trying to justify himself. Sarah had heard that line a hundred times if not more. He turned the cup over and there was the pea. "Here's your dollar now go away."

"Not until I win Pete's money back," said Sam. The kids all handed Sam the money they had. It came to about a hundred dollars.

"That's a lot of lunch money you've got there. Okay here we go watch the pea carefully here it goes around and around and where it stops no one knows. There tell me where it's at," asked the man as he wiped the sweat off his face with his handkerchief then put it in his shirt pocket. "So hurry up I don't have all day under which cup is it."

"Sam do you know," asked Sarah. Sam smiled back at her.

"Shush, no suggesting this is between me and the half pint or you'll invalidate the bet," said the man. Sarah was about to explain to him what good manners were when Sam pointed at his shirt pocket.

"The pea is in your pocket. You palmed it then tried to hide it in your handkerchief when you pretended to wipe your face."

"That's ridiculous I'm leaving," said the man. "I've never in my whole life been accused of cheating and now I've got to hear it from a munchkin."

"A munchkin whose mother is with Homeland," said Sarah as she pulled her badge. "Let's have a quick look shall we." Sarah knocked over all three cups none of them had a pea underneath. She reached in his pocket and there was the pea.

"Okay, okay here, here's the five dollars I took from the kid," said the huckster. "I hope you're happy now. I'm out of here."

"Hold up a minute I think there was a wager. They laid down a hundred I think you need to match that so start shelling out and don't think about running my ankles are sore. I'd have to shoot you and hopefully I'd hit you in the leg."

"Here I hope you get sick on ice cream," said the man as he handed Sam the hundred plus the other hundred. Sam took her friends off and started giving them their money back with their winnings.

"Do I have to tell you that I'd better not see you here by the playground again," said Sarah. "But I guess I did so don't come back."

Sarah started back to find Sam. She found her as she was handing out the last of the money when she heard Sam talking to the other kids.

"See once you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Sam. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Sam saw her and waved then she ran back to the rides.

"What's the matter," asked Emma. She came over to Sarah when she saw Sarah just standing there with a face that looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"I'm going to kill Jack," Sarah said as she looked up at Emma. "I'm going to strangle him with my own two hands."

[Meanwhile just outside the park]

The huckster quickly left the park dumping his wares in a dumpster outside the entrance then looked around before getting into ice cream truck that was actually a surveillance van parked out front.

"Tell the General everything is normal with the target. We'll be monitoring the target for the rest of the day via CCTV. But there's nothing to report."

"Nothing to report, really do you want to say that? Because from what we saw we watched a five year old burned your cover. I think the kid just handed you your butt."

"Yeah I'd suggest we could go grab a bite to eat but I think you just lost your lunch money."

"Just shut up, both of you and make the report like I said. How long did the General say we need to keep watching this target?"


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Roan and Stefan made their way across West Africa driving across Sierra Leone then through Guinea until finally they were in Mali. The going was not easy and more than one occasion they had the park and hide their vehicle as armed insurgents passed by. However, it was a beautifully rugged country. Using the Niger River they followed it from its head waters to their destination.

"Are your people sure about the location?" asked Roan. "We're not going to get any second chances here. We're not the Mario brothers trying to save the Princess."

"Well if you're scared and want to turn around I can stop and let you out," said Stefan as he continued to follow the river through the forest.

"Of course I'm scared and you should be too. It's just us two against an army for all we know but someone once said the greater the effort the sweeter the prize."

"Of all the adjectives I can think of I wouldn't call your General sweet. I'm just saying I don't see her as Princess Peach," said Stefan as he looked over at Roan and laughed.

"Maybe not," said Roan laughing back. "I wouldn't call her Princess Peach to her face either. However, we are two knights riding off on our trusty stead to rescue the queen."

"Good thing our trusty stead has A/C or we'd be two rusty knights. GPS has us almost there we'll pull off a couple miles out. I want to contact Anatoly one more time to get a situation update then we proceed from there on foot. We go in get the lay of the land then get out. After sunset we'll come back and as you said rescue the queen."

"Sounds good to me I just wish we had better target imagery. If we could have a bird pass overhead and do an IR scan we'd have a better idea of what we're going up against."

"And more likely we'd tip our hand. No, this group has people everywhere. If one of them saw a spy sat get moved over Mali don't you think they'd get a little suspicious and look into it? Then when they found out what we were looking at warn their people. Best case scenario would be they move the General. The worst case they execute her then go out for blinis."

"I understand the reference localization but don't you mean pancakes?" said Roan recognizing the Casey bon mot and it's Russian adaption.

"In your country you go out for what you want in mine I'll go out for what I want," said Stefan as he eased over to the side of the road then headed behind a rock formation. "Okay we're here. This formation will help us hide our vehicle. GPS put's the compound two klicks west of here so you can get out stretch a bit and let me make my call then we head out."

Roan opened the door and it was like he opened the door to hell. A wall of heat hit him as he stepped out pulling out his sunglasses.

"Hot enough for you," asked Stefan as he got out from the other and walked around to the back where he retrieved his sat phone.

"Some people pay thousands of dollars to go to tanning salons while we're getting ours for free. Make your call then let's take that little hike. You wouldn't happen to have any sunscreen back there would you?"

"I thought you said you wanted to tan," said Stefan as he tossed him a tube from the back.

"I did but I don't want to burn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly was getting ready for Chuck and the impostor's arrival. He gave each of his men a task and they knew what they were supposed to do. As he was deploying his men Anatoly received an SMS from Chuck. That read, _fifteen minutes out General plus eight onboard_. He knew these were more than the standard security detail which made this snatch and grab problematic. To add to their problems the Station Chief was looking even more diligently through the city find them.

"Okay listen up everyone knows what they're supposed to do. I just got word it's show time in fifteen. There will be eight hitters guarding the package but remember we need to take the package unharmed. Oh and by the way try not to shoot Chuck."

"Sir your sat phone," said one of the men as he brought it to him. "It's Agent Metrohken he wants to speak with you. He says it's important."

"Stefan, tell me everything is a go from your end because we're about to grab the evil queen but you need to have her twin."

"Funny you should use that line we were saying pretty much the same thing. Roan and I are about two clicks away from our target. We're going to do a little recon then make our incursion under the cover of darkness. I'm calling to see if you've got any last minute changes."

"No nothing from here. I sent you the last updated coordinates just be careful down there you're alone with no backup." Their conversation was interrupted by one of Anatoly's men.

"Sir, we just got word the plane is coming in," said the man. "Do you want us to move out and get ready?"

"One second Stefan," said Anatoly. "You guys know what you need to do now get into position. Make sure everyone in the hanger is ready too. This needs to be fast if no one's to get hurt." The man nodded then left. "Okay Stefan I'm back. I need to go things are about to happen. Ni puha, ni pera [Neither fur nor feathers]."

"K chertu [to the devil], but you've got Chuck so that's an unfair advantage."

"And what am I chopped liver?" Anatoly heard Roan yell. "Give my regards to Charles and thank him for shooting me."

"I'll relay the message," said Anatoly as he hung up. He looked up to see the bird descend on the runway then grounds crew took over directing them to the hangar. "Birds landing on the windowsill pecking to come in what did your babushka used to say Anatoly?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[On the plane]

"Please stay in your seat until your pilot has turned off the fasten seat belt sign," announced Chuck over the planes PA system. But the members of the Look-A-Like's team were already up and getting ready to go. They all pulled out body armor and were checking weapons as Chuck brought the plane into the hangar powering down engines.

"Hey, you got an extra vest," asked Chuck but was greeted with a 'ha'. "Just thought I'd ask... Whatever, anyway General, there are two Escalades waiting just outside the hangar. You can ride in the rear vehicle while I ride in the lead. You can follow us I know Casablanca like the back of my hand."

"No I'd prefer you riding with me in case we get split up or attacked you know the best exit strategy. What's taking ground so long to open the hatch?"

"They said we were a little early and they were looking for ladder to put next to the door," said Chuck as he tried the door but the handle wouldn't budge. "That's strange the handle seems locked from the outside."

"Move out of the way and let someone with muscle try," said the man Chuck took out. He made effort but the handle wouldn't budge.

"Hey the ground crew is attaching a hose to the aft of the plane," said one of the men. "What are they doing?"

"Where?" said Chuck as he moved the man out of the way and looked out the window. "That's an exhaust vent. Oh crap, they're pumping gas inside. Quick move," yelled Chuck as he went back to the cockpit. "I'm releasing the oxygen masks use them to breath just don't shoot or we all go up in flames. They'll think we're out then we'll take them when they come in."

"Good idea Chuck," said the impostor. "Do as he says that gas could be toxic." Chuck deployed the masks in the cabin while he took out a small oxygen tank from next to his seat putting the mask on himself.

"Hey what about me," asked Chuck's co-pilot as he looked around for one for himself. "What am I supposed to do?" Chuck pointed to a box next to his seat. The man bent down but inside he only found charts. However, when he turned his back Chuck pulled out a syringe and the last thing the co-pilot felt was a prick on the back of the neck. Chuck walked back with the oxygen mask on carrying his tank checking on everyone making sure they were all unconscious. After he finished with his inspection he went to the hatch entered the security code and opened it up.

"Don't shoot I come in peace," said Chuck in Russian as he walked down the ladder. Anatoly climbed out of a Range Rover and hugged him.

"Impressive and not a shot fired," said Anatoly as he motioned for him men to board. He offered Chuck a hit from his flask as they watch his men carry everyone off and into a waiting van. "Do you want to tell me how you did that? I did as you asked with the hose but that was just for show."

"CIA Learjets are equipped with emergency oxygen and knock out gas in case they're boarded or hijacked. My co-pilot didn't know that so he thought I was giving them oxygen when I was tucking them in for the night. Is there any word from Roan and Stefan?"

"Stefan just called and said they were doing recon on the site where we think Beckman's being held then tonight they'll make their incursion."

"We have to find her or... well there's a protocol that says if the director is compromised she is to be eliminated with extreme prejudice. Her aid will be calling soon I'll stall him as long as I can but at a certain point he'll ask the Station Chief here to verify what I've told him and when that happens..."

"A kill order will be released for both of both Beckman and the impostor," said Anatoly as they watched the men carry the last person off.

"Yes and probably on me too, people will say I was compromised too and using my erratic behavior of late against me like shooting Roan as proof. The president will have no choice and in the doubt he'll have to sign off on it."

"You sound like you're okay with that? I don't know if I would be if I were in your shoes."

"No I'm not but it makes me more determined to see this through and get back to people that really matter to me not offense that is."

"None taken so shall we get started," said Anatoly as he signaled everyone to round up and head out leaving the government Lear empty.

[Back in Langley]

The Major was sitting his in his office. He'd just run out of coffee and had a caffeine attack going so he walked down to see if Connie had left the pot on. She usually did when there were late nights and to his surprise she was still in the office when he walked in.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be long gone by now," said the Major as he went over and poured himself a cup.

"I'm using this time while the General's gone to look around for other jobs. I found a couple over at State but I don't know if I'd like a new boss every time the administration changes."

"I won't ask why you want out of here. I can only hope she wasn't joking about the transfer. I really don't care about the promotion I just want out too."

"It's like she's a different person and this new one I can't put up with. Not after what she did to poor Roan and Chuck... well I guess his wife finally rubbed off on him."

"Come on Sarah's not that bad. I know you've known her longer than I have but since I've been here with the General she doesn't seem to be that bad. Actually she's better than some of the agents around here. Remember Clyde Decker or that turncoat Shaw? I'm just saying you should give her a chance."

"You weren't here with Langston Graham to see all the mayhem she used to cause or the body count she used to rack up. Sometimes I think he used to give her assignments just to see what kind of damage she'd do."

"Doesn't seem like the same person. Speaking of not being the same person, the General should've touched down by now. I wonder why she hasn't called in," said the Major then his phone started to ring. "You know what they say speak of the devil," he said as he held up his phone. Connie laughed.

"General, I was standing by for your call. ... Oh Agent Carmichael, why do you have the General's phone? ... Okay so you're going to be out of pocket for the rest of the day so I can go home. ... Okay but what does she want to do about morning briefs? ... Okay I can keep things running for a day or so but what do I do if someone calls looking of her? ... I'll try to stall but why isn't she telling me this? Agent Carmichael, Agent Carmichael, crap the line dropped."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Connie as she watched him standing there looking at his phone.

"I'm going to do what I was told I'm going home. You should call it a night too. She's going to be gone for a couple of days so that will give you a chance to look around for another job. Tell you what I'll even give you a ride if you leave now."

"Well only if you're heading my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Incheon International Airport a taxi pulled up and Kim got out. He paid the cab fare then walked inside. He walked like he knew his way around going straight through the initial security check. He placed his laptop in a plastic box then went through picking up everything on the other side. Once through he went straight to the check in counter.

"I need my boarding pass please Korean Air to LAX. The name is Anthony Loong," said Kim as he slid the man his passport.

"Yes I have your name here." said the attendant as he compared Kim's passport information to the data in the computer. So Mr. Loong you're returning home," said the man as he handed Kim back his passport. "I hope you had a pleasant stay here."

"Truthfully I've been so busy it's like I just got here. But I have to admit I had a blast. Now can you tell me where I have to go next?"

"Sure just follow the line over there," said the man as he pointed it out. "Go through the scanners then on the other side you'll need to take the shuttle to gate 15."

Kim thanked him then headed to get in line. There he waited his turn then he put his shoes and belt in one container and in another he put his laptop. On the other side he collected his things put on his shoes then headed for the shuttle. On the shuttle he had the feeling he was being watched so he got off and started walking around duty free looking through the shops. That's when he picked him up a pair of sunglass that was tailing him.

"I'd like to pay for this," said Kim as he laid cash on the counter then waited for a clerk to ring him up. He grabbed his Korean music CD then tore off the wrapping as he made his way to the restroom.

He knew he didn't have much time so he had to act fast if he wanted to stay alive. It was to be expected that his organization would have people in the airports looking for him after what he did.

"Okay let's see how good you are," said Kim as he broke the CD in half then hit the hot air hand dryer with his foot. The machine started making noise and Kim hid behind a corner as the man walked in carrying a Chinese type 54 with suppressor out in front of him.

"Looking for me," said Kim. The man turned but Kim slashed his pistol arm with the broken CD causing him to drop the weapon. The man instinctively grabbed his bleeding arm as Kim used the other half to slash his throat then propelled him head first in a sink holding his head down. It wasn't long before the man bled out then he relieved him of his weapon and radio along with earbud.

"Wong, report in do you have confirmation? Wong, he's heading down your way respond, over Wong report." Kim heard as he put the earbud in. Each request for Wong to report in became more frantic.

"This is Wong," radioed Kim in a low muffled voice. "I have the target in sight. I repeat I have the target in sight. He's getting on the Air Canada flight for Vancouver that's departing now."

"Wait he had tickets for LAX? Are you sure it's him Wong," said the man in his ear. "Do you have visual confirmation? Speak up man, hurry."

"I can't he's almost in front of me," said Kim as he looked over at Wong sprawling out on the floor. Yes, yes it's him and he's boarding now what are your orders?"

"Use your credentials and board the plane. Ride it to Vancouver we'll have someone meet you there. Just don't let him get out of your sight."

"Roger that I'm boarding the plane," said Kim as he switched off the radio. "Now I've got to make you disappear," he said looking at Wong.

He carefully pulled Wong's body inside the end stall, closed and locked the door. Then he climbed over the top and afterwards he used toilet paper to wipe down the sink flushing the evidence away. He walked out of the restroom in time to hear his flight being called.

"Please have your boarding passes and passports read for inspection," said the attendant at the gate. Then she began seating the passengers by section. Kim walked up and handed her his documents but he saw her look.

"Yuck, is that blood on your boarding pass?" she said. Crap thought Kim as careful as he'd been Wong must've bled on it.

"No of course not, well I'm a little ashamed to admit it but I grabbed a quick bite at Burger King and had an accident with a catsup packet. Thank goodness I didn't get any on me."

"Yes, that happened to me once on a flight and I had to wear a uniform the whole trip that looked like I'd been shot. Go ahead and welcome aboard."

Kim boarded the plane and claimed his seat an aisle seat near the rear of the plane. From there he could see anyone coming the perfect vantage point. He was in his seat buckled up and just waiting to take off when one of the attendants came by.

"Sir would you like me to put your laptop in an overhead bin. You'd have more leg room so you'd be more comfortable," she said but Kim was lost in his thoughts. "Sir would you like me to stow that above?" she repeated.

"Oh I'm sorry you're talking to me," said Kim realizing the woman was talking to him. "No, I may need it to get some work done once we take off."

"Very well but you have to wait until the pilot announces that it is safe to use onboard electronic devices until then you need to keep it switched off."

"Certainly, thank you," said Kim as he leaned back and relaxed as the plane began to roll. "Burbank here I come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Emma went back to the bench to sit down after Sam demonstrated her abilities at sleight of hand. Sarah was more than a little angry with Jack but more with herself for not being more careful. She could be mad at Jack but Jack was just being Jack. Why get mad at the lion for eating the gazelle. The lion was just being a lion.

"But life as a gazelle has got to suck," said Sarah as Emma looked at her strange. "Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud."

"Hey guys how's everything going? I thought I'd come and spend some time with you guys," said Alex as she walking up on them while they were talking.

"Not bad I didn't hear you coming until you were almost on top of us. But just a word of warning Alex you shouldn't sneak up on a spy. I might've shot you then I'd have to explain that to Morgan."

"Speaking of explain and saying you're sorry," said Alex as she sat down next to them on the park bench. "Don't you think this little spat between you and Chuck has gone on long enough and it's time to put it to sleep?"

"Oh Alex, I really don't want to talk about this with you and especially not in front of Sam so can we just drop it, please."

"What if I told you Chuck was going to make the first move? Listen what happen with Roan... well Chuck was just following orders. You of all people should understand that. Right now Morgan is on the horn with him talking to him trying to get him to reason."

"Oh no, he's using the comms in Castle, isn't he? I knew I should've had him locked out. Wait your father's there right? Okay Alex, listen to me and I'll tell Morgan the same thing. I appreciate what you're trying to do for us but please don't. Chuck's on mission with the General and he needs his head in the game. To do that he needs not to have to worry about what's going on back here."

"But Sarah we're concerned about you two. I'm concerned... I'm concerned that what happened to you could happen to Morgan and me or don't you see that?"

"Alex, don't worry. I tell you what as soon as Chuck gets back we'll all have a sit down. But you have to promise me and get Morgan to promise too you guys need to leave Chuck alone. I think it's about time for ice cream. Alex can you go and round up the Sam for me?"

"This con is harder than you thought," said Emma after Alex was out of earshot.

"What can I say, I was trained well and a lion is always a lion even when she has friends that are gazelles." Emma gave her a look. "Never mind me I'm just ranting I guess. Come on my little cub how about some Rocky Road."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

The General was put in the no frills cell located in the dungeon under the fortress. The only good thing about the dungeon cell was it was cool during the day but at night it was frigid cold. She huddled in a fetal position with her blanket over her trying to stay warm as she passed the night. The positive side of the cold was that it kept all the little night creatures like snakes, scorpions, camel spiders and the likes out, but she was so very cold in one of the hottest deserts in the world.

"Chuck, what's the plan," she kept turning around in her head as she laid there shaking and her teeth chattering. Knowing he was coming was the only thing that kept her going or she would've implemented the Thanatos protocol herself.

[Earlier...]

Roan and Stefan made their way the one and quarter miles away from where they left their Range Rover to the compound where Beckman was being held. They split up once they got there one going right while the other left then they met on the other side

"I counted six SVB-54 explosion-protected security cameras with infrared surveillance on my side and what about you Roan?"

"I've got pretty much the same. But something is bothering me your people are sure this is the place right?"

"Yeah, why what's the matter? Roan now's not the time to get cold feet," said Stefan as he took out binoculars and gave the building another look.

"I wish something was cold but no I'm just saying, where are all the guards? Shouldn't there be patrols or men with guns walking around? I didn't see a one on my side what about you?"

"I didn't see any either but that doesn't mean anything they could all be inside. Maybe they don't want the wrong people passing by and getting curious. Look! There's a hole in their security on the North wall. Whoever mounted the cameras left a blind spot between this camera and this other one," said Stefan as he drew in the sand. "So this is the plan, tonight we come back and scale the wall here. Once we're inside we get your General and get out dropping anyone who gets in our way."

"Sounds like a plan to me, although you can't scale the wall and open the door for me?" said Roan as Stefan gave him a look. "I'm just asking no need to get bent out of shape. It's just I'm getting a little old to climb up walls."

"Think of it as a climb into a bedroom window and your woman is waiting... no pining her heart out for you inside."

"Yes that would work," said Roan as he smiled at Stefan. Then they started heading back to their Rover to get the rope and other things they'd need.

"Just think of it like you're Romeo climbing up Juliet's balcony," said Stefan as the rock formation and the Rover came in sight.

"I appreciate what you're saying but there are a couple things wrong with your analogy. First I think Diane and I are a little past our prime to be called Romeo and Juliet. Lastly and I think more importantly Romeo and Juliet both ended up dead. So if I have to use a visual to focus I'm going with a full bar inside with ice. Speaking of ice," said Roan. "You know this thermal pack idea of Chuck's works wonderfully so while you get things together I'll make us a Martini."

"As soon as it gets dark we head out," said Stefan as his phone rang. "I just got a text message from Anatoly is says the package has been secured."

"Okay the clock is ticking now before the Thanatos protocol kicks in," said Roan. Stefan looked at him. "The Thanatos protocol has to do if the director is compromised." Roan went on to mix and explain finishing their Martinis with his explanation.

"So you eliminate your own director," said Stefan as he took the drink from Roan. "Igor would never go for something like that because it would be too easy for someone to accuse him then shoot him. Not that in the past others haven't been liquidated, but then they didn't need to prove their accusations. As you American's say here's mud in your eye."

"And sand in theirs," said Roan as he drank Stefan's toast. "So shall we get busy? Can we go over the plan one more time?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark room somewhere in Casablanca the impostor came to slowly. Her head was aching and her throat was dry. The last thing she knew she was on the plane and now she was here. Trying to move she found she was tied to a chair. As her eyes became accustomed to the dark she realized she wasn't alone in a chair next to her was someone else. It was Chuck and he was tied too.

"Agent Carmichael," whispered the impostor she tried to move her chair over to his but discovered it was bolted down. "Chuck," she said louder. "Chuck wake up."

"No don't," he said in his sleep as he became agitated then woke up. "Hey what's going on? Where am I?"

"Shush, hold it down," said the General. "We've been taken prisoner. What happened on the plane? The last thing I remember was putting on the oxygen mask then nothing else."

"Someone in your group sabotaged the oxygen flow. I turned it on but I got a warning light saying there was a malfunction. I grabbed my portable oxygen tank then went to see where the problem was then nothing. I guess whoever it was waited for me outside the cockpit. But what I don't understand is why are we still alive?"

"Good question Chuck but you were always the bright one, weren't you?" said a voice from a darkened corner.

"Bryce is that you? Of course it is. Why am I surprised? So now you have us what do you want to do with us?"

"You and I have unsettled business," said the voice again as bright lights came on blinding them. They could hear footsteps getting nearer.

"She chose me Bryce, Sarah chose me over you so deal with it. There's nothing you can do about it now except maybe die for real this time."

"Shush," said the General. "Don't antagonize him. Let's hear him out and see if we can come to a mutual understanding."

"General, what's the matter with you? You were the first one to say no compromises? Is the gas still affecting you?"

"Oh Chuck it's not the gas that's affecting her, right General? She's being practical the same way you'll become. You're going to write Sarah a letter and tell her you never loved her that you only wanted to make sure she didn't go away with me. You were jealous of me but now that you see the end is near you want her to be happy, happy with me."

"And you're insane if you think I'm going to write that crap. You can go kiss where the sun doesn't shine," said Chuck. The impostor heard a loud whack as the voice punched Chuck in the face. She felt his blood and saliva on her face.

"You should've listened to your partner here," said the voice. "Don't antagonize the executioner it's not good for your health."

"Oh I'm just getting started but planting false evidence is kind of your thing, isn't it Mr. Piranha. Yes I figured that one out and everyone at Langley knows too..."

"Chuck, be quiet you're talking too much," the look-a-like said cutting him off. "You're giving away intel. Just shut up."

"No he's going to kill us anyway so there Bryce. You'll never be able to show your face in public I've seen to that. There can be no more miraculous resurrection this time. You can never have her, never. I fixed your wagon good this time."

"Why you," said the voice. The impostor heard two more punches then saw Chuck slump over. "Take him out and throw him in the cell while I talk some reason in the other."

That was the first time she realized there were men in the room behind her back. They came forward undid Chuck's bonds, then dragged him out half conscious.

"Was that really necessary," asked the impostor after she was sure Chuck was gone. "Let's cut to the chase and you tell me what it is you want?"

"First of all I need to know what to call you?" said the voice. She heard the same footsteps get close to her then she felt his hot breath in her ear. "What is your real name?"

"Diane Beckman, General, United States Air Force..." the impostor started to spew but they voice wasn't having it.

"Stop," he said as he pounded on the table in front of her. "If you continue with this I'll bring Chuck around and give him a story about how a General got substituted by a look-a-like during a faked accident in Chicago. I might not get what I want but you won't get what you want either. Now shall we try again? What's your real name?"

"Are names that important? You know what they say about roses," she said. "Okay if you called me Mattie I'd probably answer. Now tell me what you want?"

"I want it all Mattie, I want it all but for now I'll leave you to think about what you can offer me. I've got a letter to get signed," said the voice as the lights went off and she heard a door close.

"Hey come back here we're not done. Come back here," she yelled as she fought against her bonds but she was tied in tight.

Anatoly walked out of the room then around to where Chuck had an ice pack on his face. He looked like he was in more than a little pain as he walked in.

"Sorry but I had to make it look realistic. How's your face?" said Anatoly as he walked over and looked at him. "I don't know why you're toying with her. If I were you I'd either cap her or ship her off to a dark site."

"I can't do either without proof she's a fraud. Besides I need to know if there are others like her around even though I don't think so and most importantly who's the mastermind behind the operation. She was looking at a site in Pyongyang before we left, why? No I've got to many questions and she's got the answers," said Chuck. Her phone began to ring on the table behind them.

"What do we do about that?" said Anatoly as he passed it to Chuck. Chuck looked at it the display read 'caller I.D. blocked'.

"For now we ignore it," he said as he sat it back down. "I need you to wrap my left hand like it's been broken then I'll need some stage make-up."

"But excuse me once we have the real Beckman there shouldn't be any need for proof? You'll have the original and she can deal with her trash."

"That might be true but then there will be people who will say how are we sure we rescued the real Beckman? They will accuse us of being played my friend. In the end and in the doubt Thanatos protocol will have to be activated."

"Well then let's get that proof," said Anatoly as he looked back through the one way glass at the Beckman look-a-like sitting smug in her chair.

"Come on let's get this over with," said Chuck.

"I'm sorry Chuck," said Anatoly. He punched Chuck knocking him out. "Take him back in and tie him to the chair next to her. Chuck, I just hope you know what you're doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey looked over the sat images of the fire and explosions that followed. But looking at the clip it looked like any other office fire until he ran facial recognition on the people around it. That was when he got a hit on Kim leaving the fire.

"Well, well look who we have here," said Casey. Morgan walked over and looked at the monitor with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey isn't that the guy from Australia that tried to call Chuck out," said Morgan. "I thought he was supposed to be going to a dark site."

"When I said 'look who we have here' that was a rhetorical question Moron and if you come near my equipment with that cup you're going to be swallowing it. Where's the coaster that's supposed to go under it?"

"Right but John what was our guy doing there and more importantly was he going in or out of the compound? If he was going in then he was going home if he was going out... well he might've been the man who brought the matches."

"That almost made sense but we may never know Troll. He disappears afterwards into the crowd. The building was listed as belonging to a private television communications conglomerate. But private in North Korea something doesn't smell right.

"It could be the Kimchi," said Morgan. Casey gave him a look.

"I'm not slapping the back of your head Moron only because you've got coffee in your hand. But keep it up and I might forget."

"Did you think about looking in the archives for past fly overs and see what the compound looked like before the fire to get a better idea about what was going on there."

"Of course I did I was just waiting for an imbecile like you to come along and suggest it," said John as he downloaded previous passes.

"Really you were then why haven't you downloaded them already? It seems to me..." Morgan started to say.

"It seems to me you need to go back up above and leave the spy work to the professionals," said Casey as the images started to come up.

"Oh crap," said Casey as the images became clearer. He quickly started working the controls to bring in the images clearer.

"What's the matter," asked Morgan as he crowded in to get a look too. "I don't see anything other than antennas."

"Get away from me," said Casey as he pushed Morgan away. He grabbed the keyboard and brought Chuck up on the monitor.

"Geez, Chuck what happened to you," said Morgan. "I know you and Sarah have hit a rough patch but that's no reason to go all fight club."

"Just get out of the way," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan up but the collar and sat him over to the side. "Chuck, I looked at those images and then I looked at images of the building before the fire..."

"I wish you hadn't I was afraid this Beckman might have friends that would be watching but now it's too late. Okay just go ahead."

"Well it was the moron's idea anyway what's interesting is the antenna array. It's made up of next generation NSA dishes. They're designed to be smaller but do twice the work. However, we're slowly phasing them in here and you're going to love this they were designed by your friend _Laszlo_ Mahnovski. I think your building was some sort of communications hub that someone took out."

"Hum, which would explain some things I've suspected… Okay thanks John. Well I've got to go," said Chuck as Anatoly walked behind him.

"Geez what is he doing there? No, I don't want to know. Casey out."

"John," said Morgan. "Why was Anatoly there with Chuck and the General? Did you see Chuck's face? I'm worried about our boy big guy."

"So am I."

"Hey, thanks for throwing me under the bus there John by telling Chuck it was the Moron's idea to access the archives."

"Well it's good to see you have the same opinion about yourself as I do Moron. Don't you have invoices that need to be invoiced or some other place to be that's not here bothering me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The look-a-like was sitting in the dark again after they dragged Chuck out for another once over. She was kind of astounded by his reserve and she really thought he'd die before he'd write that letter. This time the lights came on and the same man walked in this time without Chuck. He strolled over undid her arms then put a glass of water in front of her.

"I thought you might be thirsty," said the Anatoly who she thought was Bryce Larkin. "I thought we could use this time to chat. I think by now you know I'm serious and that I have a long reach. Long enough to go all the way to Korea," he said as she was sipping. When she paused he knew he'd hit pay dirt. "Yes that was me I had to prove to you I was serious."

"Well my boss won't be too happy with you when he gets his array back on line," said the look-a-like. Anatoly smiled.

"So you're finally admitting that you're working for someone else, good. I'd like to meet him and offer him my services."

"Well he doesn't meet just anyone but it can be arranged. If you do you'll have to give me my phone back. I'll make a few phone calls then make it happen."

"Yes and you'll call your friends in Mali then they'll come and try to rescue you. Oh I know about them and I know their holding the real Beckman."

"It seems you've got all the cards so what do you want to negotiate for? Immunity? I can get you that. Money? Just name your price. At seat at the table? Give me my phone and I'll make the call. I do have to warn you if you decide to work with the Home Office Mr. Y doesn't tolerate failure of any kind."

"I bet he's having a fit over you then," said Anatoly sarcastically or are you some distant cousin or a household pet?"

"Funny, very funny but not that far away from the truth, I was and am for a lack of better words an experiment or at least this face you see. Once we get our machines on line we'll be able to make doubles for all the world's leaders substituting them for our people then slowly, little by little we'll take over. This is the table I'm offering you a place at. We can make you over to be anyone you want. No need to hide no need for immunity. You want Chuck's wife we'll make you Chuck. Just I need my phone if you want that the clock's ticking."

"What do you mean the clock's ticking?" asked Anatoly. Something in the way she said it sounded like she was telling the truth and gave a sense of urgency.

"Well when we left I didn't know if I could trust Chuck so I wanted some way to control him if he acted up so I put a team on his family. They have orders that if I didn't contact them every four-eight hours the Carmichaels are to be eliminated."

Anatoly turned and ran to the door. He knew what was coming or better who was and he was just in time to push Chuck back.

"No not yet," said Anatoly as he took Mattie's phone from Chuck. "Let me handle this. You go back and try to call Sarah." With that he turned and went back inside.

"That was quick," said Mattie as she sat back in her chair. "I don't know what kind of ability this woman has but she seems to be able to make you men hop. I just hope we haven't run out of time."

"I do too," said Anatoly as he dropped the phone in front of her then put his Makarov 9 against her head and cocked the hammer. "I know I don't need to do that but it helps me get my point across. For your health let's hope we're in time if not the next time you blow your nose your head will whistle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone left the park then headed to Orange orange for ice cream and yoghurt. Sarah drove Emma and Sam while Alex followed them and on the way there Morgan called Sarah five times to talk about Chuck and her. The first three she answered and told him politely that it wasn't any of his business but the last two she just ignored. Then as they were getting out of the car to walk in he called again.

"Geez he just never gives up," said Sarah so she switched off her phone. "Maybe like this we can eat in peace. Come one ladies let's go. Who want's ice cream?" asked Sarah as she took Sam's hand.

"I do," said Sam as she handed Sarah her hand. "Rocky Road our favorite."

Across the parking lot beneath the Buy More, Casey saw Sarah and the ladies drive in. He'd been on the phone with some of his unsavory friends trying to figure out how next gen technology ended up in North Korea when they pulled in.

"Troll I'm going across the street to Orange orange to talk to Sarah," said John as he sat his phone down. You can man the fort while I'm gone just don't touch anything or I'll have to break an appendage, got it?"

"Okay no problem but you need to get her to talk with Chuck. I'm worried about him. You saw the way he looked he's spiraling out of control."

"Yeah sure," said John as he ran out but in his hurry he forgot his phone. It wasn't long afterwards that Casey's phone began to ring but Morgan ignored it.

"No John told me not to touch anything and I'm going to prove to him I can follow orders," said Morgan. He sat down and looked over at the insistent device until he couldn't stand it anymore but when as he picked it up it stopped ringing.

"See you can follow orders that will show John," said Morgan. Suddenly Chuck came on the monitor looking worse than before. "My God Chuck your face…"

"Morgan shut up. Why isn't anyone answering their phones? I tried Sarah and Casey but neither are answering?

"John forgot his phone here."

"Shut up and listen Morgan. You need to go get Sarah and Sam then bring them to Castle like right now. There's a wet team that could be out after them. I don't have time to explain just go."

"Sure I got this they're over in Orange orange right now. I'll have Sarah call you back when I get her here," said Morgan as he signed out.

"Good, like this he'll have to talk to her," he said to himself as he glanced up at the parking lot feed. "Oh no, Geez what am I going to do now," said Morgan. He looked up to see an ice cream truck pull in with some surly looking men get out. None of them looked like someone he'd buy ice cream from.

"Think Morgan. What would Chuck do."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Morgan froze in Castle as he saw the men climbing out of an ice cream truck but none of them looked like the good humour man. He knew he had to do something but what. He looked at another monitor that had the feed from Orange orange playing he saw everyone sitting there talking and chatting while sitting around a table. Then Casey walked in Sarah and he went off together to the side to talk.

"Think Morgan think," he said to himself. "What would Chuck do? He'd flash but that's not going to happen to me. Morgan think Casey's right I am an idiot. Oh crap, I know," he said as an idea hit him. "I know what to do. Morgan you're a genius," he said as he ran.

"Orange orange of course," he said to himself as he ran. His voice started to echo in the passageway. "Move it Morgan," he told himself. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

[Meanwhile in Orange orange]

Sarah placed everyone's orders with the new girl behind the counter Caroline. She told her boss to have a seat and that she'd bring their order to them. Sam's eyes got big and round as Caroline put her order of Rocky Road in front of her. She armed herself with a spoon and dug in

"Here you go," said Caroline as she placed the last order in front of Alex. "Will there be anything else," she asked as Sarah handed her a fifty.

"No I thank you we're fine," said Sarah after checking around the table. Sarah noticed Sam was diving into hers like she was afraid global warming was going to cause it to melt.

"Slow up honey or you'll get a brain freeze," said Sarah as Sam was shovelling ice cream in like her spoon like she was stoking a boiler. But looking at Sam's face she knew it was too late. "Just wait a minute and it will pass," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Just then she looked up to see Casey walk in.

"Dad," said Alex as Casey came through the doors. "Over here," said Alex as she waved. He smiled and waved back then came over.

"John, if you want anything just get it and I'll cover it later," said Sarah as she cleaned off Sam's ice cream moustache. "Ice cream goes in the stomach not all over your face."

Sam giggled and laughed then she looked up at John smiling. "Here for you," she said as she offered him a spoon full of her ice cream.

"No thanks, can we talk for a moment," said Casey as he looked over at Sarah. "Thank you but no I need to talk to your Mommy for a second. Can we talk in private?"

"Sure one second," as she wiped her mouth then got up. They walked over to a corner where they could talk without being overheard. John instinctively looked around to make sure everything was clear.

"Go ahead John we can talk now. What's the matter? Has something happened that I need to know about? Tell me Chuck's okay."

"Okay is a big word right now. I'll explain in a bit but first Chuck sent me some sat imagines to examine and I need for you to break away from mommy duty for a little while to come look at them. I know you guys are trying to sell this break up act but your boy has gone a little overboard with the cover. Geez I told him to stay in Castle what's he doing here," said Casey as Morgan came running from the back straight up to them.

"Morgan, I told you before and I told Alex I don't want to talk about Chuck with you guys," said Sarah as Morgan ran up winded. He grabbed her hand pulling her and waving for everyone to follow.

"Everyone come with me. ..." He said as he tried to catch his breath wheezing. "Oh could I use some oxygen right about now," he said as he looked out the window and saw the men heading towards the front door.

"Morgan, what's going on? Catch your breath then speak slowly?" said Alex concerned. "Are you having a stroke or something? Morgan look at my hand how many fingers am I holding up?"

"No time just follow me we have to go to Castle Chuck's orders… Not safe here… Men coming," said Morgan between gasps for air.

"Follow him," said Casey. "Sarah, take the lead I'll bring up the rear no questions just go we'll sort this out in Castle. If Chuck said it wasn't safe then it isn't safe." They all went into the back where they pulled their disappearing act.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. They also appear from back there like that guy with the beard did. Like I said you'll get used to it," said one of the other girls to Caroline as a group of men came in. They watched the men walk around the place like they were looking for someone. A couple of men even went to the restrooms then they came up and ordered before leaving.

"And what about that. Is that something you're used to?" said Caroline as they watched the men take their takeaway orders to the awaiting ice cream truck before leaving.

"No, that's a new one. Maybe they don't sell frozen yoghurt?"

"I guess that kind of makes sense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Shortly before in the truck]

"Keep up with them and don't lose them," said their boss as they proceeded down Burbank Boulevard. Everyone knows what they're supposed to do so let's gear up and get ready. Don't get too close or they'll see you. Listen up when we get there everyone out except you Tom. Tom you need to stay with the van because you've been made and we need to make sure they don't see this coming. Do we have any word from our General?"

"None Boss not a peep," said a man sitting at a console with headsets on. "I don't want to seem like I'm tell you your business but her forty-eight hour clock is up so what do you want to do?"

"We follow orders of course. This is what we're going to do we're going to walk in make the hit then walk out. Down dead done, the key is speed we can't afford to get caught up in a firefight in downtown Burbank. This isn't the barrio so they won't expect it. Okay here we go," said their leader as they pulled into the Buy More parking lot. "Let's go on me."

The side door opened and a group of unsavory looking characters got out dressed in white shirts and pants with black bow ties. They looked around saw their targets' vehicle then crossed the lot entering Orange orange with weapons hidden out of sight.

"What the…" said the Boss as he looked around but there was no sign of their targets anywhere. They were gone.

"How did they pull this off," asked the one as they stood in the middle of the place looking around like idiots.

"You two go check the restrooms. They have to be somewhere," said their Boss but they came back shaking their head.

"Would you like to order," asked Caroline as the other girl was busy bussing the table removing the ice cream and yogurts that were left behind on the table.

"Yes, can I get a medium frozen yoghurt with blueberry topping to go," said one of the men. The boss growled at him. "What I skipped breakfast and now you're making me miss lunch. I don't know about you guys but I'm a little hungry."

"I'll have the same thing," said another one speaking up. "But put strawberry topping on mine with a sprinkle of nuts. We should get one for Tom since he's stuck in the van what do you think wants?

"Tutti-frutti, how the heck am I supposed to know? Geez, will you guys hurry up," said the Boss. "I can't believe you people."

The wet team returned to the van confused over what just happened. They had followed their targets from the park to the yoghurt shop yet going in they were gone when they got in and it was a good thing they were.

"Here you go Tom the boss said you wanted tutti-frutti," said the one guy as they got in the surveillance van disguised as an ice cream truck. The irony did not go unnoticed.

"Oh it's good you didn't finish the job the General just called in and said to make sure you stood down. She'd been out of pocket and couldn't make the call."

"You mean we almost wasted these people for nothing," said one guy as he looked around at the rest.

"Just shut up and eat your yogurt. Let's get out of here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah placed her hand on the scanner in the back freezer afterwards she looked at the screen as a light passed over her eye. The door clicked and they were in. She led them down the metal stairs then through the passageway to the heart of Castle.

"Okay we're here," said Casey. "Grimes this had better be on the up and up not just your stupid attempt at getting Sarah in here to talk to Chuck."

"John, can't the two things be the same," said Morgan. "Besides look at those guys in the parking lot do they look like ice cream men?"

"Okay Morgan you said Chuck wanted me down here because I was in danger so where is he? I don't see Chuck on the monitor?" said Sarah wondering if Casey wasn't right and this was just some ploy by Morgan to get her down here.

"Oh no I cut off the connection when I came to get you. How do I get him back?" said Morgan but as Casey was about to pull Morgan away from the console and have a nice talk with the boy who cried wolf the monitor flickered remaining blank but they all heard Chuck's voice.

"Good job Morgan," said Chuck. "You got everyone inside Castle like I asked. I know you've all got questions but for now you're safe for the next forty-eight hours and hopefully by then this will be all over. We took the impostor, she's confessed and I've got that on recording."

"She? What did Bryce have done in Casablanca?" said Morgan. "Ouch," he said as Casey slapped him in the back of the head.

"Keep quiet Troll I can't hear," said Casey as he grunted. "Chuck, continue you said you took the impostor and she confessed?"

"Yes, I'm just waiting now to hear from Stefan and Roan. They called in earlier saying they'd located the General's location and were going to rescue her after dark."

"Roan did what? How'd he do that if he's dead? Wait so you're saying Roan's not dead... he's alive," said Morgan as he looked at Sarah. She nodded her head.

"That's generally the way it works," said Casey. "If you're no alive you're dead and Grimes, not a word about zombies or brains. With you around a zombie would starve to death." Morgan started to raise his hand. "I said not a word and I mean it."

"It was the only way to call off the kill order without him getting killed. I'm sorry but we had to there was no choice..."

"Wait so this big fight you two had was just what an act?" said Alex as everything started to fall into place. "Why couldn't you tell us? Who knew about it?"

"I did," said Sam smiling as she spun around in a chair playing. "I did, I did," she kept repeating as she spun around and around.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you don't stop," said Morgan as he reached over to stop her chair. But Sam had already spun too much. She turned a shade of ash green and before Sarah could do anything Sam sprayed Morgan with Rocky Road.

"Oh Morgan I'm so sorry," said Sarah as she picked up Sam. "How do you feel now? Morgan told you that you were going to make yourself sick."

"I'm sorry," said Sam with a little voice. "Mommy my tummy doesn't feel so good."

"Give her to me," said Emma as she took Sam from her. Alex took Morgan and Emma with Sam back to the restrooms where Morgan and Sam could get cleaned up.

"There are cots back in the detention area where Sam can lay down until we get ready to go," said Sarah. She let Emma take Sam only because she had something she wanted to do but not with Sam around.

"I wish I were there with you guys," said Chuck. "I'm sorry I really am but hopefully this will be over soon. Like I said the impostor has a failsafe in place. There's a team around you watching your movements. The way she explained it she's supposed to contact them every forty-eight hours and if she doesn't they have orders to kill every one of you."

"Not before I kill them," said John. "Finally I get to scratch my itch. You know Chuck that's about the best piece of news I've had today. I've got some news for you too. I did some checking on those NSA dishes with some guys I know and they told me they're supposed to be in a warehouse in Fort Meade. I had a buddy there go over to the warehouse where he did an inventory guess what he found out?"

"He discovered that some of them were missing," said Chuck. Casey smiled because he had set him up.

"No, actually the opposite they were all accounted for. However, get this a number of them were recalled to Los Robles National labs for so-called modification and disappeared from there. They just dropped off the inventory lists."

"So next generation NSA antennas just disappeared and no one thought anything about it? What did they think they were for to get free satellite TV?"

"I know I wondered the same thing but I'm still looking into it. When you get back we can take a drive to the lab. Your old buddy Laszlo Mahnovski, who happens to be their creator, is working there."

"Chuck, Sweetie you can see us," asked Sarah. "If you can why won't you let us see you? And don't tell me it has to do with the connection. Remember our pact. Let me see you," she said. He was keeping something from them she knew it.

"Before I turn on the camera I want you to know I look worse than I actually am. I still have stage make-up on but it was the only way to get Mattie to confess.

"Mattie, so you know... oh my God Chuck what have you done?" said Sarah as she saw his bruised face appear on the monitor.

"Far be it for me to make any comments but Chuck you look like someone used you as a punching bag. One of your Russian pals I bet," said John. "Why do they get all the fun? You get back and want some more I'll be happy to oblige just say the word."

"Funny John but this was necessary or I wouldn't have let Anatoly do it. And for the record I had to make him because he didn't want to."

"I should hope not," said Sarah. "This has gone on long enough I'm not going to let you kill yourself for Beckman. You have the confession send it to the Major then be done with it. Let Roan and Stefan handle the rest."

"I can't until I know the real Beckman is free. You know as well as I do what will happen. The Major will be forced to implement the Thanatos protocol then all of this is for nothing. No, my plan is to eliminate the impostor here then come back with the real General like nothing happened. No one will ever know Beckman was captured or that there was an impostor on the throne."

"And what happens to the woman in the iron mask," said Casey. "You realize there is only one solution to this don't you?"

"I know but this time I won't be pulling the trigger that will be up to the real Beckman. I don't even want to be present. Roan can have that honor and I realize we need verification but there's nothing written that says it has to be me."

"How are you going to explain Roan's sudden resurrection and vindication? A secret mission, maybe someplace dangerous, someplace where he needed to be off the grid?"

"Something like that I have to go Anatoly is telling me they need me. Sarah please be careful and give Sam a kiss from me. You can also tell her the reason Morgan knows what spinning in a chair does is because he did it in the breakroom and spewed all over Harry Tang. We ran around hanging signs _Tang isn't just a breakfast drink_ ," said Chuck as Sarah laughed. "I miss hearing you laugh. I miss your... well everything. I love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah as the screen went off.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey. "Come on let's go check on everyone in the back. Then figure what we're going to do with Mattie's team."

"That's easy we're going to kill them."

[Back in the safe house in Casablanca]

"Okay I'm off what's so important," asked Chuck. Anatoly waved for him to come over and look at a monitor they had set up with live external feeds.

"Look that's your CIA team and that's the local Station Chief. They're about to try to breach our perimeter. Do we play nice or do I tell my men to take them out? The choice is yours Chuck but whatever you're going to decide it needs to be done quickly because they're already planting charges."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan and Stefan slipped back to the compound carrying rope to scale the wall with along with a grappling hook and a compressed air gun to fire it over the wall. The sun had set a while but the moon and the stars were out on a crystal clear night. But with all the light they had to be careful as they approached the wall. Making their way to the blind spot they set up the gun. Stefan took aim then fired launching the grappling hook up and over. Once they were sure the rope was secure they pulled themselves up and inside.

"Pst, pst" said Roan to get Stefan's attention. "I don't like this there's no one about. You'd think they'd at least have one person at the front gate to check on anyone who might show up."

"I don't care much for it either but they could have electronic surveillance at the gate. Listen can you hear that? There's a humming noise coming from over there and I thought I saw a light. Come on let's go but keep your eyes open."

They crossed the courtyard then went down a set of stairs. Stefan held up his fist indicating to Roan to stop.

"You hear that there's your missing people," said Stefan in a low voice. They definitely heard voices of men talking and joking.

"Wait here I want to check this out," said Stefan as he stuck his head in a doorway. He saw a group of men in white coats playing cards. He turned to Roan signaling him to be extra quiet then they slipped past.

"Okay out with it, did you find our missing guards or not?" asked Roans as they continued on the stairs going down.

"Guards no or at least I don't think they were. There was a group of lab techs in there playing cards. Something is off here," said Stefan as they continued down to a lower level. The humming sound grew stronger and louder. Finally they reached their destination after seemingly descending into the bowels of the earth. They'd reached the source of the humming.

"There it is," said Roan as he pointed to the consoles. "Oh for Christ's sake that's a DU97 Freon-cooled, reconfigurable with modules for cryptanalysis and video processing mainframe similar to what we used in our remote sites. This isn't where they're holding Diane this a relay site for their communications."

"That's right Agent Montgomery," said a female voice from a ceiling speaker. Suddenly the doors closed behind and in front of them. "This is a trap for anyone trying to trace our communications. Have pleasant dreams." They heard the hissing of gas being release in the space and knew what was happening.

"We've got to get out of here," said Roan as he tried to pry open the door but to no avail. Stefan took out his phone to try to call Chuck but there was no line. The display on his phone was the last thing he saw as his vision became blurry then they both passed out.

"I want them packed up and brought to me here on the double. Give them an extra sedative for the road and make sure you bring their phones," said Doctor Dee. Now she knew why Mattie wasn't answering her calls. She walked over to the window and looked out on the desert by night. It was beautiful yet scary too but all she could think of was Agent Carmichael.

"Chuck, Chuck this is all you. Clever boy but I'm not done yet I still have the real Beckman and now two more of your friends to bargain with. Let's see how this plays out now and who has the last laugh. Oh Mr. Y you're so going to have to give me a promotion after this."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

[Earlier at Rick's Place (the name they gave to the CIA substation in Rabat)]

The Station Chief in Morocco wasn't the type to sit around on his hands and wait for things to come to him. So when he got word that a government plane landed incognito at the airport he had to go out and check it out personally. It didn't take him long to figure out there was something amiss with the plane. He discovered all the passenger luggage was still on board so he made a few phone calls back to Langley. He had to know who was manifested on board. Finally he was patched into Director's office and after much running around the Major finally admitted that the General and a team was in his AOR operating a mission on the down low.

"Listen, I can understand the need for secrecy but I've got a group of Russian Spetznaz who have disappeared into the woodwork. Now I find out the General's plane is here in a hangar with everyone's luggage still in the hold. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something doesn't add up. You don't think they grabbed her?"

"They wouldn't do anything like that," said the Major. "I mean that would be pretty bold. I don't think they'd do that at least not before. But now I'm not so sure there was that incident."

"What incident? What are you talking about?" said the Chief but the Major was reluctant to talk about it. "Listen Major and listen closely I need to know if I need to start a manhunt or woman hunt as it may be but I need to start things now while the trail is fresh."

"Well Roan Montgomery was seen in the company of a SVR agent when the General put out the kill order on him and... well if the agent had tried to stop our people they had orders to eliminate him too. But that was never done at least as far as I know."

"As far as you know crap don't you see this could be them getting even. I need you to put a bird overhead and start thermal imaging. I'm going to do a cross check with the electrical company to see what buildings have suddenly seen a power spike in usage. Is there anything else I should know before I let you go?"

"She's in the company of Agent Carmichael and a squad of agents she personally picked. I'm sorry but I don't know who they are. But Agent Carmichael is special he's as valuable as the General if not more. But this doesn't make sense I've been talking with him and he's been telling me everything is okay."

"He could've been saying that under duress as far as you know. Wait one of my men is bringing me information from the electric company. I think I've got it. Here's the address," said the Chief as he read it off to the Major. "Put a bird over the top of them and relay imaging to me. I'm putting a team together as we speak and am about to go to make a house call."

[That was earlier now they poised outside the FSB compound with charges planted ready to breach the building front and back.]

"Chief, we're ready to go in just say the word," said the Chief's assistant.

"Okay get ready on the count of three, one, two... hold up someone is coming out," said the Chief as the front door opened and a man walked out.

"Chief Livingstone I presume. My name is Agent Charles Carmichael but my friends call me Chuck. We need to talk. Tell you men to stand down then come with me inside and I'll explain everything."

"Hold on, your face you've been interrogated by the Russians, are you crazy? Is the Director being interrogated too? Wait one before we go in why can't you tell me here? How do I know you haven't been compromised?"

"Because you won't believe me here and I have to limit the number of people who know what I know for everyone's good. I'm sure you called Langley and talked with the Major what did he tell you about me?"

"He told me you were special as valuable as the General if not more. I took that to mean as an Agent. Is there more?"

"That's above your paygrade now come with me and I'll explain everything. He looked at him and flashed. Math was never your strong subject was it. You had to have help to get through college and that day you were suspended in high school... it wasn't cigarettes they caught you smoking in the bathroom was it?"

"How do you know all this? My high school records are all sealed and my roommate tutored me in college when I started flunking Calculus. Are you psychic or something?"

"Let's leave it at the 'or something' part. Now will you follow me inside," said Chuck. He went to the door and held it open for him.

"You're in charge while I'm inside," said the Chief as he turned to his assistant. "Keep the men ready in case you've got to come it."

"You can't be serious you're going in because he performed a party trick. You need to have your head examined. It's not safe."

"We didn't sign up to do safe besides they obviously know we're here so before I start a blood bath I want to know it's necessary. Lead the way you can talk as we walk so take me to the General."

"First things first," said Chuck as he led Chief Livingstone inside. "This is Agent Anatoly Mikhailovich of the FSB. He's running this phase of our operation." Anatoly held out his hand and they shook.

"Operation," said the Chief as he looked over at Chuck. "What operation? Are we running a secret joint op with the Russians? Is that it?"

"Actually they discovered what was going on before us and if they hadn't intervened... well things could've been different."

"My God, that's the General in there and why is she tied to that chair? I think someone needs to be talking fast."

"Watch this," said Chuck as he played back the offer Mattie make to Anatoly. Chuck then forwarded to where she told Anatoly her name was Mattie.

"I'm sorry this is just too farfetched. You're telling me that's not Beckman and our Beckman is where? Being held captive somewhere?"

"Hopefully she's been rescued by now by Agents Montgomery and Metrohken," said Chuck looking at his watch. "That should've happened last night but why haven't they called in. I'm sorry..."

"Wait Montgomery? He's not dead but he's a traitor and who's Agent Metrohken? I'm getting a headache trying to sort this out."

"Agent Metrohken, Stefan is with the SVR and there's video that vindicates Roan. Everything that was found that said he was a traitor was planted by that woman in there."

"Wait a minute you're telling me our agency was... no is being run by an impostor. Chuck, there are protocols that need to be followed."

"And you and I both know where they lead. This is why I told you that we need to limit this circle. My goal is to get the original Beckman and take her back with me with no one being the wiser."

"If I believe what you say and I've got a headache you wouldn't believe going on right now trying to but for the sake of argument I do. How do I know you are you and he is he and that what you just showed wasn't all prefabricated to get an impostor in office?"

"You're spiraling," said Chuck. "I understand but..." he started to say but was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the caller display it said Roan.

"Good hopefully this will take care of your doubts," said Chuck as he answered it putting the call on speaker so everyone could hear. "Roan, tell me everything went according to plan."

"If the plan was to walk right into a trap then he succeeded," said Dr. Dee. "Agent Carmichael, Chuck, we finally get to talk. I want what's mine back and in exchange I'm willing to give you one of yours. The only catch is you have to choose which one you want. The others become... well redundant."

"I want proof of life on all three first or I hang up right now," said Chuck. Both Livingstone and Anatoly agreed with Chuck's hardline.

"I thought you might," said the Doctor. "Speak up or your friend won't beg for you. Roan, don't you have anything to say. You're always the talkative one."

"I'm sorry Charles do your duty and save Diane," he said before they heard him being gagged then dragged away.

"Chuck, remember Thanatos," said the General. That was enough to convince the Chief. The Chief nodded his head.

"Stefan," said Chuck as he started speaking Russian. "It's okay I understand you'd rather they break every bone in your body before you comply. I hear you breathing that's enough for me."

"'K Chertu, to the devil," said Stefan as he spit at the Doctor. There was the sound of a loud whack as she slapped him back.

"I want all three alive and in good health Dr. Irene Denova. Yes I know who you are too and so does Director Trotski and now the CIA so if you don't want one of the most massive joint ops to root you out I suggest you listen and listen closely. In a day and a half from now that's thirty-six hours if you're have difficulty doing the math I will meet you in Mali at a neutral site."

"I know a Tuareg campsite that would offer us a neutral site and guarantee us the protection for the swap."

"I'll bring my prisoner with all the proof which includes her confession. You bring me mine we exchange prisoners and you go on your merry evil way."

"You come alone with the prisoner. If I see anyone else then you and them are dead. There's an oasis in the Timbuktu region of Mali. I'll send you the coordinates and like I said come alone or else." With that last threat she hung up.

"Agent Carmichael, the General's orders were clear," said the Chief as he drew his service pistol. "Either you or I have to carry them out."

"Hold on a moment I need for you to grant me a little time. We need to keep her alive until after my meeting with the good Doctor."

"You can't be seriously thinking about meeting that woman," said the Chief. At least tell me you're going to let me send some of my men with you."

Chuck, he's right you should take some men with you. You'll need back up. She'll be bringing men with her and don't expect her to honor any deal."

"I don't and I'm not going to take Mattie with me. Chief, I want you to take her under custody and watch her. Listen Anatoly discovered her people had a mole in his group here. Don't be surprised if you don't have one too so I can't trust anyone you send. That's why your people are stuck with guard duty. Anatoly I'll need your people on standby."

"So you're going to take the Russians with you," said the Chief. It was his tone that let everyone understand the way he felt.

"No, when I said alone I meant alone. There are somethings I'm going to need and I'll have them shipped into me. But Chief I assume you had a bird brought up over the city to find us," said Chuck as he took out his tablet.

"Yes I had Langley move one and it's sitting overhead. Why? You're not going to access it are you with them here."

"We don't have a choice and Anatoly along with Stefan have risked a lot to help us so try to be a little flexible. Anatoly do you have the GPS location where Roan and Stefan thought the General was being held?

"Yes, here," he said as he reached over and picked up a clipboard. "What are you looking for that we missed? We couldn't put a sat over them for fear of tipping our hand."

"That's what they counted on," said Chuck. "Look at the compound see those satellite dishes those tell me this is a relay. Communications come in then are disbursed so when you traced the calls they traced back here. It's like a switchboard."

"What kind of organization has the resources to put something like this together? Okay we know how what we need now is where… where is the place the original calls were placed from? Do you have any idea?"

"No but it should be close by. Now we need to start searching in a circular pattern using that site as our center working outwards."

"But what are we looking for," said Anatoly as he looked over Chuck's shoulder. "It seems to me there's just a lot of sand."

"That's why I wrote a program for the computer to find it for us. We can go now and give the Chief his prisoner but let's let her make one more call. Chief, there are some safeguards you need to follow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the interrogation room Mattie was wondering what happened to everyone. She'd made the call and got the hit stayed then she had her hands bound again. Maybe Bryce was double checking to make sure she'd kept her word but she realized she could use the same strategy she was going to use on Chuck with Bryce. When the ceiling lights came on she knew something was about to happen. She had her little surprise she'd drop on him at the right time.

"Well, have you thought over my proposal," said Mattie as Anatoly walked in. "Okay, make the call and let me talk to this Mr. Y."

"If you're sure," she said as she tried the number. There was a clicking sound then a voice recording, ' _Your call cannot be completed as dialed please check your number and tray again.'_ I'm sorry but you need to be a little patient.

"Well that's something we can't be right now," said Chuck as he walked in with the Chief. "Things have changed and we need to take action. Chief, she's all yours. Oh Anatoly's also holding her men. He'll give you them too. You might want one of your men to get a van in here for prisoner transport."

"You... you this was all a trick. You tricked me but if he's Anatoly where's Bryce Larkin? What's going on?"

"Bryce is dead Mattie and you're under arrest. Chief Livingstone is taking you in custody for disposition along with your men."

"I'm going to get even if it's the last thing I do," said Mattie as she growled. "I won't be making any more phone calls back to Burbank and whatever happens to your family is on you Chuck."

"I've got forty-eight hours to deal with that thanks to your last phone call," said Chuck as Anatoly cut her lose and the Chief put cuffs on her.

"Do you? I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I guess I'll have plenty of time in a dark hole somewhere to plot my revenge Chuck."

"You along with all the other scum I've sent there. Take her away," said Chuck. "Just remember what I said about extra security." Chuck's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey Hannah I know it's early in Paris. At the moment I'm in Casablanca and I need some things. ... No, Sarah isn't with me she's back in Burbank. ... We've still got sometime but we know it's a girl. ... I knew you'd be happy. ... No, that wasn't the only reason I called I need a few things but I need for you to have then shipped super express. ... You've got pen and paper ready? ... Okay to start off with I need the best gunpowder green tea you can find then I need cigars, a box of the finest Costa Gravas double coronas then salt. ... Yes I said salt, a block of rock salt. Okay let me hand you over to the guy who'll give you the delivery address. Hannah as always I don't know what I'd do without you. You should give yourself a raise," said Chuck as he handed the phone to Anatoly. He gave him a puzzled look. "Just give her the address here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the Dungeon under the ex-French Foreign Legion Fort]

Roan, Stefan and the General were sitting around the cell after their talk with Chuck. Beckman couldn't help but be grateful to Roan for trying to rescue her. She was especially intrigued by Chuck's plan to have him go dark so he and Stefan could come to her aid.

"I'll never tell him this but he's come a long ways since the first days at the Buy More when I thought he was a moron," said Beckman. "He almost pulled it off. And you Roan, you came. I mean both of you came Agent Metrohken."

"Don't worry about it I understand," said Stefan as he smiled at Roan. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"We're about twenty miles or so outside of Timbuktu. The floor is poured cement and the walls are too thick to break through even if we had anything to use."

"Maybe we could overpower the guards when they come in," said Roan. "One of us could stand next to the door so when they come in we could surprise them. We could even make it look like the person was in bed then they'd come in and we'd have them."

"That's not a bad idea," said Stefan but as they were talking they heard footsteps outside coming closer followed by the key being turned in the lock then finally the door creaking as it opened. In came Dr. Dee with two of her armed guards.

"Evening, I thought I'd drop by and make sure everyone was all cozy. I just had to drop by after your little conversation with Chuck to find out what Thanatos is? I thought at first in might be a Greek Island that you were reminding Chuck about but when I checked the internet the only thing I came up with was about the Greek god of non-violent death. It said his touch was gentle, likened his twin brother Hypnos the God of Sleep. Much different from violent death that was the domain of his blood-craving sisters, the Keres, spirits of slaughter and disease. So are you going to tell me or do I give Roan here over to the Keres," said Dee as she had her guards point weapons at him.

"I can tell you. At this point it doesn't really matter. The Thanatos Protocol calls for the elimination of the director in case of compromise. Chuck almost carried it out once before if you're wondering if he'll go through with it."

"You said almost which is the operative word here and for everyone's sake what he ought to run with now. Well, I've got to run I need to talk with a Tuareg Chieftain about setting up an ambush for Chuck."

"You have no intention of holding up your end of any negotiations, do you," said Diane. "Someday things will change and you won't be smiling then."

"Is this what's become of our friendship Diane? Are you making idle threats? Don't worry all this will be over soon enough, permanently," said Dr. Dee as she laughed leaving her laughter echoed in the passageway outside.

"I swear I'm going to love when I get her to Gitmo. I'm going to invent a whole new set of protocols to use on her."

"So we're agreed we try to break out no matter what and if one of us goes down the rest continue on. If at least one of us makes it out he or she can bring help back for the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the Large Mart shopping garage]

The Ice cream truck pulled in and parked on the top floor were they had a bird's-eye view of their target's vehicle. One of them moved up front with binoculars while the others sat in the back out of sight to talk over the latest.

"Are you sure those were the General's words to when you challenged her," said their boss. "You asked her what her favorite TV program was and she said 24 or 24: Live another day."

"I know what I heard," said Tom. "This has nothing with that little rug rat. She said 24: Live another day. I'm sure of it why what's such a big deal if she said 24 or 24: Live another day? What's important is she checked in so everything is cool."

"No it's not in fact it's anything but cool. If she had said twenty-four that would've meant she would be checking back in in twenty-four hours but by saying 24: Live another day the time table is moved to twelve hours. If she doesn't call back in twelve hours then we go through with what we started to do this morning."

"Twelve hours will put it at this evening so instead of hanging around here trying to get caught why don't we head back to Echo Park to wait? We'd blend in better over there and sooner or later they have to go home."

"For once one of you guys is using his head for something other than hanging a hat. Let's do it come on let's roll," said the Boss. But as they were moving around there was a knock on the side of the van.

"Shush everyone quiet ignore it and they'll go away," said the Boss but then someone on the other side knock again even louder and more insistent.

"Boss, I've got two kids standing outside the side door banging for us to open," said the driver as he looked in the side mirror.

"Tom, see what they want since you're so good with kids. Then send them on their way," said the Boss as the rest of them laughed.

"Geez thanks," said Tom as he opened the side door. "What do you kids want?" snapped Tom.

"We want to buy ice cream Mister," said the boy as he held out their money. "I want Chocolate and she wants vanilla."

"Sure kid coming right up just let me check," said Tom as he took their money then closed the door. "Drive," he said as they sped away with the kids' money.

"You know there's just something not right with you," said one of the men to Tom as he counted the kids' change.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

A Korean air flight touched down at LAX and the passengers deplaned in the terminal. Kim followed the flow of weary travelers through passport control. He got a little nervous when he had to scan his passport. The passport was done by guy he knew but he wasn't quite sure about what kind of work he'd done on the chip. This had been his emergency passport that had never been used before so it was absolutely clean. He let out a deep breath when it passed and the TSA officer waved him through.

"Passport please do you have anything to declaim," asked the Customs Agent as he gave Kim the once over. "Where's your luggage?"

"All I have is my laptop. The day before I left my hotel room was burglarized and they took everything. I was out at the time with this," said Kim patting his laptop. "I wish I'd been there I would've taught them a lesson or two."

"Or you could've gotten hurt. You never know how these things go so you've got nothing to show for your stay. What kind of work do you do?" asked the agent as he looked over Kim's passport.

"I'm a freelance journalist and I went to write a piece about a movement to unify the two countries and their efforts to ease tension... easing tension you have no idea what mine is like right now. I had presents and gifts for family and friends all gone. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Do you have a police report of something that documents what happened to you?"

"No, I'm on a shoestring budget as it is and if I got stuck there another day I would've risked missing my flight. My tickets were non-refundable so I cut my losses."

"I'm sorry maybe if you go to the Korean consulate you could file a police report through them but I wouldn't hold my breath. You ought to write a story about it and you experience."

"Maybe when I write my memoires," said Kim. They both laughed.

"Well at least you can joke about it. Welcome home," said the Officer as he handed Kim back his passport. "Next in line please."

Kim quickly got out of the airport and hailed a cab. He drove straight over to Union Station then went inside there he made a beeline for the long term lockers. There he shed his Mr. Loong identity and became Lawrence Chung. In the locker he took out a messenger bag with everything he needed with a new passport, driver's license and a Glock 9 with suppressor along with his favorite twelve inch black tantō knife with ankle strap.

Kim started to make his way out of Union Station heading toward the taxi stand when he noticed he had a tail two men with earpieces that were following him. He had to think fast so he went to the ticket window.

"I need a ticket for Seattle," said Kim loud enough for his tail to overhear then he hung around long enough to make sure they bought tickets then he went out to the platform to wait for the train.

"Okay you need wait for it," he told himself and as the train was pulling in they made their move. He tracked them out of the corner of his eye. One walked past him trying to circle him then as the train came in they moved in on him from both side.

Kim dropped down like he was tying his shoelaces palming the tantō knife and was still down when the first man tried to grab him. But Kim stabbed the man through the shoe twisting the knife. He dropped in pain then Kim came up slashing the other one across his outstretched arms. They tried to draw weapons but Kim stabbed the one then threw his knife catching the other in the forehead.

From the time Kim pulled the knife to the end it was only a matter of a few minutes. However, chaos erupted in the wake of the violence on the platform as people tried to run away as fast as they could. In the midst of anarchy Kim calmly recovered his knife then disappeared into the hysterically crowd. Once outside he hailed down a taxi as he heard police sirens getting closer.

"9000 Burbank Boulevard, the Burbank Buy More, please" said Kim as he made himself comfortable in the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the American Embassy there was all sorts of speculation flying about who they were holding as prisoner in detention. The Station Chief tried to keep a lid on but the strict security he put in place just fueled the fire. The rumors seemed to be confirmed when the number of people allowed in the detention area was greatly reduced.

"Chief, I hope you know what you're doing," said the Ambassador as they stood in his office. "I should notify my boss, the Secretary of State, before he finds out from someone else. You realize we both could be recalled for this."

"I realize that but if this blows up in our faces they'll just recall you while my next assignment will be at Super Max so I think I've got a little more riding on this. Besides I played her confession for you and I told you what I heard so there can be no mistake that she's an impostor, a very good one, but an impostor none the less."

"I hope you're right because if you're not my next job will require a hair net," said the Ambassador as he took a deep breath looking out his office window at the city.

"Don't worry we only have to hold out for less than thirty-six hours then you can tell the Secretary of State and the real General can tell him how important it was to maintain secrecy. I wouldn't be surprised if all this was put under some sort of national security blanket with need to know."

How's the prisoner doing by the way? Going from being king or queen of the mountain to being a number has to be difficult for lack of a better word."

"Difficult for my people who are guarding her, you should hear some of the threats and verbal abuse she's been spewing. I've really thought about having her sedated her to keep her quiet."

"Well if you think it's necessary I'll sign off on it. Just when you bring it by for me to sign tell me if you want that super-sized?" They both laughed then the Chief left to check on their prisoners.

[Meanwhile in Rick's Place the CIA substation under the Embassy in Rabat]

While the Chief was up with the Ambassador the Deputy Chief stayed down in the substation to oversee how things were developing. The prisoners were put in detention and to get to them people had to pass down a long hallway with a security door at the end. There they placed two armed guards. Then through that door people passed in holding. There they placed two more men and behind them were the detention cells with Beckman's merc team crowded in one large cell and the impostor in another.

"What happened? How'd we get here," said one of the Mercs as they looked out through the bullet proof glass door.

"It was Chuck," said the man who'd been the co-pilot. He'd been the last to wake up. "He drugged us all."

"I'm going to kill him when I get out of here," said the man with the still raspy throat as he walked up to the glass doors and started looking it over to see how it worked.

"Prisoners move back away from the door," said the one guard as the other took out what looked like a riot baton.

"You're going to come in here with that thing; I don't hardly think so because you haven't got the guts. But hey, I want you to know one thing I'm going to kill you when I get out. You and your whole..."

"Then maybe I ought to kill you first," said the man with the baton cutting off the merc. He jabbed him through the holes in the door and shocked him. The loud mouth went into convulsions as he went down. "I don't hear you running your mouth anymore? Now stay back away from the door or I'll just seal your cell and fill it with gas."

"Do as he says," yelled the impostor from the other side. "Our employer will have us out of here soon enough. We take care of our own." The doors to detention opened and the Deputy Chief walked in.

"What's going on here? Why is that man down?" asked the Deputy. The two guards looked at each other. "Well I'm waiting for an explanation."

"You see Sir he wouldn't move away from the cell door," said the one guard as he looked over at his partner for help.

"That's right we told them to move away but he wouldn't move so we moved him. It's that plain and simple. Our orders, the ones you gave us, were to keep them away from the door."

"Are you using my words against me? Remember I'm the Deputy Chief here. I understand you were provoked but did you ever think the prisoner might have done that on purpose to either take your baton or get you to open the cell doors, Of course you didn't you were just pissed and you were just seeing red."

"I guess you're right Sir we're sorry and don't worry it won't happen again," said the one guard. But in the middle of his apology the deputy received a text message. He was lost in thoughts as the guards rambled on until he told them they were dismissed.

"Dismissed? But why? Yes we made a small error of judgement but that's no reason to go and fire us over it. We've got this watch there won't be any more problems."

"What? No, I'm sorry I didn't mean you're relieved just that you should go take a break. I'll stay here while you two go get yourselves a cup of coffee and stretch your legs. Don't worry, I'll watch your post for you until you get back so go and that's an order. You guys need a break."

The men walked out leaving the Deputy Chief there by himself. He waited until he was sure they were gone before he took action.

"Mattie is it?" said the Deputy as he got close to her cell and talked to her with his back to the camera. Mr. Y sends his regards I just receive a text message from him saying the global comms system is back on line and I need to help you escape."

"Hey, what about us, are you two going to leave us here to rot? It's everyone or no one and now we know you're with us."

"Yes you do," said the Deputy as he went over to the control console letting Mattie out and sealing the Merc's cell then cutting of the oxygen flow. "Don't worry," he said talking to them via intercom. "With as many as you are in there it won't take long before you use up all your oxygen. Just relax and go to sleep it will be over soon. Come on Mattie I need to get you past the guards.

"Give me your pistol and I'll take you out as a hostage. Once I'm out you can stay I fainted in my cell or you thought I was having a heart attack then came to my rescue only for me to take you hostage."

"Sounds good that way I won't have to blow my cover," said the Deputy as he handed her his service weapon. "Okay let's do this."

They went to the security door where he punched in his code. The door made a clicking sound then opened.

"Don't shoot or I'll blast his head off," said the impostor as she held onto the Deputy by the shirt collar pushing him through the door with a Beretta 9 to the man's head. But on the other side of the door they were greeted by group of agents in full combat gear.

"Go ahead," said Chief Livingston. "You'll save me the trouble. Chuck, looks like I owe you that steak dinner."

"I'll settle for a kebab out in town when this is over," said Chuck. "I'd move really slowly right now these men won't respond nicely to any fast gestures of stupidity. I put in extra wireless cameras. After what happened with Anatoly I figured this Home Office as they call themselves had to have moles in our embassy too."

"Chuck spotted you right off the bat but I didn't want to believe him so I bet him a steak dinner that it wasn't you. You made me lose."

"Well that's just too bad. The Home Office made me a very lucrative offer with a lot of benefits so I took it. What can I say I like the finer things life has to offer."

"You're going to get them alright in an eight by six with yard time for good behavior for the rest of your life. That is if you don't catch a shiv by someone your boss sends because you know too much."

"Why you..." said Mattie as she pointed the Beretta at Chuck and pulled the trigger. The Chief jumped on top of her as the round exploded knocking Chuck backwards. Half the men went to help the Chief subdue her and the other half went to help Chuck.

"You know these things might be bullet proof but it still hurts when you get shot. The bullet magnet works again."

"Get off me," yelled Mattie. "Get off and let me go," she said as she tried to break free. "I should've gone for the head. Chuck, you talked with your family lately?"

"Take both of them back to detention. Lock her up and search him then lock him up too. Oh you might turn the air back on for those others."

"Do we have to," asked the one agent. "You sure we can't forget." He said as he smiled then he and the other men lead their prisoners away.

"Chuck that was about one of the craziest things I've ever seen anyone do. What kind of person wants to get shot? You're lucky she didn't go for the head."

"She wouldn't have I noticed her squinting when she was reading so I knew her eye sight wasn't that great and you were charging her so she wanted to get the round off as quickly as she could so the ideal target would've been center mass. See everything was calculated."

"You know sometimes people do crazy things like letting others shoot at them. It worked today but I wouldn't try it again if I were you. One of these days you could be surprised. What did she mean when she asked if you'd talked with your family?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," said Chuck as he walked back out to their comm station and tried to raise Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in Castle Morgan and Alex were keeping Emma and Sam company. John and Sarah left making a quick sortie to Echo Park to get some things to campout in Castle. After Sam's chair incident she needed clothes to change into. Sarah made a mental note that from now on she'd keep something for Sam in Castle just in case.

"Morgan you're not paying attention. Now watch carefully you see the pea," said Sam as she held it up in front of him. "Okay so I put it under the cup. Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw that so now continue and no cheating," said Morgan. "Something tells me there's something going on that's not on the up and up."

"I don't know what you mean," said Sam as she began moving the cups around. "Now you see it now you don't. The pea goes round and round and in the end no one knows where it is. So Morgan, where's it at? Okay where's the pea at?"

"Don't rush me this one," said Morgan as he touched the first cup looking at Sam smile. "No wait, this one on the end."

"Are you sure you want to pick that one," said Sam as she twisted in place back and forth smiling from ear to ear."

"I hate this game. No wait, this one I'm sure of it," he said as the tapped the middle cup. "Yes this one I'm sure."

"Sorry," said Sam as she turned over the cup and underneath was nothing. "See it was under your first choice," she said as she turned it over and there was the pea.

"Sam love," said Chuck coming on the monitor. "It's not nice to take advantage of people who are slower that you."

"Chuck," said Sam as she jumped and came running. "When are you going to come home? We miss you. You know I won two hundred dollars in the park today with the pea under the cup."

"Hold up a moment. It sounds like I need to be on the next plane but Sweet Pea I have a few more things to do here then I'll be home."

"Who are you calling slow anyway," said Morgan. "I was letting her win. I knew where the pea was at all times."

"So you knew it was in her left hand," said Chuck. Sam held her finger up to her mouth to tell him to be quiet.

"Shush you're not supposed to tell the secret," said Sam as Alex and Emma started laughing then Sam joined in.

"Listen, I called to talk to Sarah," said Chuck as he rubbed his chest. "Is she there? I don't see her in any of the feeds from Castle."

"Chuck is that powder burn on you shirt and is that a vest you're wearing under your shirt," asked Morgan. "Have you been playing bullet magnet again?"

"Morgan, I need to talk to Sarah, where is she? The Beckman look-a-like asked me something creepy she asked if I had talked with my family lately. So where is she? I told her to stay in Castle don't tell me she went home?"

"She had to go home and get somethings for everyone to camp out here. But she went with Casey and they should be back any moment now. I can call her... that's right I can call her and have her come back."

"No don't Morgan; I'll call her from here. I'm probably just letting Mattie get to me. It's probably nothing."

"You're right. You know what it is; it's just the evil twin trying to get back at you for capturing her and unmasking her."

"You're probably right. Sweet Pea I have to go now and call Mommy," said Chuck. "Please behave and try not take all of Morgan's lunch money. I love you."

"I love you too," said Sam as she blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it then he blew one back. After Chuck hung up Sam went over to Morgan.

"Okay Morgan do you have a deck of cards. I'll let you pick a card out then I'll find it but let's make this game a little interesting."

"Oh no we don't," said Emma as she intervened. "What did your father just tell you and you know your mother wouldn't approve so little Jack Burton ends here right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey pulled up outside Echo Park. It was a beautiful night with a full moon out and all the stars shinning down from above. It made Sarah miss Chuck even more. They walked across the courtyard and by the water fountain then stopped and stood just outside Sarah's apartment.

"John you know you didn't have to come with me," said Sarah. "It really wasn't necessary I could've come and gotten the things I need on my own. You guys baby me and while I do appreciate it sometimes I can take care of myself."

"Don't take this the wrong way I'm sure you can but I made a promise to Chuck and I keep my promises no matter what. You should know that by now. But Chuck is only looking out for you and the baby."

"I know he is but sometimes he goes overboard and it's like he's smothering me. I was a spy before him and I've been in a lot of sticky situations..."

"But not five months pregnant so cut the guy some slack. He's only doing what a father and husband ought to do. I wish I'd been there for Kat when Alex was born... I don't know I'd probably have been worse so just sit back and relax," said John as Sarah unlocked the door and went in. She turned on the light to find Kim sitting in her living room.

"Wait a minute," said Kim as they both drew on him. He put his hands up in the air. "Oh by the way you might want to talk to someone at the Buy More by the name of Big Mike. I told him I had to deliver a package to Chuck and he gave me your address. That being said might I also add I know we've had our little disagreements but I'm willing to say let bygones be bygones. "

"We'll I'm not," said Sarah. "I'll cover him you frisk him."

"Hold up, you might want to forget about me and be more concerned about the wet team that was watching your place before I got here. They're probably already on their way in." John went the window and looked out. He saw movement in the courtyard.

"He's telling the truth. So what is it that you want let me guess a clean slate, new identity and money?

"Something like that, but we can talk about that later. First let's take the rubbish out then we can sit down and have a nice heart to heart. You know what they say about the enemy of my enemy."

"You burnt down that comm relay in Pyongyang," said Casey realizing a little bit of what Kim was after and thinking maybe they could cut a deal. They'd worked with worse.

"Guilty as charged. You two just stay in here I'll be right back," said Kim as he pulled out his tantō knife and disappeared out the back.

"We should hear him out," said John as he looked out the window. "I'm not saying I trust him but we should find out what he's selling first."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was going crazy trying to reach Sarah he'd called her but she wasn't picking up. Looking out the window he watched the sun rise over Casablanca. During the night he drove back from Rabat to gather the things that were being delivered for his desert meeting. But that was the farthest thing from his mind. Right now he was worried about Sarah turning over and over the words the impostor had told him. The sunrise would've stupendous looking over the multi-colored souk already alive with people. In the distance he heard the Muazzin calling the faithful to Fajar, true dawn. Yes dawn was breaking and so was his whole heart.

"Why don't you take a break you're tired? You've been trying to call her since you got back. I'm sure there's a good reason she's not picking up," said Anatoly. "Think of the positive at least you talked with your daughter that's something."

"A good reason all right Mattie played us and sent in her wet team. What's worse is she did it right under our very noses. I usually catch these sort of things... I don't know I can't help feel this is partly my fault. I swear if anything's happened to Sarah I'll go back to the holding cell where that woman's at and put a bullet between her eyes."

"And what would that get you? Some satisfaction but a hallow one. No you need to savor revenge and make it last. Quick revenge like that is like bad sex."

"Are you part Klingon? ' _BortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay_ ' which translates 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' an old Klingon proverb."

"I don't know anything about Klingons but I do know something about revenge. You don't want it to fester too long though. _'_ _A man that studieth revenge keeps his own wounds green,'_ Francis Bacon. Oh by the way that's a quote from a real person. I'm sorry I don't think I'm helping you any but if I had a teleporter I would send you there."

"Yes a teletransporter," said Chuck. "If only I had... wait yes a teleporter that's what we need... I need. Anatoly, you're a genius." Chuck had an idea but if he did it he could get in all sorts of trouble but this was Sarah and for her he knew no limits. "Boy, am I going to make some people mad."

"Chuck, you do realize teleporters are just fictional devices used in science fiction movies or on TV. They don't really exist," said Anatoly worried that something might have snapped in Chuck. "Would you like for me to call your Embassy and have them send a doctor to have a look at you?"

"A what? For what?" No, just you'll have to forget what you see but it doesn't really matter because I'll have the codes changed afterwards anyway," said Chuck as he pulled out his tablet and started opening apps then typing code

"Chuck, are you talking to me or to yourself?" asked Anatoly. He didn't like the way Chuck was acting. He seemed... well crazy. "Look if you start answering we go back to the idea about calling the doctor."

"Shush I need silence right now and a bottle of Rombauer but that's not going to happen here. So just please be quiet while I work," said Chuck as he started typing code and breaking through firewall after firewall."

"And you expect me to understand what you're doing," said Anatoly looking over Chuck's shoulder. "About the only thing I understood was 'execute'."

"Shush', said Chuck. "I'm in now comes the fun."

"What a video game?" Now he was really worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey set up a defensive perimeter in the living room kitchen area while Kim went out to try to out circle around the income team. They thought about retreating into the panic room which was Sam's bed room but then they would box themselves in with nowhere to go. The reason it was created was for one of them to take Sam to a safe place and wait for the rest to arrive. In all this Sarah's phone kept ringing until finally she switched it to mute.

"You know you should answer that," said John as he looked out the window. "If he keeps on calling it means he knows something is up. I've got movement behind the bird of paradise."

"And what am I supposed to tell him? Hi honey I can't talk right now there's a wet team outside trying to break in to kill us. I'll call you back. I love you."

"No reason to get... well you know what I mean. I'm just saying he's doing some hand wringing wondering what to do. You know he's liable to hijack a plane."

"Yes and if he finds out the impostor sent these people what do you think he'll do? I know my husband and I don't want him to be... well you know what I mean."

"What? Like you and me I don't think you have to worry about that but it's about time Chuck put's some big boy pants on."

"I know you miss him too," said Sarah. She grabbed a knife from the butcher's block threw it across the room taking out a man in a black hood coming in through the French windows. The man made a low moan looking down at the handle protruding from his chest then dropped outside.

"I guess I ought to say thank you but I saw him coming to," said Casey as he grunted. "I thought Kim was supposed to helping."

[Outside in the Dark]

Kim was moving around in the foliage like a predator on the hunt. He identified his first prey a man dressed in black with a ski mask making his way around the back of the apartment complex. Hiding by the garbage dumpsters Kim waited for the man to come by then he pounced.

"What the..." was all the man could get out. Kim grabbed the man's weapon hand as he slashed the man's throat keeping him from calling for help.

"Thank you," said Kim as he retrieved the man's earpiece and radio then dumped the body in the trash. "My mother taught me to pick up after myself."

"Charlie come in," Kim heard in his earpiece. "Charlie, come in. Charlie nothing heard. Alpha, Bravo Charlie and Delta aren't reporting in..."

"I hear you," radio Kim muffling his voice. "It's this stupid radio that isn't working right. I can hear you but you can't hear me."

"You sound funny Charlie I told you to check your batteries before you left. I've just gotten into their CCTV feed so now I've got eyes. Guys listen up Delta went around back but I don't see him. Charlie, I don't see you either but go converge on Delta. Alpha and Bravo I got you in the courtyard when you're in position I'll give the word. In and out let's get this over with."

"Thank you," thought Kim, now he knew where his targets where but he had to be careful to the cameras. He didn't want to get seen too soon

"Charlie, are you in position? I don't see you on the feed. Charlie, report in. Do you see Delta, report?" Kim made his way to the courtyard and saw the one man in the corner. However, the other one in the bird of paradise was at a bad angle to him.

"Oh Crap," he said there was no way this could be avoided. He threw his knife catching Bravo square in the chest taking him off his feet while he dove into the middle of the courtyard opening fire on the birds of paradise. He winged Alpha but he was able to return fire. Kim made it just in time to get behind the fountain.

"What the heck is going on in there," yelled the Boss from the van. "Who's shooting at whom? Report in."

"It's time I scratched my itch," said Casey as he opened the door and placed two rounds in the perp then finished him off with a headshot.

"Casey in the street," yelled Kim as they both scrambled outside with Sarah sweeping behind them to make sure there wasn't anyone trying to out flank them. "The ice cream truck," yelled Kim. "We need to stop it."

"Kind of late for a snack," he said as they both opened fired but the truck was bullet proof. Their rounds just bounced off.

"The tires go for the tires," yelled Casey as they emptied their clips. "Sarah, we're out," he yelled as she joined them in the middle of the street. She started firing but after the first two rounds the ice cream truck erupted in a ball of fire. It flew up in the air then came back down making a loud noise.

"Now that's what I call a flambé. Anyone for a baked Alaska?" said Casey as they watched the truck burn. Pieces of the ice cream truck dropped back down spraying the area with debris.

"Does that beanie come with a propeller?" asked Kim as Casey growled. "What kind of rounds are you shooting in that thing?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

Casey's phone began to ring in his pocket so he dug it out. Chuck's photo was on caller I.D. he held it up for Sarah to see then answered it putting the call on speaker.

"John, can you tell Sarah to answer my calls? You know a person could get worried and imagine all sorts of things," said Chuck as Casey rolled his eyes.

"Here you can answer him," said Casey as he started to give the phone to Sarah but then he rethought. "No wait a minute. Chuck, you know we were kind of busy and your constant calling didn't help. We're not just sitting around drinking mint tea and smoking a hookah pipe here. Some of us are doing real work protecting democracy."

"Funny John, very funny and for your information I know what you were doing. As a matter of fact I saw the whole thing," said Chuck as the three looked at each other.

"How'd you pull that off? Oh don't tell me you've got a spy sat over head? You know that's really creepy." Suddenly a drone came swooping down over them out of the night sky in stealth mode. They didn't know it was coming until it was almost on top of them.

"Geez Chuck, I don't need a haircut. Oh you didn't, did you? You stole a drone. Oh someone is going to be very, very angry with you," said Casey as he watched it disappear in the night sky.

"I couldn't get an Abrams to you fast enough. I see Kim is with you, do I need to make another pass for him."

"We don't know yet," said Casey as he looked over at him. "He says he's here to talk and he did help us take out the wet team. We'll talk then we go from there he's not the first rattlesnake I've negotiated with and probably not the last.

[A few hours earlierat Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twenty-Nine Palms]

VMU-1 "The Watchdogs" launched two drones in support of Mojave viper. The month long course is to train Marine Corps units before they deploy to Afghanistan. A part of the training is the use of live fire exercises; artillery, tank, and close air support training are used for training, in addition to the sprawling "Combat Town," a 2-acre fabricated Middle Eastern village, complete with a mosque, native role-players, an "IED Alley," and other immersive touches. Today's training was supposed to be the final CAX (Combined Arms Exercise).

"Okay Lieutenant you know the drill for today get your platoon in place. You've got a town full of insurgents you need to root out."

"Well Sir following the drones strike we'll move in pushing back…" said the young Lieutenant as he began explaining but the Lieutenant Colonel cut him off.

"Son, I don't need for you to tell me I want you to go out and show me. Dismissed and move out. The drones should be in position by now."

The Lieutenant went out and got his gunny to deploy his three squads. They were poised with squads coming in on the right and left and the third coming down the middle.

"Everyone's in place we're just waiting on the drones," said the Gunny as they waited and waited. Until finally the Lieutenant took out his field phone and called into HQ.

"Sir, we've been waiting for supporting fire from the birds and we've been waiting for a while Sir where are they? This is supposed be our CAX. … What do you mean you lost a bird? How can you lose a bird" said the Lieutenant. His Gunny made a sign for him to tone it down a notch. "I mean with all due respect. … Yes Sir will do."

"So what's the word," asked the Gunny. He already had a good idea the way things were going to go. "Are we or aren't we getting air support."

"VRM lost control of one of their birds so they grounded the other. We're to soften them up with mortars them move it. It sounded like there was a lot of mayhem back in HQ."

"You know how much one of those things cost then they go and lose one. I bet someone's not going to be able to sit down tonight. Come on LT we've got a town to take."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back at Echo Park]

There was something in way Chuck was talking that made Sarah think there was something else going on that he wasn't telling her. Like if they'd rescued Beckman why weren't they in a plane over the Atlantic by now. No, something wasn't right, and she intended to find out what it was.

"Chuck, Sweetie," said Sarah. "Why are you still in Morocco? Shouldn't you and the General be on your way back by now?"

"About that... well that was the other thing I was trying to call you about. Things didn't exactly go the way I planned so my return has to be moved another day or two out."

"Chuck, you were able to extract the General?" asked Sarah as she looked over at Casey but Chuck was silent. "Tell me you're not going to do anything that Casey would call stupid?"

"Okay Roan and Stefan walked into a trap. I'm going to meet with a Doctor who's holding all three in the desert then I'm going to try to negotiate an exchange."

"Chuck, be careful," said Kim. "I'm probably the last person you'd expect to hear that from but our organization has people everywhere. Trust no one except yourself don't even trust your shadow."

"I've already found that out. Both Anatoly and myself have rooted out moles in both our respective embassies over here. Don't worry I have an couple of aces up my sleeves to play and speaking of aces you need to have a talk with our daughter. I called Castle looking for you and caught her cheating Morgan and I expect an explanation about how she won two hundred dollars in the park."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," said Casey as he smiled looking over at Sarah. "Two hundred you say... hum, she should come with me on poker night. I could get her dealt in."

"What part of not helping don't you understand? And as far as your poker game you need to find Cecil to go with you," said Sarah with a face that said she meant business.

"Chuck you need to hurry back your wife is becoming a real..." Casey started to say as Sarah gave him a look.

"I think I understand," said Chuck cutting Casey off before he finished. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Love I miss and love you so very much."

"I miss you too and hurry home we're all waiting."

"Yuck, no blowing kisses in my phone you're going to make me sick," said Casey as he hung up. "Now let us know why we shouldn't gut you right here and leave you in the middle of the street for dogs to eat."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a very vivid imagination?"

"Who says it's vivid," said Casey as he pulled out his Ka-bar. "It might just be a case of been there, done that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the old French Foreign Legion Fortress]

Dr. Dee had the Tuareg Chieftain brought to her to discuss what she expected from him when she met Chuck in his camp. The man walked in looking like Lawrence of Arabia in his flowing robes and wearing his blue turban. Standing in the middle of the room he had a commanding presence you didn't need to be told he was the Chief.

"Amess please have a seat," said Dr. Dee as she invited him to sit down. "I know you've got to be wondering why I called you here..."

"I assumed it was to apologize for the way you sent my two sons home. They told me about your prisoner and it's not our custom to treat women the way you people do. We are not like our other Muslim brothers. Tuareg women do not wear veils but we men do we call it Tagelmust. It's a sign of manhood and as imúšaɣ of my Kel I must demand a certain amount of respect for myself and my family."

"I let your sons go because at the time we didn't need them anymore and yes it was because they showed too much interest in my prisoner. If you want I'll give them more money... say as a bonus but I didn't call you here to talk to you about your sons. I'm meeting an American and he's demanded we meet at a neutral site..."

"You want me to bring him into my tent and grant him hospitality?" said Amess. "Is that what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, kind of but don't worry my men will come to offer assistance. Everything should run smoothly he'll bring in his men then mine will take him."

"So he'll violate this neutrality as you call it first? Is that what you're saying after I've offered him hospitality? You know to be 'modern' you've lost a lot in the way of how to treat your brothers."

"Please don't give me a philosophy lesson right now. All I ask is that you tell me you'll do this for me. I can assure you that you will be well compensated."

"You know there are somethings more important than money. Freedom and honor being two of the most important things a man can have that don't cost a cent."

"I'm sure try giving that to the man at the counter after you order your happy meal. I think we're done here. Amiss I'll see you at the oasis tomorrow morning. Oh and it would be a nice touch if you could offer us tea."

"You want me to offer tea? Do you know what... never mind it would be useless to explain. Okay I'll offer him hospitality and tea but he has to violate your neutrality."

"Don't worry my man inside tells me he's gearing up and he plans on bringing with him a squad of Russians. That should break your precious neutrality. If there's nothing else I'll see you at the oasis," she said as she got up looked out her window. She didn't care much for the heat but she could put up with it to see Chuck's face when she sprung her trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the Major got an ear full from General Thomas that was directed at the General because Chuck hijacked a drone in the middle of an exercise. He stalled the General as best he could by telling him he'd have the General Beckman contact him as soon as he talked with her.

"I'm sorry General; I'll have my General contact you as soon as I hear from her. She's out of pocket right now in Casablanca chasing down a rouge spy."

"She has agents to do that for her. Does she know what micromanaging is? Why doesn't she send Chuck? If he was there he might not go around stealing other people's drones."

"General, I hate to tell you but he's with her. I'm sure there's a good reason and like I said as soon as I talk with her I'll tell her you called."

"He launched a drone attack from across the globe? What's he trying to do? Declare war on Burbank. There are some pasty looking people out there I'd like to blow up. Starting with the executives who pulled the plug on programs I like. But you don't see me declaring war on them."

"Burbank you say... let me call out there and see what the situation is. Maybe I can shed some light on what's going on and get back to you."

"Do that and tell your boss she owes me a bottle of Scotch and not the cheap stuff. I used it to pay off the Marine Commandant when he came storming my office. You'd think he thought he was landing on the beaches of Iwo Jima or something the way he came in here."

"Yes Sir, I'll let her know," assured the Major trying to get himself out of the crosshairs but he didn't feel like he was having much success.

"Oh and tell her I was sorry to hear about Roan. I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the accusations. I'm sorry I just can't believe them. You know I pride myself on being able to size people up and well what they're trying to hang on him just isn't the cloth I thought he was cut out of."

"We're all having a hard time with it Sir but I'll relay what you said. I'm sure she'll appreciate your kind words," said the Major but actually she didn't seem to act like she cared.

"No don't tell her that last bit about Roan I want to tell her that in person. Oh never mind me I'm just ranting now. Yes look into Burbank and when you know something you can give me a call. You know how to reach me," said the General then he hung up.

"Phew," said the Major as he came walking out of the General's office. "I didn't know if I was ever going to get him off the line."

"The Station Chief still hasn't gotten back to you about the General," said Connie. "How long do you wait before you call in the Calvary?"

"I'm just looking for a little beau geste."

"I hope you weren't trying to be funny because that wasn't."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

It had been a day and half since anyone came to visit the General in their cell. The only visits they got were at meal time when bowels of swill were thrown in with no spoon. They were expected to rough it. They were beginning to wonder if they hadn't been forgotten when the door grate opened with the good Doctor standing on the other side.

"Well I see you're making the best of it. I just came by to say I'm leaving but don't worry I'll be back soon. Is something wrong with the Russian? Why is he still in bed?"

"We take turns fighting off the rats at night. You should really do something about them? Maybe call in an exterminator."

"Diane, what are you talking about she'd have to kill off her own kind. You might tell the chef to go easy on the spices in the swill it masks the putrid taste of... well I've yet to identify what he puts in it. Maybe you could be a doll and ask him for the recipe."

"Funny look what you've become two standup comedians. Well we'll see how much you're laughing when I get back. I've got new orders my Boss wants me to take Chuck bring him here and have him watch me execute you three, and then kill him. Now isn't that a gas."

"Well we'll have to see about that won't we," said Beckman. "Are you going to have the guts to pull the trigger or are you going to have one of your goons do it for you?"

"Dead is dead no matter who does it so why should you care? Well I guess you should but I don't. What's the matter I don't hear any joking or laughing now."

"Enjoy this moment, savor it for what it is because it won't last long and when our roles reverse... well you may wish you'd never been born."

"Idle threats, my General, again with the idle threats, haven't you realized yet you're defeated. This is over for you and when I say over I mean over permanently when I get back I'm going to line you three up against the wall of this fort... well you've seen the black and white version."

"You know if you're done with talking," said Roan. "Could you be a love and get me a nice Martini? I find all this talk quite boring. You know if you're going to kill someone you should just do it and get it over with. This haggling and bantering is just boorish. I'll have three olives in that. Diane you want one too?"

"I wouldn't mind joining you but something tells me the service here isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Really next time we need to go somewhere else on vacation."

"I'm sorry my dear I should've paid more attention. My dear Doctor I'm sorry but don't expect a large tip or a tip at all for that matter. So how about the Martini and I might reconsider?"

"And there's something about people somewhere similar to here wanting ice water but they're not getting it."

"Well that decision is up to you but there goes your tip. Diane, can you tell me who recommended this place to you? Tell me it wasn't Sergeant Markoff?

"I don't have time for this and it's getting late. I need to go spring my trap so I'll see you in a little while with your friend Chuck. You might want to wake up the Russian and tell him he won't have to worry about being a rat guard tonight. But the rats will be well fed." With that Dr. Dee slammed the grate shut then left.

"I want someone down here next to the door at all times until I get back," she said to the guard then left for three waiting Mercedes SUV.

"Doctor are you sure you want to take this many men with you?" said the man sitting opposite her. "We're leaving a skeleton crew here they won't be able to hold out long if someone comes knocking."

"Who's going to come?" she said as they pulled out of the fort and started out across the desert. "We're well hidden here and my latest intel tells me Chuck's bringing a group of spetsnaz with him. You think the Tuaregs can fight an army like that? I don't think Chuck trusts his own people but the latest from the American Embassy has them all tucked in. We proceed with the plan."

"I'm just saying we're spreading ourselves kind of thin. If your Tuareg Chieftain doesn't come through we'll be in the middle with nowhere to go," said her Lieutenant looking out the window at the total desolation surrounding them.

"Amess will do as he's been told. He knows what's good for him and if for some reason we have to retreat we can always fall back to the fort. You're starting to sound like my grandmother. If you don't like following my orders we can stop and let you out."

"I never said that I'm just trying to council you to use caution. There's a reason that fort is empty and if that sounds like what your grandmother told you maybe there was a reason. Before you say anything everybody does his duty at the fort, dead or alive."

"On that we can agree," said the Doctor as she looked out the window. "Yes we march on or die there's no other choice."

[Back in the Cell]

Stefan walked out from beside the door, their attempt to get Dr. Dee angry enough to come in failed but they weren't going to let one failure get them down. They knew if she went through with her threat sooner or later someone would have to come in then they'd have their chance. It might be the only one they'd have but they'd at least try.

"Do you think she was serious about what she said," asked Stefan as he walked over and sat down on the cot.

"She's not the type to joke around," said the General as she came over and sat next to him. "But you should be able to read her better than anyone else. She's one of your people."

"My people! I don't think so! She's to me what the dinosaur is to a lizard. We might've been born in the same country and share some common DNA but that's about it. The woman is a psychopath probably working for a sociopath."

"Stefan's right Diane and if Dr. Dreyfus were here he'd diagnose her as having a fissure in her banana or her cheese, due to icy conditions on the cracker, slid off to the side."

"Yes Roan and you could say she's lost her marbles but that doesn't help our situation. She's out there and we're in here."

"You're worried about Charles? Don't worry Charles can take care of himself. We taught him well I'm sure he's thought of something. He's not going to go into this meeting alone and unarmed.

"I hope you're right because he's our last hope of averting disaster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In Casablanca at the airport]

It was time to go the sun was up and soon the Muezzin would be calling the faithful to Zuhr but that was the time he was to be at the oasis. He intentionally wanted to arrive late to give the tuaregs time to pray. It would be seen as rude for him to show up then. Anatoly stood next to Chuck trying to talk him out of his plan as he watched him take out a long strip of fabric and began to tie a tagelmust. He stood there shaking his head as he watched Chuck finish.

"You're not going native on us are you?" asked Anatoly as he looked over Chuck's work. "Not bad it looks perfect. Is this what they teach you in Langley?"

"Something like that," said Chuck as he checked himself out in a mirror. "I need to meet this guy as his equal and my whole plan hinges on establishing a relationship with him."

"Then what? Are you going to ask him out to go dancing? Chuck, I don't like your plan, there are just too many variables. Let me send some men with you if you can't trust your own. This can be between us no one else needs to know."

"I appreciate the offer but no I have to go alone," said Chuck as started putting things in his messenger bag.

"Well will you take this at least," said Anatoly as he handed Chuck a Makarov 9. "Humor me and take this."

"No I can't I promised to come unarmed and I have to keep my promise. Besides you know how I feel about guns. I realize this is all difficult for you to understand but take my word for it, it's necessary. If things go like I plan I won't need one."

"And if they don't? What will you do then ask someone if they'll kindly lend you one. Chuck your plan is reckless. I have half a mind to call Sarah and have her talk to you."

"No don't do that it would just worry her and in her condition it could be bad for the baby. Besides it wouldn't change anything because it's time to go. You know what you've got to do now let me do what I've got to," said Chuck as he boarded his bell chopper. He waved at Anatoly as he started the rotors gyrating then lifted up turned then headed off eastward to the coordinates the doctor had given him.

"Chuck, I hope you know what you're doing," said Chuck to himself then he remembered the conversation between Stefan and Anatoly. "Ni púha ni perá, [neither fur or feathers]" then he answered himself "'K Chertu [to the devil]."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in Castle]

Sarah and Casey brought Kim back with them hooded then when they got there they put him in a holding cell in detention until they could decide what to do with him. Kim for his part didn't care because at least for a little while he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill him. In addition the present he brought with him pretty much guaranteed his immunity.

"I can't believe you brought that jerk in here," said Morgan as he looked up at Kim in the monitor. "Are you guys crazy? John you don't remember what he did to you and Sarah you've already forgotten why you needed to see Gwen."

"Pipe down Troll and put a sock in it. No one's forgotten anything so take a chill. If he can deliver us the names of the people that are behind this Home Office I'd say go for it. We've dealt with other scumbags in the past for information and this could blow the lid off."

"Morgan, I don't like it either but you've got to put aside your personal feelings. I would stipulate whatever deal is cut to be tied to his ability to deliver."

"That goes without saying and I'll be the first to put a bullet between his eyes if he tries anything. However, if he does deliver we can take out the top tier of the Home Office in one swoop. I think if Chuck were here he'd say go for it."

"I don't know I just don't trust him," said Morgan as he looked over at Alex. "You haven't said anything what do you think?"

"I'm with you in that I don't trust him but by the same token Dad and Sarah are right. If the information he claims to have does pan out... well Morgan can we afford to pass it up? I mean so far we've been passive, reacting to what they've thrown at us. This is our chance to go on the offensive and take the battle to them. The question isn't if we take the risk or not but do we have an alternative?"

"Very good, I don't think any of us could've laid it any clearer," said Sarah as Casey walked behind her shinning with pride.

"Now that's a chip off the old block," said Casey. "Come with me Grimes we'll go get the prisoner and bring him here."

"So if Alex is a chip off the old block what do you see me as," asked Morgan as they walked into detention and opened Kim's cell.

"You're more a crack in the pavement," said Casey. "Okay dirt bag let's see what wares you're selling and they'd better be good or tomorrow night you'll be sleeping in Super Max with a guy named Bubba and I hope you have a lifetime supply of soap on a rope."

You're hilarious there Casey. You weren't that funny in Australia it must be the beanie. What's the little guy for to yell 'the plane, boss, the plane' so you don't cause a midair."

"Get a moving and shut up or I might forget why we need you," said Casey as Morgan nodded his head."

"Yeah get moving scumbag. You're the disease and I'm the cure," said Morgan. "I never got to introduce myself before. My code name is the Cobra. You might've heard of me."

"Sorry but no actually I haven't. Have you done something I should know about? Maybe if you told me some of your exploits I might remember something."

"John, can you believe that how quickly people forget?"

"Shut up Cobra. Do I need to remind you what 'need to know' and 'top secret' mean? Come on we want to talk to you Kim," said Casey as he led Kim out to the conference area. In the middle of the table was his laptop waiting for him.

"Sit down Kim," said Sarah as she motioned for him to have a seat. "I think we're all in agreement that before we can guarantee anything we need to a sample of what you're selling so if you'll turn on your computer we'd like to have a look at what we're buying."

"What I'm offering is an all or nothing deal I'll give you the name of every one of the jerks in charge of the Home Office in exchange for what I told you I want. Listen I'll be honest with you this Mr. Y has it out for me. I've been doing nothing but fighting off assassins he's sent since I left Australia. He even sent Park after me. You remember him my right hand man. Well he's fish food in the middle of the Pacific so I have no reason to lie to you. If I thought I'd be safe in Super Max I'd let you arrest me but the only way I have to be safe and I think you do too judging from last night is if we take down Home Office together."

"Major did you hear that," said Sarah. The Major came up on the monitor from General Beckman's office. "I believe you have the positional authority to agree to Mr. Kim's offer."

"I'm granting it on your advice but if what you say doesn't pan out instead of WITSEC you'll get the black sack over the head and off to an undisclosed location," said the Major. "I take it when he mention last night this has to do with why Chuck hijacked a drone from Twenty-nine Palms and why the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs chewed on me this morning?"

"Yeah," said Casey. "Chuck took out the good humor man with a hellfire." The Major looked at him puzzled. "Sorry it was an ice cream truck that they were using as a surveillance van."

"Oh good, I was already trying to figure out how I was going to explain that one. So Mr. Kim, turn on your computer let's see if I'm going to be the one fired today."

"You see the computer is just a Trojan horse," said Kim as he turned it over on its back. "I had to have a way to smuggle out what I took so I bought the laptop then pulled the hard drive. Here's the hard drive I pulled from the master computer terminal. This has a recording of all the calls both come in then routed out so it will lead you straight to everyone in the organization. There's only one problem..."

"I knew there had to be a catch. Permission to go to plan B," said Casey as he drew his Sig. "Major do you want it quick or do we want to watch him squirm a bit."

"John put that away now," said Sarah as she glanced over at Sam peeking around the corner with only half her face visible. "Sam, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I heard you guys talking so I came to see what you were doing. Who is he? Do you know my Chuck?" Sam asked as she walked over next to Sarah.

"Yes as a matter of fact. So does the CIA also offer child care? How so very progressive of you people I guess just you and the Swedes offer this kind of service."

"Shut up," said Sarah as she picked Sam up and sat her on her lap. "I need you to go back to bed and I'll be right there. Can you do that for me?" she asked and Sam nodded her head then kissed Sarah. Sarah hugged her then she left.

"Now where were we," said Casey. "Oh right I was about to put a bullet in your brain. But if that's too loud I have a garrote. Morgan, break out the catcher's mitt you might have to catch the eyeballs."

"Funny Casey," said Kim as he opened the bottom panel pulling out the hard drive. "If you decipher what's on here you'll have the whole hit list."

"That should be easy enough; we've got a few programs that will do the trick. We can start with the one we used on that Fulcrum file."

"Sorry Casey you're not going to get to strangle me with your garrote," said Kim as he handed the hard drive to Sarah.

"There can always be a next time. Sarah, can I have a look at that?" said John. She handed it to him and he turned it around looking at it.

"Colonel, what's the matter?" asked the Major seeing the way John was turning it around in his hands. "Your face says you're concerned. Is something wrong with that?"

"It's the nomenclature tag here on the inside. This hard drive is one of our own and as a matter of fact the last digits here say that it came from Los Robles National Labs. First we had NSA dishes turning up in North Korea now this which makes me wonder about the rest of the hardware there. Major tomorrow I'm going to take a drive out to the labs to have a look."

"What's this about NSA dishes showing up in North Korea? The General never briefed me about it before she left."

"She probably didn't have time and was waiting on John to fill her in to see if it was something that needed to be followed up," said Sarah. "John, do you want me to come with you? You might need back up."

"To talk to a bunch of eggheads I don't think so. I might need an interpreter if anything. No you need to stay here and watch the prisoner. Plus Sam is going to need her mother so you can sit this one out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the Dungeon Cell under the ex-French Foreign Legion Fort]

The General nodded off for a bit after their hearty meal of swill. Roan shook her when he and Stefan started hearing muffled sounds of shouts outside. Something was going on but they couldn't tell what it was. Then they heard the sound of someone coming to their cell. The noise grew louder as the person neared. Stefan immediately got into position this could be their one and only chance if the doctor was about to follow through on her promise. The General and Roan sat on the cot facing the door half hiding the blanket with straw under it behind them. From the door it looked like someone was asleep.

"Here we go," said Beckman when they heard the key turn in the rusty lock. She took a deep breath when the door started to open. Roan reached over and took her hand then a man came in.

"Now," yelled Stefan as he jumped on him pushing him to the ground. Then the General and Roan jumped in.

"Get him," yelled the General as she flailed punches at the man. The man instinctively put his hands up over his head trying to protect it from the blows then they heard laughter from the door.

"What are you people trying to do get yourselves killed," they heard a familiar voice say. "Will you kindly let my man up? I've got the prisoners," radioed Anatoly. "What's our status? ... The Fort's ours. Good okay people follow me and I'll take you to our helicopter."

"How did you find us in the middle of nowhere," asked Stefan as he stepped over the body of one of their guards lying outside their cell.

"Actually you can thank Chuck for that, after you and Roan got captured he studied the building more closely and he saw the antenna array so he wrote a search program that looked for a building with a similar array. Then the computer started searching in a circular pattern from where you were taken. This was the first structure we found with a similar array and the antennas were pointed at each other."

"Bravo Charles, way to go. You wouldn't happen to have any gin and vermouth on board," asked Roan as they climbed on board.

"Chuck left you a present," said Anatoly as he handed Roan a thermos. "He made it himself before he left to meet your Doctor Friend in the desert."

"He still went to see her," said the General as the bird lifted off. "But why if you knew where we were? It doesn't make sense."

"Well we weren't a hundred percent sure you were here so he went to stall for time and to get her to draw out her men. We had no problem taking out the ones she left and we didn't lose a man. I just texted him to let him know the mission was a success."

"We should go pick him up now," said the General. "How many more men can she have? We can take them then capture her."

"No, it's not that easy. I'm to take you two back to your Embassy where your Station Chief is waiting along with the Ambassador. You need to call back to Langley from there. They think you've been away in some sort of secret negotiations and you're going to have to come up with a good explanation for Roan's resurrection."

"What about Chuck?" said Beckman. "We can't just leave him there with that psychopath by himself. How's he getting out?"

"Well technically he's not by himself but you wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Anatoly. "I just hope you appreciate everything he's put on the line to save you."

Their attention was drawn out the windows after they heard a series of explosions from the Fort below. The ground opened up and the walls fell inwards. Fires erupted as the two choppers disappeared heading westward toward Casablanca.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Chuck flew out from Casablanca over the Atlas Mountains with their barren tops then headed eastward across Mauritania entering the Sahara desert. Below him it looked like an endless sea of sand and desolation. Few people could carve a living out of a place so inhospitable but for the Tuareg, the 'people blue', this was home. Finally he entered Mali airspace where Chuck headed for the pre-established rendezvous coordinates. In the midst of the arid landscape stood a patch of green with date palms on one side this was where he was supposed to land. He landed far enough away so he wouldn't frighten the herds.

"Amghar," said one of Amess' old herders who came running into his tent. "That man you're waiting for is here. He's walking into camp now." Amess had to translate for the Doctor.

"Good we can get this over with," said Dr. Dee. Chuck was late which made the doctor upset. She didn't particularly like the heat nor did she like the pastoral smells in Amess' tent. To put it politely she thought the tent smelled like wet goats.

"How many men did he bring with him?" asked Amess thinking that this would automatically break the neutrality of his camp.

"None Amghar," said the old man. "He's walking in alone and from our scouts he landed in a helicopter by himself. He didn't even bring a pilot he flew it himself. Come you have to see him."

"What's so special about him," asked Amess. But the old man was insistent waving for him to come so in the end he came outside to see with the Doctor following behind.

"Just because he didn't bring anyone does mean they're not waiting in the desert," reminded the Doctor as she followed him.

"You mean like the men you've got hidden," said Amess but before the Doctor could answer they both saw Chuck walking into camp with the tagelmust on and his veil up to protect his face against the sand.

"Why is he dressed up like... well one of you?" asked the Doctor as she held her hand up covering her eyes from the sun. "It seems to me a little patronizing."

"Well he might be wearing it so he doesn't have to do what you just did to shield your eyes from the sun. I don't see it as patronizing but practical. You know if you tried to be a little accommodating it wouldn't be a bad thing."

"I give you money so I don't have to be or have you forgotten that?" said the Doctor. She thought Amess need to be brought into line.

"You can't buy honor with money," said Amess as he walked out to meet Chuck heading him off before he got to his tent.

"As-salāmu ʿalayka," said Chuck as he bowed to Amess. Amess didn't know what to say or do. "When you are greeted with a greeting, greet in return with what is better than it, or return it equally or so it is written."

"wa-Alaykum," said Amess as he returned Chuck's bow. "Come into my tent. The Doctor is already here and nervous you're late."

"My name is Charles Carmichael but my friends call me Chuck. I know I'm late I intentionally wanted to arrive after Zuhr to give you time to pray. It would've been rude of me to arrive and call you away from your prayer."

"My name is Amess I'm the Amghar or Chieftain for my Kel or clan. That was thoughtful of you arriving after prayer. I should thank you," said Amess as he led Chuck into his tent. Sitting on the floor next to a low table was a woman. Chuck flashed on her. Irene Denova, he saw in his head along with inhuman experiments along with DNA mutations. "This is..."

"I know who she is," said Chuck as he undid the veil of his tagelmust. "Oh here I brought you some gifts as a sign of respect. Here is some gunpowder green tea, some cigars the finest Costa Gravas has to offer and lastly this," said Chuck a he handed Amess a block of rock salt.

"Salt, this is worth a fortune in the desert. In the old days my father's father used to lead caravans across the desert loaded down with salt. Nowadays people buy it in little blue boxes with a little girl on the label carrying an umbrella. I went on one of the last ones as a boy and it's something I'll never forget. I guess it's like being at sea and the camel was our ship..."

"Okay that's nice," said the Doctor as she interrupted. "But can we get down to the negotiations. I see you didn't bring your prisoner with you."

"Nor did you bring yours," said Chuck as he sat down. "I wanted to make sure you'd hold up your end of the bargain."

"Well while you two are talking I will see that tea is prepared," said Amess using it as an excuse to leave. He didn't know what to do and he needed advice of his Imegharan, his elders.

[Back Inside the negotiations became heated and not just because of the desert]

Chuck and the Doctor were sitting around the low table discussing terms. They were toying with each other like a cat and a mouse. But the question was who was the cat and who was the mouse?

"So Chuck what have you to offer me that would make me fold my hand? You didn't bring anything for me as far as I can see?"

"This is a onetime deal so think hard on before you answer. I can offer you this I'll give you the opportunity to walk away. You turn over Beckman and my friends to me then you disappear. You can crawl into whatever hole you want then vanish forever."

"You call that an option? I call it a threat. What if I make you a counter offer you come with me and I'll take you to your friends. You can be with them…"

"You mean as your prisoner. I don't think so," said Chuck as Amess came back with their tea. He sat the tray on the table and poured it three times to make it froth and bring out the taste as well as the flavor of the fresh mint they add.

"Tan-oo-mert [Thank you]" said Chuck in Tuareg as he took his tea. Amess looked at him trying to figure Chuck out. He'd never met anyone quite like him before.

"How is it you speak my language," said Amess in Tuareg as he passed the Doctor her tea. She was looking at the two wondering what was going one. Suddenly she was the odd man out and felt like an outsider, which was what Chuck wanted.

"I speak a lot of languages for example Bedouin. We could talk about the diyafa and the sharaf which are important to your people too as to me."

"English please," said the Doctor. "Well this little game of ours has last long enough," said the Doctor as she pulled a Walther PPK and pointed it at Chuck. "I know about your friends the Spetsnaz. You can call them in but my men are waiting outside with Stinger missiles."

"Are you crazy pointing a gun at a guest in my tent? Put that thing away," said Amess as Chuck's phone rang a text message.

"One second I need to read this," said Chuck. "I've been waiting for this. Oh this is interesting. It's from Anatoly my FSB friend and his Spetsnaz men. He wrote me to say the prisoners are safe and he's returning to Casablanca."

"You… you tricked me into coming here. You wanted me here so you could free the hostages and I let you. I split my men… oh my Lieutenant was right. I ought to kill you here. You're here all by yourself I think I will kill you."

"Yes you probably ought to but he won't let you. Right Amess? Or am I mistaken you went before to talk with your elders?

"I did and there's nothing I can do. You have to put the weapon down or I'll have to shoot you," said Amess as he drew his own weapon, a gold plated desert eagle.

"What? You ungrateful SOB, I pay you good money now you turn on me just because he came here with a scarf on his head and spoke to you in your language?"

"No Doctor, it's much more than that," said Chuck. "Sit down and finish your tea. You see once Amess invited me into his tent and I presented him with gifts he was bound by the laws of hospitality diyafa in Bedouin to protect me.

"I told you Doctor money can't buy honor and now I'm honor bound," said Amess. "I talked to my elders and Chuck here has done nothing to break the rules of hospitality while you have waving a pistol in my tent. You brought men to this meeting when Chuck did not. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave and to take your men with you."

"Doctor, where are you going to go? You can't go back to your fort it's been destroyed and knowing this elusive Mr. Y he must know or will know very shortly. What do you think his reaction is going to be? If you want you can return to Casablanca with me. Believe me it's your best choice."

"Amghar," said the same old herder running back in. "The men that woman brought with her are leaving. I saw them get in their vehicles and go. They're heading back towards Timbucktu. Should we try to stop them?"

"No let them go."

"Your Boss knows," said Chuck. "It won't be long now before he sends someone to tie up loose ends and you Doctor are a dangling end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General looked over the city as their helicopter circled. Long before they arrived she could see the beautiful mosque of Hassan II with its minaret sitting on a promontory jutting out into the Atlantic. However, it didn't hit her until the chopper landed and she stepped off that she was finally free. She hadn't been prisoner for long but for her it seemed as if she'd been held for months and finally now she was free. Even the air smelt sweeter as she savored the smell of freedom before getting into the Mercedes that was waiting to run her to Rabat and the Embassy.

"Agent Mikhailovich ride with me. Stefan can stay with your men I'll make sure you get back but I'd like you to brief me too."

"I can only tell you what I know which isn't much. This was all Chuck's idea. I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted that he could rescue you with risking our people and seeing he captured your double without having to fire a shot I let him run with it."

"Roan and Stefan told me about Washington and Chicago but how are we supposed to know how things are going with Chuck? How is he supposed to get word to us if he needs backup?"

"The truth is if things didn't go the way he planned there would be little we could do to help him. He did agree to let us to watch him from above. Chief Livingston here is monitoring Chuck's progress the best he can from a spy sat."

"Yes ma'am I've got people watching we're using a spy satellite that we moved over the city to look for the Russians then you, but that's a different story. Anyway your Major has been on the phone asking to speak to you. Langley thinks you've been out of pocket to conduct secret negotiations with the Russians that was to keep certain protocols from being implemented."

"Is there anything else I need to be brought up to speed on? My evil twin I want to see her as soon as we get back. This mysterious Mr. Y do we have any idea who he is?"

"So far your twin isn't talking and no this mystery boss is still a mystery," said the Chief as he looked over at Anatoly then the General.

"Do you have a question?' asked the General. "If you do, out with it. I'm feeling very generous right now so take advantage of it."

"Well yes about your twin or whatever you want to call her General, what do you want to do with her? Chuck was careful to limit the number of people who knew of her existence. He said it would be up to you to decide what to do with her. I guess what I'm asking you is do you want us to make her disappear for good."

"Let's take this one step at a time. First I need to talk to her then I'll make a decision. Is it me who smells like a camel," said the General as everyone looked the other way. "Okay first I need a shower then a fresh uniform after that I'll meet my twin. I don't think she's going anywhere."

"In the meantime I'll try to get an update on Chuck. I'll have my people do an IR scan to see if we can see what's going on inside the tent."

"Do that, it's an excellent idea," said the General. "Agent Mikhailovich, Anatoly thank Agent Metrohken for me and I'll call your Boss Igor to thank him for everything he's done. But you realize I can never go public with what happened."

"Someone I know told me once we don't do this job for public recognition or thanks, we do it because we can and we know it's the right thing to do."

The SUV was waved inside the embassy compound by the Marine guard and once inside the parking lot the General was whisked inside by the Ambassador.

"Chief Livingstone," said Anatoly. "Before you get out please let me know what's going on with Chuck. Also keep an eye on her and don't let your guard down. She might be in your embassy but we've seen this organization has a long reach and they might try something now just to get even."

"If you want you can come inside," said the Chief as he got out of the car. "I can put you in the Ambassador's office to wait."

"No, I really need to get back to my people. Stefan needs to rest and someone needs to supervise breaking down our safe house. Just keep me informed about Chuck."

"Roger will do and thanks," said the Chief as he extended his arm and they shook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck retraced his journey from Amess' camp across the sea of sand then back over the bleak peaks of the Atlas Mountains on to the Atlantic coast. When he got close to the coast he radioed ahead to Casablanca tower control and received permission to land. The day had been long and when he landed he felt drained. His wasn't just physically tiredness there was more weighing down on him and his conscience.

"Well you did it," said Anatoly as he came up to the chopper. Both he and Stefan came to the airport when they learned of Chuck's return. "You're plan worked. I have to admit I had my doubts but it worked."

"If I had to tell you the truth so did I. Stefan how are you doing?" asked Chuck as his two friends platted him on the back. "I was worried about you and Roan. I'm glad you got out unscathed."

"Thanks to you that psychopath doctor told us she was going to kill us when she got back with you as her prisoner. You know that was an insane risk you took going out to meet that crazy women by yourself. What happened to her? Do we need to organize a manhunt or an air strike?"

"No you don't need to worry about her. Let's just leave it that her researching days have been terminated forever. I really don't want to talk about her. But it's good to see the two of you listen I need to go brief my General but afterwards do you guys want to go out to eat. We could get a tajine and share it or anything else you want I'm paying."

"We'll have to take a rain check. We'd love to but we've got to fly home the director has a plane waiting for us and we've already boarded the rest of the team. Igor is already screaming about budget overruns."

"Well thanks for everything and see you two around. You know if you're ever in Burbank you're always welcome to drop by."

"We just might have to in say four months," said Stefan. "Send our regards to Sarah and tell her I hope it's a boy."

"Sorry the Doctor told us it's supposed to be a girl and Sam can't wait for her sister to get here. Well I'll let you two go so you can catch your plane I've got to report in."

They waved to each other then parted company. Chuck got in the Embassy car and started to Rabat to report to the General. He sunk into the back seat and it seemed to reach up and grab him. He fell asleep also as soon as they left the airport he was out all the way to the Embassy.

"Chuck wake up," said the Chief as he tried to wake him. He reached in the back of the vehicle and shook him. Chuck woke up in a start he grabbed the Chief's arm pulled him into the back of the SUV and at the same time pulled a boot knife from his ankle sheath holding it to the Chief's throat.

"Agent Carmichael, stand down," yelled the General as she ran to the vehicle. "Chuck, let him go you're at the Embassy. Chuck we're safe."

"Oh... oh, sorry that was kind of a knee jerk reaction," said Chuck as he realized where he was. He let the Chief go and apologized. "I'm really sorry about that but you shouldn't be sneaking up on a spy."

"So I've been told," said the Chief as he straightened out his clothes and rubbed his neck. Chuck put away the knife then climbed out of the back of the Mercedes.

"General, you're looking better that I expected. Prison life seems to have agreed with you," said Chuck as he followed her inside. The three of them rode the elevator down to the substation and there they found Roan talking with some of the female agents.

"Charles my boy I have to thank you, that was a pretty bold move walking into the enemy camp like that. I just have to tell you bravo Charles well done."

"I have a different opinion," said Sarah talking from the monitor. "What did I tell you not to do anything stupid? How can I trust you on a mission by yourself if you go off and do crazy things like this?"

"Roan come with me," said the General as she motioned him to follow her. "I want to go back and interrogate me. Chuck, I want a briefing as soon as you're done. Agent Carmichael, Sarah your husband went above and beyond the call of duty and for that you should be proud."

"General I'm glad you realize that but the truth is I've always been proud of Chuck and with all due respect I don't need anyone telling me to be proud of him. I already am. But Chuck don't let this go to your head I'm still mad at you."

"Sarah, Love. There wasn't anything to worry about. Once I met Amess he's the amghar or chief of his clan and he invited me into his tent. He had to protect me under the laws of hospitality this was reinforced when I gave him gifts of tea and salt. So to keep his honor he had to keep me safe from Dr. Dee."

"I bet she was really happy about that," said Sarah. But when Chuck mentioned the Doctor there was something in the way he said her name, a tone in his voice that made her think there was something more. "Chuck what is it? What happened she got angry then what?"

"She pulled a gun on me but as I thought Amess pulled one on her and made her back down. That was when her world fell apart…"

"Her evil world," said Sarah interrupting Chuck. "I'm sorry okay her world fell apart then what happened?"

"Well her men abandoned her so I pointed out the futility of her position and I offered to take her into custody bringing her back here for detention. I thought she was going to go for it. She agreed to come with me so I put her in the helicopter with me. Naturally I cuffed her I wasn't crazy contrary to popular opinion," said Chuck as he paused to gather strength to finish.

"But she didn't come back with you. The Chief told me you flew in alone. Chuck, what happened to the doctor? Did she change her mind and you let her out?" She saw the look on Chuck's face as he turned away. "Oh Sweetie what did you do? Don't tell me you did what I think you did?" Chuck's silence seemed to be an admission of guilt.

"Sarah, it's not what you think."

"Then explain it to me," she said. Chuck took a deep breath before continuing.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Sarah asked him what happened to Dr. Dee and in that moment he was forced to put a voice to what had happened. How in an a moment of weakness or strength depending on one's point of view the unthinkable was not only thought but done and he let it happen. Now he was going to have to relive it as he explained it to her if there was even an explanation.

"I'm not going to give you any excuses. It just happened and there's nothing I can say or do not that will undo anything," said Chuck as he looked up at her. He saw the concern in her eyes for him and if anything she looked even more beautiful to him than ever.

"Okay I told you we left the oasis and we started back heading east across Mali and Mauritania. I remember everything was normal I was content because I realized everything was finally over and I could go home to you and Sam. I really wasn't paying much attention to the Doctor and that was my first mistake," said Chuck as he paused thinking for a moment.

"No there were no signs," he said as he continued. "We were cruising along at fifteen thousand feet. My gauges and dials were all within the norm so I was okay. The desert sand gave way to the rocky desolate mountains below as I began to hit the foot hills of the Atlas Mountain range.

"I can still hear her ask me, ' _Your General do you see her as woman of her word? Does she keep her promises?_ ' Dr. Dee asked as she sat across from me."

"I thought she was talking about a deal the General offered her so I told her normally she was. I decided to start interrogating her since she was being chatty. I asked her other than the General and Roan how many other doubles had she made?"

' _None'_ "she said as she went on to explain." _'There was a problem with the machines processors melting down. I've been waiting on new processor made from the Australian silver.'_

"That's what you thought all along wasn't it Sweetie," said Sarah. She became even more concerned for him seeing this was difficult for him to talk about. "If you want we can stop… I don't need…"

"No I need to exorcise this ghost and get it out. She started talking at this point about how her organization had people everywhere. She told me she was contacted in Russia when her funding dried up. They knew the exact moment to reach out to her and offer her a hand. But she didn't bite at first. They came back a second time you see the technology she used wasn't all hers, and that was how they got her. She had come to a dead end in her research and she didn't see a way around it. This Home Office, Mr. Y not only funded her but provided the missing formula she needed to make the doubles work."

"So someone else knows how to make them," said Sarah. "Do you have any idea who this other scientist could be?"

"She hinted that he's the infamous Mr. Y. He used to call her from time to time to check up on her and her work giving her advice. She began to think of him as a second father. That was when I should've picked up on the signs but I was too busy trying to put together who this Mr. Y. could be and my own thoughts that I missed them.

"What signs are you talking about Sweetie? It seems to me that this Dr. Dee was a mentally disturb individual with a PHD in Evil."

"Maybe you're right but she began to mumble that she was letting this Mr. Y down by turning herself in and that she didn't expect to live long. She knew someone from their organization would eventually get to her; it was only a question of time. Mr. Y had given her so much and she was betraying his loyalty. She was betraying her father. I should've listened but I didn't. Then all of a sudden she popped her harness and walked out the side. I was flying over … well it wasn't a pretty sight."

"You can't blame yourself for that it was her decision not yours. She made her choice when she decided to go to work for this Mr. Y. You know I'm getting tired of using the alphabet to talk about this guy. Chuck… Sweetie in the end she decided to take the easy way out. But considering everything she's done and was going to do I'm not going to lose any sleep over her."

"Part of it was my fault I backed her into a corner where she couldn't get out… but you're right if I hadn't taken her down she would've hurt a lot of innocent people starting with the people I care the most for. And for that reason I had no choice either. Love as I've always said I will always chose you. Well I've blabbered enough about my lady feelings. I guess it's a good thing Casey isn't there. I need to go I have to still brief the General. How's Kim working out? I hope you've got him locked up in a cell in detention and thrown away the key."

"He's cut a deal for immunity and before you say anything he brought us a gift. He took a hard drive from the master computer in Pyongyang. It's supposed to have all the names and IP address of the upper tier of the Home Office on it. The only catch is that it's encrypted.

"Why am I not surprised. There are some decryption programs in Castle you can run on it," said Chuck. Sarah smiled at him as he talked. "Why are you looking at me like that? Because of course you know this. I love you."

"Yes we are and I love you too. I won't tell you what Casey would tell you if he were here right now. We're running your decryption program on it as we speak. But the interesting thing is that hard drive is from a batch that was supposed to be in the Los Robles National Labs."

"So the drive is one of ours? They also had our antennas. My Lord what else did they have that was ours? What's going on over there? I hope we don't have another Pasadena incident on our hands. I don't think this can wait for me to get back. Someone, other than you should look into it."

"Someone is Casey took Alex to go check it out and thanks for underlining it should be someone else," said Sarah as she heard the sound of little feet behind her. "Come on out and say hi to your overprotective father," said Sarah as she turned round in her chair and Sam came running to her.

"I love you is all and I can only steal so many drones before they start making me pay for them. I guess I should call Ellie and tell her the truth," said Chuck as he watch Sam climbed in Sarah's lap.

"Tell your father where you slept at last night," said Sarah as she kissed Sam on the forehead then brushed back her blonde hair.

"Detention," said Sam with a little voice smiling. "When are you coming home? I want to show you a game."

"Soon, very soon," said Chuck. "Detention hmm, I hope that was a choice, not punishment…" He had no sooner said that when the monitor went blank then the line dropped.

"Sorry but we lost the bird," said Sarah as she caught Sam's look. "No I don't mean a real bird with feathers but a satellite that's way up in the sky so high you can't see it… Oh when you're older I'll explain it to you. Let's go try to find something for breakfast."

Sarah looked at her watch and thought to herself it was strange that they should lose the bird now. According to her calculations they still had over an hour of air time left unless there was some sort of equipment malfunction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A half an hour before on their way to interrogation room number one]

Roan and Diane were escorted back to the interrogation room by the Chief. She was on the phone with her Major talking to him about the incident in Burbank and General Thomas. He informed her about the deal he'd made with Kim explaining his reasons and the fact she was out of pocket at the time. This gave him a way to work in asking her about the stolen antenna array.

"Naturally, I didn't tell you about it I don't have to tell you everything. Besides until I got confirmation there's nothing to report and since I was gone it gave you plausible deniability. Tell Tom I'll send over two bottles of Scotch that should make everyone happy. Keep me informed about the hard drive that could be a game changer. I expect you to stay on top of it Major."

"So you agree with my decision to grant Kim immunity," asked the Major. "I couldn't see any other way and the potential…"

"The potential is what I just said a game changer. Major if you're going to survive in this business never second guess yourself," said the General. "I have to go but keep me informed about developments in Burbank." She hung up then Roan began to question her.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now," said Roan. "This can wait if you don't feel up to it. I think everyone would understand."

"But no one else is the director so let's get this over with," said the General as she nodded to the Chief who was standing next to them. He opened the door for her with Roan following her inside. The Chief closed the door then went into the adjacent room with one-way glass so he could observe the interrogation and standby in case the General needed anything.

"Well we finally meet face to face," said Beckman as she and Roan sat down at the table across from her. Sitting on the opposite side of the table was her twin still in an Air Force General's uniform. It looked like there was a mirror in the middle of the table and Beckman was looking at herself in it.

"Roan, after this interrogation, make sure the Chief gets her a change of clothes. Something in orange would be a more appropriate color after all orange is the next black. So I heard the cat's got your tongue do you want to fill us in as to who you are and who your boss this Mr. Y is? There's an easy way or a hard way we can do this."

"Diane Beckman, General, United States Air Force, social security number..." said the double giving name rank and social security number.

"Well we know that's a lie," said the General as she pounded on the table. "Now I want answers and I want them now. Like I said before there's an easy way or a hard way and right now I'm leaning towards the hard way."

"A lie? How do you know what I said is a lie. Roan she could be a spy for the Russians and they manipulated you... me and now they're putting their pawn in office. Worst thing is you and Chuck are helping them. Think about how do you know she's who she says she is. This has been her end game all along and you fell for it."

"Well I've got an easy way to tell," said Roan as he pulled out a Mars bar from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I got this from the vending machine up in the Embassy. Which one of you can tell me why it's important for us? Just raise your hand if you know but don't say anything."

"I do," said the Diane sitting next to him smiling. "I can't believe you found one here. How could I forget that night?"

"Yeah that night... our first night together just you and me alone in that apartment," said the impostor across the table. "I'll never forget it."

"You wouldn't know about this because this isn't in my record but it was the night we almost got caught because my stomach was growling and I didn't know which was worse being caught because I was hungry or because Roan was laughing at my stomach that's when he gave me the Mars bar to hold me over."

"Good enough for me, I'd answer the General's questions if I were you and stop screwing around trying to confuse us," said Roan as he took the Mars bar back and unwrapped it.

"Hey wait a minute you aren't going to eat that. I'm laying claim to half after that swill we've been eating for the past days."

"Okay but after we're done here I'm taking you out to eat. I know this lovely little place that serves the best couscous and it's nearby," said Roan as he pulled out a small thermos with two collapsible glasses. Both women watched him pour two Martinis then pull out a small metal box that had toothpicks on the top and olives inside. He placed three on a toothpick then handed it to Diane.

"Don't ever change," said Diane as she took the glass from him smiling.

"Never my love," said Roan. "A moment to learn, a lifetime to perfect. Mattie I'd offer you one but the FDA doesn't recommend mixing alcohol and Sodium Pentothal."

"Are you two done boring me? You can use all the techniques you want but I'm a professional so none of them will work."

"That's where you're wrong everyone talks in the end," said the General she sipped her Martini then sat it down. She got up and walked to the mirror where she pushed the intercom button. "Chief, go get Chuck for me. I want him to take over the interrogation. We'll see how now how you hold up when Agent Carmichael gets done with you. Oh here," said Beckman as she showed Mattie sat images.

"What am I looking at? I don't see anything," She said then the General showed her a close up. Mattie took a deep breath as she recognized the image.

"Those sat images were taken from the Atlas Mountains and that… well person you recognize as being your maker. She refused to answer Chuck's questions too. Now it's your turn, so take a nice long look and think hard before he gets here if you still want to play hardball. Personally, I don't know if it's in your best interest but I hope you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chief Livingstone walked out of the viewing room to almost bump into one of his men walking back to the detention area. The man apologized saying he was going back to take over the watch from the agent that was standing it right now. The Chief noticed the man was carrying a Burger King bag with him and shook his head.

"You know you're not supposed to eat while you're on watch," said the Chief. But as the man started to give him an excuse the Chief raised his hand and stopped him. "This time it's okay and make sure our guest sees you eat it. It will be a cold day well you know where before she sees fast food."

"I wanted to go to Subway but the line was out the door now that they've posted the sign that says they serve halal-only meats. I can't believe the crowds."

"Well we are in a Muslim country so it's only common courtesy and good market strategy to accommodate the local traditions. Have a good watch," said the Chief as he continued on to the comms area to get Chuck. But he was almost there something struck him he looked up at the clock on the wall and it hit him. The watches were in four hour shifts the guy in detention wasn't due to be relieved for another hour. Anatoly's words played back in his head he turned and ran.

"Make a hole... Get out of the way," he yelled as he ran back. Then he saw the same man attaching what looked like a bomb to the door of the interrogation room.

"Get away from that door," yelled the Chief as he drew his weapon. "Move back or I'll shoot." He came back to see the same man standing next to the interrogation room after he placed a charge on the door.

"Too late Home office is everywhere," said the man. The Chief fired but the man pushed to button on the detonator and all hell broke loose.

The shockwave travelled down the hall knocking the Chief off his feet and onto the ground. The lights went out for a few seconds then the emergency power kicked in along with emergency lighting. After the explosion the door was missing and the corridor was filled with smoke and dust.

"What just happened," yelled Chuck as he led a squad of men back down the corridor. "Chief, are you all right?" asked Chuck as he helped him to sit up coughing and hacking.

"Yes... yes, they're trying to bust her out. Go, go stop her from getting away," yelled the Chief as he pushed Chuck away. "Go and take this," he said as he handed Chuck his Sig 9. Chuck ran through the hole that used to be the door into the interrogation room. He found the two women fighting and Roan lying unconscious on the floor.

"Ladies stop fighting or I'll implement the Thanatos protocol right now," said Chuck as he pointed the Sig at them. "I mean now," he said and they immediately stopped fighting. "Good, guys take Agent Roan to the infirmary and have him tended to then I want everyone out of here until I get done. I warn you now I'll shoot anyone coming back here and I mean it. This area is off limits until further notice. I don't know who I can trust so I'm trusting no one."

"Good job Chuck now no one can come back here to help her escape," said one of the Beckman twins standing in the smoke filled room.

"I was going to say the same thing," said the other. "Chuck, you need to be careful she's cunning I wouldn't trust a thing she has to say. Arrest her she's the impostor."

"It's not me. You're the impostor. Chuck, it's up to you, you know what to do. Give me the gun and I'll take care of her if you don't want to. She's too dangerous to let walk out of here."

"You're both giving me a headache," said Chuck as the lights came back on and slowly the smoke and dust died down. "Let's all have a sit at the table while I try to figure this out."

"Chuck, you're the intersect you should be able to tell us apart. It's her you need to be careful of. I'm the General and she's just a cheap imitation."

"I want you both to shut up and let me think. I'm sorry I'm not getting anything from the intersect. As far as I can tell you're both the General which leaves me little choice."

"Then you have to implement the Thanatos protocol. It's better we're both eliminated than an evil organization like this Home Office take over my office. I've fought to long to just hand over the keys."

"That's right it would be better... well maybe," said one of the twins. "You know what to do but then again she wins does she?"

"What are you talking about she wins," said Chuck. He desperately was looking for some way to have this decision taken away from him. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen but he got stuck with it. He should've known it would've come down to him.

"Don't you see Chuck she wins because in the end they've removed me from office? However, we can't let them win either I guess or do we if you eliminate us both. But you know what you're doing because you're a good man."

"A good man," thought Chuck. Yes, why didn't he think of this before? He knew how to tell the two Beckman's apart or at least the hoped he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey thought he was picking up only Alex to for the drive but when he got there he found both Alex and Morgan waiting. He wanted to say something but Alex gave him a look and so he agree to take Morgan along as long as he didn't cause any problems. They drove up the I-5 north of L.A. to Los Padres National Forest there they took a side road and before long they came to a clearing located on a bluff.

"Where to now Big Guy are you lost?" asked Morgan. Casey grunted then leaned over pressed a button inside the glove box. The ground beneath them began to sink and the next thing Morgan knew they were inside the hidden parking lot for the lab.

"Lost, me, ha that'll be the day. Grimes I thought the deal was that the human Brillo pad stayed quiet. Troll remember look but don't touch. They also experiment with things that go boom down here. Alex, why did you make me bring him along?"

"Oh Dad you and Morgan need to learn to get along. Please if nothing else for me."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

The Director of the Los Robles facility started out his day going from bad to worse. Already they behind on several projects for the CIA, FBI, NSA and NASA every one of them was breathing down his neck making it hard for him to CYA - the Y standing for 'his' in this case. Now he found out he was getting a surprise inspection this morning which meant taking even more time away from his people who were already behind schedule. He just didn't need this hassle.

"That inspection team is here," said his secretary as she stuck her head in the Director's office. "I've got them waiting in the conference room. Is there anything else you need?"

"A bullet to the brain would be nice along with a good antacid. Just look at all these delays... I don't have time for this," said the Director as he tossed his pen on his desk. "I'm sorry it's not your fault I'm just ranting. I guess I might as well get this over with. Make sure you get a memo out to everyone's e-mail account letting them know about the inspection."

John and Alex sat at the conference table looking around the room while Morgan went and helped himself to a cup of coffee and a sugar glazed pastry. John gave him the evil eye as he came back and sat down.

"What'd I do?" asked Morgan as he ate the pastry and crumbs fell into his beard. "The lady told us to make ourselves at home and that's what I'm doing. These pastries are good I think they've got cinnamon in them you should try one."

"Along with nanobots and other nasty things these people experiment with here. You know these people are a weapons contractor? They put that stuff out and wait for an idiot like you to come along and try them so they have their human guinea pig."

"Don't pay any attention to Dad he's just joking," said Alex. "He's in a foul mood because he had to come here."

"To egghead central... you better believe I didn't want to come here. It's like being a lion in the middle of a herd of gazelles but suddenly the tables are turned and the gazelles are packing heat. You know I knew a guy once who was given a pastry he thought was filled with cinnamon... I said thought but they turned out to be flesh eating nanobots. They ate a hole through him but I guess morning pastries are a family tradition, right Grimes."

"Guys, can we get back to the mission? Where is this director anyway? It sure seems like we've be waiting for a long time," said Alex as she looked at her watch. As if on cue the director opened the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting but I had some urgent business to take care of. I'm sorry my name is Dr. Martin Solo," said the Director as he offered them his hand.

"Colonel John Casey and these are Agent McHugh and Grimes," said Casey. The Director shook all their hands just that Morgan's was sticky from the sugar glaze.

"Solo? Are you any relation to Hans Solo?" said Morgan. Casey gave him a look that said wait until I get my hands around your neck.

"Sorry I don't know him. Nice to meet... yu...ck," said the Doctor as he held his sticky out. Alex reached into her purse and pulled out two wet-ones to save the day. She handed one to the Director and the other to Morgan.

"Thank you, can we get this over with I've a got a stack of reports to read and sign. I've also got a couple of briefings I need to sit in on."

"Sure there are just a few things we need to see then we'll be out of your hair," said Casey as he growled at Morgan. "First of all we need to see your warehouse where you stockpile everything your working on."

"We don't have a warehouse here at the facility. All out materials are stockpiled at Nellis then shipped in as we need it. You can understand most of our projects go boom so it's better if not too many are put together in the same facility. If that's what you want to see you've come to the wrong facility."

"Well what we'd like to know is the location of a few items starting with the Mark V NSA Satellite dishes. They were sent here for some sort of upgrade."

"Oh those, I remember that project. They were sent here for an upgrade if I remember correctly. The upgrade was for a secondary layer of encryption to be added that made transmission impossible to detect or intercept. But that was finished months ago and the dishes were forward on to their final destination."

"You mean sent on to North Korea," said Casey as he dropped the bomb. He wanted to test the director's reaction and he got it, astonished.

"What? No? What are you talking about? Is that what's this about you guys lost the dishes and now you're looking for a fall guy? Well we're not it."

"Then you'll have no problem showing us where the dishes are," said the John as they stopped in the middle of a hallway. "These are satellite images of an array that look very similar to ours. I checked Fort Meade and all ours are accounted for except the ones sent here which mysteriously disappear off the inventory."

"That's impossible the only way that can happen is if they're destroyed. Oh no destroyed... I think I know what happened to the missing dishes. Come with me," said the Director. The Director took off leading them out to the labs. Alex let Morgan go ahead then held her father back.

"Dad," asked Alex as she looked around. "Is there a reason you didn't drop on him to fact that we have one of their hard drives too?"

"I don't want anyone to know we have it until we've gotten the data off it. This Home Office may not know we have it. For all they know everything was destroyed in the fire so I don't want to tip our hand yet. That information we'll keep under wraps until we're ready to come knocking down their door."

"Guys you need to hurry up the Director is waiting," said Morgan. "He sent me back to tell you to get a move on it. He has someone he wants us to meet."

"Oh no not another egghead," said Casey as they started to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smoke cleared in the interrogation room as Chuck sat the Beckman twins at the table. For some reason the Doublemint twins came to mind but this wasn't double your pleasure or your fun. This was exactly what he didn't want to have to do but now it was up to him. But one of them had inadvertently given him an idea as to what to do.

"What is it you called me? A good man, some days I don't know. If you'd asked me that before all this I would've probably said yes or that I tried but now. Now I'm not sure anymore and you General are to blame for that. Although you could argue that I let you do this to me."

"Chuck, you know your duty so do it. Don't haggle over it like you usually do just get it over with and tell Roan I'm sorry but I won't be able to go out for dinner with him."

"Now there you go again always pushing me into doing something in a rush. I'm not a machine like Casey that you can flip a switch and say kill."

"Colonel Casey does what's required of him. He knows how to follow orders even those he doesn't like because orders are orders and Chuck we all have to follow them."

"You and he might but taking a life isn't like ordering coffee. If you get a bad coffee, with either too much or too little milk, you can always send it back but taking a life there are no take backs. Yet here we are," said Chuck as he laid the pistol on the table. "Anyone want to say anything? It seems like you two ought to be making appeals."

"Chuck, get this over with," said the one twin. "Just pick up the gun and use it, although if I had my preferences I'd like you to start with her."

"This is the second time I have to make this decision. Don't you remember we were in Serbia and I had just rescued you from that castle?"

"Zenda, yes I remember and that old Serb, Ševo Djokivic, _Srpsko Bratstvo,_ The Serbian Brotherhood," said the one twin. "One of my nicer jailers I have to admit and much better than others."

"He made good homemade rakija and his wife made slatko. I remember he liked to hit the bottle a little hard but he was a good man like you."

"Chuck, none of this proves anything. This person has been studying me for a while and all this is in my personal log which I can only guess how she got at. So we're back to square one and the pistol in the middle of the table."

"Let's see how detailed your log is. Okay then remember I tranq'd you and took you away to interrogate you alone."

"Because Roan and Mary had given Sarah the task of carrying out the Thanatos protocol after she determined if I'd been compromised," said the one

"But you didn't want Sarah to so you took on the mission because you didn't want her to become the person she used to be," said the other

"The person you people made her," snapped Chuck. "You tried to strip her humanity away to make her over in your image. I lost her once I couldn't risk losing her again and yes I planned it all out to the last detail even the choice of weapon."

"A Norinco type 54 Black Star M20 model with no factory markings that I believe Colonel Casey has in his collection now."

"Yes and ballistics would've matched a round fired from it to a victim in Fushan killed by one of Madame Wong's men back in her Tong days. All this is in my report Chuck, is this leading somewhere because if it is I don't see where?"

"You know one of these days I really am going to shoot you but only because I'm going to get tired of you egging me on to shoot you. Can you please just chill out a minute and answer me this question or better the question I asked you then. Surely you remember it. I said ' _So General do you consider yourself a good person?_ ' and you said ' _I think so_.'"

"Okay I'll play along with this game said the one twin. Then you said, ' _and yet you've killed people._ ' Then I said something like _I think it's all going to come down to your gut_.'"

"Yes and then you told me ' _you know I never took this job for its pension plan so I guess it's all up to you_. Then I asked you ' _is that how you want to play this? Leave it up to me?'_ "

"That's right I asked you ' _is there another choice?'"_

"Yes, then I told you, _no not really, I asked you about how does a good man_ _decide when to kill?_ What did you tell me next?"

"I didn't tell you anything," said the one twin. For Chuck it was becoming clear to him which one was the real Beckman but he needed more proof.

"That's right; I told you ' _y_ _ou want to know what I_ _think? I think that if someone means to do me or my family harm then I will do whatever I can to stop them_.'"

"Then you asked me _if I've ever loved anyone?_ I think you said ' _I mean really loved them_ ' and you added ' _I don't know if you ever have_ ' and I answered ' _I think so_.'"

"I told you General ' _if you have to ask then you haven't but for the sake of argument say you have. You love this person with all your soul then one day you look at them and find a stranger looking back at you. Do you have any idea what that can do to you?_ ' What did you realize in that moment?"

"I realized you were talking about Sarah. You weren't supposed to be conducting my interrogation. They wanted Sarah to be the one... they wanted her to have that gun next to my head."

In that moment the impostor knew her game was up but she had one card left to play. She went for the pistol in the middle of the table. Grabbing it she held it to the real Beckman's.

"I want out of here now," yelled Mattie. "I want a helicopter and I don't want you as a pilot. Do you hear me I want to go now or else I'll blow her head off and I'm not kidding."

"Go ahead I could care less. But know this you aren't leaving here or at least not the way you want to. You see my... well our little story isn't over yet. You see there was another small detail she left out of her personal log. Her memoires for the archives because between us here I don't see how the powers that are could let her publish them," said Chuck as the real Beckman nodded her head.

"You're wasting my time. I want that chopper now. I'm not joking here I've got the gun now and I swear I'll put a bullet in her head if you don't give me what I want I will."

"Then let me finish my story. You see all the time I was interrogating the General I was really trying to exasperate her and prod her. I wanted to provoke a reaction... like now I left the gun in the middle of the table for a reason. My dear Mattie I wanted her to go for it because that would've been the sign for me that she'd been turned."

"And you left it loaded," said the real Beckman. "You're doing a good job of exasperating me today too. How long does this need to continue?"

"It can end anytime you want it to. I learned my lesson," said Chuck as he took the clip from his pocket. "I pulled it out when I saw you two fighting in the haze. I cocked the receiver too so the round that was in the chamber is somewhere on the floor."

"Thank you Chuck," said Beckman as she elbowed Mattie in the stomach breaking free. "Oh people will be able to tell us apart now," said Diane as she popped Mattie in the face with a series of jabs then she put her on the floor with a right hook.

"Thanks again. Boy, do I feel better," said Diane as she combed her hair back then straightened up her uniform and caught her breath. "Agent Carmichael, Chuck, Roan and I are going out this evening for some wining and dining in a local..."

"Thanks for the invitation General but I've chartered a Learjet and it's waiting for me at the airport. I'm sure you can understand I'm a little anxious to get home to my family."

"Good, because I was going to tell you that Roan and I are going out to someplace he knows for North African cuisine and I didn't want you bothering us," said the General as the Chief and his men arrived. "Chief you can take this scum away and make sure she puts the right uniform on."

In all the commotion Chuck ducked out. The General knew where he was going and she was the only one who mattered. He hailed a taxi outside of the Embassy for the airport and as he rode the city he pulled out his phone.

"On my way home, Love you XOXO," he wrote then send Sarah a text message. Afterwards he put away his phone and laughed. This nightmare was finally over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Castle Sarah had to find something for them to eat and the pickings were slim. She didn't want to take Sam out of Castle until she was sure it was safe but she couldn't call for a delivery either so they ended up with MREs. Sarah explained to Sam this was what Casey ate when he went camping as she called it. At first she looked a little perplexed at the green pouches as Sarah put the content out on a plate.

"This is what Uncle Casey eats? Are you sure? This looks like what I saw people feed dogs and cats on television. I believe you it's just... well are you sure?"

"Wait you're missing something," said Sarah. She went back in the armory and brought back a helmet putting it on Sam. "There now you look just like Uncle Casey."

"I do," asked Sam as she tried to look up but the helmet was about ten sizes too big and it slide down over her face. Sarah and Emma both laughed.

"Let's fix that," said Emma as she adjusted the straps on the inside but even still it would only adjust so much. "You know Casey's going to have a heart attack when he sees her with his helmet."

"Oh I don't know but if he does he'll get over it," said Sarah as she watched Sam eat. Sarah reached over and caressed Sam's face with the helmet down almost over her eyes. They were finishing up eating and Sam was devouring her brownie when Sarah's phone rang.

"It's a message from your father and he says he's on his way home. Tell you what let's send him a photo," said Sarah as she took a quick photo of Sam with the helmet on and a chocolate face.

"Here let me take one of the two of you," said Emma. Sarah held Sam in her lap and had Sam hold out her hands so Chuck could see they were covered with chocolate too. Then as Emma took the photo Sam gave Sarah a chocolate kiss clunking her in the head with the helmet."

"Ouch, Chuck will like these," said Sarah as she sent them out. "I'll be right back," she said as she went to check on the progress of their decryption of the hard drive. It was at ninety-eight percent completed and as she was standing there it finished.

"Wow," was all she could say as she looked over the names of the people involved. Some of them she recognized and she would've never thought they'd be involved in such a sinister organization. She had it all, the names and address of the people in the Home Office. Immediately, she sent a copy to the General's office so the Major could take action. Warrants were issued and people all over the globe began to be brought in as the letters of the alphabet gave way to the names of real people behind them.

"There you are Mr. Y, Max Zorin," she said out loud. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Then she got his address. "Oh my God," she said as she grabbed her phone and called Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan led John and Alex back to where the Director was waiting. He didn't like the fact that they'd fallen behind. Behind reminded him of where he was with the projects at hand and this dog and pony show wasn't helping him to get back on schedule. He was looking at his watch when Morgan brought them.

"I wish you'd try to keep up," said the Director looking more than a little put off. "As I was saying I might have the answer to why the dishes dropped off the inventory. Let me introduce you this is Dr. Mahnovski..."

"There's no need for introductions Director, I know John Casey and hey Morgan so they recruited you. Were you half off? But wow who's the female agent is she new to your team? She's kind of cute in a short way."

"Hey back off Lazlo she's my fiancée and aren't you forgetting something? I think you owe me ten big ones in that last game where I handed you your butt in your hand."

"The bet was ten dollars and I was handing you yours for a whole week. I didn't lose I had to run because your buddy Chuck ratted me out to the feds. If you call him your friend I'd watch my back."

"Cut the crap Laszlo your egghead director thinks you know something about satellite dishes that ended up in Korea. Did you sell your country out?"

"Yeah like from inside here. You know the last time I had fresh air was when I was down on the Santa Monica pier..."

"Trying to blow it up and the pier with everyone on it if memory serves me correctly," said Casey as he looked over Laszlo's lab just about everything was marked ' _danger explosive'_. "I see some things never change."

"I was off my meds then but now I know better. Any way you asked the Director about a group of Mark Vs that dropped off inventory. That could've been that truck that exploded on its way to Nellis."

"Exploded? I suppose you don't have anything to do with it," said Casey looking for a reaction from Lazslo. But he was playing it cool.

"Sorry the only things I had on the truck were the dishes. Someone else was shipping a highly volatile explosive and well we were told a tire blew out and in the impact the explosive took out the truck and its cargo."

"Convenient," said Casey. "I'll need the inventory of what was on the truck and the incident report. Is the wreckage still in the impound lot?"

"I have no idea," said the Director. "For that information you'll have to ask someone else. I'll give you the inventory but I think we're done here."

They got the inventory and as John thought there was a group of hard drives included to. He figured he could locate the incident report and find out the disposition of the truck by calling in some favors at Nellis. He was about to get in his Crown Vic to head back to Castle when he got Sarah's call.

"We're leaving here now and heading straight back," said John. ... what do you mean here? What's the name again? Okay I'll go see the Director again. Is there anyone else from here on the list? ... No, good I was just thinking about Gazelles packing heat. Never mind I'm going to check," said John.

"What's up," asked Alex as she got out of the car with Morgan. "What did Sarah want? Did something happen?"

"We got a name for Mr. Y finally and get this his IP traces back here. Morgan, guard the car and I don't want to hear any lip. Alex, you're with me." John pulled out his Sig and ran back up to the Directors office with Alex following him.

"Dad, who are we looking for?"

"The name we got off the hard drive was Max Zorin that's all we know right now. I just hope we didn't tip him off by us coming here."

Continued in Chuck vs Golden Thumb


End file.
